


Thug The Tango 匪帮探戈

by lalacucumber



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, 非单一关系；多伴侣关系请注意；
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 203,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalacucumber/pseuds/lalacucumber





	1. 第一章

一

在没有见到李之前，我对他有过很多猜想，而且大多令我心情激动，我的意思是，像我这种年纪的人，我出生在中国的九十年代末，那已经是一个很不一样的年代，那些猖狂的公路劫匪或者所谓的黑社会，出生在我这个年代的人，大多数只能从香港或者美国的电影里看到，而这些电影通常给我们留下了如同漫画一般意气风发的印象。我们以为只手遮天的人们通常用一种特定的、故作高深的语调讲话，他们生活在刀光血影又充满江湖义气的地下世界，他们本人看起来体面而老道。差不多都是这样，于是我在看见李之前，我以为他差不多也是这样。

我觉得我对他的猜测是很合理的，几乎让我认定他就是坐在黑暗里的一个优雅的影子。

我从来没想过我会跟李这种人有任何关系，按照李的话来讲我是个‘好孩子’，我的家庭和父母都很普通，我的祖父一辈子没有去过除了广州和番禺之外的地方，除了一口粤语，他连普通话都不会说，我的父母也差不多。

但是李，他会说一口十足流利的英语，和同样流利的俄语，如果他没有在见到我的时候向我愉悦地用一口广州话打招呼，叫我‘囡囡’，我会觉得他根本不会讲中国话。

李快七十岁了，精神头很足，这让他看起来比实际年轻得多，我觉得这主要归功于他的眼睛，他长了双让人无法忽视的眼睛，即使他将近七十岁了，却仍然比许多年轻人还要明亮，精神烁烁。他身材削痩，按照中国人的标准来说，他已经算得很高了，他穿着黑色的细条暗纹衬衫，和一条灰色的光滑合身的西装裤，衣摆塞进裤腰里，裤腰拉得有些高，这是他们那个年代的知识分子流行的穿法。他把胡子剃得很光，看起来都十分干净，一头银发仍然很茂密，整齐地梳在脑后，而且他后来才告诉我，那头白发都是他染的，本来是黑白交杂的头发，他觉得这样不好看，怕他的情人们不喜欢，便干脆都染白了。

我第一次去探望他是在他开在唐人街的茶楼，不是那些我的外国同学们经常去的那种中式餐厅，或者是给他们中国菜外卖的饭馆，而是那种你通常在广州或者香港才能看到的广式茶楼，我第一次去的时候几乎以为回到了广州，所有员工都是会讲广东话的华人，李每天早早去那里喝早茶，他会给每一个员工打招呼，用粤语叫他们的花名，即使外人听不懂都觉得他十分热络。茶楼里有个陈旧的小舞台，李喜欢每天坐在舞台前的圆桌旁边，一边喝早茶一边听舞台上那些退了休的粤剧班子唱几段粤剧，那些帮他做事的叔叔——都是华人面孔，都会挑这个时候来跟他说说话，偶尔还有些别的地区的意大利、爱尔兰或者俄罗斯人，甚至有一次，我看见那张桌子上坐满了纯种的雅利安男人，总之人们有事找他，都挑他喝早茶的时候。大多数时候，他和他三个情人都坐在那里，他的会计也在那张桌上，忙着收账、对账和给桌上的人们分红报账。

我第一次看见他的时候就是一个他平常的喝早茶日子，没有很多人，他像往常那样坐在铺着白桌布的茶桌旁边，他的情人依次坐在他的右手边，他的会计和保镖坐在左边，舞台上的班子穿着平常的服装在唱粤剧。我给他带了果篮和一些我在广州带来的鸡仔饼、杏仁酥和老婆饼，他一看见我便向我笑，很是和蔼，用广州话对我说：“来咪来咯，带咩手信喈。坐低先。”（来就来吧，带什么礼物呢，快坐下吧。）他招呼我坐下，叫人收下我的礼物，虽然他嘴上这样说，但我知道他很开心，他又对我说：“敢大个囡啦，来美国读书敢叻。”（长这么大了吗？还能来美国读书真厉害）。后来他又很努力地和我套近乎，用广州话问了我一些诸如交男朋友没有之类的笼统话题。我只得唯唯诺诺地应和他，跟在广州的早茶桌上敷衍祖父没有什么区别，当时我没敢说，尽管他那么年轻就去了美国，以至于我从小到大很长一段时间一直以为我爷爷压根没有兄弟，但他仍然和祖父有很多相似的地方。只是我说不出来，这是因为他们是兄弟还是老年人对我们年青一代来说都是这样分离没有共同语言的形象。

然而后来我意识到我对他的第一印象错得有多离谱。切实地说，我第一次见他的时候，我根本不知道他右手边坐着的三个人是他的情人，我想这主要是因为他们都不是华人，而且都是男人。我甚至觉得用情人来指代他们对我的叔公来说有点太西化，嗯，如果在广州或者香港，一个男人有几个老婆，我们通常会管这些女人叫姨太，然而我们并没有给一个男人的几个丈夫起什么称呼，所以我还是会这样叫他们。

李很喜欢我，可能是因为我是他现在所能面对面的唯一的亲人了，我跟李见面多了之后，我才知道那些人是他的情人，从那时我对他的感觉便完全变了，直觉告诉我李将会是我目前的人生乃至以后的人生里所见过最有趣的人。后来我发现确实如此，这也是极力促使我说服李让我为他记录这些回忆录的原因。

李一开始回绝了我，我并不感到出奇，他虽然和我交流的时候，面貌和一个普通的中国人长辈没有太大区别，但他有趣的地方就在于，一方面他身上某一部分仍然很中国，他热爱并且深深怀念着养大他的文化，容许我很可笑地说一句，美国甚至不能改变他那种和大多数中国男人一样追求三妻四妾的观念，即使他是个同性恋。

这给我们带来了另一个方面，他身上另外的一些部分却很美国，这让他又跟许多中国人长辈迥然不同，他纵使是这么大年纪了，他却仍然保持着像年轻人一样开放的头脑，他会用苹果手机，上社交网络看新闻，有一次我甚至看到易趣网上给他最年轻的那位情人挑小礼物。不过这些都不能改变他仍然是个法外之徒的本质，他仍然很小心很谨慎，并且极其精明，他警告我他所经历过的那些事情他不得不都带到坟墓里去，广而告之只会引火烧身。

我本也想作罢了，后来又过了一段时间，我还在他的早茶桌上和他闲聊，听粤剧，他忽得叫我的小名，像是沉思了很久之后才对我说：“唉，你看看他们。”他往他的情人们坐的方向唠唠嘴。“不是比我年轻，就是比我强壮的，我肯定死在他们前头。”说完这句话，他居然露出一个轻松的笑容，仿佛他刚刚讲了个笑话，还把自己逗笑了。

他说的是实话。我还没跟他真的熟络起来的时候，我是不敢正眼去看他们的，但如今他这样和我说，我不由得去观察他们来了。坐得最靠近他的是个高大的俄国人，平时看起来，李也是最爱他的，他是年纪最大的，与李一边大，头发白得像西伯利亚的雪层，冰原一般的蓝眼睛，我猜他年轻时大概很英俊，然而他老了便犯所有白种人的通病，他的白皮肤上长着许多雀斑和老年斑，皱纹也很多，眼角也耷拉下去了，可是我不得不承认这个人有个强壮的身体，胸膛仍然很结实，穿得和李一样朴素。李的会计告诉我，他曾经和李一起坐过牢，还是很长时间。一开始他总是很警惕地盯着我，后来才柔和些，告诉我他叫马克西姆。

顺数下去第二位是杰米，美国人，五十多岁了，长着一头铜器一样的金发，他比起马克西姆更符合中国人对同性恋的印象，他很看重保养，姿态气质确实都很优美，甚至有些故作姿态。他也很讲究品味，像年轻人一样爱打扮，讲话很动听，对我最友好，他很爱花钱，对我也很慷慨，有时甚至约我单独出街，有一次他要李送了他一辆兰博基尼，他开着那辆车到学校去接我，之后同学们以为他是我的糖爹。但我知道那不过都是李的钱，只是他是所有人里认识李最长时间的人，远比马克西姆要早得多，他是李第一个情人，我比较喜欢他，然而我觉得李喜欢马克西姆远超过他，杰米总向我抱怨，我也很不解，毕竟我以为马克西姆叫人害怕。

他最年轻的那位情人才三十来岁，是我觉得最迷人的一位，不仅是外貌上，品行上也是。他也是最奇怪的人。他是个西西里人，而且是个神父。这也是为什么我要另开一段来说。这实在是太出奇了。他长得非常美丽，抱歉我的文采如此匮乏，他长了一副典型的意大利美男子的模样，蓝灰色眼睛很大，大得像两个大铜铃，总是水汪汪的，嘴唇像粉红色的玫瑰，柔软又鲜艳，宽脸盘，高鼻梁，一头棕色的卷发，就连下巴和腮帮上一圈短短胡子也看起来很柔软。他是让我感觉最不真实的一位，他虽然也会穿别的衣服，都是李送他的，但他似乎比较喜欢他的白领黑袍，手上缠着玫瑰珠。对我也很温柔，充满耐心，他不太会说中文，但是他喜欢和我练习，他希望李更喜欢他，于是很勤奋。我总是想不明白他怎么能当李的情人又能当神父，我的意思是，宗教或许终于承认同性恋不是罪恶，但我怎么都不认为上帝会赞成神父跟通缉犯成为情侣。威廉只告诉过我他抵抗不了诱惑而堕落的那天，他哭泣着请求李不再来见他，因为教会宣布要开除他，李没有答应，过了几天之后，主教打电话给威廉向他道歉并且恢复了他的教籍。

“上帝也奈李不何。”威廉用极其难以分辨的中文向我说。“因为他是使人别无选择的。”

我也不知道是不是因为神父花了太多时间在神学院和教堂，后来又被李保护得很好。他总是给我一种很天真的感觉，他是个善良而美好的人，只是他身上的天真和对李的爱慕让我觉得不可思议。他是真的没有想过这件事和那些与李有生意来往的西西里人有什么关系，很可能也没想过主教给他打电话的时候枪口正指着脑袋之类的。我不过是个二十岁的女孩，但是连我都觉得威廉像个幼稚的小男孩，他被保护得这样好，毫无理由地相信这世上到处是好人。而且，我不得不猜测，这是李故意为之，他迷恋神父这样纯粹的单纯，而且有意纵容他一直这样无忧无虑地活着。怎么说，有时候我还是觉得李对威廉做了一件可怕的事，纯真和无辜放在唱诗班男孩身上或许令人动容，但是放在一个三十多岁的成年男人身上非常危险。

我的叔公，叔公，这是我称呼李的方式。总的来说，他对我很好，我曾经享受着他给我提供的种种优越和好处，他确实很爱我，比我的祖父，比我的父母都要爱，直到他使人打残了我的前男友，只因为我被劈腿了。我猝然回过头来，看到他狰狞的一面，而且他如此理直气壮，如此理直气壮地残忍。我对他的感情变得复杂起来，我对他怀揣着的种种感情，无论是敬畏，爱戴，厌恶，还是恐惧，都使我想要把他记录下来，哪怕只是在这个记录的过程中梳理清楚我对这个老人真正的看法。

只不过，我太年轻，其实我这个年纪的人很少会这样评价自己，但是当我坐在一个年届古稀的人面前听他讲起他一生的故事，我很难没有这样的感觉，我如此年轻，以至于我在记录的过程中，对于他许多做法和选择无法很好地理解，或者说，我理解却无法身同感受。按照我浮躁的心性，我很有可能半途而废，又或者我最终还是没能真正接受这样一个和蔼和亲切的长辈做过那些于法不容的事。他对我讲，录下音来，要求我在他进坟墓之后才开始撰写，他做这件事到后来，马克西姆也加入到了我们的谈话里。我才发现了他和马克西姆并不相爱，而是他们早已成为彼此的一部分，乃至整个人生。

而他最终答应我的原因，则是：“我还是趁我活着的时候告诉你吧，才好让他们在我死后不要忘记我。”

他凝视着他的情人们，眼睛依然充满控制和占有的狂热，像鹰又像狼。

 

二

我想我要先解释一下，否则这很难不使你们误解的。尽管我和叔公都认同，我在记录的他的回忆，然而他谈起他曾经历过的一切时往往是出于一种闲聊的心态，怎么说，广东人在喝早茶的时候有这样一种谈话习惯，我们或许聊起某个人或者某件事，但是在聊起他们的过程中，很难不提及别的与之相关的人，我们甚至会聊到一半便跳脱到关乎这件事的另一个人或者另一件事上去。这样的谈话极其琐碎而且随意，充满了心血来潮和随心所欲，它们并不经常按照正常的时间或者叙事方式走。于是叔公跟我的谈话也是这样，他可能认为我要怎样编写或者整理都只不过是我的事，他只负责想到什么说什么。我会尽可能地调整这些顺序，但是叔公的讲述有时自成他自己的条理，我就尽量不去变动它们。

“你几岁了。”有天他用英语问我，他其实是很爱和我说粤语的，说起来也很奇怪，他曾经对我说，年轻的时候家乡乃至祖国都是他最厌恶的地方，乃至于它们给他带来的一切他都那么急于摆脱，当他从‘卖猪仔’的偷渡船上下来，他做的第一件事便是竭力忘掉自己的名字，他只保留了自己的姓氏，甚至连姓氏也不是华人一惯用的‘Li’而是更西化的‘Lee’，之后所有人都直叫他李，包括我都是。可是越老，他便越怀念那些使他成为他的文化，以至于如今真老了，连只是说说母语他都感到满足。不过他渐渐还是跟我用英文讲话，他跟我解释这是因为他的情人们不大乐意他说他们听不懂的语言，尽管威廉愿学，可杰米和马克西姆很反对他讲他们听不懂的中国方言，他就妥协了。

“刚好二十岁了。”我也用英语回答，我也妥协了。

“啊。”他靠在椅背上叹息，手里有一下没一下地玩着一条玉佛珠，没说话，听了一会儿粤剧，才说：“我就是这个时候来美国的，那会儿我可真年轻。”

他又没说话了，我喝着茶，略略觉得尴尬，也不知道说什么好能接下去。杰米，他的第一任情人，是很会看颜色的人，他也很喜欢我，就向我说：“是啊，你刚来的时候我总想起我和李刚认识的时候。没想到都过了快半个世纪了，换别人年轻了，李。”

“我见你的时候没那么早吧，得晚些，二十五或者二十六岁的时候。”李不太肯定地应和，然后比较肯定地向杰米说:“但是我很记得那会儿你十六岁，唉……”他快快地叹了口气，说：“我记得很清楚，像是昨天才发生一样，你在街上，无所事事的样子。”

杰米笑得有些得意，这对他来说像是某种李比较爱他的明证，他不太会掩饰自己，不像马克西姆那样沉稳，他的心情会轻而易举地表露出来。

“你别跟别的家里人说。”李该用了一口有些生硬的国语，向我说：“我觉得你很像我，哪儿都像，我以前像你这么大的时候，我也特别聪明。你老让我想起我像你这么大的时候。”

我有点诧异，我没想到李还会对我说国语，在广州像他这么大的老人一般很少会讲国语，连听都不大会听的。我则不同了，虽然家里人都讲粤语，可我这个年代普及的义务教育都通用国语的。

“您还会讲国语？”

李露出点笑，说：“当然会了，以前家里还让我读中学，一般人读完小学就算了，可我那时候，人人都说我以后能干大事，做科学家干部之类的。我从小被夸到大的。”

我听得很起劲，追问：“后来呢？”

李撇撇嘴，轻轻摇了摇头，带着点可惜说：“没成，倒不是我读不成，是不让读了，我十六岁那会儿，学校突然说，先不读书了，要搞革命，要先破四旧，先剔除走资派，剪除文化毒草之后才能继续读书。”李摊了摊手，继续说：“我本来成绩很好的，可是老师都被打倒了，课都不上了，一开始学生会组织批斗，全体学生都要参与，检讨，喊口号，写大字报，反思，举报老师。整天就干这种事。”

“爷爷说，你很早就来美国了。”我踌躇了一下，说：“别人都说当叛徒什么的……”

“对。”李点点头，仿佛还有些光荣。

我这么形容或许让人觉得有些奇怪，但是如果结合叔公那个年代的人所形成的思维习惯，你们就能理解为什么我会觉得叔公的无所谓有些出奇。关于那场可怕的文化灾难，我们所形成的评价是我们站在目前的角度去看所得来的，然而如果立足在当时的年代，被公认为叛徒是极其严重的事情。我想这也解释了为什么我的祖父从不愿意提起李，我认为这其实跟李在美国的营生没有太大关系，（我的家人都以为李是个很富有的华侨）而恰恰是因为李当时毅然离开的叛逃行为对祖父的生活产生了难以磨灭的痛苦。

马克西姆表露出了不快，看了李一眼。

李只好重新对我说英语，说：“我知道我的行为会给我的家人带来什么样的后果，但是，这个嘛，我不在乎，当时我觉得，我不应该，把我的生命浪费在这种生活上，我的意思是，我值得更好的。某种程度上，我始终认为，我注定要成就些什么，享受富足和高雅的生活，而不是，把我最好最年轻的时候浪费在这样毫无意义的事情上。在这一点上来说，我并不在意之后我的家人会遭到什么样的对待，我太畏惧我的生命被白白浪费。”

“你觉得那场运动毫无意义？在当时，你已经如此认为？”我惊诧地问。“在当时你就觉得？”

“很奇怪，对吧，我竟然会对我从小到大被灌输的教条感到怀疑？”李拍了拍他身旁的马克西姆，说：“我可不像他，这苏联佬到现在还相信这些，但我，从一开始就不相信。”

马克西姆皱了皱眉头，用俄语不悦地念叨了什么。

李却大笑，对我说：“他不喜欢我老是说他这个，他说，这是因为我不可靠才会怀疑自己的国家。”

“你是怎么到美国的呢？在那个时候……”

“我一开始根本没有想过要去美国。”李耸了耸肩，从饭桌上的烟盒里拿出根烟来，在桌面上撞了撞，叼到嘴里，马克西姆拿起桌面上的打火机凑近了些，打着了火，李吸了一口，才把烟拿开，深深吐了一口气，马克西姆又将打火机扔回了桌面。他们这样做时十分默契，像是只属于他们之间的某种下意识的习惯，我说不出来是什么感觉，他们像是同一个人的分身，但是脑袋里想着一样的事情。就像是一个人吃饭的时候，他会抬起右手去拿他的勺子，而马克西姆就是他的右手。

“我去了香港，游泳去的，那时还是挺近的，我认识人，带我去海边，如果身体好，游泳游一天左右就能上岸，当时香港会直接发身份证，只要去警察局领就可以了。我想想，你们现在可能管那地方叫深圳湾是不是？”李又抽了一口，他讲起这事的口吻像是连他自己都很怀疑那是不是真的。“抓人的还好，没什么人被打死的，当时去的不止我一个人，但是嘛，鲨鱼比较可怕，有些人撑不住就会淹死，反正，能上岸的没几个人，好像就我……”他眯着眼睛努力想着，念叨：“还有谁来着……我不记得了。反正我就成了香港人。”

“但是你为什么也没有留在香港呢？”

他没有马上回答我，我猜他要花点时间想想，那是他十八岁的事情了，如今他已经六十八岁，当一个人要去追忆半个世纪之前的人生，我很难责怪他的表述断断续续、模糊不清，刻骨铭心的东西他大约不愿全部暴露，而不太重要的东西早就被时光冲刷得分毫不剩，他不仅要追忆，还要小心翼翼地取舍。

他坐着听了一会儿粤剧，把烟抽没了大半，偶尔会计和他低声说了句话，汇报一下昨天一天的收益情况，叔公很富裕，产业很多，我先前并没有一个具体的概念，只是晓得这样一个形容，后来有一回我坐了很久，于是没错过报账，才听明白了，西海岸的唐人街差不多都是叔公收的租，那似乎还是一个比较狭义的说法，与其说叔公收的是街市的账，倒不如说那附近地区整块地皮上的商场、酒店、住宅和学校甚至丧葬公司都有叔公的份更为准确，而我平日里常见的那个坐在叔公旁边的会计打理的完全是另一个账面，我刚刚所说的产业，他们管那叫明账，不怕叫人查的东西，自有能拿得出手的正规会计所负责，而叔公自己的会计，管的是暗账，而那就是我不甚了解的部分了，我也不愿意去了解，了解那其中的详细条目和产业我认为只会让我觉得害怕。

“囡囡。”他很亲昵地用广东话叫我，从椅背上朝我俯过身，手臂搁在桌面上，摆出了一副十分认真的模样，才用英文讲：“像我这样活了这么大岁数，如果我跟你说我自认完美无瑕、问心无愧，你肯定不信，对不对？”

我握紧了手里的茶杯，点点头。

他吹出口烟来，很像一声长长的叹息。

“我这个人，活得这一辈子，很自大，或者说，我总是想要那些本不应该属于我的东西。我到了香港之后，你知道，当时我才十八岁，我满怀希望，我很难不满怀希望。香港在当时是个很了不起的城市，或许现在看，大概也就那样吧，但是对于当时的我来说，我从来没有见过有一个城市居然能像田里的新麦一样，那么密集又井然有序，那么蓬勃，那么先进，每个人仿佛都带着一股新鲜的力气和生命在穿行和忙碌，你很少会在这些人身上看到狂热或者哀伤，这跟大陆太不一样了，那时香港有很多工厂，夜总会，街市，稍微有点钱的女人都打扮得花枝招展，你走在其中，仿佛能用肉眼看着这个城市疯狂地生长。在当时的大陆，在任何一个地方，你都不能找到一个像香港这样的城市，尽管纸醉金迷，腐败盛行，然而它仍然有那么饱满的生命力，大步向前。”

李说这话的时候，眼睛里仍然会升腾起跳跃的光，他无法控制自己的语调上扬，他第一次和那座城市见面的时候所带给他的震撼和希冀过了半个世纪，依然能让他感到激动，尽管我已经不能真正理解李的感受，我也曾去过香港，恰好在不久之前，然而它已经让我觉得不过是个陈旧而冥顽不灵的旧城，那些庸俗的繁华的霓虹和高楼只衬得它像个仍在吹嘘当年之勇的老人。但是对李来说，至少对当时的李来说，那座城市好年轻，好狂野，他发展的速度和规模正如一个年轻人用不完的力量，正如当时的李，也是这样一个年轻人。

“我没有什么学历，而且因为当时大陆的学校里我们学的是俄语，不像你们，我不会说英语，于是我没能找到什么体面的工作。我在工厂做过一会儿工，是给汽车生产排气管和一些制动零件，那会儿还没有劳工法，每天要上十六个小时的班，而且还时常加班，总之早上七点钟上工，然而凌晨两三点下班是很经常的事情。一开始我觉得总比搞批斗开会有意义，而且我也很年轻，扛得住。我总觉得年轻人辛苦些是无所谓的，能熬出头就好了。可是工资实在是太少了，我那会儿和十一个工友一起住笼屋，每天吃的也是街边的快餐，一个月都省不出几块钱来。反而是那些地痞流氓，当个陀地，一天至少能收一百来块，整天花天酒地，日日找女人。”

“于是您就来美国了？”

“没有，没那么着急。”李摇摇手。“过不了多久我就坐不住了，就辞了工作，我也想去做陀地，那时候香港警察还有很多外国人，特别看不起香港人，而那些香港人呢，比外国人更加看不起香港人。雷诺你知道吧，就是那个贪了五亿的探长，基本上两千年之前的香港警察也不过是另一种黑社会而已，反正没一个是好人。所以我去做陀地了，我也不觉得自己是坏人，整天就是挨家挨户要钱，要不到就砸东西，要到了就交一部分给做头的，剩下的拿去玩女人，晚上就睡在楼凤床上，那阵子日子比打工好很多，我还给那些个女人买酒买礼物。不过现在想起来，那些做生意的实在很可怜，先是要给警察一份，还要给陀地的一份，没剩多少了还要交铺租房租，我现在当收租公了总算知道了哈哈哈……”

叔公爽朗地发笑，他经常这样自嘲，说自己不过是个收租公，也常把我逗笑，他看我笑了他就更开心了。

“那会儿香港还有很多很厉害的电影公司，还有那些像夏梦啊林黛啊李丽华啊那些大明星，那些都是归大佬管的，你懂吧，那会儿的电影公司……其实基本上香港里头能跟娱乐沾点边的，拍电影、电视还是唱歌，就算是夜总会的，站街的，总之都是大佬的东西，那些大佬也是很豪气的，开奔驰牌的汽车，哪个女明星都认识，穿英国西装，连外国人都给面子的。现在想想，其实也不算什么的……也不算多有钱，可是那个时候已经是很体面很气派了，那些大佬在过时过节的时候会包下一整个酒楼，你知道吧，那时候的香港酒楼可比现在大多了，现在的香港酒楼，都是小家子的东西，拿不出手的。那会儿啊，有些香港酒楼，大龙凤，能有五六层楼，光厨房里头都能有两百来个人，大佬一包就是包三四百桌，请我们这些马仔吃饭，每个人还封个大利是，里面至少都有一个普通工人一个月的工资。你想想……”

我没有打断他，但我看的出来这些做派对叔公的影响，因为在如今，叔公也是这样对待为他工作的人，无论是他明面上的两间上市公司的员工，还是底下为他做其他见不得人的事情的人，每逢过年和中秋，叔公就摆宴会，人多得好几间茶楼都摆不过来，有些桌子都要摆到人行道上去。叔公觉得这是办事搞组织最基本要做的事情，像是某种礼貌。

“我那会儿，可想当那样的大佬了，跟那样的大老板比，做一个收保护费的小流氓根本什么都算不了。我好想当那样的人，我觉得我肯定能当那样的人，因为我值得那样的生活。”他喝了口茶，润了润口，说：“我当初有多不甘心当个只懂背语录的学生，我就有多不甘心当个血汗工厂的工人，我也就有多不甘心当一个小陀地，现在想起来，我好像是个永远都不能满足的人，我也说不出来这是好是坏。”

我也说不出来，正如我在上面所说过，我太年轻，我在记录叔公给我说过的故事的整个过程里，我时常有这种感觉，我如此年轻，以至于，我听他的故事，我甚至说不出来一个准确的评价或者想法。

“我是一直想出头，想赚大钱，可是我没有那个机会，一直都是做陀地，我可不想一直到四十多岁，就跟那些无所事事的老流氓一个德行。我那时候特别浮躁。”李眨眨眼，耸了一下肩膀，说：“后来有人说，去美国能赚大钱，说，美国到处是钱啊，随随便便就能赚几十万的，只要去了就有的。我那时候心一横就去了，我想出头啊，我也想让女明星都认识我呀。说走就走，随随便便带了点东西就去坐船了，我连我一个做楼凤的姘头也没给说。最近几年我联系上了她女儿，我给她女儿寄了点钱。上了船才知道是猪仔船，那帮人专门卖猪仔赚钱的，去了美国打黑工，比在香港打工更难过，我那会儿非常后悔，不过不来也来了，我就是这样到美国的。”

叔公说到这里，他像是本还打算往下说，可是给他做事的人都来了，要说事报账的，就没往下说。我也不方便呆着，叔公就让杰米和威廉带我出去逛，玩够了就送我回学校去，他们就带我出去吃饭去了。

而我和他的两位情人分别之后，我回到了我的学生宿舍，整理了上述这个阶段的自述，我的室友还没有回来，我放心地把录音放了一遍，叔公是个十足会交际会讲话的人，他虽然老了，声音听起来有些沧桑，但也很平稳，充满一股莫名的我说不出来的踏实的力量。这或许是他的身份使然，他是个让你在聆听的过程中就很难控制自己不去相信他的人。

叔公在讲述的过程中总是反复地说，他总是认为现状不符合他天生的能力，永远都那样贪心不足，他听起来仿佛还是认为这是他人生中的一种致命的缺点，某种程度上，这确实是，他毫不掩饰自己的贪婪，不仅出于一种对天赋的盲目自大，也来自一种站在中国人看来十分狂妄和不健康的野心，好吧，这可能算是叔公美国人性格的一面。

后来我听完了叔公其他的故事，我才知道，这种狂妄，这种贪婪，贯穿了他整个人生，贯穿了他毁灭的每一个人和每一件事以及每一个旧的自我，贯穿了他在毁灭之后所建立的新的东西，这种始终不愿停息的躁动，让他的人生以及感情长期处于一种战乱般的动荡里，成为他的人生不停向前的、唯一的、熊熊燃烧的动力。


	2. 第二章

二

我想我要先解释一下，否则这很难不使你们误解的。尽管我和叔公都认同，我在记录的他的回忆，然而他谈起他曾经历过的一切时往往是出于一种闲聊的心态，怎么说，广东人在喝早茶的时候有这样一种谈话习惯，我们或许聊起某个人或者某件事，但是在聊起他们的过程中，很难不提及别的与之相关的人，我们甚至会聊到一半便跳脱到关乎这件事的另一个人或者另一件事上去。这样的谈话极其琐碎而且随意，充满了心血来潮和随心所欲，它们并不经常按照正常的时间或者叙事方式走。于是叔公跟我的谈话也是这样，他可能认为我要怎样编写或者整理都只不过是我的事，他只负责想到什么说什么。我会尽可能地调整这些顺序，但是叔公的讲述有时自成他自己的条理，我就尽量不去变动它们。

“你几岁了。”有天他用英语问我，他其实是很爱和我说粤语的，说起来也很奇怪，他曾经对我说，年轻的时候家乡乃至祖国都是他最厌恶的地方，乃至于它们给他带来的一切他都那么急于摆脱，当他从‘卖猪仔’的偷渡船上下来，他做的第一件事便是竭力忘掉自己的名字，他只保留了自己的姓氏，甚至连姓氏也不是华人一惯用的‘Li’而是更西化的‘Lee’，之后所有人都直叫他李，包括我都是。可是越老，他便越怀念那些使他成为他的文化，以至于如今真老了，连只是说说母语他都感到满足。不过他渐渐还是跟我用英文讲话，他跟我解释这是因为他的情人们不大乐意他说他们听不懂的语言，尽管威廉愿学，可杰米和马克西姆很反对他讲他们听不懂的中国方言，他就妥协了。

“刚好二十岁了。”我也用英语回答，我也妥协了。

“啊。”他靠在椅背上叹息，手里有一下没一下地玩着一条玉佛珠，没说话，听了一会儿粤剧，才说：“我就是这个时候来美国的，那会儿我可真年轻。”

他又没说话了，我喝着茶，略略觉得尴尬，也不知道说什么好能接下去。杰米，他的第一任情人，是很会看颜色的人，他也很喜欢我，就向我说：“是啊，你刚来的时候我总想起我和李刚认识的时候。没想到都过了快半个世纪了，换别人年轻了，李。”

“我见你的时候没那么早吧，得晚些，二十五或者二十六岁的时候。”李不太肯定地应和，然后比较肯定地向杰米说:“但是我很记得那会儿你十六岁，唉……”他快快地叹了口气，说：“我记得很清楚，像是昨天才发生一样，你在街上，无所事事的样子。”

杰米笑得有些得意，这对他来说像是某种李比较爱他的明证，他不太会掩饰自己，不像马克西姆那样沉稳，他的心情会轻而易举地表露出来。

“你别跟别的家里人说。”李该用了一口有些生硬的国语，向我说：“我觉得你很像我，哪儿都像，我以前像你这么大的时候，我也特别聪明。你老让我想起我像你这么大的时候。”

我有点诧异，我没想到李还会对我说国语，在广州像他这么大的老人一般很少会讲国语，连听都不大会听的。我则不同了，虽然家里人都讲粤语，可我这个年代普及的义务教育都通用国语的。

“您还会讲国语？”

李露出点笑，说：“当然会了，以前家里还让我读中学，一般人读完小学就算了，可我那时候，人人都说我以后能干大事，做科学家干部之类的。我从小被夸到大的。”

我听得很起劲，追问：“后来呢？”

李撇撇嘴，轻轻摇了摇头，带着点可惜说：“没成，倒不是我读不成，是不让读了，我十六岁那会儿，学校突然说，先不读书了，要搞革命，要先破四旧，先剔除走资派，剪除文化毒草之后才能继续读书。”李摊了摊手，继续说：“我本来成绩很好的，可是老师都被打倒了，课都不上了，一开始学生会组织批斗，全体学生都要参与，检讨，喊口号，写大字报，反思，举报老师。整天就干这种事。”

“爷爷说，你很早就来美国了。”我踌躇了一下，说：“别人都说当叛徒什么的……”

“对。”李点点头，仿佛还有些光荣。

我这么形容或许让人觉得有些奇怪，但是如果结合叔公那个年代的人所形成的思维习惯，你们就能理解为什么我会觉得叔公的无所谓有些出奇。关于那场可怕的文化灾难，我们所形成的评价是我们站在目前的角度去看所得来的，然而如果立足在当时的年代，被公认为叛徒是极其严重的事情。我想这也解释了为什么我的祖父从不愿意提起李，我认为这其实跟李在美国的营生没有太大关系，（我的家人都以为李是个很富有的华侨）而恰恰是因为李当时毅然离开的叛逃行为对祖父的生活产生了难以磨灭的痛苦。

马克西姆表露出了不快，看了李一眼。

李只好重新对我说英语，说：“我知道我的行为会给我的家人带来什么样的后果，但是，这个嘛，我不在乎，当时我觉得，我不应该，把我的生命浪费在这种生活上，我的意思是，我值得更好的。某种程度上，我始终认为，我注定要成就些什么，享受富足和高雅的生活，而不是，把我最好最年轻的时候浪费在这样毫无意义的事情上。在这一点上来说，我并不在意之后我的家人会遭到什么样的对待，我太畏惧我的生命被白白浪费。”

“你觉得那场运动毫无意义？在当时，你已经如此认为？”我惊诧地问。“在当时你就觉得？”

“很奇怪，对吧，我竟然会对我从小到大被灌输的教条感到怀疑？”李拍了拍他身旁的马克西姆，说：“我可不像他，这苏联佬到现在还相信这些，但我，从一开始就不相信。”

马克西姆皱了皱眉头，用俄语不悦地念叨了什么。

李却大笑，对我说：“他不喜欢我老是说他这个，他说，这是因为我不可靠才会怀疑自己的国家。”

“你是怎么到美国的呢？在那个时候……”

“我一开始根本没有想过要去美国。”李耸了耸肩，从饭桌上的烟盒里拿出根烟来，在桌面上撞了撞，叼到嘴里，马克西姆拿起桌面上的打火机凑近了些，打着了火，李吸了一口，才把烟拿开，深深吐了一口气，马克西姆又将打火机扔回了桌面。他们这样做时十分默契，像是只属于他们之间的某种下意识的习惯，我说不出来是什么感觉，他们像是同一个人的分身，但是脑袋里想着一样的事情。就像是一个人吃饭的时候，他会抬起右手去拿他的勺子，而马克西姆就是他的右手。

“我去了香港，游泳去的，那时还是挺近的，我认识人，带我去海边，如果身体好，游泳游一天左右就能上岸，当时香港会直接发身份证，只要去警察局领就可以了。我想想，你们现在可能管那地方叫深圳湾是不是？”李又抽了一口，他讲起这事的口吻像是连他自己都很怀疑那是不是真的。“抓人的还好，没什么人被打死的，当时去的不止我一个人，但是嘛，鲨鱼比较可怕，有些人撑不住就会淹死，反正，能上岸的没几个人，好像就我……”他眯着眼睛努力想着，念叨：“还有谁来着……我不记得了。反正我就成了香港人。”

“但是你为什么也没有留在香港呢？”

他没有马上回答我，我猜他要花点时间想想，那是他十八岁的事情了，如今他已经六十八岁，当一个人要去追忆半个世纪之前的人生，我很难责怪他的表述断断续续、模糊不清，刻骨铭心的东西他大约不愿全部暴露，而不太重要的东西早就被时光冲刷得分毫不剩，他不仅要追忆，还要小心翼翼地取舍。

他坐着听了一会儿粤剧，把烟抽没了大半，偶尔会计和他低声说了句话，汇报一下昨天一天的收益情况，叔公很富裕，产业很多，我先前并没有一个具体的概念，只是晓得这样一个形容，后来有一回我坐了很久，于是没错过报账，才听明白了，西海岸的唐人街差不多都是叔公收的租，那似乎还是一个比较狭义的说法，与其说叔公收的是街市的账，倒不如说那附近地区整块地皮上的商场、酒店、住宅和学校甚至丧葬公司都有叔公的份更为准确，而我平日里常见的那个坐在叔公旁边的会计打理的完全是另一个账面，我刚刚所说的产业，他们管那叫明账，不怕叫人查的东西，自有能拿得出手的正规会计所负责，而叔公自己的会计，管的是暗账，而那就是我不甚了解的部分了，我也不愿意去了解，了解那其中的详细条目和产业我认为只会让我觉得害怕。

“囡囡。”他很亲昵地用广东话叫我，从椅背上朝我俯过身，手臂搁在桌面上，摆出了一副十分认真的模样，才用英文讲：“像我这样活了这么大岁数，如果我跟你说我自认完美无瑕、问心无愧，你肯定不信，对不对？”

我握紧了手里的茶杯，点点头。

他吹出口烟来，很像一声长长的叹息。

“我这个人，活得这一辈子，很自大，或者说，我总是想要那些本不应该属于我的东西。我到了香港之后，你知道，当时我才十八岁，我满怀希望，我很难不满怀希望。香港在当时是个很了不起的城市，或许现在看，大概也就那样吧，但是对于当时的我来说，我从来没有见过有一个城市居然能像田里的新麦一样，那么密集又井然有序，那么蓬勃，那么先进，每个人仿佛都带着一股新鲜的力气和生命在穿行和忙碌，你很少会在这些人身上看到狂热或者哀伤，这跟大陆太不一样了，那时香港有很多工厂，夜总会，街市，稍微有点钱的女人都打扮得花枝招展，你走在其中，仿佛能用肉眼看着这个城市疯狂地生长。在当时的大陆，在任何一个地方，你都不能找到一个像香港这样的城市，尽管纸醉金迷，腐败盛行，然而它仍然有那么饱满的生命力，大步向前。”

李说这话的时候，眼睛里仍然会升腾起跳跃的光，他无法控制自己的语调上扬，他第一次和那座城市见面的时候所带给他的震撼和希冀过了半个世纪，依然能让他感到激动，尽管我已经不能真正理解李的感受，我也曾去过香港，恰好在不久之前，然而它已经让我觉得不过是个陈旧而冥顽不灵的旧城，那些庸俗的繁华的霓虹和高楼只衬得它像个仍在吹嘘当年之勇的老人。但是对李来说，至少对当时的李来说，那座城市好年轻，好狂野，他发展的速度和规模正如一个年轻人用不完的力量，正如当时的李，也是这样一个年轻人。

“我没有什么学历，而且因为当时大陆的学校里我们学的是俄语，不像你们，我不会说英语，于是我没能找到什么体面的工作。我在工厂做过一会儿工，是给汽车生产排气管和一些制动零件，那会儿还没有劳工法，每天要上十六个小时的班，而且还时常加班，总之早上七点钟上工，然而凌晨两三点下班是很经常的事情。一开始我觉得总比搞批斗开会有意义，而且我也很年轻，扛得住。我总觉得年轻人辛苦些是无所谓的，能熬出头就好了。可是工资实在是太少了，我那会儿和十一个工友一起住笼屋，每天吃的也是街边的快餐，一个月都省不出几块钱来。反而是那些地痞流氓，当个陀地，一天至少能收一百来块，整天花天酒地，日日找女人。”

“于是您就来美国了？”

“没有，没那么着急。”李摇摇手。“过不了多久我就坐不住了，就辞了工作，我也想去做陀地，那时候香港警察还有很多外国人，特别看不起香港人，而那些香港人呢，比外国人更加看不起香港人。雷诺你知道吧，就是那个贪了五亿的探长，基本上两千年之前的香港警察也不过是另一种黑社会而已，反正没一个是好人。所以我去做陀地了，我也不觉得自己是坏人，整天就是挨家挨户要钱，要不到就砸东西，要到了就交一部分给做头的，剩下的拿去玩女人，晚上就睡在楼凤床上，那阵子日子比打工好很多，我还给那些个女人买酒买礼物。不过现在想起来，那些做生意的实在很可怜，先是要给警察一份，还要给陀地的一份，没剩多少了还要交铺租房租，我现在当收租公了总算知道了哈哈哈……”

叔公爽朗地发笑，他经常这样自嘲，说自己不过是个收租公，也常把我逗笑，他看我笑了他就更开心了。

“那会儿香港还有很多很厉害的电影公司，还有那些像夏梦啊林黛啊李丽华啊那些大明星，那些都是归大佬管的，你懂吧，那会儿的电影公司……其实基本上香港里头能跟娱乐沾点边的，拍电影、电视还是唱歌，就算是夜总会的，站街的，总之都是大佬的东西，那些大佬也是很豪气的，开奔驰牌的汽车，哪个女明星都认识，穿英国西装，连外国人都给面子的。现在想想，其实也不算什么的……也不算多有钱，可是那个时候已经是很体面很气派了，那些大佬在过时过节的时候会包下一整个酒楼，你知道吧，那时候的香港酒楼可比现在大多了，现在的香港酒楼，都是小家子的东西，拿不出手的。那会儿啊，有些香港酒楼，大龙凤，能有五六层楼，光厨房里头都能有两百来个人，大佬一包就是包三四百桌，请我们这些马仔吃饭，每个人还封个大利是，里面至少都有一个普通工人一个月的工资。你想想……”

我没有打断他，但我看的出来这些做派对叔公的影响，因为在如今，叔公也是这样对待为他工作的人，无论是他明面上的两间上市公司的员工，还是底下为他做其他见不得人的事情的人，每逢过年和中秋，叔公就摆宴会，人多得好几间茶楼都摆不过来，有些桌子都要摆到人行道上去。叔公觉得这是办事搞组织最基本要做的事情，像是某种礼貌。

“我那会儿，可想当那样的大佬了，跟那样的大老板比，做一个收保护费的小流氓根本什么都算不了。我好想当那样的人，我觉得我肯定能当那样的人，因为我值得那样的生活。”他喝了口茶，润了润口，说：“我当初有多不甘心当个只懂背语录的学生，我就有多不甘心当个血汗工厂的工人，我也就有多不甘心当一个小陀地，现在想起来，我好像是个永远都不能满足的人，我也说不出来这是好是坏。”

我也说不出来，正如我在上面所说过，我太年轻，我在记录叔公给我说过的故事的整个过程里，我时常有这种感觉，我如此年轻，以至于，我听他的故事，我甚至说不出来一个准确的评价或者想法。

“我是一直想出头，想赚大钱，可是我没有那个机会，一直都是做陀地，我可不想一直到四十多岁，就跟那些无所事事的老流氓一个德行。我那时候特别浮躁。”李眨眨眼，耸了一下肩膀，说：“后来有人说，去美国能赚大钱，说，美国到处是钱啊，随随便便就能赚几十万的，只要去了就有的。我那时候心一横就去了，我想出头啊，我也想让女明星都认识我呀。说走就走，随随便便带了点东西就去坐船了，我连我一个做楼凤的姘头也没给说。最近几年我联系上了她女儿，我给她女儿寄了点钱。上了船才知道是猪仔船，那帮人专门卖猪仔赚钱的，去了美国打黑工，比在香港打工更难过，我那会儿非常后悔，不过不来也来了，我就是这样到美国的。”

叔公说到这里，他像是本还打算往下说，可是给他做事的人都来了，要说事报账的，就没往下说。我也不方便呆着，叔公就让杰米和威廉带我出去逛，玩够了就送我回学校去，他们就带我出去吃饭去了。

而我和他的两位情人分别之后，我回到了我的学生宿舍，整理了上述这个阶段的自述，我的室友还没有回来，我放心地把录音放了一遍，叔公是个十足会交际会讲话的人，他虽然老了，声音听起来有些沧桑，但也很平稳，充满一股莫名的我说不出来的踏实的力量。这或许是他的身份使然，他是个让你在聆听的过程中就很难控制自己不去相信他的人。

叔公在讲述的过程中总是反复地说，他总是认为现状不符合他天生的能力，永远都那样贪心不足，他听起来仿佛还是认为这是他人生中的一种致命的缺点，某种程度上，这确实是，他毫不掩饰自己的贪婪，不仅出于一种对天赋的盲目自大，也来自一种站在中国人看来十分狂妄和不健康的野心，好吧，这可能算是叔公美国人性格的一面。

后来我听完了叔公其他的故事，我才知道，这种狂妄，这种贪婪，贯穿了他整个人生，贯穿了他毁灭的每一个人和每一件事以及每一个旧的自我，贯穿了他在毁灭之后所建立的新的东西，这种始终不愿停息的躁动，让他的人生以及感情长期处于一种战乱般的动荡里，成为他的人生不停向前的、唯一的、熊熊燃烧的动力。


	3. 第三章

三

如果说叔公身上有什么让我感觉最中国的地方，我大概会毫不犹豫地回答他的家长做派，如果更准确点，那就叫封建家长做派。一直以来还是让我感觉挺不可思议的，他本身是个挺反叛的人，从他年轻的经历就能看的出来，从他的青春时代到如今他都不是一个会服从什么命令的人，相反他一直认为自己是那个应该发号施令的人，这种骄傲支持一直支持他做出在哪种环境下都会被看做离经叛道的事情，怎么说，也算是一种革命者气质？

有时我又觉得，这种反叛又封建的性格大约还是在他身上说通了，他自认为能为所有人做出明智的决定，不仅敢于去反抗和他的决定相违背的人，同时要求他身边的人都服从他，我当然也不例外了，只是我理解而不代表我不会心生抵触。

我在伯克利大学的第一个学年结束之后我就必须搬出学生宿舍，我本来兴致勃勃地计划着找合得来的同学合租和买一辆二手车之类的事情，一种真正地布置属于我自己的生活的概念让我满怀期待。然而当我打电话给国内的父母商量费用之类的事宜时这些计划和期待都化为了泡沫，他们难掩愉悦地跟我说叔公前几天联系过了他们表示想要承担日后我在旧金山生活学习的一切费用，以后我只管去找叔公要就是了。我当时心里已经有了不祥的预感，后来我亲自去找叔公的时候他证实了这一点：他希望我以后能住到他家里去。

这让我和叔公之间爆发了第一次争吵，与其说是争吵，倒不如说是我一个人自顾自地在一旁发脾气，叔公只顾着自己抽烟和吩咐事情，板着一副脸对我的反应置若罔闻。我在一边把自己气哭了之后，他只叫杰米把我带出去，说等学期结束之后自会有人去收拾搬运我的东西。可能有人并不理解我的反应，毕竟叔公确实富有，他的做法也算为我好，总比我一个人在外头苦熬日子好。

然而只要去问问几个在中国那些较为传统的家庭里长大的孩子，就能知道我的苦处在哪里，中国的长辈与国外的长辈最大的不同大概就在这里，他们总想要将他们的儿孙后辈绑在身边，并且时时刻刻参与到他们的人生当中，在中国几代人同吃同住被认为是某种幸福，然而这在国外是不可想象的。让任何一个美国年轻人试想一下每次出门都要被家长像联邦调查局一般盘问过了才能放行，必须按时回家吃饭，与那些家里长辈看不惯的朋友断交，光是这些足以让他们抓狂，更不要说那些渗透在生活细节里的控制。

连杰米也没能把我劝好，我想他大概是不太能理解的，他对叔公太过痴狂，以至于他觉得能呆在叔公身边总归是好的。后来威廉让我知道我并不是叔公这种专制做派的第一个受害者，他告诉我那天叔公回去之后也对我乱发脾气十分恼火，那天他上威廉的地方过夜，对着威廉说了我许多不好，他觉得我不知好歹、很不懂事，威廉也是劝了很久都劝不好，在脾气倔强这一点上我跟叔公倒是很像，像某种家族遗传。

“相信我，我完全知道你现在在经历什么。你知道的，我遇见他那年我也二十岁，而李已经五十岁了，我才刚当上神父没多久，我可绝对不会想得到有一天我会过上今天这种生活，我坚信我必然会将我的一生奉献给天父。”威廉第二天到学校来找我，他没有穿他惯穿的神父打扮，只是平常打扮让他融入年轻人堆里非常自然，我相信上帝爱惨了他，他还差两年就要四十岁了，可是他的美貌欺骗了一切，包括岁月，他的模样就算是说他不过二十七八也不会有人怀疑。

“所以你也是为了他来劝我的。”我一开始对他的态度很差，现在想来那对他非常不尊重，但他看起来不大在意。

 

他说：“是的。但是也请听我说，文小姐……”

他像很多其他在叔公底下做事的人一样称呼我叫文小姐（有些老道些的中国人更喜欢叫文姑娘，那差不多是一个意思。）我并不真的姓文，我自然是和叔公一样姓李，只不过我的名字叫郁文，一开始是叔公的会计，他跟叔公是非常久的好朋友，他觉得叫我李小姐很生分，于是亲昵地叫我文姑娘，后来其他的人听去了，也这样叫，翻译到英文里，他们就把文小姐叫开了。

“我跟李认识没多久之后，他也要我住到他给我安排好的地方去的，当时我也十分反对，我本想仍住在教区里，我当时仍然没想过会和李走下去，我还以为，我对他的感情是某种上帝给我的考验，也有很多我的同僚劝我，说那不过是每个神父在年轻时都会遇到的阵痛和疑惑，只要我坚定我的信念，在上帝的帮助下抵抗他，我之后会变成一个更加坚定的信仰者。但我发现他实在让人太难以抵抗，他是这样一个人，他一旦认定了些什么，他不得到他就绝不松手，他很坚持，尤其是我越拒绝他就越坚持，他是个无神论者，但是他总能找到办法到教堂去见我，其他神父很不喜欢他，而他自己嘛，马克西姆也很不喜欢我，说实话，我就从来没看见过马克西姆喜欢除了李之外的人或者东西，马克西姆那会儿也总和他吵架，为了我。但他还是……”威廉说着说着，很无奈地发出了一声笑，才继续说：“文小姐，李的偏执你根本想象不到，连上帝都拿他没有办法，他是令人无法拒绝的。我不是打算对你说教，但是相信我，你拗不过他的。”

威廉的口吻和语调很温柔，很平和，这让我没法对他发脾气，尤其是他还长了一双那样悲悯而美丽的双眼，如果他没有遇到李，我相信他会是一名很好的神父，他的气质总是让人觉得很亲近，他微笑时，我总感觉到某种温暖的慈悲。任何人都无法对这样的人端架子的，我当然也不能，再硬再冷的心肠在这样的眼光和话语底下都像雪糕在夏天里柔软地融化下去。

“多说些。”我请求道。

“嗯？”威廉有些困惑地看着我，像是听不懂我说什么。

“多说些，关于你也好，关于你和李，都行，你们是怎么认识的之类的，我很感兴趣。”我解释道。

他垂下眼去想了想，露出一副踌躇为难的神情。

“如果你不愿意，就算了。只是我对关于叔公的事情很感兴趣，想要多了解。如果勉强你了，就不讲吧。”我虽然嘴上这么说，但是仍然装作一副很舍不得的样子，我知道他心软得很，也是疼我的，很难见得我空落落的模样。

“如果这能让你不那么责怪他……”他的眼里表露出些忧虑，同时又热切地望着我，他也确实爱李，用一种带着神性的方式，我曾评价他十分单纯，这词用得太简略，或者该说出于他曾经的神职使然，他任由几乎称得上善恶不辩的宽仁遮蔽他的双眼，辅之以李加诸在他身上宛如奔马般不受控制的欲望，导致他对李的爱，对他的理解，那么无私和宽容，一点条件都没有。但凡能使李的生活更多一点慈爱和温情，他便竭力地促成，以求李那遍布旧血的人生最终也能满被圣光。

“我请求你，真挚地请求你。”他用双手拢住了我的双手，他手掌上盘了两圈玫瑰珠，手指上几乎戴满了孔雀蓝或者祖母绿的宝石铜戒和扳指，不消说，那都是叔公送他的礼物，因为那些颜色确实与他的眼睛太相称了，他走起路来时，两手在身边轻轻摆动，满是华光，使得他非常炫目耀眼。“我不知道我将要告诉你的那些你是否能承受，但请你一定要听取我的话，我要讲的事情不多，或许会使你非常震惊，因为当初我也为寝食难安了很久，我本来不应该告诉你的，但是李很爱你，文小姐，可能不是你期待的方式，你必须原谅他，他确实将你当做他的孩子，你跟他太相像了。我不舍得他那样心痛，他年纪已经很大了，动怒和痛苦对他影响很坏。你也千万不要因为我告诉你的故事而认定他是个十恶不赦的罪人或从此就将他视作恶魔了，你要知道，要记住，他和马克西姆都是依靠一个曾经的我和现在的你无法接受的世界生存下来的，那个世界离你生长起来的环境很远，很不一样，我想，轻易用普通人的法则去审判他们只会伤害我们自己。”

我答应除了记录和整理，我不会做任何别的事情，我说：“我知道叔公不是好人。”

“文小姐，我很早之前，在我第一次遇见李之后，我就放弃了用好坏来评价任何人了。”他松开了我的手，转了两下他手里的玫瑰珠，仍然很迟疑。

我相信他已经尽可能地用他认为的比较委婉的讲述方式。他说：

在我二十岁以前，我是个活得非常简单、非常普通的人，我的父亲是个英国人，我的母亲是个意大利人，而他们很早就分开了，我的父亲带我一个人住在佛罗伦萨，他是个很努力的人，所以我的生活过得还不错。我从小就皈依了天主教，我自认为我是个非常虔诚的信徒，我一直都是个很安分守己的孩子，成绩也非常好，我十六岁就来美国读大学了，圣母大学，非常好的天主教学校，研究神学。我的父亲去世之后我就决心成为神父，并且立下了独身的誓言。我当时认为我在这世界上已经没有可以依靠的人，那么我便全身全心依靠上帝就好了。毕业之后我也被分配到旧金山这边的教区，差不多是个意大利移民聚居的区域，来的也大多数是意大利人。

我不知道你有没有听说过这样一个说法，或许现在不太流行了，毕竟社会变了，但是在当时，西西里人里流传一句这样的话：住在美国的西西里人只有两种，一种是当了医生、律师或者银行家的，另一种就是‘生意人’。所谓的‘生意人’入行之前都要烧毁神像，表明他们背离上帝了。虽然很多人这样说，但其实他们终究是摆脱不了天主给他们带来的影响的，他们仍然会带他的新生儿来教堂接受洗礼，尽管谁都知道他们长大之后也是要烧神像的。他们结婚的时候仍然由神父为他们作见证，而当他们死去也一样要神父为他们涂抹圣油乞求上帝垂怜。

当时我二十岁，我还没做过太多次类似的事情，反而我在告解室听过许多生意人的告解，我一开始听了那其中可怕的细节都会惊慌失措，但是后来我学会了把那些骇人的秘密藏在心里，这是上帝对我的考验。可是那些秘密再怕人都比不上我第一次遇见李的情景。

当时意大利人中的黑帮已经不像从前那样庞大了，六七十年代的时候有足足五个大家族盘踞在旧金山，九十年代的时候就剩三个了，做得好的早已向其他方向发展而不做‘生意’，就像柯里昂家族，如今他们都是正经的银行家或者律师；做得差的就被其他家族和势力排挤出去了。当年我见识的家族分别是塔塔基尼亚、什拜塔、杰瓦尼。

其实当时塔塔基尼亚也行将没落了，它本来不至于此，后来别人向我解释我才知道，本来塔塔基尼亚是做卖淫、赌场和毒品生意做得十分大的，然而李在十年前在一次冲突里将塔塔基尼亚的唐的四个孩子全部杀死了。他不应该做那样的事情，这是把人逼上绝路的做法。西西里人跟中国人很相似的一点是，他们将家族视作他们的一切，当你对一个家族做这样狠绝的事情，你不能责怪他们会用尽一切力量哪怕是同归于尽也要将你碎尸万段。李当时的老板本身很尽力去保他，他们鏖战了大半年，中间也发生了许多事情，我建议你后来去问李，我也只是后来听李对我讲，知道个大概。总之李去坐牢了，为了保护他，他们甚至把他送到了一个离旧金山很远的监狱，李是在监狱里遇到马克西姆的。坐了十年，李的老板死了，李和马克西姆就一起出来了。虽然时间过了这么久，但这并不代表塔塔基尼亚的唐便忘记了他们的旧仇，那样的仇恨是不可能被忘记的。李几乎回不到旧金山，可他回来了，而且他最终意识到，如果他不将这场复仇彻底终结，他不可能去做其他需要他去完成的事情。

原谅我赘述了这么许多，我一般都是聆听他人的角色，于是这似乎让我不太会把握说话的分寸，我常常害怕别人不能很好地理解我到底想要表达什么，所以总是横加许多不必要的解释。

我还是直接从我是怎样遇见李讲好了，我刚刚说了，我纵然听过许多可怕的秘密，但这都比不上我第一次遇见李的时候的情形。

当时我正在为塔塔基尼亚的乔瑟夫·塔塔基尼亚的新生儿主持洗礼，乔瑟夫·塔塔基尼亚是唐塔塔基尼亚的外甥，新生了个男孩，要认唐做教父，我说过了，唐的儿子都叫李谋杀了，这个家族所剩的能被认可的继承人都出现在这场洗礼上了，唐和他的夫人，他的外甥和他的老婆孩子，还有一位唐的妹妹，虽然她是唐什拜塔的夫人，也来了。这场仪式刻意被设置得私密而低调，只有这几位很亲密的人。这其实比较少见，一般的西西里人喜欢场面盛大地庆祝他们的家族喜事，尤其是像塔塔基尼亚那样的家族。

他们已经足够谨慎和警惕，李却还是得知了这次洗礼，后来过了很多年李才告诉我那是什拜塔的唐叫人通知他的，真令人脊骨发寒对吧，文小姐，我过了很多年之后知道这个真相依然让我感到震悚。在当时，正当我从乔瑟夫手里接过他的孩子要浸入圣水中的时候，李便来了，准确点说，是马克西姆先来了，我因为站在洗礼台上所以比所有人都先看见他，但是他在我能说出任何话之前就开枪了，乔瑟夫的妻子尖叫了一声倒在我面前，我抱走了那个孩子躲进了布道台下面，布道台是用很厚重的松木做的，所以普通的手枪子弹很难打穿，我躲在里面，偶尔还能能听见子弹打中布道台发出像冰雹砸中玻璃般的撞击和碎裂声。我怀里的孩子大声地哭泣，我害怕得浑身发抖，竭尽全力都无法让他停止。我看到塔塔基尼亚的唐和他的妹妹恐惧地想要从教堂一侧的走廊逃跑，然而李早就在那门后等着他们。我刚刚虽然和你说当时的李已经五十岁了，可是他当时仍然很矫健，我猜测那是监狱给他带来的好处。他抬手就打中了他们的额头，血液喷在他的脸和脖子上，他看起来却仍然很镇静，仿佛刚刚不是杀了两个人，而只是扔了两袋垃圾。

 

在李杀掉那两个人之后，教堂忽然安静下来了，当初教堂应塔塔基尼亚家族的要求，为了不让太多人知道这场洗礼，教堂里大部分的神职人员当天要不是出外布道了，就是在教堂另一侧工作，但他们大概没想到这反而成全了这场屠杀的凶手。总之在塔塔基尼亚的唐和他的妹妹被李击毙之后，屠杀好像停下了，可是我怀里的孩子却一直不愿意停下哭泣，我更加害怕了，无论如何我都会被发现，我当时觉得我注定难逃一死了，我无助地往布道台更里面缩去，心里一直向上帝祈祷他的打救，乞求天父圣子的垂怜，我甚至都无法意识到其实我早就泪流满面。

我躲在布道台下面，听着李的脚步声，他跨过了那两人的尸体，不紧不慢地绕过神台，他那时穿着一种硬底的皮鞋，那种鞋子走在教堂的青石板和神台的木板上都会发出一种‘嗒’‘嗒’的声音。我到现在都记得我当时听见那种声音时的感觉，好像胸腔中间被什么紧紧攥成一团，窒息得我头皮发麻。我紧紧地缩成一团，尝试抵抗这种感觉，徒劳地仍然想要掩盖住怀里孩子的哭声，乞求不被发现。

但是脚步声在我面前停下了，我看见他的双腿停在我的面前，那双漂亮的黑色皮鞋踩在了我的神父袍下摆上，他慢慢地屈下了身，仍然好像很斯文的模样。他右手握着把装着消音器的枪，我看见他的脸就在他端着枪的右手边上。我必须向你承认，在李之前，我还从没这么端详过一张华人的面孔，他两颊瘦削，嘴边带着些奇怪的笑意，当时我觉得那看上去很残忍，但其实他后来告诉我他当时只想尽可能地表现出一点友善，你看，李有时候真的是个很不可理喻的人，他刚刚在我面前屠杀了一个家族，而他居然以为他表现一点古怪的笑意就能让我相信他没有什么恶意。我印象最深的是他那双黑色的眼睛，你知道，在美国人眼里，华人都长了一双斜斜的小眼睛，那完全是一种愚蠢可笑的偏见。我发誓，任何一个抱有这种偏见的人，是绝不能想象李长了一双那样目光炯炯的眼睛，像是在雪夜里觅食的饿狼，你知道的，那种漆黑无明的冰冷夜晚，你陡然转身，看见这样一双眼睛饥肠辘辘地打量着你，光是那种折射出来的光芒就能让你失去所有力气和生命。

他蹲在我跟前，就这样看了我一会儿，忽得把枪口一低，然后伸手抓住了我的手臂，他想把我从布道台里拽出来。我怕极了，拼命抵抗和挣扎，我另一手还抱着一个小孩子，那小孩子哭得我脑袋轰隆隆地响，而且我太害怕了，所以我根本抵抗不了多久，他就把我扯出了布道台，我根本站不起来，瘫软在地上，我被他拖了两米。

他把枪插到了腰后，然后伸手来我的怀里，想把孩子抱走。我死死地抱着那大哭不止的孩子，哭着哀求他，我甚至都说不出连贯的话语来，只能看着他不停重复‘不要’、‘求求你’。

马克西姆站在教堂中间，我看不见他，但是我能听到他的声音，你懂的，他那种像是冷冷的金属缓缓摩擦一般的嗓音，他跟李说：“杀了那神父，李，他看见了。”

我一听，慌乱地抓住了李的衣摆，大声乞求：“不要，我不会说出去的，我一句话都不会说的，求求你，不要杀那个小孩子，不要杀我，不，求求你，不要。”我哭得连李的模样都看不清楚了，我心底里绝望地知道这其实没有什么用，但是人死到临头总会做一些无望的挣扎的。

然而李没有听马克西姆的，这让马克西姆很恼火，等你再跟他们相处一段时间你就知道了，你不会看见比他们更加热爱违抗彼此的情侣了。李又重新蹲了下来，我泣不成声，而且惊惧万分，他却那么冷静，毫不动容。他那时穿着一套非常特别的西服，与其说是西服，倒不如说像是一种改良的西装外套，就，没有领带的，只有一排扣子，紧紧地扣在一起，也十分合身……

噢，是叫‘中山装’？对，李曾经讲过，我忘了……好的，中山装，他现在很少穿了，只有在摆宴席的时候会穿。

他那时并没有把纽扣都扣上，他伸手进外套里衬，我几乎就以为他要拿出什么凶器来杀我了，想要爬到别的地方去，可是他一把按住了我的肩膀。他拿出了一条手帕，轻轻拭了拭我的两侧脸，把我的眼泪都擦去了，我能闻见他的手帕上带着一股不浓不淡的烟灰味道，他一直把手帕和烟盒放在一起，很平和地劝我：“先别哭了，神父，你的样子上帝看了都要掉眼泪的。”他又擦掉了我眼边涌出来的新泪，我就彻底哭不下去了，但我仍然很害怕。他又说：“你先拿着这个。”他把手帕给我拿着，对我说：“我不杀小孩子的，也不会杀你，你把孩子给我。”

“可是……”我当时怎么可能信任他，然而我又有什么选择呢？他伸手又来抱那个小孩，我很不情愿，但是他还是把那个小孩子抱到自己怀里了，他一手抱着那个小小的男孩，另一手轻轻拍着他的背，左右摇了摇，还往那小孩脸上轻轻吹气。那小孩竟慢慢地不哭了，平静下来，上帝让人感到无法理解对吗？文小姐，他杀死了这小孩所有的家人，可那婴儿居然还能在他的怀里安静地睡过去。

“求求你，不要伤害他。”我请求道。

“你先起来。”他把孩子哄好了，才腾出另一只手来扶我。我并不敢拒绝，只得跌跌撞撞地爬起来了。

我站了起来，他就看着我，向我道歉说：“很抱歉给你造成那么多麻烦，你放心，我会清理干净。原谅我，神父。”他这样对我说，好像他并不是和他的情人端着枪闯进来杀掉了一个家庭，而是在教堂打洒了一杯酒或者掉了一个冰淇淋。

我本应该诅咒他的，以上帝的名义，诅咒他谋杀的罪名，玷污圣堂的罪名，诅咒他、咒骂他，要知道，除他以外，任何一个黑帮都不会做这种事情，意大利人、雅利安人，就是最穷凶极恶的拉美人，都对上帝抱有哪怕可怜的半分敬意，不会在教堂、在神的注视下犯下这样的罪恶。可是他，他和马克西姆，他们来自不信神的国家，他们是真正的没有信仰的人，或者说，他们只相信自己是神，是他们这生唯一的神，而他们也确实做了神才有权力做的事情。

但是我没有，我也不知道是因为我太害怕，还是因为别的我想不到的原因，相反，我将那条手帕藏在了我的内袋里，日日如此。

李抱着小孩子和马克西姆一起走了，马克西姆一直抱怨他为什么要留我活命，他相信我一定会去告发他们，李却一直叫他住嘴。他们走了之后没多久，就来了很多人，他们都穿着白色的防护服，把尸体抬走了，然后用很专业的洗剂开始清洗整个教堂，他们是李开的丧葬公司的人。

你害怕了，文小姐。我就知道我把这些告诉你真是个坏主意……你确定？要我继续？没错，他的丧葬公司专门负责……负责做这样的事，或者说这是他一开始做这个公司的目的……

我为什么不去告诉警察？我也想问我自己这个问题，我不知道我是不是因为惊恐而丧失了理智，我不知道，我一直没想明白，但是反过来想想，我即使去了有如何呢？没有尸体甚至连痕迹都没有，虽然他们消失了，但是跟他们相关的人都没有报案。什拜塔家族以一种不可思议的速度继承了所有塔塔基尼亚的产业，什么都没有改变，没有人有异议，只是什拜塔家族变得空前富有和强大了。那个孩子？李送到什拜塔的唐手里了，他对什拜塔的唐说，这场复仇对我来说已经终结了，我没有教人代我动手，我是亲自去的，因为我相信，我自己的债是不能叫别人代替我去还。对这小孩来说，也是，塔塔基尼亚的仇就叫他们自家人来报，你们叫他日后来杀我，我不会记恨的，其余人没有资格代他复仇。

如今那孩子确实长大了，我前几天还看到过他，在周日去做礼拜的时候，阿方索·塔塔基尼亚，是让彼特·什拜塔养大了，可是他甚至不是个生意人，我听别人说，他被哈佛医学院提前录取了，日后准备做外科医生。说起来时间过得真快，我还记得当日他在我怀里哭个不停的模样，如今他已经这么大了，但是我猜他永远都不会知道他曾经和我一起经历了那么可怕惊险的时刻，而那一时刻彻底改变了我的人生，当然，我想他的人生也是，只是他可能甚至意识不到。李前几天和彼特·什拜塔通过电话，他告诉我，什拜塔从来没有告诉过阿方索那些发生在他家人身上的惨剧，他和李约定要将这个秘密带进坟墓，他们都老了，他们不想要年轻的阿方索像他们一样把生命浪费在复仇或者监狱上。

至于我为什么成了如今这个样子，说实话，我也没想明白，或者说我想明白了却不愿意面对，多年以来，我总是以为我在决定跟随李的那一刻就与上帝背道而驰了。但是根本在我躲在布道台下第一次看见他的眼睛时，我想我就注定抛弃上帝了。

在那天之后，我发现我根本无法将他驱逐出我的脑海，我没有去告诉警察，我甚至没有告诉其他神父，我将那天发生的事情密不透风地锁在心里，也理所当然地将李锁在了我的心里。我总是不停想起他，当我在做弥撒的时候，布道的时候，祈祷的时候，抄写祷词，苦修冥想的时候，我都会想起那天他对我做的一切，他点燃了我身体里的什么东西，而我甚至没有权利扑灭。我祈祷请求上帝的解救，我请其他的神父帮助我，我嘴里默念着神圣的话语，脑海里全是他对我说过的话和他的眼睛。白天的时候我因对他的念想和欲望而惩罚我自己，晚上的时候我将他的手帕贴在口鼻上，呼吸之间全是烟灰的味道，那种触感让我回想那时候他的手指碰到我的脸的触感。然后第二天我又为自己的所作所为而感到羞耻，周而复始。

我有时候甚至很极端地想，为什么不杀了我？我本来是毫无邪念的，这样的心态让我对侍奉上帝所要遵循的各种苦行甘之如饴，但是自从他那样看过我，一切戒律变得比单纯的身体苦痛都更难熬了，我甚至要因为我的身体感到桎梏的同时为这种感觉感到羞耻。而且你知道后来我去问他为什么要留我活着的时候，你知道他怎么说吗？他说，因为你好看啊。我都分不出来这是真话还是假话，我每次问他他都一边笑一边这样说。不过马克思姆当时确实非常讨厌我就是了，后来我还会经常听到他们用俄语在吵架，虽然我听不懂，可是我知道是因为我。

如果只是我单方面这样想着他，或许我到现在仍然只是个痛苦的神父。上帝给每个人的困苦都不同，有些人意志坚定便能撑过去，而还有许多人像我，除了沦陷别无选择。自从我第一次见过他之后没多久，他就会在礼拜的时候来，刚开始的时候，他也没有别的举动，他只是坐在教堂上，静静地看着我，他坐在他曾经的杀人现场上！上帝知道。他好像完全忘记了这件事，他在我布道的时候望着我，就跟其他教众一样，假装一副虔诚的样子，但是只有我知道他意图完全不同，他看向我的眼光让我恐惧又害怕，好像我赤身裸体站在上面。我许愿上帝帮我抵抗他，但是上帝没有回应我。上帝对我太残忍，我纵使确实要爱上谁，我也不能够爱上一个杀人凶手。

有一天我终于无法承受，我在他随着别人一起来向我领圣体的时候要求他不要再来见我了，我知道他是个不信者，他不能这样对我。我本来以为他会拒绝，他却很爽快地答应我了，然后张开嘴等我把圣体放到他的舌头上，我不得不照做，他还故意很快合上了嘴唇，我的手指被他的双唇夹住了，即使是很短的一瞬间，我迅速的抽回了手，但已经足以让我一整天都战栗不已。我曾经是多么坚定的信仰者，他却使我在信仰边缘摇摇欲坠，他让我感到害怕，不仅仅是因为他犯了谋杀的罪，更加是因为他是个太强大的不信者，他能这样轻易地对我施加这么强烈的影响使我动摇，我苦苦压抑自己心里冒出来的那些不敬的想法已经让我精疲力尽。

他后来果真没有再来了，大约一个多月，我仍然会想起他，但是他没有再出现多少总比我还能看见他时能让我好过一点，我很难不承认我确实也有些失落，但这跟重回正道能给我带来的欢欣相比不算什么。

有一天，天黑了不久，我听完了最后一个信徒的告解，我坐在告解室为那个信徒的罪恶祈祷了很久，那人也是个生意人。我正打算离开的时候，我听见告解室的门又被打开了，我就继续坐在那里。

然后我听见一个我日思夜想的声音，对我说：“神父，原谅我，因为我所犯的罪恶……”

我不可能认错那个声音，非常可怕的是，当我听见那个声音，我不能控制地，几乎愉悦得颤抖起来。

“不……别这样……”我竭力地请求，那种情况跟当初我躲在布道讲台下面请求他不要杀害我很相似，我已经明白有什么要杀死我的事情将要发生，而我仍然徒然地请求解救。

“……因为我不信、不爱上帝，因为我不忠不贞我的爱人，我企图对贞洁之人犯下罪恶，日日夜夜，充满欲念……”

他虽然这样说，言语之间却毫无惭愧的意思，他只是很平静，就像那时擦去我的眼泪叫我别再哭那样。

“人人心有恶念，只要不去付诸行动，努力苦修，诚信上帝，自然得救的。无论你想做什么……只要你不付诸行动，就算不得罪恶……”我回答。

“倘若我正正打算去做呢？即使会下地狱，受诅咒，我也想做，我就将这样做。谁也不能阻止我。”他打断了我，他坚定的语气口吻使我惊恐不已。

我不能再听下去了，我走出了告解室，转身拉开了他所在的隔间的那扇门，他正端坐在那里，像那天在布道台下面发现我时那样盯着我。

我的心狂乱地鼓噪着，敲击着我的胸口。我的内衣口袋里还放着他的手帕，那现在仿佛成了什么罪证一样的存在，像是火种一样烧着我的皮肤。

“不要这样。”我无力地说。

他没有回答我，只是沉默地看着我，我连忙想要向后退，我不知道，就是想逃到什么地方，但是他猛地站了起来，向我伸过手，他就抓住我了。

他抓住我了。这是当时发生的事情，也是我脑海里唯一的念头。他把我拽进了告解室，我根本没有反抗他的力气，我根本不知道会发生什么，还是说我知道？极度的惊惶和期待让我差点失去所有力气。我本想反抗他，我也尝试了，但他那么沉着，镇定，他完全知道自己要做什么，可我，我什么都不知道，也不知道能怎么办，我当时只有二十岁，我怎么可能躲得过他对我的图谋？我抵抗了一会儿，就彻底放弃了，我甚至连站都站不稳，他几乎将我整个抱了起来……

啊，我说得太多了，这……下面的我想我还是不说比较好，这不太好，文小姐，总之差不多是这样。之后的事情我们以后再说吧。没过多久，我就遭遇了和你一样的困境，他要求我住到他给我安排好的地方去，根本就是，命令性请求我。他带着一种天生的统治者般的态度，当时使我非常讨厌，他根本没有问我同意的打算，他想要就必须达成，其他的从不考虑，他对我好像一直都是这样。他直接吩咐别人到我在教区的住处带走我的东西，我抗争过，但还是妥协了。

嗯……其实跟李住在一起没有想象中那么糟糕，相信这一点，文小姐，他只是很爱你，李没有孩子，他已经完全认定了你是他的孩子。李是个很没安全感的人，如果他不能很好地看着他爱的人，保护他们，他就觉得他们随时会消失。可能这也和他的生意有关，这种事情确实有可能发生。

好的，我确实该回去了，李大概快做好饭了……没错，他挺爱给我们做饭的，这跟你想象中不一样？很正常，很多时候都这样，人们看着他有很多情人，便以为他像俄国沙皇一样优越，但只有真正和他生活才知道，很多时候，都还是他迁就我们、照顾我们。

只在我们之间说说，答应我，好吗。嗯，其实私底下，我觉得如果在我们之中真的有谁过得像俄国沙皇一样，那也是马克西姆，等你住进来就会知道的，我再也没见过李对谁有他对马克西姆那么纵容的。


	4. 第四章

四

我自然还是住到叔公家里去了。学生么……都是这样，心里头想得多清高、什么理想啊独立啊再高尚都拗不过一块几毛的，我也不是没想过骨头硬气些，学学别人打几份兼职工作，紧巴巴的到底能自己过日子，可眼下我家里的父母一听讲学费都有叔公这个冤大头出了，就彻底撒手不管了，在外边读书的人都明白，愣是再硬气再能熬能自己凑合过日子，可是留学费对普通学生来讲是再怎么啃都啃不了的大头。我知道总要有人要提全额奖学金的，可是那全额奖学金是说拿就拿的嘛？我自认做人很懒，想想一日死挣了些钱，回去了还要苦学去争绩点争课外活动评比和小组合作的成绩，就觉得做不到，国外的助学贷款对留学生苛求得很。总之思来想去，要那点可怜的自由价钱实在高攀不起，不服也得服。

搬家那天就丢人得很，叔公以为杰米跟我关系亲密些，专门叫他带人来帮我搬东西，我先头看他来的也很高兴，没细想，杰米的架子大得很，倒也不是对我，只是他身上天生带着一股指使人的势利劲儿。你说一个学生妹，生活过得再复杂，住在学生宿舍能有什么东西嘛，他来了就来了，一下带了三五个人，指点这个指点那个，打包搬运不让我动，这就算了，讲话声音虽然不大，两三句之内必定要说‘太平洋高地’，像是生怕周遭人不知道似的。

看见了我的衣服鞋袜还挑剔，劝我不如就趁这机会都给扔了，待会儿就去联合广场置办新的。不仅那些来找我的华人同学，就是我不认识的那些美国人也奇怪地看我，我认识的人脸色都很尴尬。我也不知道能怎么给他们介绍，倒是杰米很大方，说他是我叔公的伴侣。我求他低调些，看别的人都是大包小包自己像个骆驼似的驮着走，别把我弄得像个大公主出游似的。他不当回事，或者说他可能压根理解不了，反倒问我说，文小姐，如果你不以贫穷朴实为耻，那为什么要以优越富有为耻呢？我压根说不过他，可能是因为他是个美国人。我没办法了，只希望快点结束。

叔公的家在太平洋高地上，不过离那些很出名的大家族豪宅的区域远一些，叔公趁着零八年房地产价暴跌的时候买的地界，那会儿还算是太平洋高地新开发的角落，景致仍然很不错。我住进去之后叔公很喜欢给我讲这事，就虽说金融海啸难得不亏钱的，他有两间公司，自然也亏，可是不见光的生意却赚得能扯平过来，经济不景气，毒品就会跟口红似的比平时更畅销。再加上叔公是个很稳妥的人，习惯两边下注，一边给房地产市场投钱，一边也给信用违约保险投钱，反正哪一边的钱都想赚，到最后明账暗账加起来，他在成了少数几个在零八年过得还不错、甚至还小赚了一笔的人。

本来叔公不住这边，而是住在诺布山，杰米也暗暗跟我讲说他和叔公还是比较喜欢诺布山多一点，那边华人比这边多，而且那边的富佬还都比较老派，不跟这边似的，整天讲的就是新科技、互联网之类的他们不太明白的东西。他们搬来这边完全是因为马克西姆整天抱怨诺布山是资产阶级堕落腐化的典型代表，他在那边整天批判这个批判那个，搞得左右邻里都不太喜欢他，叔公看赚了不少钱就赶紧搬了。

叔公的大宅也很气派，至少在我那种普通家庭出身的人来看是这样，后来我在其他住宅区逛了逛，再这样看也不算很特别，外观是一色红砖垒的，三层高，平顶，说是一幢，其实更像是三栋楼修到一起了，很像缺了一横的‘口’字，里面大片地都是花园和喷水池，中间还修了个迷园。叔公和马克西姆住在正面大门的大主宅，威廉和杰米住在左右辅宅里，一日三餐大家都在主宅里吃，佣人在一边辅宅里吃。不过后来杰米告诉我本来在诺布山的时候大家都住一块儿，马克西姆特别不乐意看见他跟威廉，整天跟叔公吵，后来搬来这边了大家隔开住才安生很多。

我讲了上面这许多，很难怪马克西姆这人总得给我一种很不好相处的印象，而我刚住进去那阵子确实是这样，他不大爱跟我讲话，有时我向他打招呼他也爱答不理的，大多数时候我看见他能有什么开心的模样都是跟叔公一起，讲话也大多跟叔公讲。马克西姆跟大多数美国的俄罗斯人很不同的是，他讲英语很好听，没什么口音，这倒是很出奇，我一直以为俄国人的发音习惯使得他们几乎不可能在讲其他语言的时候没有俄国语音的风格。他平时也讲英语，但是他在杰米或者威廉面前就比较爱跟叔公讲俄语，好像那是他们之间的某种私密的秘密，别人想打听也打听不了一样。然而叔公只说，那些都只不过是一些很平常的对话罢了。

反正我是横竖想不明白叔公看得上马克西姆哪一点，我只知道我整天看见他，就是他摆着一张臭脸，他本就长了一副很普通很粗糙的模样，还不爱给人好脸色看，面目显得越不讨喜。叔公反而在他身边总是一副乐呵呵的神情，不像杰米想方设法讲那些好听的话让叔公开心或者威廉笑意浅浅地仔细听叔公发泄不平，马克西姆从不好声好气地讨叔公喜欢也不爱听叔公唠叨，叔公送什么他都不使用，偏偏叔公好像只要他在那儿坐着就能很开心。

叔公家大业大，不算那些做了工就走的人，就是在家里吃住的用人安保，统共也有一百来号人，家里长短事务、应酬邻里、宴请宾客、过年过节的事情都由杰米和威廉分担两头管理，就算平日也算不得很闲。然而马克西姆，什么都不做，白日跟叔公出去做事，其实年纪大了，我倒不见得叔公真的让他做什么，晚上就出去跟不知道哪里来的人打牌，叫叔公几十岁人整晚整晚地坐在楼底下等他，等到半夜已经算很不错，常见他两三点钟才满身烟气酒气地回来了，喝醉了还喜欢大声喊话，我住在叔公的住宅，很靠近楼道的房间，免不得被吵醒。

我也劝过叔公不要等，那么老的人，夜夜这样等，要等出病，叔公也只叫我不要理。平时一般没什么大事，叔公爱下厨，威廉常给他搭手做点他不晓得的西餐，给这几个情人和我做饭，样式中西混杂咯，煲得老火汤、清蒸全鱼、白切鸡、水灼虾之类广东人一般家里爱吃的那些菜跟烤松鸡、香煎龙利鱼、白汁烩菜、肉丸伴肉酱意面等等洋菜摆得满满一桌，那画面乍看还挺出奇，可味道吃得各人有各人的喜欢。围一桌吃饭，独独马克西姆很爱抱怨，总骂叔公不放盐，做的东西吃不得，有时叔公也置气叫他有本事自己开灶去做，马克西姆不去，嘴上照样骂咧咧的，不过叔公还是很惯他，要吃什么还是任劳任怨地给他做的满满当当一整盘。

总的来说，很长一段时间以来，我对马克西姆的看法是最差的，就算是年轻时或许英俊好看些，我又没见识过，只觉得这老人横长一副身架，脸皮粗糙得很，随便在美国哪个西部的洲里找个乡下的穷酒吧你都能看见一百个这样乱糟糟的白人老汉，整日喝了酒就粗声粗气地吼叫、吹嘘，那个长相也就算还有个人样罢了。最惹人嫌弃的是脾气臭得不得了哦，要说别的事就算了，我来了住，叔公就爱念我嘛，吃的穿的，平日和左右情人闲聊老喜欢讲起我，我一开始很害羞，心里也偷乐，忽得有一日，马克西姆连这点都见不得，趁叔公聊得正开心的时候叱说：“她坐在这里还不够吗？住嘴吧。”大家都很扫兴，他还一副怎么人人都去惹他发火的架势撇着个嘴。叔公当时就不说什么了，过后来安慰我说：“他只是妒忌了，他就是这样的，他从年轻的时候就很讨厌我在他面前说别人好的。”我听了也不知道能说什么，

天啊，能妒忌到情人的侄孙女头上的，得是多不讲理的人呐。纵使这样，按广东人的说法，他在这个家里，就跟个帝王蟹似的，理直气壮地打横走。我就是不懂得叔公怎么偏偏那样爱他，处处忍让他，即使到现在，也不非常明了。

我对他改观因为倒是一次很偶然的同病相怜的经历，说起来还有些好笑。

说来，叔公眼下这家世，交往认识的人面很广，什么行业背景的人都不缺，绝大多数非富即贵，要不就是给叔公做事的那些人，很早就随着叔公一起努力做事的人，叔公待他们很宽厚，就像亲的兄弟姐妹一般，日后我还要在好好讲讲这其中的人，这些人受叔公的提携日子也过得十分不错的。我想来，以为中国人做事做人终归有他们自己的讲究罢，就算是做这样不见得人的生意，做到如今这地步这规模，到底让大家都做成一家人似的，互相之间都成兄弟姐妹，不像那些雅利安人或者拉美人，起步的时候互称兄弟，后来做大了再亲的关系都成了上下级，中国人是恰好相反的过程。总之，叔公和他一家子来往的人，最差的都算好歹有个门面、有头脸的人。

可是偏马克西姆不这样，我前头不是说他爱打牌嘛，隔三差五，他吃了饭披个老皮衣就出门，车库里的名贵车子他就跟择菜一样随随便便挑着开，专爱往不好的区去，那些很久的脱衣舞酒吧或者俄国人开的夜总会里去，跟那些个满嘴粗话脏口的乡巴佬或者穷白人打牌喝酒，还爱打赌。

都是叔公跟我讲的，爱打赌总赢那也罢了，他总爱坐庄还老是输，那么输嘛输钱也就罢了，我们也算好一点的人家，输几个钱担待得起，可偏偏他赌的都不是钱，就爱赌那些奇奇怪怪的恶作剧，平常点的就是猛吹一瓶伏加特、玩了俄国佬养的妓女不给钱和别人打架之类的，叔公最担心的就是那些异常点的，喝醉了在头上顶个酒瓶要人家往那上边打枪、突然冲到哥伦比亚人的地头上把人家的情妇抢走开着车绕着旧金山兜一圈又把人送回去又或者是晚上闯到市政府顶上死活要升苏维埃党旗这种不要命的事。那些名车开到那种地方，自然也免不了被钥匙刮得花里胡哨或者是让人用撬棍敲碎挡风玻璃的待遇，叔公倒是不大关心，叔公唯一担心的就是他晚上玩得不着家。我总觉得他很不光彩，叔公却爱他爱得是非不分，谁要是在叔公面前说他不好，都是要挨骂的。

有一回就差不多也是这种情况。一般我很少会在晚上出门，尽管我在旧金山读书读了一年多了，但是大多数时候是在校区度过，我是那种性情不爱交际的人，只有在学校有三五个相熟的华人好友，除了去逛去玩的几个地方，我其实对旧金山不大熟悉，也就不敢随便晚上出门。然而那天有些特殊，我的好朋友们在外头合租了一个房子，都安定下来之后就叫我去他们的家里开轰趴。我就去了，才发现我跟叔公和他的情人们呆在一起的时间里，我的朋友们各自又认识了许多国外的友人，所以那天去了许多人，我喝了许多酒，为了竭力融入他们之中，我假装十分放得开的豪放模样，疯玩了很久，叔公不喜欢我过了午夜还不回家，然而我根本顾不得。于是直到凌晨四点才算散场了，我当时还毫无知觉，这几乎相当于彻夜不归，我的手机耗尽电关机很久了，我看着蒙蒙亮的天色才惊觉大事不好。

我赶回家的时候几乎连门都不敢进，徘徊了许久，却偶然看见了另一人的身影，坐在家门前的喷水池边上，像座新立的雕像似的一动不动。我走近了一看，就是马克西姆，岔着两条腿，坐在水池边的石板上抽烟，地上还堆着几个新灭的，一脸很愁苦的表情。

我颤悠悠地朝他打了声招呼，我虽然在那之前不大喜欢他，但他毕竟是我的长辈。他抬眼看见我，就用那只夹着烟对的手朝我拂了拂算是打了个招呼，然后问我：“你也才回来吗？”

“是……是啊。”我迟疑地回答，他这样关心地问候我让我觉得很出奇。

“不敢回去？”他挑了挑眉，不过其实他没有什么眉毛，有也全白了，只是眉骨上的一点肉向上提了提。

“嗯……嗯……”我吞咽了一下，磨出个声音来。

“我也是。”他低下头去，看起来还很委屈。

我倒是没想到他会是这幅样子，虽说他这天也迟得很离谱，但他平日里那股直来横去的气势全然没了，酒气、那种旧的脱衣舞酒吧会有的劣质皮革的味道、呛鼻子的香水味在他身上大团圆，我估摸他有一米九多的身高，他是这样一个高大魁梧的白人老汉，如今却露出一副落魄的胆怯形象。

“为什么啊？”我问，我做到了他身边，心想反正都是不敢进门的，我倒是突然对他干了什么坏事很感兴趣。

“我是走路回来的。”他低声对我说。

“啊？从田德隆区吗？为什么？你没有开车吗？”我诧异不已。

“我打赌输了。”

“赌走路回家吗？”

“趁别人没看见的时候坐了一段公交车，不然走不回来。”他还有些不太好意思地回答。

“车呢？”我记得他下午吃了饭出门的时候开走了一辆劳斯莱斯银魅。

“别问了。”他幽幽地看了一眼家门，把嘴里的烟扔到了地上，踩灭了，

最终再怎么害怕都是要回家的，我跟马克西姆一同走的，佣人把门一打开，我们就看见了叔公，连威廉和杰米都起来了，坐在右手边那个下沉式的会客厅的沙发上，还有其他几个给叔公做事的人，脸上还留着着急的神色，看见我们都不说话了，就是带着点惊讶看着我们，好像我们本来不该出现比较好。

叔公披着衣服坐在主位上，我还没见过他那样阴沉的脸色，他的确狂怒起来，他没说话，没人敢哼一声。我跟着马克西姆走，想来很不讲道理，我都是成年人了，本不该那么害怕叔公管束我，可别说我了，连马克西姆那样的霸道的都不太挺得直腰背，我怎么敢公然违抗。

叔公先吩咐了那几个他手下很得力的伯伯阿姨先回家去，既然人回来了，就让他们叫手下员工都收工，过后给他们发一笔补贴，他们答应下来就都回去了。然后叔公又叫几个在家里做工的阿姨先回房间去休息，还跟他们讲了声叨扰，大半夜把阿姨们叫起来招待客人很不好意思，第二天给她们放大假。这些都处理完之后。家里就剩我们几个，威廉和杰米还坐在叔公身边，想必是劝叔公不要担心不要动气劝了大半夜，我和马克西姆坐到了一边的沙发上，一老一小，可端正了，像两个学堂孩子。

叔公先用英文说：“你们给我说说现在几点了。”

马克西姆看都不看叔公一眼，就是不说话，我也没敢说话，沉默了一会儿，叔公提高了一点声音，又说：“说话啊。”

马克西姆一副铁了心不张嘴的模样。我被叔公说得很害怕，只好回答：“六点。”

叔公看我回答了，就用白话讲说：“嚟又知依家六点，敢嚟知唔知我哋打左几多个电话俾嚟，点解唔听电话，又唔同人港嚟去左边，嚟知唔知人几担心嚟？嚟点解敢唔生性噶？枉我仲以为你猴聪明。嚟点解敢迟翻屋企？”（你还知道现在六点了，那你知不知道我们给你打了多少个电话，你为什么不听电话，又不跟别人说你去哪里，你知不知道别人多担心你？你为什么这么不懂事，我还以为你很聪明，你为什么那么迟才回家？）

“我同同学开趴体喈嘛。”（我跟同学开派对而已。）我还很不服气，回应道。

叔公就更生气了，越发尖刻地说：“敢嚟唔死起同学屋企？你仲翻来做咩？”（那你怎么不死在同学家里，你还回来做什么。）

我不知道用国语的方式写来能不能让读者清楚这句话到底有多难听，但这在白话语境里是十足伤人的，再加上他那会儿急得生气，说话的语气态度也很刻薄，我也急了，就争辩说：“都系你逼我来住既，我又无求你俾我住，嚟以为我唔想自己同人出去住咩？我猴想麻烦你咩？”（都是你逼我来住的，我又没有求你给我住，你以为我不想和别人在外边住嘛？我很想麻烦你吗？）

叔公还想说什么，可是我就开始眼睛冒眼泪了，我犯这个毛病，有时并不是我的本意，但倘若记起来，眼泪就哗哗地自己流。看我哭了，威廉就劝叔公别说了，他跟我学了这么些日子，也听懂了七八成，而且叔公的语气很严厉，他心疼我，就劝叔公不要动气，年纪大了生气伤身体。

叔公就换了个目标，该用英文，厉声问马克西姆：“那你是不是也给我解释一下，为什么要把劳斯莱斯挂在码头起重机上？”

我断是没想到马克西姆竟然还能做出这种事来，大概又是打赌赌得大了，不过这回嘛，可能是因为我也是案犯，以前我觉得他打的赌都太荒唐了，现在跟他坐一道吧，反而觉得他也是十分有创造力，能想出这种玩法来。人虽然老了，但他干的这种事情我想也没几个年轻人敢干。

“你说话啊。”叔公朝他低吼，一下脖子脸颊都红了，那双眼睛跟暴怒的熊一样圆睁着，很狰狞，就说：“把车吊起来了，你去哪里了？你是不是疯了？我叫人到处找你，你是不是又把手机扔了？天啊，你能不能找一天放过我，疯子王八蛋。”他越说越生气，攥着拳头捶自己的大腿，身子朝马克西姆倾着，又像疯狂了一样叫道：“你死在外面吧，你趁早死在外面，不要回来了，我跟你说过很多次了，天天就喜欢在外面跟不三不四的人闹，那你死吧，去死！下地狱。”

我都顾不上哭了，坐在一边惊呆了。要知道中国的长辈跟外国的长辈很大一点不同时，中国长辈绝大多数在孙辈面前表现得很稳重很有尊严的模样，即使实际不是这样，这样免不了显得有些距离感，叔公平时也都是这样对我的。我从没听过叔公讲半句脏话，他通常……大多数时候都非常文雅和体面，这样脸红脖子粗地大声咒骂是根本不能想象的。

“你这个该死的野种……”他又急急地喘着气骂出来一句，他太生气了，而且也很伤心，竟一下气得喘不过气来，一句话堵在胸口里，上不去、下不来，他捶着胸口直喘气，杰米扶着他，威廉忙不迭地给他顺背。

我看到马克西姆很不悦地扫了他们一眼，又低着头，我也不知道他要说什么，结果他猛地冒出来一句不大熟练的粤语：“老虎喇。”（母老虎。）

我都愣住了。叔公也愣住了，瞪着眼睛不知道能说什么。

就那样安静了几分钟，马克西姆开始哈哈大笑。

这件事就这样奇怪地不了了之了，我不知道为什么他要这么说，更加不知道他是怎么学会要这样说的。其实管一个男人叫母老虎当然是很侮辱的咯，但是一般不会有人这样说，然而在那样的情况下，不仅不太有侮辱的意味，还显得有一种古怪的幽默，在叔公都给气的脸红耳赤之后这么说，叔公愣了一会儿，听他笑了，居然很无奈，然后不得不做了个苦相，之后也笑起来，这件事竟就这样笑起来了。连我也不怪罪了。

事后，我就去问马克西姆，他才醒悟过来了。他原不知道‘母老虎’是中国话里专指悍妇的，只是他老是和叔公吵架，有一回他吵的很生气，便又去打牌了，买烟的时候遇到个中国老板，就气呼呼地问你们中文里的骂很凶的伴侣怎么说。那老板自然是不知道他是的情人是男的，便告诉他我们都叫母老虎。马克西姆就一直把这句话藏着，像是什么防身小刀一样，打算到情急关头，冒出来一句中文好把叔公吓一跳取得胜利。那会儿他这样说，叔公露出那样很震惊的表情，就以为自己赢了，殊不知那就是个恰到好处的笑话，叔公被他说得又好笑又好气，最终还是爱占了上风。

我就是这样对马克西姆改观了，很奇怪，他前头做了那么多惹人讨厌的事情，我却因为一句母老虎而对他宽容了很多。我甚至理解了怎么叔公一直这样包容他，爱他。我们都很容易被外表误导，以为长什么样的人大概也应该做什么，那么马克西姆老得那副混样子，做的那些事，当然就让人觉得很混蛋的，一点都不符合我们对这种年纪的老白人的期待。但后来生活久了，我却变得跟叔公有很类似的心态：马克西姆再老，某个部分的他仍然是个刚成年的男孩。

真的很奇妙，有些人被岁月历练得成熟稳重、宽容老道，就像我的叔公，但是有些人，无论岁月再怎么打磨，他就直挺挺立在那里，顽固地保持十八岁的模样，十八岁的时候他喜欢某个人就想拥有他的全部就想独占他一点都不和人分享，他想要喜欢的人注意，就做尽一切荒唐可笑的事，他想要喜欢的人喜欢，他就珍藏一句可爱的话，只为了斗气；喜欢一个人，就想把一切悲欢、一切幼稚都给他，像是一股脑地献上自己拥有的一切，好的坏的。那么他八十岁的时候，依然是这种可爱和简单的模样。

后来我又听了更多，更多他们年轻的时候的故事，看过他们年轻的模样，叔公么，还是一样的双眼，马克西姆，一切都一样。

有一次叔公给了我一张他们年轻刚出狱的合照，年轻的他确实非常英俊，英俊得像年轻的梦。


	5. 第五章

五  
我在开始写作的时候，曾经无不揶揄地说，在美国生活了这么久也没有改变叔公‘三妻四妾’的思想观念，关于这一点，我现在有了一种全然不同的看法，一来是我跟叔公生活了这些天变得越发了解他，二来是发生了一件很长时间以来我都不太能释怀的事情；这两种因素之下，使得我不得不回过头去重新审视他，审视他真实的思想意志，而不是简单地用一个普遍的年代印象去概括他的为人。

有时候我跟他一起生活久了，会忘记他在我鲜少见到的方面是个凶残的帮派分子，也不知道是他有意为之还是我的身份注定我很难参与到他的生活以涉黑的部分。除去那些部分，叔公一直是个和蔼有趣的老人，他甚至并不如我所写的那样老，他是很削痩，却总是很有力、精神奕奕的模样，虽然染白了头发，他看起来仍然远比他的实际年龄年轻得多，我常常惊异于他出于他那样的年纪居然还有那样的精力和面貌。

我虽然也说他在掌控我的人生方面非常专制，可是我与他实际相处起来的时候，他很溺爱我，很纵容我，我之前彻夜不归家时触怒了他，然而他那样暴怒，在看到我的眼泪在眼里打转的时候也不忍心再说了。我若是喜欢什么，他必定想办法寻来，我曾有天偶尔念及说极想吃香港兰芳园的奶茶和另一处街市的桂花糕，只因为从前去的时候吃过，很留味。第二日我回了家就看见航空急递的冰盒搁在吃饭的长桌上，叔公和他三个情人都等着我，揭开了看奶茶里头的碎冰块还没消融干净，糕点是不论桂花糕、牛奶糕、绿豆糕、红枣枸杞的、椰汁马蹄的等等各色都有一大盒，最后我和他们一同分吃了那些半天前还在香港的东西。

叔公爱见我笑，于是总想法子逗我，我若是夜起想吃宵夜，他也便起来，煮一碗清汤的牛腩或者肠仔鸡蛋面，他会把肠仔弄成微笑的模样。杰米怪他宠得我不知节制，美国这边好人家的女孩子都不敢这样往身上贴肉的，叔公也帮我说话：“她想吃什么就吃什么，我没见过哪个好人家让女孩儿饿着肚子睡觉的。”

我说了许多吃的事，我确实比较爱这些，然而叔公娇纵我的地方自然也还有许多。我曾一度心安理得地享受他的溺爱给我带来的优渥，嗯……某种程度上，现在仍然处于这种生活中，只是我逐渐明白了这种优渥的代价。我爱与杰米出街去，他是家里最穷奢极欲的人，马克西姆是苏联人，叔公常笑他是社会主义战士，他对于奢侈品乃至享受消费常常抱着批判的态度；而威廉是神父，性情也很朴实，他虽然有不少珠宝首饰或者很好的衣服，却都是叔公送的，叔公实在爱极了他。

所以叔公放纵杰米，这或许就是叔公爱他的方式之一，他放纵他大把大把地花钱，想要什么都满足，纵得他对金钱几乎不知节制，我随着他到尼曼或者第五大道那样的地方，他跟那里头的做事的人啊门道啊都很熟稔，他去了叫人把新到的东西都拿上来瞧一瞧，挑上哪件就抬抬下巴，叫人包上三五件送到他登记的家里去，因为他总爱丢东西所以习惯买的多，挑完了径直就走去下一家，照样如此，东西都好像白给的似的。我原很不解，他就解释，叔公也有这些百货公司的一份，来过一次就知道都记在叔公账上，定时间结钱，还说我以后和别人出来玩也照样报叔公的名号，别人都知道记到那条账上就行了。

他尽管这样教我，我可还是不敢这样干，总觉得不相称，心里发虚，对着那些和我一般大的女店员总觉得像耀武扬威，可他却很自如，他讲话声音不大，吩咐人做事记账的时候甚至有些优雅。我心底里很羡慕他这样的姿态，学不来，只好想要什么就缠着他陪我出去，带着我买东西。我自然与他比其他两位多许多亲近，时间久了，就爱和他讲话，聊聊同学、男友之类的事，他很善言辞，我特别乐意听他说话。

于是乎，有一次也便是这样。我有个男友，原本在国内就结识了，比我先来的旧金山，已经读了一年书，先头我刚到的时候接过机，后来都是在学校里见的面，他总说升了年级学业很忙，于是我们约会就很少。之前杰米总开他那辆新得的兰博基尼去我学校接我，众人就传我认识了国外的糖爹，他就和我吵起来过，我百般解释才勉力和好了，他就越发冷淡，最终还是向我提了分手，别的同学为了安慰才说他早在一年前在旧金山就有了新的女友，在国内是个从上海来的富二代，很娇养，还是我的男友苦追的人家。我听了自然难过得不能自已，他是我第一个男友，高中就结识了，也是有过很要好的时候，万万没想到竟这样薄情对我。

我在家里哭得双眼浮肿，叔公和威廉见了忙问我发生了什么事哭得这样伤心，连马克西姆见了也不知道如何举措，直说哭得他烦让我供出名字来他去帮我解决，我也不愿说，一是我太伤心了，二是总觉得自己的伤心事太小女儿家了，叔公怎么懂得安慰我呢。叔公着急，也没办法，就叫杰米带我出去散心，买买东西。我跟他出去了，他也不问我怎么了，只是开着车带我在旧金山沿金门大桥一带兜风，等着我终于哭累了，不哭了就带我到日落区那边吃东西，那边年轻人多些，我觉得放松很多，吃得差不多了，杰米才从口袋里拿了方巾擦了擦我的脸和嘴巴，动作很轻，慢悠悠地说：“哭够了吧，也吃饱了，有力气说说话了吧。”

他确实很会应付人，对我这么温柔，我就立马竹筒倒豆似的说尽心事，从开始在高中怎么结识男友的，他如何如何对我好的，直到我们如何惨淡收场。他一直听得很认真，注视着我的脸，我也从没这样细细看过他，他虽然也将到六十了，可仍然很有风采，再加上爱打扮心性又年轻，看上去就像才过四十似的，他的脸廓很分明，一双长细的绿眼，压在眉骨下面，深深地陷下去，像是某种珍藏的宝石，鼻子像石刻似的尖挺，显现出一种复杂的、充满攻击性的俊美来。大概是因为我很年轻，也很肤浅，讲着讲着，就觉得有这样好看的男人安慰我也算快慰。

我讲完了，本以为他会安慰我，说些我听惯了的好听话，然而他只是长舒了口气，说：“我不会安慰你的，因为你听不进去的。”

我还是很诧异，没想到他那样会说话的人竟然这样说，多少让我觉得冷酷。他就继续说：“你说你们是在十六岁的时候相爱的，文小姐。爱情是一种病毒，像是水痘啊麻疹啊一样的病毒，它在少数人身上有致命性，大多数人，第一次得的时候会非常痛苦，什么都无法帮助你，你只能靠你自己的身体痊愈；但只要痊愈了之后，以后再得就会痛苦少一点、好得快一点。从这一点上来讲，初恋的痛苦时很重要的，不可避免、无法减轻的，别的人做什么都没用，连吃药也是辅助的，你最终只能也只会靠你自己产生抗体，才痊愈过来。”他说到这里就停下了，像是想到了什么，才苦笑了一声，说：“我不劝你，想必你听的劝慰太多了。再说了，你那么年轻，你好年轻，年轻的时候你对爱对分别的感觉太强烈，太过强烈以至于你不可避免的顽固、偏执、夸大其实，甚至做出不可思议的事来，当然，我希望你不会。尽管冲动和做蠢事是年轻时必须要经历的阶段，但我仍然希望你能避免那些苦痛。”

他把话说得很苦涩，苦涩得像埋在树下的酒，在品尝的时候就在口舌间体会到昭然欲揭的故事。他见我没说话，他便也不说话，以为我还在消化他话中的深意，过了会儿，我才问他：“发生了什么？”

他露出不甚理解的神情，我便说：“我记得叔公说过，他第一次看到你的时候你十六岁，所以……发生了什么？”

他露出一副愣住了的表情，又仿佛在思考，随后他低头转着无名指上的钻戒，他曾经向我炫耀过，是叔公找人定做的东西，整一圈戒面都镶满火钻，最顶端嵌着颗十四克拉的天然蓝钻，纪念他们相识四十年的礼物，十分璀璨夺目。换做我，我是绝对不敢带这么贵重的东西出门的，像这种够普通人家吃一辈子的东西，就算是不怕丢了，也怕歹人连手指都要砍去夺走。可他生性那么招摇，时时戴着，每每抬手，拨弄头发也好，拿取物件也好，都光芒变化流光溢彩。而且他偏偏也做得很自然，很平常，仿佛那戒指不在他手上才显得很奇怪。他手上还带着些别的如金绿宝石、碧玺一类做工很精致也是很金贵的戒指手链，单个拿出来都是很惹眼的，可都被那颗钻戒的光芒压了下去。他也不怕硌手，我看了总以为他大概从小就是不用做事只管玩乐享受的太子爷，才这样装扮，养得这幅做派。

他却忽得抬头向我说：“我十六岁的时候还是个站街的男妓，不像你，文小姐，我没读几年书的。”

这回便轮到我露出一副愣住的神情，以为他在讲笑，但又想这有什么玩笑可言呢，只说：“你在开玩笑对吗？我很难相信……”

“是因为我总是随便花钱吗？”他忽得发出大笑。

“不……不止……不是，不是这样，我以为——我不知道……”我不知道怎么说才能听起来很婉转，竟变得语无伦次起来，我挫败地叹了口气，才直接说：“你的一切看起来都很……”我本想用‘高雅’这个词，又觉得似乎够不上，如果用‘有教养’好像又把意思贬的有点低。

“像最昂贵的那种婊子吗？”他大笑个不停。我却被他的用词惊到了。

“不……不是，我没有那个意思。绝对不是！”我慌乱地试图解释。

他还在笑，才说：“好了，不耍你了，文小姐。我知道你不是那个意思……”他目光一转，顿了顿，说：“但我确实是。那是真的。”

“为什么？”我追问。

“我觉得李肯定不同意我对你说这些。但是嘛，李这人有一点很盲目，他总把你当做小孩子，什么都不懂的小孩子。可在我看来，文小姐，现在的社会时代哪像以前啊，现在的人长到二十岁，还有什么不知道的。”

我不能更赞同他说的话了，猛点头。

他的叙述不像威廉那样感性，更像是私底下悄悄说的八卦，我听得倒很有趣味，他是这样说的：

我跟你说的可别跟李说，虽然他一早就知道我心里怎么想的，可是他可不喜欢我对他的孙侄女这样评价，他特别追求在小辈面前的威严，我觉得这是他自己没有子女闹的，你出现了，他就不知道该怎么办，总想要自己在你心里的形象很完美。

噢……你并不觉得，哈哈哈我就知道，当然咯，但是你不能否认他已经尽他所能了。

从以前一直到现在，李都有个很大的弱点，那就是年轻男孩子，你看看威廉就知道了，他那会儿都五十岁人了，一个年轻男孩子在他面前哭一哭他就受不了了。马克西姆跟他吵翻天了，他都止不住，就是要谈恋爱，向马克西姆指天戳地发誓这是他最后一次这么干了。说实话，要不是那俄国佬脾气那么大，闹得很厉害，再加上李是真的爱他，李现在的情人能坐满一桌的。我虽然和那俄国人相互讨厌，但是在这一点上，有时我还挺感谢他的。

李这点心思我比谁都知道得早，因为他看上我的时候，我也很年轻啊，我才十六岁，那时候我可是个跟现在完全不同的人。你也别很惊讶，我跟李相处久了之后，我才知道他对和他不一样的人种的外表判断能力很差，他很长一段时间一直以为我在遇见他的时候已经二十岁了。哦……原来你也这样？我不知道……这是什么亚洲人的通病么？不过美国人也总是说亚洲人不会老，我们也很难判断一个黄种人到底多少岁了。

我不知道你现在看我觉得我怎么样，但是我可以毫不心虚地告诉你，文小姐，当我十六岁的时候，在街上和其他无家可归的青少年游荡兜售自己，我总是第一个被男人接走的，我当然也是赚钱最多的咯。我年轻的时候对生活、对未来都抱着一种随心所欲的无所谓的态度，因为我来自一个很烂的家庭，我的家人都不值一提，而我只是一个被人嫌弃的意外产物。在这种环境里长大的人，会常常想自己的出生有什么用，一切孕育我成长的东西都烂死了，我也烂死了，能活一天是一天，如果有哪一天，我被嫖客掐死了，那就死了，我也没所谓，不是什么要紧的事。在我十六岁的时候从没想过我六十岁的生活会是今天这个样子，该死，我甚至觉得我怎么可能活得到六十岁。

现在想来，大概就是因为我抱着这样的心态，我才活到了今天，而不是被嫖客弄死或者染上什么病在庇护所死掉。因为我第一次遇到李的时候，他满身是血。

我不太记得是哪一天，我和那群出来卖的朋友们照常在晚上十点左右出来，在没有什么街灯的角落晃悠，那是个比较靠近码头的地方，只有这些比较远的地方，警察才不会来巡查。我最记得我第一次看见他的模样，他从码头方向默默地朝我和我的朋友们聚在一起的方向走过来，穿着黑色的西服和衬衫，他一直这么穿，因为血迹喷在上面不那么明显。他经过我们身边的时候，我和我的朋友们都惊讶地不敢说话，他那时候带着一副眼镜，破掉了，脸上、脖子上都是血迹，大家都很害怕，尽可能地避开他避得远远的，他也很沉默，像是根本没看到我们，慢慢一点一点地向前走，眼神很平静，像是在苦苦思考着什么。

后来我才知道那天是他第一次杀人，他从前都是给一个姓于的中国人出主意找门路的，也没杀过人。中国人的帮派在那个时候十分不值一提，都是意大利人和爱尔兰人的生意，他们如果想要争一口饭，只能跟那时还不大有势力的拉美人争，七五年的时候海洛因还没流行起来，要再过几年。李想要去抢大麻的生意，但是门路都被堵死了，他就建议于先生干脆去抢，去码头或者边境打劫拉美人，与他们死斗，抢到拉美人和他们合作或者有供货商愿意和他们合作才算打开门路。那天是他领的头，他用码头上的撬棍，把一个往美国走私大麻的哥伦比亚人活活打死了。

我也不知道那天到底是什么驱使了我，我竟走了上去，问他：“先生，你没事吧？你还好吗？要去医院吗？我可以带你去。”

我的同伴都觉得我不要命了，但我当时从李身上感觉不到任何危险，相反，他让我感觉，他很僵硬、很孤独，像是被冻坏的了一样。我之前工作的时候，也遇到过一些这样的男人，但跟李不一样，他们通常是对自己的人生感到很失望，很挫败，而且因为自己的性取向感到委屈。可是李，我有时回想起来，他可能是那一天才真的意识到自己的人生退无可退，他已经失去成为一个正派人的任何可能。

总之，我当时很会应付这样的男人，所以我也敢去问候他。他抬眼打量我，看着我的脸，我还没被人那样认真地注视过，别的嫖客都没有，他很久没说话，看得我心里也开始害怕了，想要退开的时候，他才用口音很重的英文短短地问我：“多少钱。”

“口交一次二十，过夜一百。”我露出一点微笑对他说。

他听了，就从口袋里拿出了一张富兰克林塞到了我手上，我还笑他：“事后给钱，你不怕我拿了就跑？”

你知道他说什么吗？你猜不到，对吧。

他说：“这钱是给你问候我的话买单的。”

我那时候心里想，这中国人真奇怪啊。可是他的模样又不像好骗的凯子。然后他也没说什么，就继续走他的路，我就跟在他身后，他看了我一眼，也没赶我。他就把我直接带回了他当时住的公寓里。我进门就脱光了衣服，爬到了床上，他是站着看着我，不知道自己要干什么。我才意识到他大概是第一次和男人做爱，事实证明我的直觉没有错，他之前都只跟女人睡过觉。我为了不让他觉得后悔或者尴尬，我就爬到他面前，一边问他叫什么名字，一边帮他脱衣服。他只跟我说他叫李，没有名字，就叫李，他那时太嫌弃自己的祖国，于是愤而丢掉了自己的名字。你要谅解他，他那时是个盲目又自大的年轻人，你看看他现在，人越老，在美国生活得越久，他还是越来越中国人了。

后来他大概是反应过来了，于是我们做爱了，详细的过程我就不好跟你讲了吧，文小姐，你是女孩子。啊？威廉讲起他的时候说得比我还少？当然了，他是个神父，尽管他在八百年前就不应该是了，可是他就是那种比较害羞的孩子。既然你想听，那我只能说，其实李和我第一次做爱是个很愤怒的过程。

当然咯，一个男妓是要尽可能忍受客人的性癖，但即使我抱着这样的想法，我还是偶尔有种好像被强｀奸了的错觉，他大概觉得我是男人，就可以随便发泄力气，我的腰上，大腿上，肩膀上都叫他捏出青紫的指印，我有时不能抑制地大声尖叫，是因为他真的能把人弄得很疼。那不是一次正常的做`爱，他甚至没有费心去擦掉身上的血迹，他只是刚杀了人，那些夺取了别人生命的暴力过程在他体内留下的震惊、刺激和可怕的亢奋摄住了他，于是他必须紧紧抓住我的身体将它们表达出来，否则他的理智就会被这些洪流一样的感受冲刷得面目全非。

结束之后他从我身上下去了，我们躺在一起，很默契地保持沉默，我擅自拿了他床头的烟，点上了抽起来，没抽多少，他的手指爬上我的嘴唇，从我嘴里拿走了去抽，我们就这样相互交换着抽完了那根烟，好像那根烟是我们俩唯一共有的东西。

抽完烟之后他起身去洗澡，我看着他坐起来，很奇怪，我从第一眼看见他独自走在街上，我就不忍心看这个男人一个人孤单地去做什么的背影，就连洗澡都是。那么我也爬了起来，他对我太粗暴了，我走起路来都很不顺畅，像跛了脚的马，跟在他身后。他当时住的地方还很小，只是一个普通的单身公寓，浴室也很小，连浴缸都没有，只有一个淋浴头，肥皂盒都放在马桶上。我打开了淋浴头冲洗他，用手揩去他脸上那些凝结的血迹，他一直很平静地看我。李年轻的时候五官很硬朗，很不错，就算我是个白人男孩我也是这么觉得的。

洗到一半，他就亲吻我，他刚刚做爱的时候都没有亲吻我，请求我不再到街上去，就住在他这里好了，他知道我无处可去，他养我，我答应了，我当时什么都没有考虑，我只在想，不想再看到他那样一个人走在路上。

这算一见钟情吗？我不知道，在那个时候，美国还是排斥华人的，直到现在也不算得很尊重，不是吗？虽然那时候同性恋这个概念开始出现，但是在两个男人之间，还是像我们两人这种人，哪有什么爱情可言呢？我认为，当时我也好，他也好，我们只是，心血来潮，想到什么就做什么，因为对我们而言，我们没有明天可以指望，我们的寿命一直都是活到今天。

李是个很矛盾的人，一方面他确实非常多情，这在比较有势力的黑帮分子身上不算得什么大新闻，哪位家族的唐没有情妇呢？没有过露水情人呢？电影小说看不过不少吧，文小姐，还有许多男人干脆看见喜欢的就想方设法去和人家睡觉，睡完了，也就结束了么，谁也不欠谁的，哪个地方来的人里都有这样的人。

可是在另一方面，他又是个很保守很讲究的人，他对待我也好，对待威廉也好，和我们睡过觉了，他就供养我们，介绍给别人知道。你不会见到别的地方来的唐会像他这样做，让情人们光明正大地坐在一起。意大利人也好，拉美人，俄罗斯人，都没有这样的，都是只有一位夫人摆在台面上，情妇是藏着的，所以这些人觉得李很不讲究，李却反过来觉得他们这种做法很不光彩很不体面。怎么说，算得上文化分歧？

至于他之前有过的女人，我听他讲过，确实有一位，是个华人，但那是于先生的夫人。他并不能得到她，她曾经秘密地怀上了李的孩子，却出意外死了，李明白，那是于先生指使的。之后李就有了我。

我估计李认识我的时候也没有想过他日后会供养三个情人。因为他跟我一起生活了十年里，他一直对我非常忠诚，既没有别的男人也没有别的女人，他很用心地照顾我，还让我去读社区大学，他还是担心自己出了什么事，就没人照顾我，于是还是想让掌握一些生存技能，而不是回到街上去。他把我养在家里，我突然成了那种中产阶级家里生活优越的小女孩一样的存在，有房子住，李给我做饭，回家的时候还给我带礼物，早上的时候他还送我去上学。我觉得就是这段和他在一起的时间改变了我，让我发展成了现在你所见的‘昂贵’的样子。我当然算不上变得多么高贵了，但是远比从前在街上的时候要好得多，体面得多。

我一开始很抵触他这样做，可你见识过了，李在掌控别人的人生方向这一面上是个专制的暴君，他会教训我，我威胁他我会离家出走的时候，他把我绑在了凳子上，关了一整天，等到他回来的时候我就服软了。他令我不敢离开他，也离不开他了。

我们两个一起生活那十年，他很迷恋我，我的身体，那时他也年轻，我也年轻，我们总是，非常疯狂，你懂的，而且我的身体仍然在不停生长，一直到二十一岁我都还长高了半英寸。他非常享受我的每一寸变化。而且我跟他也喜欢充满新意的东西，我们在这方面总是，创意十足。

好了，我当然不能对你说得更详细，这样就很诡异了，即使是对我来说。尽管我有很多很多想要说的。

他在那段时间一直是个模范爱人。然而在那些他不喜欢让我知道的方面，他则成了个模范杀人狂。他非常谨慎，即使是我这么亲密的人，他都会注意不向我轻易透露重要的生意，只是偶尔向我抱怨细枝末节的部分。即使是这样，我陪他生活的那十年，我也越发听闻他的名声。他靠前几年打劫其他黑帮、倒卖军火积累了一些钱，然后就开始买卖女人和劳工，打算做酒吧和赌场，起初，华人真是个很被瞧不起的群体，无论是FBI还是意大利家族的人，他们甚至不把李的生意当回事，不把李当一回事，这反倒成了李的优势。他从东南亚走私来的大麻叶、罂粟、女人，就连日本的电器，甚至是汽车，能赚钱的他就做，甚至没人查他。那段时间是很好的日子，我也是从那个时候开始养成了挥霍无度的习惯。其实花钱这种事，在美国这地方，谁不像暴发户，只不过我大把花钱的时间长，久了到现在，何止是你，没几个人不以为我从小就是养尊处优的人。什么姿态么体面么，不就是我以前养成的习惯，放到现在看好像很新奇似的，我反而觉得现在有钱的人做派都故意向普通人靠拢显得自己很亲民似的，做作得很。

不过到八几年的时候，李是真做大了，塔塔基尼亚的人来意识到那些卖淫、赌场生意都被白白抢了，就开始和李有冲突了。而李那时候就在杀人的路上越走越远了，我当时很不希望他这样，太张扬，太残忍了，可是李觉得他也有自己的苦衷，如果他不这样残忍，不这样努力，他就站不住的，其他地方来的人都看亚裔的人很沉默于是都觉得他们很好欺负，是可以随便掠夺的，连谈判都不须谈。于先生是个很迂腐的人，还是一副旧华人的姿态，忍气吞声就算了，能过一天是一天。可是李不是这样的，他杀过人了，就越杀越麻木了，他必须靠这一点四处树立强硬的姿态。

他终于有天杀了塔塔基尼亚的第四个儿子，我求他停下来，他却跟我说：“我停不下来了，杰米，我要是停下来了就会倒下。”

是啊，他那时候就像一个用尽全力全速奔跑了很久的人，如果他停下了，他就会死去的。我没有办法，只能看着他将唐塔塔基尼亚的四个孩子全部杀死了。我就知道，他的末日要到了。

不巧啊，连条子也开始盯上了他，开始追查他。一开始于先生还想尽办法保他，我先前也说了，于先生是个很典型的中国人，他全然没有李的野心、也没有李的勇气，他更像是一个普通的做生意的华人，只是碰巧做了点不太合法的生意。没过多久于先生就被警察带去谈话，回来就对李说，他再也没办法保护李了。李就知道于先生把所有责任都推给他了。

李决定回到香港去，他怀着所有梦想和野心，千辛万苦来到这里，现在就要回到起点去，又重新一无所有了。他变得那么窘迫，甚至连我，他都要扔下在美国。我陪他四处逃亡了这么久，我已经想象不出来，没有他存在的生活了。

李所有的心思都放在了他的存亡上，却没有意识到他对我做了一件非常残忍的事情。他使我离开了他就无法存活，然后决定离开我。

他承诺他回到了香港就会写信给我。但是香港对我来说是个太遥远的地方，当时我甚至只知道香港是地球上某个地方，除此之外，我就一无所知。

我不知怎么向你解释我当时的痛苦和恐惧，或许我永远都解释不清楚，除了李，并没有其他人能理解我的做法，更多人不能理解李为什么能理解我。

在李潜逃前的一个星期，我打了电话给警察，我走进了他们的笔录室，对每一个李所犯下的我其实不太了解的罪名，撒了一个又一个他们想要听到的谎言。他们太想要抓住李，不惜照着我的谎话炮制出了证据。他们太讨厌李这样的罪犯了，因为太聪明，所以总觉得自己比警察高一等，永远把物证清理得很干净。我的出现让他们不顾一切。

就是这样，他进了大牢，那就是个我知道在哪里而且能达到的安全地方。

我就是这样对待我十六岁爱上的那个人，这就是所发生的。

 


	6. 第六章

六

我慢慢发现叔公是个对什么都自有一套逻辑的人。尽管老人们都会有类似的特点，在现在这个世界，人们在年纪轻轻的时候就懂得许多大道理，但那大多数是从别人那里听来的……你懂的，打开社交网络，你看见一篇有趣的流行文章或者只是一张优美的背景图片配上一句看似非常有道理的花体英文字，人们就觉得自己对这个世界和自己的人生非常了解。但是老人们，他们固守着那些不合时宜的人生经验，因为他们所认为的每一件事，都是他们生活过来的痕迹，他们将他们过往人生里的每一次欢愉或者苦难用剩下的时间细细咀嚼。内化成他们身体里不会被改变的部分，然后新一代人的嫌弃他们古板守旧。

叔公特殊的人生和他的性格，使他遵守的那套观念与大多数老人不尽相同，也使他成为他们其中最固执和不可理喻的人。

我曾有一次问过他对于自己做的那些‘生意’到底怀着一种怎样的态度，就像他获取暴利的涉毒生意，他想了个非常精妙的主意，他经营了一家上市的连锁中餐饮食公司，这让他在东海岸几乎所有城镇上都有分店，他谨慎地选取他信任的伙伴们，派他们分管主要的区域，使他们分别带着自己的家人居住在那里，管理那处的餐厅。

他们有时提起‘餐厅’这个词的时候会发笑，因为他们常常前脚为只想度过一个好周末的中产家庭送上正宗的中餐，后脚就为海洛因或者更新型的玩意儿提纯，分装入袋，放进标注着‘特殊口味’的外卖餐盒里，送到电话或者网络订餐的瘾君子嬉皮士手上。这两种食物在同一个厨房里分区按照标准流程严格烹制，这样保证了他们的食物永远是最纯正的味道，两种意义上都是。这种方法甚至省去了洗钱的麻烦，直接作为销售盈利入账。地面上的餐馆连接在一起形成了他的生意疆域，却很少人知道地面之下的实验室组成了他的毒品王国。他严格地设计每个地区之间的结构，总是其中一环出了差错，条子也只能追查到那一处便止了，

除非他的帝国只剩下最后一丝气数，他才会最终被发现，否则出了任何意外他的律师团都能理据力争地认定那无非是一个用人不当的丑闻，而他仍然能安稳地坐在太平洋高地上，和他的三个情人寻欢作乐而无后顾之忧。他对我说起他的这个主意时很自豪，那确实是个很聪明的设计，他说起这一点的态度，很难不使我好奇他对于贩卖违禁品本身这件事的看法。

“说实话吗？”他回答我的时候正在做鱼汤，阿姨买来了新鲜的活鲫鱼，他用刀背拍晕了鱼头，利落地削干净了鱼鳞，使刀尖剖开了鱼肚，伸手指进去挖空了内脏，用水冲干净了鱼身，才漫不经心地抬眼来看了我一眼，说：“我从不觉得这有什么不好的。相信我，如果不是因为钱往外流，那些政客估计也没有别的理由禁止这种东西。”

“但……”我发现我还是很难接受这种说法，但他毫不在乎的态度让我觉得我的辩词无力地就像那只内脏掏空的鱼。“毒品害人。难道你会不清楚吗？”天啊，我还不如不说呢。

“这世界上总要有人负责害人的。”叔公耸了耸肩，在油锅里爆了爆姜。将鱼滑入锅里去腥。

“我觉得很不好。”我说，感到自己不可避免的低落。“有时候我躺在床上，我开始想我现在所在的地方，我吃的东西，都是死人的血肉，因为您靠卖那样的东西才让我享受到这些。那只是……感觉不对。”

叔公听了，猛地关了火，他从灶台边上转了过来，面向我，以一种略带着惊异和深思的目光看着我的脸，说：“你才二十岁，姑娘，你该慢慢学会对一件事情有自己的看法，而不是被感性左右。”

“是啊。”我改用了英文，反讽说：“这是一个娶了三个丈夫的人说的话。”

他没有被我激怒，或许是他已经习惯了我的任性，他还是说：“这个世界上有很多人，有些人值得好好活在这个世界上，有些人根本不配，而且很多人属于后者。但是这不是由任何除他们自己以外的人决定的。那些不值得好好生活的人，不需要别人的介入，自然会毁掉自己，以这样或者那样的方式。我做的，不过是在他们毁灭自己的路上，赚一笔。过好我自己和更多努力的人的生活。”他顿了顿，转而变得认真地向我说：“而你，我的好姑娘，纵使真的有人要被良心煎熬，也不应该是你。”他说完了，又转过去，打开了电磁炉，又煎起了鱼，补充说：“不过这也很难怪你，有良心的人常常为不是他们犯下的错误感到痛苦，你是这样，威廉也是。”

“你就从没经历过吗？从来没有过这种感觉？”我追问。

“当然有了。”他回答：“直到我发现这个世界根本不是别人所说的那样。”

直到今天，我依然在思考着他所说的这句话真正的含义。他对于很多事情都有自己那一套理解，有一些我认同，有一些我则发现我无法反驳。我一直对他这套独有的面对世界的理论听之任之，直到它真的触及到了我。

杰米将我从日落区带回来的第二天，当我仍然为逝去的恋情感到残余的心痛，我和前男友共同的朋友们则不停地向我发来紧急信息和打电话，慌乱地通知我这样一件事：我的前男友被一个歹徒团伙袭击了，他们将从夜店里出来的他绑走，随即对他进行了殴打和虐待，最后他被扔在了医院门口。

我央求马克西姆载我去看望他，马克西姆却很无情，他认为这样对我没有好处，他说我跟我的叔公一样‘多愁善感、会被轻易动摇’，出于这样的理由，他不仅拒绝了我，他甚至叫人看管住了我，不允许我离开大宅。最终朋友们告诉我，他经过五个小时的手术抢救后苏醒过来，那个劈腿的混蛋永远失去了他的腿。

我还没有蠢到发现不了这和杰米的关系，我冲到了杰米住的辅宅里，那时他正吩咐着佣人将刚送来的新衣服新首饰置换到他庞大的衣帽间里去，我愤怒地打翻了其中一个人捧着的首饰盘，所有人都停下了手上忙碌的事情，带着敬畏看着我。杰米也是，他将目光从新置办来的皮草转到了我脸上，露出了一副不可思议的神情。

“你告诉了他！”我叫道。“而现在，一个学生因为你的告密而下半辈子都要生活在轮椅上。”

他听了，惊讶的神色在他脸上慢慢散去，很快他定了定神，声音缓缓地向几个帮工说：“你们先把东西放下，我要跟文小姐说说话。”

即刻间，所有佣人都把手头上的东西放下，安静地走了出去。我打落的首饰还掉在烟灰色的长绒地毯上闪闪发光。

我怒视着他，衣帽间里四处都摆着镜子，那其中映射出我的目光，像是要在他身上剜下一大块肉来。他却仍然摆着那一幅高傲自若的样子，慢条斯理地走到我跟前，竟说：“你的脾气真是跟你叔公一模一样的。”

他脚下还踩着那些宝石黄金，好像它们只是某种会发光的灰尘。

我逼问他：“你到底知不知道你做了什么？你知道叔公会这么做吗？”

“他们应该杀掉他的。”他反驳我。“只是你叔公不想让事情这么难看。”

“你听听你说了什么？你还有人性吗？”我几乎算得上尖叫。

他仍那样云淡风轻，只是转了转眼珠子，对我说：“噢，文小姐。你可能还不知道，或许是不习惯，那么就从今天开始。你总要认清这个事实，你是李的孩子，这就是我和李保护我们的孩子的方式。你就算是去问问威廉，他也会告诉你，看在那个该死的上帝的份上！你是个歹徒的孩子，你的叔公是个天杀的毒枭。”说到这里，他也禁不住有些激动，他的声调扬起来了些，他顿了顿，用力地吸了口气，又平复了下去，说：“你只是太年轻，等你再年长一点，你就会明白的。你的叔公很爱你，我也是，我太爱你了——”

“用伤害我的方式吗？”他的说辞彻底地触怒了我，在他声称他爱我的那一刻，我甚至能感觉得到我的脑海里有什么东西猛地断裂或者轰然倒塌。我当时唯一的念头就是，我要说些什么来伤害他，狠狠伤害他，他那副养尊处优盛气凌人的姿态，他踩着那些华丽的首饰那样不可一世，只让我想要看他被我重击而狼狈不堪的样子。

“你有病你知道吗？”我叫道，并且如愿以偿地看见他的眼神凝滞了，诧异不止地看着我。“你，还有我的叔公，你们是最扭曲的那种变态，你知道吗？收起你那种装模作样的优雅吧。你们太病态了，而你们自己甚至都没有察觉，你们只会伤害别人。你们唯一知道的爱别人的方式就是伤害他，你们也是这样对待彼此的。我的叔公是个丧心病狂的控制狂，而你，只是一个可悲的离开别人就无法生存的可怜虫。你们俩凑一起，就是买一送一的恶心。真是绝配，活该抱在一起互相折磨到死。用可笑的谎言假装这种变态的欲望是爱。”

天啊。

我说完了便后悔了，我从不知道我是如此的恶毒。他站在那里，惊讶又难过，连同整个身体都在微微颤抖着，睁着他那双罕见的灰绿色的眼睛，痛苦地盯着我眼睛，什么也说不出来。他那样悲伤又脆弱，我即刻就后悔了。随后他将眼睛一转，显露出一副更恐惧的模样。

“你说完了吗。”李的声音在我背后响起。

我感到寒意，极快地从我的后脊背上窜到我的周身，我僵硬麻木地转过身去，猛然地对上那双水银一样的眼睛，他站在门口，面无表情地看着我的脸。

我感觉我甚至将要失去维持站立的力气。他只是站在那里，既不需要大喊大叫也不需要怒目圆睁，只是那样静静地向我发问，我感到害怕，害怕到我从小至今所有感到害怕的经历在这一刻面前都不算什么，这种感觉如此强烈，以至于我开始感到想要哭泣，并且随之开始流下泪来，恐惧使我禁不住战栗不停。

“李……”杰米微弱地呼唤了他一声，又更加无力地说：“她只是太受惊吓，太难过了……”

叔公并没有很快回应他，他只是一直那样平静无物地凝视着我，我根本无法在这样的注视下止住眼泪。他第一次令我感到真正的畏惧，他的力量如此强大，就像一个族群里最庞大的头狼，当它盯上你时，他的眼神如此平静，你却能清楚地明白：你逃不掉了，你将被最可怕的獠牙撕扯。

他过了一会儿，才开口对杰米说：“你来，杰米，过来。”

杰米走了过去，走到了他身边，有些失魂落魄的模样。这时，叔公的表情才缓和了些，他转过脸去打量着他的丈夫，伸手抚上了杰米的脸颊，凑近了许多，才低声问：“还好吗？”

杰米没有回答，他只是叹了口气，看了看李的眼睛，轻轻摇了摇头，又说：“没什么，她可能被我们……被我们吓到了……”

叔公眨了眨眼睛，他的手移到了杰米的脑后，极珍惜地摸了摸他漂亮的金发，凑前了去，在杰米的额头上用嘴唇印了印。杰米顺从地闭着眼睛接受了。过后他才摸着杰米的嘴角，低声说：“你很累了，你去休息吧，我待会儿去陪你，带点食物，好不好？”

“别怪她。好吗？”杰米只是柔和地重复。

“你先去。”李说。

杰米最后又无奈地看了我一眼，便走了。

这也是我第一次看见叔公真正作为某人的情人的那一面，我的意思是，虽然我在以上写了许多他和他的情人们的故事，然而那都是来自他们的诉说，经过他们各自的解读和粉饰。只有上面那个场景，那不一样，他们爱抚的举动或者低语的方式，都那么柔软和亲密，那是属于情人之间的私密瞬间。

我在杰米走之后不久就止住了哭泣，但仍然僵立在原地，不敢动弹。我不知道李会对我做什么，他已经打残了我的前男友，他或许什么都不会对我做，但是叔公远可以用什么都不再为我做以惩罚我。

他不在看我，在杰米走后，他走到落地窗面前的沙发旁边坐下，才叫我说：“郁文。”

他平时很少这样叫我的名字，都是很疼惜地用广东话叫我‘囡囡’或者叫我‘文囡’。我沉默而敬畏地看向他。

他用那双鹰一样的双眼，认真地看着我用英文说：“你伤害了我的丈夫。”

“我……”我像是失去了语言的能力，光是为了阻止自己不再哭已经花费了我所有自控力。“我……”我无助地重复这个没有意义的字眼。

“你不能这么做。”他打断我。“我做的所有的一切，不是为了让任何人都能轻易地伤害我的丈夫、我的家人。”

“可是你，你使人……”我徒劳地试图争辩，这对叔公来说什么用都没有。“你打了他。而他现在再也不能……”

“我再说一遍。我所做的一切，是为了没有人能随便伤害我的家人。”他提了提声音，我便软弱地住了口。

“我不允许，那样的人，伤害了你之后不用承担任何责任。”他严肃地绷着脸，往另一处的沙发抬了抬下巴，说：“坐下。别站着和我说话。”

我怎么还敢忤逆他。我便走了过去，坐下了，他到底还是没有对我大动肝火，我却远比面对他的怒火时更加害怕。

“你在我家住。你要什么，我都给你，给最好的。因为我疼你。你做什么，都随你，哪怕办不到的事情，我也想办法给你补点不输的。我是一点都看不得你掉眼泪的。你说，我把你这样捧着，生怕摔了。我是什么人呐，我这么宝贝的人，凭什么就让一个来路不明的王八蛋随便糟践啊？”他用国语这样问我，痛心得很。“你告诉我呀。嗯？凭什么他来了，把你一顿欺负，要我这么个天天把你供起来疼的人负责给你收拾难过心碎？”

“可是至于那样么？”我反问。“你让他以后怎么办？”

“至不至于不是他说了算的，也不是你说了算的。”他用手指指了指自己的心口，冲我说：“是我说了算的。”他从胸前的口袋里拿出包烟来，用拇指和食指捏出一根来，低着头像是寻思着什么，才把烟放嘴里，点着了，抬手赶了几下烟，翘起腿来，放缓了架子，跟我说：“随便哪个男人都能欺负你，那我算什么？没有人能做了亏心事不承担后果，欺负了我的孩子不付出代价。”

“他不知道……他不知道您。”我解释。“我从不敢向别人说，说起您。没有人知道……”

“那他现在知道了。”他满不在乎地说。“他就是不知道我，他就能对你那么做了吗？他还算男人吗？”

我重新使用英文，当我想要尽量让自己不表现得过分情绪化的时候，非母语的语言能在我和他制造令我舒适些的距离感。“是什么让你成了那个来下审判的人？”我问他。

“那你觉得是什么让我拥有三个丈夫？”他也同样用英语反问我。在那个时候的我和他之间总有一点十分令我困惑：当我在他面前使用英语的时候，我往往能让自己听上去比使用母语的时候更加谦卑和礼貌，然而李，当他说英语时，甚至比他说起他的母语更加咄咄逼人、不怒而威。

我尝试说出些具有说服力的回答来，他压根没给我开口的机会，接下去说：“因为我很富有，非常富有，而且势力庞大。那让我付出了很大的代价，但那仍然是值得的。”

我在房间的穿衣镜里忽地瞥见自己的脸，上面只有泪痕和错愕交错，我看着他，感到难以置信，我第一次如此强烈、切实地感觉到那份距离，我们之间的、跨越整整半个世纪的观念上的距离。

他等了我一会儿，见我没有回答，从口袋里抽出一条墨蓝色的手帕来，递给我，让我擦擦脸。我没有接，木然地说：“我不能接受……不，我不能理解。难道你不觉得自己这样很傲慢吗？”

“当然了。”他点头予以肯定。“姑娘，如果你能理解我，那你比我年轻又有什么用呢？”

和他的对话让我感到气馁，我一直自诩为一个充满耐心、对各种与自己不同的观念或事物都能待以尊重的人。我引以为豪的这一点，在和李的对话中溃不成军

“你不要为难杰米。而且我希望你以后跟他相处的时候尊重他。他爱玩，本身心性也很像小孩子，就喜欢你喜欢得不得了。但你还是要尊重他，他是我的丈夫。你之后要向他道歉。”他要求道。“你尊重他，该像尊重我一样。别的，我看你也伤心够久了，消停会儿吧，值得么？那杂种这样对你你还死心塌地。你怎么就这么不明事理呢？”

他这样说，说得我又再次不平起来，却不敢大发作，放轻了声音，反问他：“您说我呐？您自己也不这样么？”

他把烟掐了，坐起来问我什么意思。

我便坦白说：“我知道您是怎么给抓起来的。我知道他对你做了什么。”我顿了顿，问他：“您不还是照样护着他么？吃穿用度都是最好的。”

他终于叫我给问住了，坐在一边思付着，想了许久，竟露出点苦笑来，说：“你不也说么？他离开我是过不下去的。”

“这不是答案。”我说。

他站了起来，我本以为他为了回避这个弱点，才打算结束这场对话的。他直走到门边，一语不发。

末了，临带上门之前，才说一句：“这是。”

他至终是没有对我动脾气，即使我讲的那样难听，他也只是忍不了我使他的情人受了这点言语上的委屈。至于我对他的龃龉，他像是没听见似的绝口不提。我也想不懂他到底是真的没听得上呢，还是他听惯了这样的谩骂，已经再没什么更恶毒的说辞能触动他。总之那段时间，我常处于一种战战兢兢的状态，但他么，还是照一贯那样对我好。后来我就渐渐地也忘了这一段了。

直到后来那事过了几天，一日我起夜，要回房的时候听见楼下声响，走下楼去瞧见饭厅里头亮着灯，猜想大概是有夜宵可吃，就走过去。主宅的饭厅很大，连着厨房，摆着一张能左右合共能坐三十来人的灰色大理石长桌，两旁都摆着叔公特地从中国定来的黄花梨木雕高背椅子，只有最靠近厨房的那一头吊灯亮着。我躲在边上，眼见原来是马克西姆回来了，先头也说过，马克西姆爱晚归，叔公给他做了盆炖肉，他约莫是真的饿得很厉害，大口大口地使劲吃，一点仪态都没有，那股热乎劲儿烘得他不停冒汗他也顾不上，还一个劲儿让叔公到点冰凉的酒来；叔公对他很包容，忙前忙后地答应，任他使唤。

很奇异的是，这个对他丈夫这样百依百顺的人，就是前几日一句话就能让我惊吓得泪流不止的毒枭，此刻他全然没有那副教训我的威严，温和得几乎有些软弱，甚至旁人看了那俄国人那样对他，都要替他憋屈。

叔公给他拿了酒，又坐到一边，用俄语劝他吃慢些，他平常在饭桌上也这样对他说，我也就听懂这一句，还有另一句是叔公和他之间的爱称，有些古怪和戏谑，他们会互相嘲弄着唤对方‘达瓦里希’，那是俄语里‘同志’的意思。他们那个年代的俄国或者中国才这样，即便是连夫妻之间也常常互称同志，现在听来，还觉得，甚是可爱。

马克西姆粗声粗气地操一口地道的俄语讲他，叫他别管他，他爱干什么干什么。

叔公拿他没办法，坐在一边，看着他吃。

我自觉不好打扰他们，本想还是走了，回房里去好。刚转了个身，却听得叔公改用英文了，有些疲惫地问他说：“马克西姆。我真是个变态吗？我说……精神虐待什么的……”

马克西姆不等他说完，嘴里还嚼着肉，不耐烦地打断他说：“是。你就是。”

我那不过是气疯了说的，叔公确实听见了，问马克西姆这一句，想必不过是想找些消解罢了。马克西姆竟这样说，我觉得很不忿。我那时被叔公的做法气得丧失理性，后来我才懂得了，叔公从没有过孩子，他对待我时大约也是很失措，再加上他本就是个暴烈的人，这让他成为了一个不太完美的家长，但并非马克西姆回应得那样一无是处。叔公也没声了，我就想走去争辩两句，于是拐了回去，转身想去说，但又止住了。

叔公坐在那里，露出一副真正泄气的模样，那是他绝不会在我面前展现的神态，带着些许失意和困顿，恼气地看着他身旁只顾着吃的俄国丈夫。

“吃死你吧。”叔公突然说。“我下毒。”

马克西姆听了，还是顽强地把盘子里剩下的肉吃干净了，把酒一闷，拿餐巾抹了抹嘴巴，才说：“你想怎么办？”

叔公无语了。手段如他，大概也拿这俄国佬这种性子没有办法，他沉默了一会儿，冒出来一句：“你今晚一个人睡觉吧。老不死。”

马克西姆更加莫名其妙了，听起来也有些咋呼，说：“ 变态又怎么样？我又不嫌弃你。”

“什么事都跟你嫌不嫌弃有关是吧？”叔公又恼火又好笑，他站了起来要走，说：“你吃完了自己洗干净。我上威廉那儿睡。”

马克西姆拽住了他的手臂，猛地一拉，李跌了两步，坐到他怀里去了，马克西姆一手箍着他的前胸，又给自己舀了一勺炖肉放到盘里。

“不行！”马克西姆毫不讲道理地宣布，像是占住了玩具不愿撒手的孩子。

“为什么？”李极不自然地坐在他腿上发笑。“不变态啊？”

“我说不行就是不行。”他又开始吃起来。

李又随他了，用手指揩去了他嘴边的肉沫。

我的愤懑消解下去，静静地走开了。


	7. 第七章

七

如果回到中国的语境下来说，我叔公大概会是人人都以冷眼相待的存在，不……不仅如此，甚至回到他那一辈人的语境来说，他根本就是纯粹的异类，倘若他从未逃到美国，他便只会成为街坊邻里口中议论的变态人物。

我常怀揣这样的猜想，总想倘若他没能逃脱，他留在中国会成为怎样的人。虽然包括我在内的许多人都不愿面对，但事实是，时至今日，中国仍然是一个极其保守的国家，一个念旧的国家，更多时候，人们只会尊敬那些恪守传统和教条、按照中庸之道行事的人。尽管我明白仍会有人反驳我说，即便是美国也仍是保守的，某种程度上，是的，但它仍不如我的祖国那样从上至下地排斥野心家、阴谋家和同性恋，这三点放在一起很奇怪，除非是用来形容我的叔公。

我本来是不敢将这种看法宣之于口的，经历过他曾经那种不动声色的威严，出于余惊，我一度将他推到了喜怒无常、难以取悦的大家长的位置，这种看法的改变使得我在他面前变得愈加小心翼翼、缩手缩脚，我尽可能地躲避像往常那样与他去饮茶，陪在他身边打理小事，事事都与他说，连他的丈夫们，我也不愿同他们再多说一句话，怕他们告密。然而他实在是很会体察人心，他察觉到了我对他的刻意躲避，却十分知趣，没有犯中国传统家长常犯的错误（我本以为他会），若他是从没离开过中国的长辈，此刻他大概就已经随便挑了个由头，指责我不和他沟通，直把他当生人，胳膊肘往外拐，对外人比对自家人亲热，骂我是个没良心的东西了。

但他没有，也不知道是该感谢美国的家庭文化环境给他带来的影响，还是他本人独特的心性。他没有气急败坏地指责我，也没有敷衍地指示他那些令人迷惑的丈夫们来苦口婆心地跟我讲道理，只是随我这样做了一阵，也不多加干预，他也不露声色，平日怎么待我照样怎么待我。

终于有一回，是吃饭的时候，他的丈夫们吵起来，我还是第一回见他们争吵。

那阵子天气开始转凉，虽说旧金山在美国是个温暖的度假城市，可能国外人皮糙肉厚，也察觉不出多大的冷暖变化，但是对我们华人来说却不是如此，再加上叔公年轻坐牢时让人打坏过膝盖，当时也治得不好，落下毛病，现在老了，天气一变就直喊疼，不能站得久。那段时间叔公就不做饭了，雇了个厨子去做。然而马克西姆却对此意见大得不得了，先头我说马克西姆总埋怨叔公做的清淡，如今换了人，才知道平时念叨两句清淡已经是夸奖了，换了别人来做，马克西姆直说下不去嘴，好歹吃了两口，过后又假意说吃了不舒服，要将厨子赶走，一开始大家依他，换了个新厨子，又这样说。

那一回也是这样，大家本来吃得好好的，马克西姆将餐刀餐叉往瓷盘上一扔，冲着叔公来一句：“你去给我弄点牛肉和面包来，拿刚开的那瓶伏特加倒些给我。”

叔公刚要起身，就让坐在另一边的杰米按住手不让动了，没好气地说他：“没东西给你吃吗？”

“吃不下。”马克西姆也冲得很，贸然冒出来这么一句。

“那就饿着，死得了吗？你为什么要折磨他。”杰米顶撞他，他心气也很高。“吃得了就吃，吃不了自己死外边去吃。”

我坐边上看着，杰米这话一出口，叔公脸色就变了，隐隐呲着牙，预感这事定是十分难搞，他就忙凑到杰米身边，低声让他少说两句，做个菜又没啥。

杰米是听他这样说，就越要置气，不仅说他，还说叔公：“你就惯着他，你就惯他，你惯过我吗？”

叔公忙哄他，问说：“我什么时候不惯你了，哎呀，你想要什么？我回头找人给你做。行吗？”

结果马克西姆这人很怪，一看叔公本来坐在主位上，往杰米处凑，就上来脾气，冒着火气问：“我和他说话，关你屁事？”

“上帝。你个赤共佬虐待我丈夫，还不许我说吗？”

“赤共佬是吗？那你问问你旁边这个长期嫖客，他又是什么人？”

叔公一听，又急又恼，转过来大声问他：“你说什么呢？”

坐在马克西姆一边的威廉看情况不好，就劝马克西姆可别再说了，结果杰米连他也没放过，紧接着说：“我是婊子，他嫖我也嫖的开心，不像你，逼得他跟个神父上床，也不想跟你待在一起。你也不想想为什么。”

威廉听了，把眼睛瞪得老大，却看起来更加可怜，无力地争辩说：“不是这样的，你为什么要把事情说得这么丑恶？”

马克西姆冷笑一声，说：“呵，他操腻了你，要换个新的，你连屁都不敢放。”

威廉也不和他们争，只是一个劲儿问叔公：“你就让他们这么说？你真是这么看待我的吗？”

“不是，不是……”叔公火烧眉毛两头顾不上还要转个身来哄他：“他们气得胡说八道，你还全信啊？我怎么对你，你不知道吗？”

“我爱说什么说什么。我原是最先来的，怎么还不能说两句了吗？”杰米怒视着对面的马克西姆，越发口无遮拦，急说：“是，我是婊子，你不也急着想上？提了裤子回头骂人，你可真高尚。”

我原本在一边默默吃饭，看着热闹，心里暗自觉得好笑。其实是这样的，年轻人看待老人们，有一种甚至没有被社会认识到的刻板印象，也就是我们大多时候觉得他们的见识和阅历随着年轻增长，自然而然地会稳重和端庄起来，尤其是叔公如今这架势的，即便是吵起来，也总归是斯文体面的。但实际上根本不是如此，他们并不经常吵架，拌嘴也是常有的，也都是鸡毛蒜皮的小事，吵起架来也大多像现在这样，心直口快，甚至不需要什么特别的理由，一言不合就能吵起来，多幼稚多下流的话都能说，反正就是全方位冲着对方的痛点去。我也不知道是不是叔公太骄宠太溺爱他们，纵得他们什么话都敢说，他们平日斗嘴，旁人听来可好笑。

可今天杰米冒出来这么一句新的，一下子说得马克西姆竟涨红脖子张着嘴老半天反驳不出半句话来。杰米则一副泰然自若的胜利姿态。

我在一边把耳朵竖的高高的，这话说得我惊诧又好奇，但又不敢胡乱多嘴，只得夹菜，心里头想着他们多说些，面子上假意打圆场说：“好吃歹吃有什么所谓嘛，吃饭……吃饭……”

马克西姆很倔，说：“我不吃。”

叔公一听，立马光火起来，把碗往桌面上一砸，站起来怒道：“行，大家都别吃了，你们去，快去，地下库也好，储藏室也好，哪儿都好，随便什么地方，挑把枪，去啊，要不打死我，要不打死谁都行。”

马克西姆怒视着他，他是纯种的白人，恼火起来就眼眶发红，不说话，就看着叔公，像是恨他又像是很舍不得。

“我怎么就带了你们三个回家……”叔公气得受不了，扶着桌子走了出来，一直走到我身边，问我：“吃够了没？”

我心里一怕，不敢说不，只好不停点头，说：“吃够了，吃够了。”

“会开车吗？”

“会……会……”我实在怕引火烧身，像个傻子似的唯唯诺诺。

“你带我走。”

我只好马上起身了，跟着叔公，叔公取了根拐杖，拄着拐带我走去车库。走了几步，杰米挽留似的，大声问：“你去哪里？李？”

“任何看不见你们三个的地方。”叔公回头说。

威廉的声音也冒出来了，颤巍巍的，伤心又担忧，问：“你现在去哪儿啊？保镖都还在吃饭呢，你先叫上人陪你行不行？”

“不要管我！”叔公再次大声喊叫起来，这回叫得脖子上青筋暴起，说：“就让我死在外头吧。看见人我就烦！”

这回真是吼得没人再敢说话了。

我一路跟着叔公走了，我也不敢挑好的车，选了辆低调些的梅德赛斯。可临上车了才想起来了，很窝囊地跟叔公讲：“不行，我没考美国驾照，我只有中国的牌。”

叔公命令式的说：“上车。”过了会儿，补上一句：“我坐你旁边，谁拦你？”

我只好硬着头皮上了，发动了车子。虽然叔公嘴上说要死在外头，动起来之前还是打开了置物箱和遮阳板，里面都放着枪，他也都拿出来，确认了里头上满了子弹，才将东西都放回去，对我点点头，说：“行了，开车吧。”

我开出了家门，问：“去哪儿？”叔公说了一处老唐人街区。

我正开着，叔公独自沉默气了一会儿，才问我：“会使枪吗？”

“不，不会。”我盯着路面，我生怕他的目光，我说了不会，他会很失望，我受不了那种神色。

他接着说：“这样，我回去之后跟马克西姆说一声，你以后跟着他学，知道吗？”

“我……”我怯生生地问：“啊？学这个做什么？”

他这时听起来才很失望，说：“你这么大个人，连枪都不会开，你还是我的孩子，你不嫌丢人吗？”

“哦……好……” 正如我开文所说，我变得不敢有半点忤逆他，当你的经济来源和衣食住行都被掌握在一个暴君手里的时候，你也会是这样的姿态。

之后就再无话，直到我遇到第一个红灯，我停了下来等待，除了市中心和老城区，其实美国大部分的郊区都十分安静，有些崭新而尚在待价而沽的区域甚至可以称之为荒无人烟，嗯……那个红灯就在这样一个类似的区域里，无论是车内还是车外都如此安静，即使是白天，也很适合杀人藏尸。

当我正打算打开电台，想方设法解决这种使我有些不安的沉默，叔公看着窗外，忽地说：“你看，这可是个杀掉我的好时机。郁文。”

我吓一跳，颤然地问：“什么？”

我难以置信地看着他，他才慢悠悠地回过头来看我，他如此沉着、老道，一副运筹帷幄的、思考般的表情，令我觉得眼下更像是他即将要杀掉我，甚至不需要用到置物箱或者遮阳板里的枪，只需要他再这样看着我多一会儿，我大概就会死于某种突如其来的心脏疾病。

“我说。”他的眼睛一如我和他的丈夫们曾反复强调地那样，如此有力、如此清醒，你可能会在盘踞暗处多时的蛇或者水面之上的鳄鱼脸上看过那种目光，你明白那之后流动着冰冷的血液，一如平静无物的水银。“如果你想杀掉谁，这是个很好的时机。这里很僻静，不会有旁人经过，而你和我处在一个密闭的空间里，活动范围很小，你比较年轻，如果会用枪，甚至不必是枪，你是女孩子，很灵活，用刀也可以。只是会很难清理。”

“您……您为什么突然这样说……”我真的开始害怕。这该死不会是什么惩罚吧，为了什么要这样煎熬我，为了我长这么大不会使枪？为了我在他的丈夫吵架的时候搅混水？或者说为了我没有美国的驾照？

“如果一个人让你开车载他，甚至不带旁人，那么他一定很信任你，很信任你，以至于你杀掉了他，他也觉得这是要为这种信任付出的合理代价。如果你刚好想要除掉这人，这再好不过了。”

“可是……”我紧张地不自觉得收紧了每一块我能控制的肌肉，而这种感觉已经僵持到我浑身发痛。“我……我不想杀您。”

“我知道。但是我现在是告诉你。”我这时才留意到当他说母语时，带着一种我从没留意到也没有见识过的优雅。

“我现在是让你知道，你有这种权利这样做。”

他说完了上面那句话，才改而用了一种更舒缓的语调说：“你听懂了吗？听懂了就踩油门，绿灯了。”

我惊魂未定地重新转过脸去，握紧了方向盘，放开了刹车，踩着油门。我将方向盘握得那么近，好像我在洪水里抓住的半截稻草，因为如果不这样，我手心里出的汗会让我抓不住方向盘。

“你是从我出狱以来第二个给我开车的人。”他感叹道。

“另一个是？”

“马克西姆。”他回答。

我愣了愣，感到某种苦涩，我品味着这种感觉，后来我竟慢慢地微微发笑，因为我慢慢意识到他做的这一整套动作多么精明，那么微小又巧妙，以至于即使我意识到了我的思想依然不能自控地跟着他所想要的方向走。是的，他对于我的疏远，既不会和我争辩也并不尝试说服我，他只是突然有一天，带着除了两把枪什么都不带，和我，只有两个人，在一条僻静无人的街上，许给我杀掉他的权利。而那一天也并不多么特别，那只是他最深爱的丈夫和他又大吵一架的一天，那是另一个他交托生命将近半个世纪的人，这样，他刚好赢了这一架。

就像有一天，马克西姆恶狠狠地跟我说：“他是个恶毒的、操控别人的婊子。”

“你爱他。”我说，像是在说‘地球是圆的’或者‘太阳从东边升起’。“即使他那么讨人厌、自大、不顾别人感受、粗鲁……”

我本可以一直抱怨下去，他打断了我：“不是的，他只是那样的人。他没有父母，从小就过得很艰苦，他从没真正拥有过一样属于自己的东西，即使他得到了他也不知道怎么对待它，他整个人生大部分时候都很艰难，如果你处在他那样的位置，你可不会成长得像他那么好。他尽了最大的努力去改变，但到最后，他还是沦落到现在这样，和一个男人生活在一起，更糟糕的是，他甚至还要跟别人分享这个男人。他只是恨我这样对他，他恨看见我跟任何不是他的人有跟他一样、甚至比他更好的关系。”

他说起这段话时那种稀疏平常的态度，让我想起马克西姆在另一天用同样恶狠狠的口吻跟我说：“他是个邪恶又自私、只会利用别人的贱人。”

是的，马克西姆，是的，你太了解他了。我心里想。但是我能怎么办呢？他刚刚给了我杀死他的权力，这让我从没感觉和他如此之近，像是他真正的孩子，不，我已经是了，他的心脏强有力地跳动，给我的身体泵进新鲜温热的血浆。

“但你仍然这样做，你让我开车……你……你仍然带来了威廉，你了解这些，但你仍然这样做。”我不再用敬称，而他对此毫无意见。这是一种跨越，这是美国人无法理解的，他们的语法上就无法理解，但是在中国，当你的长辈，不需要你浮于表面的尊敬，这是不可想象的联结和亲密。

“你在暗示我故意这么做。”他靠在椅背上，让自己更舒服一些，他的表情柔和了许多，看起来很随和，很慈祥。“不只是你，很多人，在跟我打交道的时候总以为我事先计划好了一切，胸有成竹，算计了每一个人、每一个步骤。这种桥段你在好莱坞电影里看看或许行得通，但是在现实生活里，你不可能预见未来会发生的一切，你出门前也算计不了会见到谁，你只能有准备地走出去，随遇而安但见机行事，利用未知带到你面前的一切。”

“这听起来也很好莱坞。只是可能来自《功夫熊猫》或者《花木兰》之类的东西，但还是很好莱坞。”很奇怪，我竟开始和他开起了玩笑，这不需要特地地约定或说明，他这样充满感染力，只要他想，他像是绝地武士改变了某种原力磁场，当他想要我和他成为朋友，三言两语之间，他是我那个最开得起玩笑我最喜欢和他出去闲晃的朋友。

他显然很懂这一套，很合时宜地笑出声，然后说：“任何道理说出来都很好莱坞。但等你真的遇到，你自然就会懂得怎么做。这一点我对你很有信心，因为你很像我，比任何人都像。我相信，哪怕我有自己的亲生孩子。”

“我觉得你把我理想化了，叔公。”

“我觉得你把自己看得太低了，郁文。”他反驳我，但仍然是很轻松，一个真正的手足、朋友那样。我已经不再是那样仰视他的后生，我变成了另一种人，那种会在他的早茶桌上询问他的意见或者发表意见的那种人。“你以为我生来就是你现在所见到的样子吗？不是的，完全不是。我和你一样，得过且过、战战兢兢、小心翼翼，我也怕死，我对一切比起强大的东西心怀恐惧，我在陌生人面前惶恐不已。你既然已经知道了发生过什么，那么我也不妨告诉你了。你以为我在机场被警察和探员包围的时候，不害怕吗？不难过吗？”

“你根本无法想象我被吓得多厉害，我以为我会昏过去，甚至休克，我当时都感觉不到自己的手和脚了。但我没有，我想我还是比我自以为是的要坚强。我现在坐在这里跟你聊天，但是在当时，我认定我的下辈子都要在监狱里度过了，我才三十五岁，接下来那么漫长的人生，我都会低贱得像落水狗。”

当我和他的关系缓和下来、甚至变得更好，他也更健谈了，我很后悔我没有带录音笔，连手机都漏在家里了，不过我大概也不会轻易忘记他所说过的话。

“所以？什么改变了你吗？”我诱导式地问。

“这个嘛……”他思考了一会儿，显然他在抉择应该告诉我多少，或者怎么告诉我，他还是选择了一种比较有尊严的、省略了许多的方式，我后来在马克西姆那儿听到了一个更完整更可怕的版本。

“只能说，杰米背叛了我，而那不仅仅是背叛，那是一种很奇怪的东西，他太盲目、太不独立，他太爱我，但这显然是我造成的，正如你所说，我到今天还是如此，我宠坏了他，这也让他对我充满恨意。他恨我对他做的事情，他也恨他对我极其无力，可他又太爱我了，太复杂了，他没法处理这个，没法解决这个。除了同归于尽，他只会做这种事情……”

“这让我没法反过来仇恨他，我太清楚这都是我自己造成的。他只是小孩子，从见到我那一刻开始是，一直到背叛我，都是，小男孩。”

“我不恨他。但我不能否认这件事情改变了我，至少很长的一段时间，我变成了一个你现在可无法想象的人，你眼前的这个人的另一个极端。那让我在监狱里吃了不少苦头，但也让我思考我到底应该成为一个怎样的人。实际上，我当初是个并没有什么文化的人，我说了，我连高中都没能读完，来了美国之后，我也大多跟华人混，我的英文很差，跟杰米生活了一段时间之后好一点，但仍然是一团糟。不仅如此，还有其他知识，我基本上就是个半文盲。幸运的是，你知道监狱里会开设高中学习课程吗？你知道的，美国人觉得有太多罪犯都是像我一样的文盲，如果没有文凭，他们出狱之后依然找不到工作，只会重新回到里面去。”

“大多数人，也并不在乎那玩意儿，他们从小生活在轻视教育的环境里，在监狱里，更是如此。如果你努力学习，你就是个娘炮。而我就是，我不一样，这是我从未能拥有的机会，学习正规的高中课程，好吧……不那么正规，那是监狱，但那仍然是机会，那曾经是我求而不得的东西。你要明白。学习的时候，我能学到正确的文法和书面词汇，我学会画画，历史、地理、化学、基础数学，有很多人觉得那没有用处，不是的，那些能让你成为一个受人尊敬的体面人，只要你运用得当而且学会自我成长，监狱里还有图书室。”

“谁能想到呢？姑娘，我被关进大牢，结果我的梦想却实现了。”

“懂了吗？你要学会见机行事，没有人能做好所有准备，你只能冲上去，抓住一切你能抓住的东西，做成你的准备。”

我看他如此自得，我便打算问他个措手不及，我问：“所以，马克西姆，他也是你的准备？”

这很成功，他没有马上回答我的话，而是想了想，才说：“不是的……不完全是。他……呃……他只是很特别，他对我很好。”

我撇撇嘴，说：“我看不出来。他总是把你支使来支使去，我的意思是……你是……”我竭力暗示我想要表达的意思“你是个该死的大毒枭、亡命歹徒以及他妈的华人教父”。

他看着我，故意假装领略不到我的意思。

“而且你这把年纪了。叔公。他知道你的腿不好使！”

而他居然大笑，笑完了才说：“是啊是啊，他对我不好，把我当佣人使唤，背地里骂我是婊子，强奸了杰米，还打我。可是如果不是他，我就没有腿了。”

我在我自己没有意识到的情况下张着嘴巴开了半公里，才断断续续地说：“呃……我……我不知道……算了，我无话可说。听起来你们只是在互相虐待，还有他妈的他强奸了杰米是什么意思？是我以为的那个意思吗？”

叔公显现出为难的模样，比起回答这样一个惊悚的问题，他看起来更像是一个被女儿要求买一辆全新的路虎的中产阶级家庭父亲。

“天啊，别因为这样就对他有偏见！”

“那我要怎样才对他没有偏见啊？叔公？还有你说他打了你！我的天啊。你说起这事的口吻好像是‘噢，郁文他只是长得太高了而已’或者‘郁文，他只是脾气有点不太好。’不是的，他听起来是个强｀奸犯。”我有点激动，但叔公不能怪我，他低估了这件事对正常人的冲击。

“他只是太生气。”

“你听起来像是一个完美的长期处于虐待关系里的家暴受害者。”

“因为我跟他大吵一架然后跑出去把威廉接回了家，而杰米在他喝醉的时候一直说这是他的错而且嘲笑他是个连做爱都不会做的苏共恐怖分子，到最后还一直埋怨他阳痿。”

我又在我没有意识到的情况下张着嘴巴开了半公里，又才断断续续地说：“呃……我……我不知道，我不知道我能说什么……”

“我当时也很生气，我也很愤怒，尽管我现在听起来好像很冷静，毕竟那是二十年前的事情。”叔公看起来也激动了起来，不过我居然有点喜欢这样，他看起来可比刚刚有人情味多了。

“我说了。他只是，很生气，而且他喝得很醉。你要知道，他是个俄国人，他喝得很醉。我的意思是，如果一个俄国人喝得很醉，那么就算是头黑熊，他也能把它变成强奸受害者。何况杰米故意那么做。你也接触了杰米，他是个不可理喻的男孩子。当他感到伤心感到难过的时候，他就要所有他看见的人都要陪他伤心，都要受到惩罚。”

“你知道你口中这个‘男孩子’现在已经五十八岁了吧。”我说。

“哪有怎么样？我六十八了，他在我眼中永远都是小男孩。”

我是真的无话可说了。叔公倒是很满意这一点。

“我们是一群男人，一群男人在一起。你还期待些什么？”叔公说到这里仿佛也很无力了，他大概也察觉到自己听起来多么荒唐，简直像胡说八道。“你会比我，比我们都更好，因为你是女人，女人的忍耐力比男人高得多。”

我已经懒得反驳叔公这种性别刻板印象的言论了，我受到的冲击已经够大了，性别歧视对我来说已经算不上什么冲击人心的主菜，只能算是口香糖。

“但我还是很愤怒，他也很愤怒。当我回到家，把威廉安顿好了，杰米告诉我这些。我当时就疯掉了。那也是唯一一次，我真的想要把他赶走，或者一枪把他的脑袋打爆。他对我做什么都行，可是杰米……”叔公长叹了一声，跟我说：“真的不要把他想得十恶不赦，他也尝试过去解决这件事，只有我们两个人，去解决这件事……我当时还很年轻，我的反应就像你一样夸张，我让他滚出去，永远离开我的人生。但其实我也很痛苦。”

“但是他不愿意，他认为要滚的也是杰米或者威廉，最好一起滚。总之他朝我大吼大叫，我也朝他大吼大叫。”

“然后他打你了？”我问。

“不……准确地来说，我打了他，他一直逼近我，朝我大喊，酒气冲天，你知道……我气疯了，在他脑袋上砸碎了一个酒瓶，他的额头被我砸破了，满脸都是血。但当时他也疯了，大叫类似“你背叛我，你还打我，你这个疯婊子，我就不应该跟你在一起……”之类的话，你知道的，他那么高大，像是什么科学怪人一样，冲过来将我扑倒在地，一拳打在我脸上……总之我们打到互相都快认不出彼此了，我的意思是，他像是个电锯杀人狂，而我，我就像是一个难看的猪头。”

叔公长舒了一口气，摇着头说：“很难堪，真的很难堪……”

“既然是这样，那你为什么还要把威廉带回来呢？这听起来你们俩半斤八两……”我评论说。

叔公终于不像之前那样长篇大论、理直气壮了，连他自己都有些迷惑，说：“我……我不知道，我只是透不过气，你懂吗。我那时候刚刚发家，我在外面每天喊打喊杀，回到家我还要听我两个丈夫喊打喊杀，你要知道，他们俩就像是……就像是根本不能共存在同一个生态系统里一样。我每天都过得想要吞枪自杀。而当……而当威廉出现的时候……尽管我不相信上帝，但是上帝知道！他就是那只小羔羊。氧气机，你知道吗？我真的需要他，他就像是，他在我身边的时候我才能呼吸，至少当时是如此，现在……”

“我不知道……叔公，我很尊敬你，也很喜欢你，而且尽管我不相信上帝，但是上帝知道，我有时候真的很害怕你。可是你这一整套说辞听起来也不占理啊。”我不解地说：“我真的不懂，在你的丈夫们身上，你总是能把每一件事说得这么浪漫，这么理所当然，但实际上一点都不正确。这就是你成功地骗马克西姆接受了威廉吗？”

“不是的，当然不是。骗他？你以为我是上帝吗？无所不能？”叔公极其无可奈何地摇头。

“我们打架的时候惊动了威廉和杰米。当看到我的样子的时候，威廉哭了，他哭着问马克西姆为什么要揍我，如果他不喜欢他就揍他，为什么要揍我。之后他来到我面前，抱着我，触摸我的伤口，吻着我的额头。”  
”

“那时候马克西姆才知道了。如果有任何人伤害了我，他会去替我复仇，但他永远做不到，拥抱着我，痛哭着亲吻我的伤口。”

“那么？杰米呢？他又怎么接受了他？”

“噢，杰米跟我生活了这么久。当他看到我跟马克西姆打架打成了那样，他什么都没说，他去拿了医药箱，给马克西姆的头缝针。他很熟练了。”

“即使他刚刚强奸了他？”我问。

“即使他刚刚强奸了他。”叔公回答。


	8. 第八章

八  
我想我接下来将要写的东西，我永远都不会对叔公宣之于口，但我却希望等这本记录终结之后，叔公能够看到。我不知道，我处于这样一种矛盾里，我爱叔公，出于一种毫无道理的血缘之爱。即使我前二十年的人生里从未见过他，但在我接下来和他相处的时光里，我感觉我对他的爱超过了其他的亲人，甚至于我的父母。我知道这样说很难使人理解，但我想，叔公明白我在说什么。他常常声称我和他是同一类人，某种精神和灵魂意义上的同族，尽管他表述的方式并不完全如我般……怎么说，他会形容为矫情。

我起初根本无法理解这一点，更别谈认同，他常常被外界形容成凶狠恶毒、铁石心肠的残暴形象，而另一些带着暧昧眼光看他的人，则会说他像是亚洲男人中的异类，他长了一张出奇硬朗而迷人的面孔。而我，所有认识我甚至不认识我的人，都只会形容我是个平平无奇的女孩，就像在旧金山每一个亚裔女孩一样，甚至比他们更老土；至于性格，我是大概是他们之中最软弱和温驯的那一个。

但我现在逐渐认同了他和我是同一种人的观点……嗯，目前为止，也不尽然，可就我目前所意识到的来说，已经足够让我不能否认。在日后我大概会记录更多这一方面的事情，在这里我暂且只说眼下的这事，我希望以后的事也像这样有趣。

我怀疑叔公自己也没有意识到他性格中这显而易见的一部分，或者说他意识到了，而刻意不去承认。这相同的一部分让我写下了这一章节开头的内容，那也就是：我们对于向身边人表露我们的爱和珍惜这件事感到极其羞耻，这种羞耻感如此强烈，以至于我们倒向另一个极端，我们用逾越边界的抱怨和谩骂表达，这似乎对我们来说简单一点，这让我们看起来很强大，一点儿也不脆弱，尽管事实全然相反。

我的房间在主宅里头，当初搬家时，杰米也曾极力劝叔公把我安排到他那一处辅宅里去住，说是更清净一些，不想主宅常有人来往嘈杂，但这一建议被马克西姆强力反对，他反对的说法也十分好笑（尽管当时没人敢笑）。

“嗨！你不就是想骗他天天上你那儿去，她要是住在你那边，你是不是就打算天天穿个布条像个鬼一样飘来飘去等他来？”马克西姆毫不留情地说得杰米连连翻白眼，于是后来就作罢了。

不过得益于马克西姆这点古怪的独占欲，我得以离叔公和他的生活更近一些，于是经常亲眼目睹，亲耳所闻一些他们生活里让我难以理解又暗自觉得好笑的琐事。

我就记得最近一件我看来最是搞笑的事，那天我睡得晚，正在房里看书呢，忽地就听见房间外头有人大声嚷骂的声音，我听着像叔公，又觉得怪了，叔公本来吃了饭之后就走去威廉的宅子里了，说今晚歇那儿了。

我又不敢直冲出去看戏，只好趴在门缝边上偷偷看是什么情况。叔公和马克西姆的睡房就在走廊另一头，有些远，他们的睡房很大，里头还自带一个小厅子和浴室，叔公竟没走进去，只是倚在门边，我也看不清他的脸，只是听得他很激动。

只听他大声说：“我就知道嘛！你趁我不在，就逮着机会看女人。你那么喜欢女人，你出去找好了，我又不拦着你，整天就知道躲着我偷看，你去找，看看谁要你，哪个女人吃了猪油蒙了心要你这样的王八蛋。唉……哪个瞧得上你的，你就跟着走好了，我看你还没走近人家两步，就臭得人家跑掉了。”

我捂着嘴努力不使自己笑出声，叔公总嫌马克西姆臭，平日里也变着法说他臭，说他身上一股洗不掉的臭。实则那不真是多臭，只是马克西姆是吃惯了肉和奶的白人，长得又高大，毛发也多，身上自有一股白人身上常见的腥膻，白人们自处是不能察觉的，即使是杰米也实话说不觉得。杰米身上总有一股浓重的古龙水味道就呛得人呼吸不过来（但叔公爱得很我也不能理解），而威廉惯给圣母像耶稣像清坛焚香，身上总是一股很怡人的药草香薰的味道，叔公是亚洲人，吃食都很淡，没有什么体味，于是显得马克西姆在这个家里就臭得独树一帜了。

我笑是因为我觉得叔公不讲实话，总爱这样讲，讲得马克西姆就是没事也臭着个脸。可平日里可亲近，看个电视或者打个鼾都紧紧靠着，搂得分不开。

马克西姆也恼怒，在房间里大声反驳：“怎么有你这样的人呢！成日骗人！自己说了不来，结果偷偷躲起来等着时机抓我。”

“你若是不做坏事，你怕什么我捉你！”叔公气起来直跺脚，伸着手指用力戳空气。“看几个毛片你还不满足，你还砸钱在那些妓女身上给你单独表演？嗯？你得什么好处？我的天，马克西姆，五千美金，你就看个大奶女人隔着太平洋给你摸奶子？你做什么不好？五千美金都能叫十个这样的坐到你脸上了。”

“我要真叫了你乐意吗？就会说！”马克西姆的声音听起来也理直气壮得很，他还没开始讲俄语，说明他确实觉得自己占理。

“所以你就是真想要跟女人过了是吧？”叔公歪曲道理的功夫也很绝，我坐在门边就跟听相声似的，可乐死我了。

“我从没这样说！你就日日乱说我看女人，想跟女人过。我从没这样想过。你自己就会说我，你看女人看得少吗？全家就你最爱看女人！路上走过一个长得稍微像个女人的你都看！”马克西姆叫道。“是谁娶了个假婆娘回家的？你还要娶那个福建女人呢！”

“我没有！我的上帝啊，马克西姆，那是二十年前的事了！我说了多少次了，是别人送给我的！我要了吗？嗯？你自己说。杰米才不是假婆娘！你瞎说。”

“嘿！你还养了一个在家呢！”

“那他妈的是我的孙侄女！你王八蛋！下地狱去你这样说。”叔公更生气了，就说：“你去死吧！我不管你了！你滚！你滚！”

“你……”

我看见门里头有人影晃动，我生怕马克西姆走来又要打叔公，就连忙走出去，假装被惊醒的样子，问：“怎么了？叔公，好吵啊？”

叔公见我走了出来，一个猝不及防，暴露出一副很慌张的样子，连忙往房门里推了一把，我就看见马克西姆一条光腿刚走出来又马上退了回去。

叔公跟马克西姆吵架的气势立马散了去，连声诺诺地用白话跟我讲：“哎呀，文囡，吵醒左嚟，真系阴功，嚟唔猴惊，唔猴care，止不过我同佢有小小拗叫，我哋经常敢样，冇事，冇事，嚟翻去训啦，我哋唔暧啦。”（哎呀，文女，把你吵醒了，真是糟糕，不要怕，不要在意，只不过是我和他有些小小的争吵，我们经常这样，没有什么事的，你快回去睡吧，我们不吵了。）

“真系冇事？我听得猴大声啊，我以为你哋准备打胶啊。”（真的没事吗？我听到好大的声音，我以为你们都快要打架了。）我实在好奇，又追问了一句：“咩福建女人啊？我听到你哋猴似港紧女人？港紧我呀？”（什么福建女人呀？我听见你们好像正在说女人。在说我吗？）

“唔系，唔系，点会呢。佢又发癫，我港佢喈，佢成日挂住女人，我咪港佢几句咯，港佢几句又唔高兴。唔会打胶噶，佢边敢打我，佢打我我就打到佢痴线。冇事噶，嚟快滴翻去训啦。”叔公一边说，一边走上来摸着我的背安抚我，给我打开了房门。（不是，不是，怎么会呢？他只是又发神经，我说他而已，他整天想念女人，我就说他几句咯，说他几句他又不高兴，不会打架的，他怎么敢打我，他打我我就打到他神经病。没事的，你快点回去睡觉吧。）

“到顶咩福建女人啊？”我追问。（到底什么福建女人？）

“下次话你知。细路仔唔好问梗多。”（下次再告诉你，小孩子别问那么多。）叔公推脱着，关上房门就走了。

我趴在房门上，只听又有拉扯的声音，但不多激烈，到后来还有两声马克西姆的笑声。想必是叔公为了让他住嘴好让我睡觉就向他妥协了。

我在叔公家的日子住得越长久，叔公起初见我时端起来那副长辈的架子就散得越尽了，威廉认为这是因为我待愈久，叔公便愈爱我的缘故。（欧美人似乎能将许多事物都能归结于爱，殊不知中国人远不如他们那样喜欢将爱挂在嘴上的。）

“李就是这样的，他越是爱你，就会向你袒露越多他自己，而这种过程常常不是令人愉悦的。”威廉向我解释道，但我猜测威廉他自己大约也没能搞明白究竟。“李就像是……呃？如果任何一个陌生人遇见他，那些他毫不在乎的人，会认为他是个很好的人，这就是李想要别人所认为的，一个体面的、健谈的而且能理解任何人的人。我必须要承认，当我二十岁的时候，我也是这样被欺骗的，他给人造成的这些影响，让我在很长的一段时间里，始终认为他只是一个误入歧途的好人，不是普通意义上的那种，而是那种这世上绝大多数人和他相处时都能感觉愉快的那种好人。这种想法让我奋不顾身地想要拯救他，什么方法也好……”

最终你发现自己走进了他的圈套，你所感知于他身上一切美德莫过于雄狮头上令羚羊迷惑的鬃毛。我心里为他补充道，他陪李走到今天，想必也清楚得很，自己已经被这种应该真正被称之为美德的善良陷于何种境地。

“而当你开始爱他，不可救药地爱他，你就会发现，他如此喜怒无常、性格暴躁，大概甚至连他自己都无法意识到，当他开始向我们袒露自我的同时，那也正是一种我们所无法抗拒的、掠夺我们所有注意力和爱的方式。他爱我，却拒绝给我任何承诺，他让我感到痛苦，同时让我越发爱他。”

威廉说这番话时，他习惯性地不自觉揣摩着他颈上的十字架，那是用黑曜石和许多其他宝钻镶嵌造成的，配合着他满手华戒，熠熠发光，叔公如此爱他，乃至于他的用度足以堪比教皇，乃至于他握着十字架和玫瑰珠，凝视着圣像，他的眼中都已经没有上帝。 

“我发现。”我犹豫再三还是问出口。“我从没问过你们这样一个问题，你们从来没有想过离开他吗？一次也没有？我的意思是……我不知道……我可不认为我能跟一个娶三个妻子的男人生活一辈子。”

“在我年轻的时候，我也是这么认为的，很多次。”威廉回答，温柔而无奈。“但我不能，我从没做到过，我爱他的风度和武勇，也爱他的多情和暴怒。”

我感到片刻的失语，不仅是因为我无法想象我能爱某人到达他那样的高度，还因为，跟这样一个已经热恋十八年至今的人谈话其实偶尔会让我觉得很累，威廉跟叔公的感情像是从没经历波折，一直都是怦然心动的痴狂恋爱，搞得威廉一直以来都像他20岁时那样，那样一个浪漫又热烈的小男孩。

“不过，这个问题你或许应该去问杰米。他大概会有很多可说的。”威廉建议我。

“杰米吗？”我有些讶异，因为杰米一直表现得像是没了叔公就不能活，我不太相信他有尝试离开叔公的时候。

事实证明，我的感觉也不完全是错的，威廉转而说：“不是的，他可以告诉你马克西姆的事，他更清楚。你总不能指望马克西姆会像我和杰米一样告诉你。”

大约是了，我猜也是，我猜测叔公大概只有在马克西姆身上才情路坎坷。

我住的时间越长，我见得他们的生活越多，反而越发对那老白人来了浓厚的兴致。正如我刚刚说，叔公仿佛跟威廉天雷勾地火勾了十八年，但是跟杰米嘛，反倒平常很多，不妨允许我使用一种比较别扭的说法，叔公跟杰米更像那种平时你在社交网站上看见的那些触动人心，令人不禁向往的、感情很好的老夫妻。叔公平时不管家里，偶尔出了点什么事、采买了什么财产，叔公就和杰米商量，大小事务都是他去打理，他也做得十分不错，条条分明；要说能干妥当这一项也就很足够了，偏得杰米相貌身体都保持得很好，很能做门面，在外头的社交圈也很转得动，名流中间也有名气，叔公出去正经应酬也很乐得携他出席。

至于马克西姆，他是那种我无法理解他存在在这个家的具体意义是什么的存在。自打那次趴门缝边听他们吵起来，我就发现，叔公其实常骂他，当然咯，他也常骂叔公，都是因为些匪夷所思的鸡毛蒜皮，这让我觉得这天底下没有比他们更嘈杂的情侣了，我搞不懂他们在一起互相折磨的目的是什么，反正如果我觉得这世上真的存在上帝，那么马克西姆和叔公在一起就是他亲手制造的灾难。

马克西姆喝光了冰箱里的过期牛奶抱着马桶吐了，叔公能趴着厕所门说他半个小时；马克西姆摆着一副应付的模样仅吃了两碗饭，叔公就逼问他是不是在外面吃了快餐才吃得这么少，一直说到马克西姆厌烦了实在耐不住承认了，叔公又能追着他诅咒半个小时，叫他早点吃死了算了；马克西姆晚上回了家，嫌天气冷，就不愿洗澡，可叔公是典型的广东人嘛，叫我们一天不洗澡还不如要我们的命，叔公气得要走去杰米房里睡，他又搂着叔公不许走，叔公气得锤他，他也不撒手，最后急起来，又是一顿大声谩骂，让他死去。

种种例子平日里数不胜数，起初我也烦，后来像杰米和威廉一样都习惯了，马克西姆总有方法惹得叔公打闹他，叔公对杰米和威廉都是很纵容很宠爱的，我从没见叔公对他们俩红过脸，高声说话都没得，至少在我能看见的地方没有，久了，我也纳闷，叔公平日在外人跟前很平静体面，不怒自威，极少动颜色。唯独那臭烘烘的苏联人，像浑身绑手雷似的，随便一抬手，都能把叔公炸得乱跳。

“他怕极了他走嘛。”

当我去问及杰米时，他又轻又苦地抛出一句。

他说：

你别看李做起生意对待兄弟时大度阔落得很，就是连在监狱里结下的旧仇人，李出狱了还是很关照对方的兄弟妻儿，就图多个朋友。实际上对待我们，他小气得很，他跟马克西姆其实都喜欢女人，尤其是他自己，以前李年轻的时候，跟我在一起，也常常瞒着我出去找女人，我也当不知道，反正他总会回来。他爱女人，觉得女人十分可爱，就算是现在老了，也一样，于是走过个漂亮女人，他也不免得多看两眼。可是若是马克西姆多看两眼，他就受不了了，就李一个人看得女人，我们都看不得的。

李和马克西姆刚刚出来那会儿，他们俩谁也不敢提找女人的事，他们不说，我清楚得很，他们是觉得，他们这种关系是监狱里逼得没办法才得来的，这种关系很奇妙，在监狱那种艰苦的环境下，越是受打压，就越坚定。

日后你叔公大约会跟你讲的，往日你叔公在监狱里识得一个白人，又高又壮，像座山似的，你叔公招惹了那人，又瞒着那人招惹马克西姆。搞得最后你叔公差点被那人打死了，直到现在李的左眼还有点弱视，腿脚也不方便，就是被那人打坏的，你可见得有多厉害。你叔公呢？好不容易能下床了，还是照样偷偷见马克西姆，搞得后来马克西姆也被那人打得不轻。结果呢，他们两个人还是照样分不开。总之还有许多这样糟糕的事，李和马克西姆都度过了。

你要我说，我怎么就接受了过这种日子，和别人分享李。文小姐，李的人生太艰难，太割裂了，我自问，我着实没做到马克西姆为李做的事，李生命中有很多部分，我注定无法参与，那些部分是属于马克西姆的，再怎么努力，也不是我的。

不过，后来出了监狱，那会儿都九四、九五年了，遍地都是好看的女人，他们十年前都不敢想象，女人还能像现在这样了。他们还像在监狱里一样在一块，都不敢提找女人的事，我看他们自己也清楚，他们的关系多坚实啊，一个女人就能让他们老死不相往来了。

可是……唉，你叔公就是撒不了手啊，文小姐刚刚跟我说，你只见过他呼喝马克西姆，对我和威廉都十分好，那是为什么，那是他明白得很，我跟威廉都走不去，他可有底气说我们都走不开，我们再不能在这世上找到第二个比他对我们更好的人了。至于马克西姆，马克西姆不在乎呀，他是那种有吃喝穿住就能过下去的男人，对他来说，山珍海味是一顿，剩菜面包也是一顿，有时前者还比不上后者呢。

你叔公就拿他没辙了，李可能连他自己都不知道，我了解李，比他自己了解自己还清楚。他又没法给马克西姆生孩子，他甚至没法给马克西姆一个正常的普通人生活，他拿什么跟女人比。他能怎么办，他只能时时刻刻确保他对马克西姆来说是特别的，他老爱刁难他，看马克西姆站在一边冲他傻笑，过后又绕着他的屁股打转，要和他睡觉，李就满足了。

你说威廉使你来的？讲马克西姆要走的事？噢噢，他是有过……福建女人？不是，那跟福建女人没关系，他们嘴里说那福建女人是别的事了，不过是小事，你想知道这个，那么先和你说这个吧。 

那段时间，李的事业刚刚起步，李建立的华人自救协会也是刚刚开始，有许多事情要忙，马克西姆总归在这方面很得力，办事很有效率，很果断，作风也很残暴，这在树立李的威望这方面非常有帮助。好比如说，李还没出来那会儿，于先生没落了，许多产业和放高利贷的生意都被福建人抢走了。就是李名下那九条街开外，比较靠近老区的一些地方，那边住了许多福建人，是也都是以前坐船偷渡来的，虽然不如广东人多，但都很团结，也十分传统，一点西化的痕迹都没有。那些福建人大笔大笔地借于先生的债，又不偿还，去追款，就把去追的人都打死，霸占了许多于先生的铺头啊、麻将馆啊，全改成妓院和夜总会，乌烟瘴气的。

等到李和马克西姆出狱了，他们俩亲自带着人把被霸占的店面一间一间抢回来，那会儿我日日担惊受怕，生怕哪天，李是走着离开家门，被人抬着回来。所幸，马克西姆没有让那发生，我听别人回来跟我说，马克西姆确实十分凶猛，那俄国人发起火来，眼睛里留不下活物。

他们说那福建女人的事，其实就是有一回，他们也去砸了一个窑子，打砸完了，李的兄弟们忙着收拾残局的时候，李正在那儿看着呢，就忽然看见一个福建女人，很年轻，可能连二十岁都不足，都是这样，那会儿十五十六岁的雏妓仍然很多。我因为后来又出了点事，我见了那个女人，也怪不得李看她，她确实很漂亮，皮肤又白又滑，脸盘圆圆的，眼睛水亮，一低眉一转眼，娇俏得不得了。

于是，福建人一看，实在打不过了。隔了几天，特地约在李的茶楼里见面，带着那个女人，说要求和，让李不追究他们骗走的钱，但是霸占的铺子都还回来，再把那个女人嫁给李，喝顿喜酒，这事就算完了，以后还交好，有外国人来欺负，也不再分什么福建人广东人，大家都是中国人，有难都互相帮帮忙。

李那会儿一时没答应，坐在那儿正商量着呢。马克西姆也不坐，只是在桌子旁边晃悠，手里拿着个实心木的棒球棍。怎么的呢？只因以前有人不服李，要带人走，骂李是死基佬、娘娘腔、艾滋鬼之类这种话，说完了李让他走，还没走到门口，马克西姆就一棍把那人的头打碎了。之后他平时没事都拿着那棒球棍，一边走一边往手心里撞那棍子。

李和一帮弟兄还有另一群福建人，都没说话，只听得那苏联人跺着脚走，拎着那个球棍，声响可大了。李不说话，旁人都不说话，马克西姆还要自个走上去，把玩着那玩意儿，高声问，怎么没人说话了呢？来求和，就这种表示？

那福建人知道马克西姆的名气，但又不好不说话，只好低声向李说，也不知道他喜不喜欢，要是不喜欢，也有别的可以挑选。

李还没来得及答复呢，马克西姆略一回头，跟李说，李，你看，你还有的选是吧。

李抬头望着他，他也望着李。

过了一会儿，李才解释说，他都快五十的人了，也没那个嗜好，娶个小女孩儿，看着像个女儿似的，就不要了，回绝了，让那些福建人赔点钱，这事就算作罢了。

这就是那个福建女人的事，我知道李是真的喜欢啊，可马克西姆真是把人吓得不轻。就算是李，回过头来，也对我说，那时他虽知道马克西姆是不会伤害他，可是看着那棍子在马克西姆手上一起一落，就跟一下一下随时准备靠近他眼前似的。

我再多说两句。文小姐，在这件事上，我觉得你也大概能感觉出来，马克西姆也同样十分着紧李。我是不喜欢那俄国人，但我要真说句公道话，马克西姆还真没留意过女人，他其实就是个头脑特别简单的男人。他认定了李，就像大海认定了它的灯塔，高山认定了他的山峰，除非天崩地裂，这都无法改变。

但李不这么觉得，李在对待马克西姆这件事上，他是最惹人讨厌的那种情人，妒忌心重、多疑多虑、毫无自信、控制欲过剩、永不满足，他要马克西姆时时刻刻证明他对他的包容，对他的偏爱，对他的纵容，他要不停地确定无论自己怎样对待马克西姆，马克西姆都不会离开。事实上也确实如此，但李从来没相信过。

我将要说的，也正是这样一件事。李对我们，常常像个完美的男人，他包容我们，让我们依赖，果决又勇敢，必要时又很温柔。可是对于马克西姆来说，李是最狭隘和小心眼的男人，他容不下马克西姆眼中有别人，更无法接受马克西姆有跟他毫无关系的秘密，尤其是，马克西姆和别人分享一些李根本无从知晓也无法参与和理解的过去时，这会让李发疯的。


	9. 第九章

九  
杰米上回跟我所讲述的关于马克西姆和叔公之间的故事，让我感觉那么特别，于是只好单独开一章来讲。

我也让旁人读过这份记录，从功利的角度来说，他们觉得这份记录充满了混乱无序的叙述、毫无意义的谈话以及令人迷惑的叙事角度，简单来说，他们声称不会有人喜欢这份记录的。不仅在写作方法上的问题，还包括这份记录里面的主角如此荒淫和邪恶，所行之事如此背德和混乱，是为常人所不容的。

我不会否认这种说法自有他的道理，毕竟各人所站立场各有不同，他人即地狱，我也无可辩驳。但是或许因为我生活在他们中间，对于我来说，他们不是纸上的故事，他们说起自己的经历时带着他们自己特定的语调和呼吸节奏，以至于我在书写的时候我感到历历在目，当我说起他们的时候，我不会下意识地说，‘那是那个养了三个男人在家的人’或者他们做过什么令人侧目的淫乱之事。当我说起他们时，我想起他们的神态和气度，我想起他们复杂而漫长的一生。

行文至此，他们对我讲过的回忆，虽然猎奇，但更多时候，至少对于我来说，有他们弥足珍贵的价值和感情，而这些东西并不是能被标签化的。我并不知道会有多少人看到这份记录，或者根本不会有。那么也好，也好让我，让他们畅所欲言。他们的生活背景和最终做出的人生选择，可能大部分人都无法理解和体会，但当我深究他们中间的深意和情感，他们所切身体会过的矛盾和痛苦、狂喜或愉悦，和这世上的每一个人都没有区别。

上一章，我曾问过杰米，问他们为什么最终选择留了下来，作一个男人的情人，在这个过程中，他们是否有过想要离开他的时刻，或者他们的一生中是否有人令他们想要离开。

很奇怪，杰米平时是个很健谈，很爱论及自己的人，但到了这一点上，他只是悄不做声地绕开了正面回答我，只是讲了叔公和马克西姆的事，但也十分有意思。就在下面直接表述了。

他是这样说的：

是这样的，那会儿吧，威廉刚被李接回来没多久，小半年吧，我记不太清了。你也说李已经跟你说过了威廉来的那时，都发生过什么，那我不多说了。反正那会儿你叔公跟马克西姆的关系不如以前好了，但也不算坏，因为我的关系，李陪他也陪得少了。

马克西姆还跟从前一样做李吩咐他去做的事，但是言语更少了，他本身就是个不怎么说话的人，就是对于李或者在李的事情上才有些话说。可马克西姆那样对我，虽说他还是留下来了，不愿意走，可是李就冷对他，再不哄他了，他也不吵闹，就那么僵着，让人说不上来他们怎么样了，好绝对说不上好，但也并非坏得多厉害。

刚好那会儿事忙，但都不是大事，是小事，人手有些紧张，李那会儿正在扩张，难免和别人起争执，就很需要镖手，做杀人越货的好手。可是吧，像马克西姆那样的人哪是遍地都有的，派做事不周密或能力不强的人，事办不成，人还有了闪失，你是中国人，你比我更懂中国人多看重亲戚儿女，人出事的多了，李也很难跟自己人交代。

正发愁的时候，有天马克西姆竟给李往家里领回来了一个人，跟他一样，也是俄国人，同等的人高马大，一看就给人很冷酷的影响。我到现在都记得很清楚那人的样子。本来马克西姆还没显现出老的迹象时，是很英俊的……噢噢李给你看见过相片？那就好你知道就好。反正我虽然不多喜欢他，但我也得承认，马克西姆的相貌已经很出众。

但是当马克西姆将那人一带来，我也算见识多的了，也忍不住多看两眼，马克西姆的长相跟那人哪有得比，马克西姆够高大了吧，那人比马克西姆都要高一些，四肢很修长，体格也健壮，长得一张长脸和坚毅的鼻子，嘴巴和眼睛却又很秀气很风流，你再也见不到比他更俊美又更有男子气概的人物了，头发打理得很随意，穿着俄罗斯人惯穿的皮夹克，他却穿得很潇洒不羁，马克西姆站在他身边，就像个乡巴佬与王子同行一样。

我盯着那人看，我还怕被李发现了他会不高兴，结果我一回头，李自己眼睛都看直了，上上下下的，也不知道看哪儿好似的。

就是这么个人物，马克西姆为我们介绍说，那人叫马特维，是他旧的同僚。那年正逢苏联垮台之后几年嘛，按照马克西姆的说法，马特维曾是他们其中最出类拔萃的，如今苏联垮了，他逃了出来，也不清楚他到底是用的什么方法来到了美国，不过马克西姆的原话是说‘他就算说他是生生游过白令海峡来到美国的我也相信这是他能做到的。’

马克西姆央求李，这算得上很难得见的了，他竟央求他，求他让马特维在我们家暂住一会儿 等相熟之后，就好劝马特维为李做事。

李本来很犹豫，毕竟他是个疑心很重的人，这人的来历、出身李一概不知，还那样高大，马克西姆还将他描绘得那么勇猛。可李疑心再重，他也架不住马克西姆再三请求，马克西姆就没认真求过李什么事，他要真开这口，李又爱他，最终只好勉强答应了。

不过我自己和马特维相处，我感觉马特维心气高得很，很自尊，我估计马克西姆在他面前是另一套说辞，不然他要是知道马克西姆为了他拉下脸来反复求情，肯定是不肯留下的。

你问我说，为什么马克西姆这么看重这人。当时大家都想问这个问题啊，自打马克西姆出现的时候，大家就没见过他在意除李之外的什么人，你说好一点的旧友，那么接济一下也就算了，马克西姆还非把他请到家里住不可。李也问过，马克西姆只说，从前在俄国，那些好一点的日子里，他们一群受训的年轻人中间，马特维就是最优秀的，最受拥戴的，后来也一直如此，他曾经多么风光啊，没有人能不爱他，他完成任务最出色，在一群青年俄国人中间，没有人比他更漂亮，他读俄国的书，也偷偷读美国的书，大家将他奉做偶像，认定他日后会成为朱可夫那样的将军。如今他这样落魄了，马克西姆是决不能看过眼去的。

唉，我真后悔没给马特维留张照片，那样你就能看到了。天啊，他当时那个样子已经让人向往不已了，马克西姆却说他已经落了魄形容风华跟以前大不相同了，我简直忍不住地想，他正当年风华正茂、风头无两的时候，该是怎样的华梦。

马特维初来的时候，几乎大家都喜欢他，他谈吐确实很好，不像我们惯见的那些俄罗斯人那样粗声粗气的，和我们相处起来非常斯文，对待李也很有礼貌很客气。他知道李和我们的关系，也没有作什么不好的表态，直当我们这些人是平常夫妻，对我们都很尊重，很懂得分寸，这使得他更迷人了。

他在打理庭园的方面也很能干，常帮我做事，那会儿我们还没有那么多佣人，他想法也好，说话很照顾人。家里最喜欢他的除了马克西姆，要数威廉了，马特维读书很多，见多识广，威廉也爱读书，刚好那会儿李太忙了，心性也焦躁起来，对威廉也不太顾得上，马特维来了，威廉就日日缠着他讲书，他也很讲得，能说出许多平常人说不出来的深意来。 

至于马克西姆，自不必说了。自打马特维来了，他便就日日和他喝酒叙旧，讲从前的事，白天跟李出去办事，办完了就迫不及待地回来，晚上独自出去胡混的时光都取消了，要是出去呢都是同马特维一起去俄罗斯人开的酒吧，待在家里的话，就在地下室里打桌球放俄语歌，偶尔上来是叫喊李给他们做点东西吃拿下去。

……是，全家也就马克西姆能这样理所当然地使唤李，就像使唤个女佣似的。

不过嘛，文小姐你也知道，李再如何爱他，总归，李还是个有些许传统心性的中国男人，自尊高得很，他不就爱我们都拿他当中心，结果呢，那俄国客人来了，大家好像都不大绕着李转了，都瞧那俄国人新鲜，追逐他去了，就不那么把李当回事。李本来为了这就恼火得很，我还记得的他为了这事还冲过威廉发脾气，这可罕见，威廉那种性格几百年才能惹得李生气一回呀，李把话说得可绝，正在威廉高高兴兴说他又和那俄国人聊了什么书的时候，李摆着脸，等他说完了，冷不丁给人家来一句‘你那么喜欢那我把你送给他了好不好。’吓得威廉打冷颤，哭都不敢哭。

可我知道，他平时对威廉哪有那么不近人情，他心烦，本来想在威廉那儿喘口气，于是不就让那孩子正撞枪口上了，给马克西姆当了替罪羊。他气还不是最气马克西姆的表现，从前马克西姆只在他面前那么健谈和热情，而且那还是刚出狱的时候的事了，以前马克西姆对待李，就好像他是全世界唯一一个活人似的，现在变了就算了，这世上怎么还蹦出了另一个活人，李反而就像死了一样。

马克西姆总和马特维讲以前他们还在苏联的事，讲西伯利亚多冷啊，讲大雪多白，讲他们旧日在莫斯科的女友多美，要我说，他们那神情语气，就跟两个老妓女说起年轻时多少人爱她们一样，好像那是他们现在所仅有的、倚靠其活着的东西了。

可那恰恰是李无法参与的部分，马克西姆太特殊了，他不像我，不像威廉，我们在很年轻的时候，太年轻的时候，我们的全部心神就被李占据了，以至于后来我们人生中经历的人和事，或多或少都和李有关，纵使没有，李也知晓。但是马克西姆，他在李的生命中来得太晚，他带着一个完整的自己来的，他有太多事，那些令他之所以成为他，成为他出现在李面前时的那副模样的事，李无能为力去加入或者改变。

如今更是不得了，马克西姆像是有了一个闪闪发光的秘密，只有他和马特维两个人能身同感受，他甚至很有可能就是光芒本身，这种光芒只有在遇到马特维之后才被激发出来，而李被这种光芒遥远地吸引着，却不能靠近半步，他只能眺望着，焦灼难安。

马特维让李备受威胁，感觉好像他随时随地都即将取代他，李有时向马克西姆发脾气，马克西姆也假装没听到，照样跟马特维走别处了。

是啊，能怪马克西姆吗，那是他最好的青春岁月了，他从前在凌晨的莫斯科醒来，沉浸在料峭的寒风里奔跑，在冬日的冷河里潜泳，树梢上将融不融的冰雪在黎明的微光里像是珍珠或者蓝宝石一样光亮，空气中是清新又冰冷的味道，他满怀希望，觉得他的母国和他都像他当初扔在蓬勃生长的身体一样，强壮有力，面向一个太阳初升的未来，而马特维，作为他们之中最优秀的人，是他全部希望的代表。

马特维不是作为一个普通的人前来的，他身上带着所有马克西姆死去的梦想、冷却的热血和不可追的过去而来。他如此干净，仍像从前，即使流落，也带着出世的光耀在身上，让马克西姆哪还有勇气面对如今自己已成了个穷凶极恶的狂徒的真相。

但李是无法忍受了，纵然他理解，但他是无法忍受的，他怎么忍受的了，这中国人，没有谁比他更活得实际，活得正当下了。

于是李回了家，就向马特维和马克西姆提条件，要马特维为他去办一件事，其实也不是多么严重的事，就是李看上了一家大赌场，在拉斯维加斯，许多人都想要，李那一类人属于，为了确保正生意稳当、万无一失落到自己口袋里，那肯定就要动用些暴力手段，前期谈判的时候，李就派了陈会计去谈，那就说，指个人给他当枪手。那么这个人就是马特维。

你说识相的人，在别人家里吃住了这么段时间，大致情况也不是不知道，那么既然人家开口了，就显露些真的本事来，帮李把这事办成了，一来这算是报答，二来，这也好让李顺心，说明你认了，听李的话，以后也就为他做事了。

偏偏那马特维真不识相啊，不仅不识相，连假意奉承两句都不会，当场就拒绝了，说他做不来这种事，他做不了。

李哪能答应这一下，本来虽然这人出现在这儿李看了心堵，好歹马克西姆把他吹得天上有地下无，像是什么人间兵器似的，李也就期望很高，期望他比马克西姆还好使。结果一回头，他连这么简单的事情都拒绝了。

李刚开始还算脾气好，多劝两句，说这实在不是什么困难事，要是顺利的话，就当是旅游了，也犯不上要动什么刀枪。可马特维却在这事上特别强硬，也不解释为什么，就说他不做这事，他受过的教育和训练不是让他来做这种事的。

李一听就动气了，说你这人，来了我家，没事就算了，我们也不是承担不起多一双筷子，可现在拜托你做件小事，你推三阻四，那么我还养你做什么，还不如养条看门的狗来的实际。

马特维听了，没跟他动气，只是冷静地说，那么我走罢，实在对不住，耽误了你们一些时日，确实不妥，我即日就动身走。

李直叫他滚。

马克西姆听了反而狂怒起来，说，你怎么这样说话，一言不合，就开口羞辱人，你也不必把自己看得这么高吧？你怎么这么势利，说什么养着别人，合着我们招待朋友，都必须有利所图吗？

马克西姆这样一边和李叫骂，一边挽留马特维。但他越是这样，马特维越是没有留下来的脸面，不仅这样，李越看他极力挽留那人，也越是愤怒。

最后李暴怒起来，指着马克西姆的鼻子说，你别说他了，就是你，你以为我留你在身边是为了什么，你要是和他一样不做事，我早让你滚一边去，你以为你多重要么？

马克西姆竟一时间被这话镇住了，沉默了一会儿，就连连点头说，好，行，行吧，那我走，我不妨碍你了，你早这样说不就好了，你这个斜眼婊子，我走，我与他一起走了，这你总算心满意足了吧？

他说完，就拉着马特维一同走了，连行李都不带收拾，头也不回。你看，两个男人在一起生活的坏处就在这里，他们既不需要天主的认可或者法律的准许在一起，那么他们要走了，也没有任何拘束。

马克西姆走了，你说我是不是该高兴，我一向妒恨李爱他，现在他随着他的过去走了，不打算留在我和李的未来里了，我真该庆祝一下的。

但是我没有，文小姐，人就是这么奇怪，或许只是我？我不知道。我看着李，他呆呆地坐在那里，坐在他平常和他的兄弟手足开会那张桌子旁边，那个他惯坐的主位上，马克西姆走了，他平常都是站在李身后，像一个坚实的屏障，可是现在只有李坐在那里，就像话剧里那失去一切的李尔王。

我十六岁第一次看见李，他就这样孤独，这样呆滞、狂乱，二十多年过去了，他怎么又这样了？

他没有哭，没有喊叫，没有发怒，没有悲伤，但是也没有笑，没有愉悦；就是什么都没有而已。

他也没有去派人找他们，只是照常做事，自己开车出门，自己开车回家。那时我陪他多一点，我想尽办法和他说话，他也就是那样，淡淡地回应两句。晚上他也睡眠很少，常常闭着眼睛不一会儿又睁开了，整夜整夜地抽烟，在房间里踱来踱去。

陈会计也来和我说，说大家兄弟朋友们都担心他，不知道他怎么了，白天正在做事呢，李本来吩咐事情好好的，在钱庄里，有刚来的在打闹，把一扇坏门给踹开了，李立马提着枪冲出去了，把大家吓着了，转眼一看，李自己竟满头冷汗。

这可是从来没见过的事，李向来都是他们之中最冷静自持的人，这也是大家跟随他的原因，因为他有个镇定的头脑。可现在，众人都感觉出来，他慌了，能让李都慌了，该是怎样的大事，大家也被弄得心惶惶的。

能有什么大事，就是这世上唯一能让李觉得安全的人不知道去哪儿了。

我没有办法了，只好去找了很有门路的人，那人四处有眼线，机算得很，什么都知道，两个巨人般的俄国人走在路上，他也定能知道，李本来给过我一个钻石戒指，算是补偿我的信物，足有十二克拉，我实在舍不得，但还是脱了做报酬。那人才跟我说了。

我就上门去找，他们也没走多远，就是在黑人区租了个很便宜的房子，两个人做搬运工生活。

……啊？你问我说，他们是不是保持着恋人关系？不是的，不是的，这个绝不是，马克西姆离开了李，他就是个普通男人，他要真找，也应该是个女人，文小姐，尽管我们的生活实在混乱，但这世上存在很多关系，跟爱情毫无关系，但是却比所谓爱情还要坚固。

马克西姆一见到我，就露出很厌烦的神色，他一直对我都这样，我习惯了。我请求他回去，都能说得上是哀求了，我再不忍心看李这样了。

但无论我怎么说，马克西姆都只是拒绝我。文小姐，你看这男人，多令人讨厌，多骄傲啊，啊……我梦寐以求的东西，他得到了他还不要，坚决不要，像是逼他去死似的。我同他讲了李的现状，他软化了，但还是不愿跟我回去，反而斥责我什么都不懂。

我也被他说怒了，说，我不懂么？我都跟着他二十多年了，你才刚到我的一半呢，他是什么样的，我比你，比他自己都懂。他是个疯婊子，这不是你常常说的吗？你自己心里没个底吗？他是怎样的。

可他仍然固执地回绝我，我大失所望，只好走了。马特维把这些都看在眼里，说送我走一段路，我穿得太好，独自在那区域里走不太安全。

他和我还算交好，本来一直沉默，走出门了，他也没安慰我，只问我：“加德纳先生，你相信这世上有谁离开谁就活不下去的吗？”

他这问题问得很有隐喻和暗讽的意思，可他又那么柔和，不像是要冒犯我讥笑我的意思。

我只好说：“我不相信。但这世上，人离开了自己的双手也不是活不下去，只是每一天都过得比这世上大多数人艰难得多。”

他听了，竟笑了，那笑意却很凉薄，苦涩地对我说：“说的好。加德纳先生。说得真好。”

之后我回了家，李一个人坐在沙发上看电视，我站在那里，看着他的背影，我明白，这一次和我十六岁那一次不一样，这一次我无论多努力，都无法消除他感受到的孤单和战栗了。

出人意料的是，又过了两天，马特维竟自己亲自来了，独他一人，请求和李说说话。李准许了，带着轻微的痛苦和隐藏不那么好的妒忌，问他，来做什么，是来通知我，你们打算回俄国去了吗？

马特维却说，不是的，李，回不去了，我和马克西姆都不可能回去的。而且我看不出来回去的必要，那已经不是我们的苏联了。不，实际上，对于我来说，这个世上任何地方对于我来说，都没有来或者去的必要和意义，因为这里和那里对我来说已经没有什么不同的了。

之后他向我们讲述了他真正的来历。他对我们说，他和马克西姆一样，都在年轻时被派遣到美国来，但是或许因为他的成绩更高，他受到的期许要求更高。他被派去接近一名中情局的文书官。那不是一个多么复杂的故事，他们聊起《微暗的火》，正如某种真正的火焰在他和他的任务目标之间燃烧。

不过他优秀的素质使他控制住了自己，他完成了他的任务，结束了他潜伏的五年，就回了俄国，留给对方惨痛的事实和破碎的感情。就那样，他在愧疚和思念里默默度过，之后的事情大家都知道了，苏联崩溃了，他们所在的机构就像新俄国一样崭新而残忍，他成为需要被遗忘和清除的对象。这个时候，他又想起了那受他伤害至深的爱人。

他本没有抱着什么希望，却没想到，对方还记得他，这么多年过去之后，他仍然深爱着他，允诺去俄国接他。这个故事什么并不多么出彩，最终他来了，对方死在了保护他的路上。

“那么一切都无可挽回了。”马特维对我们说。“李先生，我不能接受你的委托，我无法为你做任何事，我无法回到我从前的生活，我甚至不再是从所成长为的那个人。我的生命里充满暴力，但因为这世上总归有对我来说有意义的东西，所以这些暴力和痛苦都被认为是合理而且可接受的。可这些令我的存在有意义的人，我的理想，我的祖国一并随风而去，我除了拥有关于他们的记忆和永无止境的空虚，我什么都没有了。这样的人是无法投入你们那样的生活里去的，实际上，我无法投入任何生活里去。”

“我很高兴我能看到马克西姆拥有他自己的生活。在我们的军官时代，他是我唯一真正的朋友，因为我们是性情相似的人，同一类人。我很欣慰地看到，他有你在他身边，他在你身边时所展现出来的气质，我感到如此熟悉，那是我的爱人还在我身边时，我看着镜子所见到过的。”

“我现在不再拥有这种心境和气质了。我们这种人很奇怪，李先生，一旦我们爱上某人，就不会再有什么能让我们更爱的了。我很清楚，他从你身边一走了之的后果，实际上现在已经显现出来，他只会变成和我一样漫无目的的人。从此处到那处，四处飘荡，没有什么能让我们留下，也没有什么能让我们继续向前走。直到无法忍受的某一天，我们最后一次满怀深情地痛饮一颗子弹。”

“去找他吧，李先生。像我的泰勒奔向我一样，让过去的过去，他的国已经不复存在了，那么你就去成为他的新王。”

我到现在还记得马特维对李说的这一整番话，记得清清楚楚，他的每一个字都浸满苦痛，听他说话，像是一口气饮下一大杯冰凉浓烈的伏特加，直到你浑身剧烈地颤抖起来。

李听完了之后，很长一段时间，他什么都没说，最终他站起来，转身在背后的橱柜里拿出两卷钱来，放到了马特维面前，对他说：“不是李先生。”

我和马特维一样觉得不知所以，马特维问他为什么。

李说：“是米哈伊洛维奇先生。叫我米哈伊洛维奇先生。我的全名，至少在美国法律上来说，现在，我是李·米哈伊洛维奇。”

我无法向你形容当时我的震惊和无力是多么巨大，因为那是马克西姆的姓氏，他改了名字，那是马克西姆的姓氏。

我的情人，我深爱至今的情人，他来到美国，下定决心忘记自己的名字，他遇到了他无法割舍的人，冠上了他的姓名。

马特维没有拿走那两卷钱，他只是走了，而这一次，即使有再手眼通天的人，也不知道他的去向。李去把马克西姆接回了家，我不知道他们到底说了什么，马克西姆喝得有些许醉，等他们回来时，我本想去看看情况，但我只听到马克西姆轻轻哭泣的声音就走了。

李和我都有打点人留心马特维的情况，至少在我们的势力范围所能及的地方，我们怕哪天或许他真的在某个地方死去了，好歹也能有人替他举办一场得体的、和他相衬的告别。

但是一直没有，我再也没听说过他了，随着时间过得越久，他好像越来越不真实，他好像只是我们一起做过的一个梦，我现在这个岁数了，有时候我甚至真的在怀疑他是不是真的。他可能仍然在他的路上，带着他好像没有改变过的容颜和光华，我总觉得，如果詹姆斯·迪恩【*】活了下来，大概也就是他的模样，没有归处，没有终途，永远在路上。

不知道他现在走到哪里了，但是我希望他，终于有一天，握一把无可奈何的过去，轻轻扬起，看它飘散。

TBC

【*】詹姆斯·迪恩：美国著名已故巨星。在《无因的反叛》这部作品中，无论詹姆斯·迪恩在电影中怎样去救赎自己的灵魂，他始终都是以孤单的身影去对抗眼前的一切，就算他在剧中眯着眼睛，叼根香烟笑得一脸的褶子，也无损他那张年轻英俊的脸


	10. 第十章

十  
当我把这份记录当做某种虚构小说，交给一些更专业的写作者或者小说编辑的时候，他们共同指出了这份记录一个很严重的缺点：“当你在塑造书里的人物时，你常常代替读者去做出对人物形象的判断，而后置甚至回避展现人物的真实行为。”

当然咯，这种说法在我初次听闻的时候给我造成了很大的打击，那听起来像是足以摧毁整本书的错误。不过后来我转念一想，这份记录本来就不会被人看到，那么这份记录只对我本人来说有意义，那就操他们的好了。

不过，我仍然觉得，我在写作过程中展现出这样一种思维倒置或者弊病，是件很有趣而且很值得思考的事情。

我生活在他们中间，心中我对于他们本人的人格已经有了特定感受，在我眼里，他们后来的很多行为更像是迎合我心中的印象，而非创造或者展现。

我想这大约和我本人的心性有莫大的关系，任何一个认识我的人，包括我自己，都认为我是一个十分情绪化的人，当我陷入某种狂热的情绪里，而那常常是负面的，我就会罔顾事实，全凭感情驱使做出决定或者为他人带来麻烦。这听起来同样是足以摧毁我整个人生的错误，哈哈。

十分有趣的是，马克西姆将这一缺点归咎于我叔公给我的遗传。

自从我叔公吩咐他教我学枪以来，他就带着我每日训练。在这俄国人眼里，学枪仿佛不仅仅是学枪这么简单，“躲在室内射击场打扮得像个电报员对着纸板打枪是娘娘腔的行为”（这是他的原话），学枪在他的定义下更像是游击战斗训练和铁人三项的综合。

首先是每天要五点晨起，在家里的健身房里晨跑五公里，还有一些举铁训练，然后是讲课，基本上是介绍枪支类型和战斗常识，吃过中饭之后，他会带我到叔公的私人高尔夫球场放枪，他会先示范给我看，并且在我被枪声吓到捂住双耳的时候对我表示轻蔑，之后要我上手实操，我通常鼓着勇气打了两枪就放手了。

他每每看到我这样都会翻着白眼表露出一副失望而且无语的模样。更让人无语的是，我发现我每次都会被他那种神情刺痛，很奇怪，我远比我以为的那样要在意他，以至于有时候我会强迫自己忍耐一些原本我以为我无法承受的疲惫和酸痛，或者尽量压抑自己的恐惧不去表现出弱势的模样，只为了能取悦他，希望我能让他觉得我比他想象中要强大许多，或者我根本觉得事实上我就是一个比他心目中的我更强大的角色，他对我的贬低让我感到不适。

事实上那从没成功过，不仅没成功过，这种情况越演越烈。起初他还保持着沉默，但那已经足够惹火任何正常人了。他是个壮硕的老白人，一张方脸，眉骨高耸，压得一双鹰似的长眼，深邃光亮，面部轮廓道道都像刀一样分明，身长近两米了。要知道这样一个人，那样不带好气色看着你，就已经让人感觉很压迫。

后面他越来越不满意，那会儿天气冷下来了许多，他逼我将手浸到冰桶里一会儿，冻得指关节僵硬得我都感觉麻木了，才许我拿出来，然后要在三十秒之内将一支格洛克二十一装好。

那会儿我被冻得抬不起手指来，心里又急，不仅没装上，一失手将零件都打翻在地，他见状却仍然漠然地数着秒。他的声音如同滚落一地的金属零部件一样冰冷和不近人情，我从椅子上滚落在地去摸索击针，我的膝盖扣在大理石地板上，几乎像碎裂一样疼痛，我都顾不上了。

我捡起了击针和复进簧装回了枪机里时，他开始了从五到一的倒数，我大声尖叫着乞求他等一下，心中却逼近崩溃的边缘，他虽没说失败会让我得到什么惩罚，但在当时，灯光、地板和他在这两者之间稳定敲击的可怕声调，都随着倒数将我逼到了某种可怕的悬崖边上。

当他的倒数结束，他夺走了我要伸手去拿的弹匣，并在我来得及反应过来之前装进了他的手枪里，反手用枪口指着我的脑袋。

他站在我面前，高大得像神话中顶天立地的泰坦，毫无感情地看进我的眼睛里，向我宣布：“你死定了。文小姐。”

“这才不是真的！”我用尽全部力气，才能那样紧紧绷着自己的眼睛不使眼泪出现。“我学会装枪有什么用？你恨我，于是这样折磨我！我从来不会用到……”

“从来不会用到吗？”他粗暴地打断了我的话，质问我。“你觉得我在故意为难你？”

“难道不是吗？马克西姆？”我知道我欲哭了，声音也吓得脆弱极了。“你逼我将手冻得动都动不了！”

他听了，极其夸张、嘲讽地点点头，忽地拉开了枪的保险闸，右手一抬便猛地连开数火，打碎了三扇落地窗门，玻璃和装饰金属像爆裂的瀑布一样汹涌而下，碎片飞溅起来，有些甚至打在了我的手和膝盖上，划得我微微发痛。我从没料到他会这样做，枪鸣震得我头脑晕眩，立刻流下泪来，甚至跪在地上都跪不住了，跌坐到了一边，遍体生寒。

他又拿着那个热得几乎称得上滚烫的枪口对准了我的太阳穴。

“现在呢？你害怕了。文小姐。”

我抬眼看他，实在对他恨极了，也怕极了。

他还是那样无动于衷，对我说：“你看，你余生中将有可能面对比这恐怖得多的场面，会有人在你面前被打烂大脑，或者被射穿心脏倒在你的怀里，你会目睹有人在你面前被吊死，或者被割开喉咙的人的血液像曝夏的雨一样泼洒在你身上。那么到时候你又怎么办呢？不只是你的手指，你身体任何一部分都在惊恐中动不了了，你就像现在一样，坐在地上等死么？在俄国，十二岁的小女孩都比你现在这幅样子强。”

那一刻，我觉得他对我的鄙夷达到了顶点，这无疑也使我的煎熬达到了顶点。

我争辩，但我的声音却听起来像某种声嘶力竭的惨叫。

“那有怎么样？我不是你们其中的一员！我永远都不会是！”

他听了，却愣了愣，露出一种像是恍然大悟般的神情，皱着眉头盯着我，就这么盯了一会儿，好像我的丑态或者这一切都很可笑似的，他竟一呼气，抽动着嘴角，露出一个极僵硬极讽刺的微笑来。

“你他妈到底在干什么？马克西姆！”

我转脸一看，叔公一边喝叫着，一边从门口向我奔来，他手里提着把枪，其余人也都堵在门口外张望着，手里也都握着手枪，一副余惊未定的表情。我才想起来，今天叔公约了陈会计和他别的老兄弟上家里来打麻将，娱乐室正在杰米楼里，我和马克西姆正在后院别栋里学的枪，枪声太大了，响得连他们那边都听见了，还连响数下，肯定把叔公吓得不轻。

马克西姆看叔公来了，才把枪移开了扔到一边的桌子上，也不回答，冷眼看着我和俯下身来护着我的叔公。

“你有病吗？拿枪指着她？她干什么啦？啊？她干什么了你拿枪指着她的头？”叔公尝试扶我起来，同时又冲着马克西姆大叫，结果两件事都不是做的特别好。我吓得腿软，叔公用力扯得我手臂发痛，我才倚着他站了起来，他虽气急了，冲着马克西姆乱叫，马克西姆丝毫不为所动，站着面无表情地听了一会儿。

“她跟你一样是个没用的疯婊子，贱人。”

他这样声音低沉、甚至没什么起伏地吐出来这样一句话，然后转身就走了，一个个握着枪堵在门口的叔叔伯伯们紧紧盯着他，却又没人上前和他争论吵架，也没有人拦他，他们微微侧开身子给他让了一点路，他就慢慢走了出去。

我都被他的话惊呆了，叔公反倒好像没听见似的，摸着我的脸来安慰我，跟我说没关系，还跟我道歉，说他不应该那么心急，向我连连保证这件事会得到妥善处理的，叫我不要害怕，没事的。跟我说完之后，杰米和其余元老们才走进来，一一问候我。

陈会计看着我当下连话都不太说得清楚，很怜惜地对叔公讲说：“你为咩要佢教小姐开枪呢？个死保仔……又真系……个社团里面识玩枪既人周街行，嚟都就离七十岁人做咩仲敢唔生性既咧？你明知佢癫，你陪佢癫就算咯，拉埋小姐陪佢癫，搞成敢，又满头蚁……”（你怎么让他教她呢？你这个该死的保仔……社团里能玩枪的什么人没有啊？你都快七十的人怎么还这么不长记性的呢？你明明知道他彪，你陪他发癫就算了，你还要拉上文小姐，弄成现在这个样子……）

“保仔”是叔公来了美国之后，从前和他一起做事的这群兄弟给他起的外号，他又打死不愿意说自己本名叫什么，华人里头又不像美国人那样惯叫单字一个李，后来大家瞧他是从香港来的，又很有野心地要做大事业，喝醉了站在桌椅上大叫自己是‘张保仔’。之后大家就都叫他‘保仔’，一直叫到现在，外头人不清楚，改叫他“保爷”，自家兄弟照样管他叫“保仔”。【注】

叔公听了他讲，像个受训的小孩一样，很委屈地皱着眉头，动了动嘴唇想说些什么，却也说不出来，只能难受地看着他。

另一个叔公的二把手谢金龙谢叔，则更加口无遮拦了，把枪收起来之后，张嘴就嘲笑他儍，说：“屌，日日系敢玩，你都不怕哩个女同嚟以前个仔一样被佢玩死。”（我操，你整天这么玩，你也不怕你这个姑娘就跟你从前的儿子一样被他玩死。）

叔公也不生气，就是有些难堪，跟他争说：“你起细路仔面前乱噏廿四滴咩只，敢点同咧，我文女敢生性，以前件事佢都系为我好遮嘛，日日攞来港。”（你在小孩子面前乱胡说八道什么，这怎么呢相比呢？我文姑娘那么听话懂事，再说了以前那件事他也是为了我好而已……你怎么天天揪着不放。）

我听得满头雾水，我以为叔公一直以来就像我所见的那样无儿无女，毕竟他没有妻子或者女人，但现在他们眼下言语之中表明：他有过个儿子，而且某种意义上被马克西姆“玩死了”。

我不敢细想，但也不好再当下去追问。叔公显然也不太好意思让我听见这一部分，连忙叫杰米先把我待会房间里去好好安抚，让我先镇静下来，至于学枪的事情就暂时还是放一放，毕竟还有两三个月就要过年了，家里要筹备的事情多了去了，不要再平添烦扰。

杰米就带我回房间，叔公和他的一群老兄弟又照样走回去打麻将，我回到房间里，看见叔公和马克西姆的房门紧紧关着，想必马克西姆又将自己关起来了。我的自尊心又发作起来，竟也觉得自己实在没用，马克西姆也不是没有他的道理，只是我情绪发作起来偏要把局面搞得这么僵。

我一整天都待在房间里，杰米给我做了些吃的，又陪我说了好一会儿话，我慢慢平复下来，就连忙向杰米打听叔公的儿子的事情。奇怪的是，当论及这一件事上，一向坦诚的杰米显得遮遮掩掩、支支吾吾，我也不好再逼问他，只好盘算着等待合适的时机去问叔公本人或者马克西姆。

我静下来想时，马克西姆到底是很怨我叔公罢，我之前写了许多他爱李的事，可就是他这样爱他，还像少年一样强烈，也还像少年一样偏激，他容下了他本来容不下的事，不代表他就此罢休。平日整日咒叔公，要惹他和他其余情人，我作个旁人看了是觉得他很厌烦，可他作当事人，大概只有他自己猜明白，看着深爱入骨的人日日和别人好到底是多痛多苦。

自然咯，我也明白叔公为了什么这样对他听之任之，那红番鬼（粤语中对俄国人的蔑称），他要真发起疯来，把全家人都杀了，一把火把一切都烧个干净也不是做不到。会计陈就曾在琐碎里告诉过我，从前马克西姆进了监狱就是为了初恋女人，被别人抢夺了去，尸骨都不剩，他暴怒起来连杀了十数人。我也不知道会计陈是不是出于广东人闲聊的习惯夸大其词，但瞧马克西姆那体格神态，也让人不敢断言一句那定是假的。总之，马克西姆那么怨恨，这么多年也没动手，他心里不痛快就在嘴上发泄一下，叔公自知亏待他，就装聋作哑任他骂。

我来了，正好，我和叔公又相像，叔公又爱我，他就加倍怨怼我。

纵然我是理解他们的关系了，可我还是要打心底讲一句：不论前边杰米嘴里把他们形容得多相爱，我还是觉得他们趁早分开比较好，对谁都好。

这样充满相互针对、相互控制和日日咒骂的关系，简直是我触目惊心，从前我还能多少品出些温情来，但这些在马克西姆拿枪口指着我的脑袋的时候灰飞烟灭。

杰米为了宽慰我，对我说：“暧，你别太往心里去，这种事日后还要常常发生的，你再住久一点就会习惯的了。马克西姆和李都不是什么脾气温顺的人，他们又常向对方动气，一天能瞄准彼此的眉心好几回。”

我听了也不知道怎么言语，他说这话的时候是寻常口吻，我却一点没被安抚到。我又不知道怎么向他那个年纪的人解释：这是不正常的、暴力的情感关系，会毒害所有与这段感情有关的人。马克西姆负面的情感表达和李的暴力倾向，还有他们相互殴打的过往事实足以证明这是典型的互害关系。

我心疑因为叔公是五十年代出生的人，在他那个年代的人心里没有所谓离婚的概念，更不能理解有害情感关系给人造成的恶劣影响，他们对待感情总有一种“好死不如赖活着”的暧昧态度。我密谋着想找个合适的时机说服我的叔公和马克西姆分居。

那天我把自己关在房间里直到深夜都不出房门，盘算着差不多到了马克西姆出门去混而叔公在客厅里熬夜等他时候。

我穿上丝绸拖鞋，静悄悄地踏出房门，在大理石楼梯上缓步朝下走，探着身去找叔公在另一侧下沉式客厅里的身影。

走到中段的时候我听见叔公的说话声，正想加快脚步下去，又紧接着听见马克西姆模糊低沉的嗓音，心里一惊，谁知他今天竟然没有闹气出门去。我的坏事做不成了。

我又下了几步，趴着扶手间隙去看，马克西姆正背对着我坐着，我仅能看见叔公站在客厅后面一个巨大的红木神柜前面，鞠了两躬。

那是叔公每日的例行公事，奉神，他是不信神的，但因为混洪门，所以要奉关帝公。【注2】今天来打麻将的那些老兄弟们、以及在其他地区拥护叔公的弟兄，在比较正式的节日登门拜访叔公也要按照惯例，进门先给关帝公上香表忠心，才好给叔公贺喜。这也是为什么神柜摆在客厅后头。

“求我契爷保佑我合家平安，我囡听教服话，冇惊冇险，兄弟和睦，我家大业大，长长久久。”叔公挚着香火，用白话默默念着祷词，念过了又是一拜，才将香立到香坛上。叔公当上会长那天烧过黄纸认关帝做契爷，其余人则都作了叔公的契兄弟，所以他都这样称呼关公。

我本欲走，却又被叔公的动作迷住，平时也见他做，但极少这么晚，他都是清晨起来奉了才出门的。不过他今天再奉，应该是叫马克西姆吓着了，那一香是供给关帝公保我平安的。

果不其然，他奉完了，转个身就用英语指着马克西姆骂起来：“你今天发什么疯？俄国贱种！这样逼她？你图什么？你要是打死了她，我就拉你活埋了陪葬。”

“她是个该死的软蛋，跟你一样多愁善感的贱人。”我看不见马克西姆的表情，但听他讲的话，我就能想象出来他那副面色铁青的脸。“你将她推到道上，我告诉你，要论打死她，我还排不上号呢。”

“她是我的血亲（she is my blood），马克西姆！”叔公大声呼喝，想要威慑他住嘴。

我也不明白，马克西姆为什么这样恨，狠狠回嘴：“哪有怎么样？你的儿子不也是你的血，你最终不也割开他的喉管让他喷洒你满脸？”

我听了，像是被雷电击中那样震惊，我不敢去细想这句话的内涵，我感到脱力，滑坐在台阶的阴影里，大理石冰凉的触感传遍我的周身。我本该在叔公发现我之前立刻起身回到房里去，但一种没来由的力量将我定在了原地，我缩在栏杆石柱的阴影后面，尝试把自己的身体压得更低，以一种趴伏的姿势蜷缩在楼梯级上，极可能地让石柱的底基遮掩住我的身体，我小心翼翼地目光探出去，继续偷窥着。

我不知道当时的我到底在期待接下来听到什么，以至于我冒着被叔公发现的危险，或许是想知道更多这个只存在于只言片语之中的表叔，又或者，我只想听叔公的辩解，等着他能反驳他，亲口反驳说他没有杀掉自己的儿子，或者根本不存在这么一个表叔。

叔公没有如我所愿，他只是粗暴、几乎显得有些气急败坏：“你怎么敢拿她跟我的儿子比！哦……噢！不……”

马克西姆显然如愿踩中了叔公的痛脚，叔公急急地踱来踱去，瞪视着马克西姆的脸，说着：“噢……就你不能，马克西姆！独你不能！你不能这样，利用我的儿子来逼我。不能是你！”

马克西姆却丝毫不为所动，他虽经常这样，但在一刻他浑厚低沉的嗓音听上去，更像是个一家之主：“因为这就是事实，李，你总是这样，让你的欲望和感情遮蔽双眼，丝毫不管现实情况是怎样的。二十年前我告诉你你的儿子是个扶不起的王八蛋，你不听我的；一意孤行，最后呢？林和他的老婆孩子因为你全死光了，这就是你痴迷你那种所谓血缘亲情的下场。现在，我告诉你，文小姐不能入洪门，她入不了，她做不到的……”

“你怎么知道呢？”叔公打断了他。“不是的，马克西姆，她不一样，她就像我……她只需要……只需要你，需要一个像你一样的人，像你一样陪在我身边的人，为她做事。那么，她就会像我一样，不……比我更好，我会找到，为她找到一个很好的人选，我知道！马克西姆，我就是知道……”

“李。”

马克西姆在呼唤他的名字上施加了某种特殊的重量，叔公忽地就没再说下去了，神情渐渐柔和下去，到最后甚至显得有些无助，他双目略带湿润，看向马克西姆的方向。

或许是因为我趴在楼梯上，位置站得高，我从没在这种角度下看过叔公，在那时那景下，叔公全然没有了平日我面对他是给我带来的高大、权威感，他看上去更像是个普通的、苦恼的华裔小男人，那些会出现在李安电影里的华人父辈形象，传统、略显疲惫，在每一个新故事里都显得有些拘束、无所适从，遇到了他束手无策的命题。

“来，来这里。”

马克西姆朝他招了招手。我不知道马克西姆是以什么样的神情讲那话，但他听起来出奇温柔，但也同时不容拒绝。

叔公闭着眼睛叹了口气，才微微摇着头朝他走过去，走到了马克西姆坐的那张单人沙发钱，盘着一条腿坐在沙发的扶手软垫上，低头看着马克西姆的脸。

马克西姆伸手去摸着叔公的一侧脸，用拇指尖蹭了蹭叔公的眼角，才说：“你又这样做了，李。你担心她会离你而去，这种担心占据了你的脑子，别反驳我，我认得你这张脸。这就是你失去理智的表情。当你认定了你抓不住某个人，你就会做这种事，不顾一切地、尽一切可能将她绑在你身边，什么手段都行。这也是为什么你成了个疯婊子。即使事实根本不是这样……你自己也明白，她本来不是跟你一路人，所以你才发这疯。你知道有一天她会回到中国去，把你抛在脑后，去过她自己的人生。”

“你什么都不知道。”李反驳说，但这变得平静得多。

马克西姆却没有理会他，收回了自己的手，继续说：“但这就是事情应该发展的方向，你就是不愿意接受，你就开始妄想那些什么她和你有多相似的鬼话，或许在感情用事这方面是的，除此之外，她就是不属于这里，也不属于你。你最好趁现在就放弃那些什么血缘之爱的假话，那你还能好受一点。”

叔公这回没有立刻回答他，叔公微微低着头，所以我也不能确定他露出了什么表情。他就盯着马克西姆的脸，那样盯了一会儿，转而，冷冷地朝他问说：“那么，你现在是劝我将她搬出去了？”

“这对所有人都好。”马克西姆这样说着，他听起来却有股满不在乎的劲儿。

“野种。”叔公忽地坐起身来，猛然啐道，抬手照着马克西姆的脸扇了一巴掌。

我惊怕于他那一下表露出来的阴鸷神色和他那突如其来的动作，在冰冷的楼梯面上贴得更紧了，他变化得那么快，落差也那么大，我几乎无法将此刻的他和上一刻那个不知所措的男人联系起来。

我不知道马克西姆当下该是什么神情，但我脑海里的每一种可能都让我害怕之极。

叔公摇着下巴，带着压抑的愤怒对他说：“所以说了这么久，你也就还是想赶她走而已。是么？”

“她进入你的脑子了，你就像个神志不清的傻子一样围着她转。”马克西姆也愤然争辩道：“你觉得这正常吗？现在你还幻想着推她上位。”

“我的天啊，马克西姆，这就是为什么你对她这么歹毒！”叔公难以置信地吼道：“你甚至妒忌她？她只是个小女孩！”

“从你叫我往她手里放把枪的时候，她就不是了。”马克西姆反驳道。“如果你没有这么感情用事，你就该知道在她身上少花点时间才是明智的。”

“你脑子有病，红番鬼！”叔公咒骂道。

“是啊，要不然我怎么还没打爆你的头？你这个亚洲娼妓！”马克西姆不堪示弱地反击。

“我受够了。”叔公举了举双手，起身想要走，估计是想要到杰米那里去，每次他生气，就只听得杰米抚慰他。

他刚走了几步，马克西姆就立刻起了身，拽住了他的手臂，颇具威慑地逼问他：“你打算去哪里？嗯？你打算去哪里？”

“放开我。”叔公用力想要甩脱他。但这这么可能做到呢，马克西姆那样巨型的人，他在马克西姆面向简直像某种人偶，再加上他老了，更没可能挣脱了。

“放开我！我去哪里关你什么事？”叔公更烦躁了，动手去推打他，可马克西姆就那样岿然不动，一伸手就制止住他的动作。

“你就只会这么干，把人扔下不管。我以前就告诉过你，你不能对我这么做。”马克西姆任由他动作，声音低哑地警告道。

“操你。”叔公回道。

“你冷静下来！”马克西姆重复说：“你冷静下来！”

在我看来，他们两个都需要这样做，都需要冷静。

他一边说，一边把叔公揽进了怀里，叔公又踢打了好几下，才喘着气停下了，马克西姆在那过程中一直抱着他。

慢慢地，他不喘了，也冷静下来了，也才伸手回抱住了马克西姆宽广的后背。马克西姆低下头去吻他的脖子和耳朵，他也顺从地接受了。

其中马克西姆低语着什么，叔公也凑到了他的耳边快速地说了句话，我就听不清楚了，我感觉这一时刻逐渐变得私密和暧昧，就打算悄悄溜走，将心里的疑问留到日后。

正当我打算动身之前的一刻，他看向了我。

李，他抱着马克西姆，后者仍然耽溺于他的顺从和怀抱里，他从马克西姆的肩膀之后，蓦然对上了我的目光。

像是潜伏在一片茫茫夜色里，我摸索着冰冷的泥土，信心十足地自认避开了所有危险，直到我拨开最后一丛灌木，赫然对上了饿狼的双眼。

饥饿的、阴沉的、炯炯发光、充满暗喻和昭然若揭的欲望。

我以最快地速度躲开，几乎是连滚带爬、手脚并用地奔回楼上，回到我自己的房间。

他抓住我了。

这是我脑海里唯一的念头，而我为此瑟瑟发抖。我不太说得清楚其中具体的原因是什么，让我如此惧怕。仔细回想，说不定他并不真的看见了我，他只是无意地一瞥罢了。

不……他发现我了。我想。而且并不是在哪一刻发现的，而是更早，更早以前，我不知道到底是什么时候，但他清楚的很，他知道我在那里。

天啊。他抓住我了，是从什么时候起的呢？是一开始吗？就在他为我焚香祈祷那一刻？还是从马克西姆呼唤他的名字的时候呢？是因为我，他才扇了马克西姆那一巴掌的吗？马克西姆也知道吗……

所有这些疑问都在我的脑海里盘旋不去，每一个问题都让我越加心神不宁。如果他发现了我，他为什么不揪出我来？而是让我围观他那些失态或者发狂的时刻？他从那一句话开始是讲给我听的呢？从哪里为止就不是真心的呢？

我不知道叔公为什么要这样做，就像马克西姆所言，他会不择手段地将我留在他身边么？那这也是他的手段之一吗？

我有太多问题，却没有一个有答案。过后叔公表现得一如往常，好像根本没有发现过我，也没有那样和我对视，我提心吊胆了几天，学枪的事也就那样不了了之了，叔公也没有管束我。

而且春节将近了，家里开始忙碌起来，有许多事要做，初一到十五都有许多宴会安排，我也就渐渐忘了这事，我以为，可能经过了那一晚，叔公还是屈服于马克西姆的意志，不再暗中打算着安排我入会或者培养我了。不知怎的，虽说马克西姆做这事，源于他对叔公不正常的独占欲，我却仍感激他让我逃过一劫。

直到，离春节还有一个月的时候，杰米请了设计师和裁缝来家里，给家里人订做新衣，好准备春节应酬。我的课程冲突，所以回不了国了，理所当然地要留在叔公家里。

正当裁缝在衣帽间里给我量着身，叔公眼带着赞赏走进来瞧我，热心地要我挑布料，我为节日和他的关心满心洋溢喜气，一边随他看，一边与他闲聊。

他聊了两句，摸着一匹墨兰色的缎面料子，跟我说这个好。我也应他，尚没说完话呢，他竟说：“那天他还劝我让你回去呢。回去了哪有这么好的料子可穿，是吧？姑娘。”

我不出声了，空余着笑的架子在脸上。

“唉？”他走上前来，挥了挥手，裁缝给退到一边了，他取过来软尺，两头摁在我肩头上绷直，细细地瞧着尺上的数字。

“叁拾陆。”他转个脸，用粤语跟那相熟裁缝说

我僵直着身子，躲他的眼睛。

他也没看我，将那尺子一扯，在我脖子上绕了一圈，收紧了贴着我的脖子调整，一边做，一边说：“你猜我最后怎么跟他说的？”

“怎么？”我低声问。

他凑到了我耳边，手上还捏着贴合我喉头的尺角，我感觉到他的指甲抵着我的皮肉，像是戳着根细针似的痒痛。

“我跟他说。”他的气息扑在我的耳廓里，就像那天他跟马克西姆那样亲近。

“你想都不要想。”他低语。

 

【注】张保仔：清朝年间最负盛名的香港海盗，全盛时期拥有自己的舰队，其妻也是名扬天下的海盗船长郑一嫂。其名气和和财富之巨大，至今仍然流传着其藏匿起来的神秘宝藏的传说。

【注2】洪门、关帝公：洪门是粤语里对于黑道的一个称呼，入了黑道也叫“入洪门”，关帝公是粤语里对于关羽的尊称，广东习惯里，洪门子弟拜关帝公以求平安和气。


	11. 第十一章

十一

他对我说那句话的那天，他的大宅正在举办着那个著名的山顶盛宴，有些正派的媒体人则会嘲讽地称那为‘华人皇帝的纳贡宴’，这种说法虽然夸张，却不无道理。

这是叔公的每年惯例，按照农历新年的日期，从年二十八开始直到大年初一，二十八是宴请那些在他的合法公司为他做事的员工们，管理层的人员们从全国各地的分公司赶来会来到叔公家里为叔公贺喜，基层的员工则在他们的工作地能吃到叔公宴请的酒席，贺完了叔公就给他们放春节假直到年初八开工，这是美国别的公司都没有的；大年初一之后叔公主持唐人街的传统庙会，是华人自己的热闹；二十九、三十才是最受关注的重头戏，就是宴请叔公在美国的‘朋友’，因为数量多必须要分成两天，这两天则大多数是鬼佬【注1】，华人比较少，却是最豪华奢侈、排面最大的两天，连续两天，整座大宅里的大小舞厅、会客厅连同威廉的图书馆都被作为宴会场地开放，前后庭园新架了三百多盏园灯，整夜灯火通明、华彩熠熠，好似阿房；政商两界、演艺名流，仿佛整个西海岸但凡有些头脸的人都来了，衣着光鲜、络绎不绝。

在这种日子里，叔公一家人都要穿上提前一个月定制的礼服招待客人，即使连最讨厌名贵的马克西姆都必须这样做，而今年，也包括我。

我被安排和杰米一起在门厅接受人们的贺喜和礼物，起初我并不明白叔公这样的用意何在。我并不认识前来的任何名门贵胄，我也丝毫不懂得怎样与他们相处，哪怕只是普通寒暄，因为我根本不是他们其中一员；最开始杰米给我介绍前来的人们时，我从来没感觉如此羞耻和不知所措，他们穿着那些从前我只在时尚电影里才看到过的名贵衣料，而看上去甚至比那些刻画豪门恩怨的电视剧上的明星还要贵气逼人、自命不凡，我穿着叔公为我定制的晚礼服，却感觉自己像是穿错制服的小丑，被迫在一个我不熟悉的舞台上勉力表演。

来的人越来越多，其中有旧金山的市政议员、也有著名的社会活动家和艺术家，也有许多和叔公有商业来往的总裁和他们的继承人，还有不少人特地从洛杉矶或者纽约赶来，甚至连刘玉玲也来了，我做梦都不会想到，这个所有华裔女孩的美国梦代言者，来到我面前如此亲和、带着敬意向我问好，模仿着广东人的样子尊称叔公作‘契爷’，问候他的身体状况。礼物也随之越堆越多，即使杰米叫佣人们带着特地雇来的短工不停地将送来的贺礼搬到仓库去，它们还是在我们身后堆积成山，就像一颗圣诞树，而没有枞树的部分。

令我惊讶的是，那其中还有不少指名送给我的礼物，那些赠予者请求杰米将他们介绍道我面前，向我热切地微笑，拥抱我，亲吻我的手背，忙不停地向杰米打听关于我的二十一岁成人礼舞会的消息。我诧异于他们对我的热情和尊敬，也才明白，我从不需要学习如何表现得像那些来者中的一员，因为我本来就不是，我也不需要是，我是他们追逐的目标，是李的权势的一个新的图腾，通过我，他们触碰到他，利用到他，沾染他的光辉，就像他的灯火让他们的华服和珠宝如此闪亮。

当我意识到这一点时，那种被名人和华灯包围给我带来的潮热和羞耻感飞快地从我身上退去，我甚至感到疲惫和空虚。当我还在中国时，我甚至会因为在花市中被繁花环绕而浮想联翩；但是李让这种华梦为我实现时，比起想象中的激动人心、愉悦之极，我却更多地感到毫无意义和不安。

我显然不是一个多好的演员，即使我极力维持我脸上虚假的微笑，杰米还是很快发现了我的不耐烦，又或者是因为我面对马特·波莫时的心不在焉暴露了我。杰米极体谅地跟我说：“我看你需要休息一下，亲爱的。去吧，上楼去，找你叔公，跟他说差不多该到他出来的时候了。还有，跟他说，门外来了好几车条子，在记录我们的客人，搞得大家进出都不爽快，让他叫几个人赶他们走。”

我忍不住发出了一声得救的感叹，连忙从门厅离开，三步并作两步地赶到楼上去，在叔公和马克西姆的卧室里找到了他们。

我不知道该从何说起，我敲过了门，误以为是宴会的声音太大而让我错过了门内的应答，于是便擅自闯了进去，我满怀是想要对叔公说的话，以至于我过了一会儿才知道我打扰了他们极其亲密的瞬间。我庆幸那并不是最私密的类型，但足够让我感到不合时宜和尴尬。

他们在紧紧相拥

马克西姆正坐在床边，穿着全套晚礼服。（顺便一说，他那副模样过于让人惊喜以至于我在那一瞬间将刚刚才见过的大卫·甘迪忘到九霄云外。）他抱着李的腰，而李站在床边，将他抱在怀里，他靠着李的胸口，他将脸埋得那么深，好像李是他唯一赖以呼吸的东西了。

他们在看见我那一刻就像触电一样分开了，马克西姆差点被叔公推到在床上，而叔公吓得向后趔趄，说起来有些好笑，我在当时竟觉得他们有些像被抓住了早恋的青少年学生，他们如此相爱被我抓个正着，有那么一瞬间，他们羞耻得手忙脚乱、不知所措。

“呃……对不起！对不起！”我连连道歉，想要跑出去，但叔公连忙阻止了我。

“不！别！你别走呀。”他叫住了我。“有什么事？”

“我……”我尴尬地转身，看见马克西姆已经站了起来，他的目光在除我以外的任何地方胡乱游走。

“你先出去吧，马克西姆。”叔公用俄语对马克西姆说。我先前和马克西姆学枪，听懂了一些十分简单的俄语词汇。

“可是……”马克西姆对他隐隐伸出手，即使他下意识把手往里收，我还是看见了，那是黑色的蝴蝶结带，他想要叔公帮他绑。

叔公瞟了我一眼，摆出一副好似很严肃的样子，继续用俄语对马克西姆说：“你不需要这个，你已经很好看了，我不要给你绑了，别人会看上你的。”

叔公仍不知道我已经能听懂少量俄语，于是照旧在我面前若无其事地向他的丈夫撒娇，但我最好不要戳穿他，他说这句话时实在很可爱。他说的是实话，虽然马克西姆还没有绑领结，领口也散着，但那剪裁得当的西装和整洁入时的造型让他看上去像天神一般高大英俊。

马克西姆抿着嘴，尝试努力遏制他即将满溢出来的笑意，飞快地看了我一眼，就把领带收回了口袋里，走了出去。

叔公看只剩我们两个人了，刻意地咳嗽了两下，又踱了两步，才有些僵硬地问我：“你怎么上来了？你什么事？说吧。”

“呃……”我过于暗喜于叔公刚刚出来的一小撮可爱，甚至没能很快想起我本来的意图。“我……”

“我刚刚只是在帮他打领结。”叔公澄清道。

“我没问。”我说，而我说出口之后才知道我听起来多蠢，只好连忙转移话题，连忙说：“只是，杰米说好像差不多该您下去见人了。”

“嗯。”叔公应了一声，他扯了扯自己的袖扣。“我知道了。还有么？”

“还有……杰米说，门口来了一些调查局的人，他们好像在记录我们的来往宾客。”我用粤语补充说。“滴差佬搞到个个都唔爽，喇喇霖稳滴人赶佢哋扯。”（那些调查局的人让大家都不开心，快点找些人把他们赶走。）

“唉，过时过节港咩赶人扯哩种嘢，嚟既都系客。喇，嚟听住，等阵间你同我一起落楼，跟起我身边，系梗行一转。然后咧，嚟落厨房稳两个妹仔，系梗拣几样点心酒水，叫佢哋攞个托盘装得猴猴睇睇，嚟带住佢哋出去，发俾滴差佬，态度猴滴。就话嚟系我个女，睇佢哋办事辛苦，我哋班人过节随便叫滴朋友来屋企玩下，搞到佢哋要加班真系唔好意思，小小心意，唔成敬意。”（唉，过春节的时候说什么把人赶走这种话，来了都是客。你听着，待会儿你跟我下去，就跟在我身边，亮个相。之后你到厨房叫两个妹仔，点心饮料一样挑一点，用托盘盛着，你带着她们出去，发给他们。你就说，你是我的孩子，体谅他们工作辛苦了，我们中国人正过节就随便叫了点朋友来家里庆祝，还麻烦他们加班了。让他们垫垫肚子。）

叔公一边教导着我，一边走到落地窗边打量着。

“嚟以后记住啊，唔到必要时候，唔好随便揽威，人行运果阵，永远唔知自己会衰俾边个。冇必要四维得罪人，哪怕嚟觉得佢几唔紧要都好，对人猴滴唔会有错嘅。做人咧，好丑自己知，但是抬面上点都要猴猴睇睇。”（你以后要记住，不到必要时候，不要随便耍威风，人在走运的时候，永远不知道自己会因为什么人而倒霉，没有必要到处得罪别人。无论你觉得对方有多么无关紧要，对人体谅一些总不会有错的。做人，你自己是怎样的你自己知道就好了，但在明面上最重要好看。）

我听罢，没有回答，过会儿，我笑了。

“笑咩啊？”（笑什么。）叔公问。

“冇，我只系故唔到，你起美国梗久，身边又摆梗多鬼佬，但其实呢，你仲系猴相信广东老一辈人做事果一套。迷信埋滴咩以德服人、四海兄弟之类的港法。”我回答。（没什么，我只是没想到，你呆在美国这么久，身边又有这么多外国人，但在骨子里，你还是好相信广东人老一辈的做事方法，迷信那一套以德服人、四海之内皆兄弟的说法。）

“有些东西会成规矩，成道义传统，是有原因的。”李重新用英文说。

“不。我不相信你遵守了所有规矩。”我暗讽道。但李知道我在说什么，如果他真如他现在对我说的那样崇道，他不会拥有现在的一切。

“没错，我只遵守那些对我有利的。”他坦然地大笑。“而这很有效。孩子。”

“是啊。这就是为什么你有这么多‘朋友’。”我感叹说，随即又说：“你知道……在我上来之前，我觉得你现在做的事特别没有意义，李。这么多的人，来到这里，因为他们害怕你，因为他们想要从你身上得到些什么，你利用你的力量，向别人勒索友谊和尊敬。就像那些意大利人的小说一样。我觉得特别悲哀。”

“别告诉我你现在不这么觉得了。”他看着窗外，玻璃倒映出他的笑脸。

“不。不完全是，你不勒索，你骗他们。”

“说到底，我们不是意大利人，不是吗？”他说，他转过脸来，朝我招手，让我走过去，我照做了。窗外是夜晚的旧金山，而低头望去正是叔公的盛宴。

“从今天开始，郁文，你必须认真听我说，观察我是怎么做的，我对你说的每一句话你都要记在心里。你要知道，从今天开始，所有人都知道，你是我的孩子。总有一天，你会有我现在有的一切，而且成为比我更好的人。”

当他向我宣告这些，我才终于明白这个晚上对我的意义，我惊觉于自己的幼稚和迟钝，毫无防备地走进这个他精心铺设的良夜，一如正我盲目地一头投入他言下预示的那我一无所知的未来。我本想出言违抗，但那晚他所散发的光华和力量震慑了我，我默许了他给我的命运。许多年后我还在想，如果在那一刻反抗了他，我的人生是否就会截然不同；但在当时我唯一确信的是，没人能改变李的做好决定的事情，即使那是我的一生。

就是那时，他对我说那句话，在很久之后我依旧记得他说那句话时的口吻，真诚而忧伤，让我确信，这个备受报纸嘲讽的‘华人皇帝’的确感受过一丝跟我相似的悲哀。

他说：“这座城市太美了，你必须要多加小心，才能舞于其上。”

他像说起诗句一样哀叹，在他之下是熙熙攘攘的名流巨贾，而他眼中却只有夜色深沉的旧金山，后者在一片浑然的黑暗中闪闪发亮，他所处的位置那么高，那么远，以至于这座城市里那些庞然的高楼华厦所散发出的万丈光芒都成了遥远而璀璨的点点星光，他在那之上的姿态，就像它们只是他脚下无数反光的玻璃碎片。在那一个瞬间，我开始理解那些来到这里争相与他见面的人们，那一刻他那么真实，也那么闪耀，正如与他相辉映的旧金山，尽管这一刻转瞬即逝，但足以让人心醉神迷很久。

在那之后，我陪同他下楼去，他的所经之处，每一个人都向他举杯祝贺新的一年。他对每一个来到他面前的人和善地微笑，回应他们的贺喜，并且同时向他们介绍我。令我诧异的是，他对每一个向他致意的‘朋友’，都能用名字称呼他们，就算是他只见过一面的年轻人；而来往更密切一些的人，他会问候他的近况，说出一些与来人密切相关的信息来问好。他真如他的告诫所言，他的表现亲和得恰如其分、不失威严。

毫无疑问，这一个举动让能和他说上话的人都受宠若惊，他们连连感谢他，受他的关心感动，表现出比来时更大的敬意和更真挚的热情来。

每每当我表现出疲态或者注意力涣散的模样，李就暗暗用力地捏我的手心，逼我重新表现出精神百倍的模样，听来者说的每一句话。他这样反复做了两次之后，我不禁感到恼火，对他暗说：“别逼我了，我光是还能站在你身边就竭尽全力了。”

“这话应该从马克西姆嘴里出来，而不是你。”叔公轻声嗔怪我。“认真听，你要记得他们。”

“怎么可能有人记得？”我反驳道。

“我就记得。”

“那是因为你提前背过宾客名单。”

“不。是因为我用心。”叔公又用力地捏了捏我的掌心。“你觉得他们尊敬我是因为我令人畏惧。不是的，姑娘，畏惧只是畏惧，他们奉上尊敬，是因为我也尊重他们。这是第一点，尊重别人……”

“即使你第二天就要送他下地狱！”

一个突如其来的声音打断了我和叔公的对话，或者在另一层含义上来说，补全了叔公的说法。

叔公循着声音看去，随即打破了他的尊重铁律，露出了不耐烦的神情（顺便一说，他这表情和我真的像。）喊了来人的名字：“劳伦斯！”

我连忙朝叔公打招呼的方向看去，这个能用一句话就让叔公原形毕露的男人让我瞬间提起了所有兴趣。他只稍一转身就来到了我们面前，他一直听到了我们的对话。

“噢，年轻小姐。你可别听这中国骗子的胡言乱语。”劳伦斯端着酒，笑意盈盈地向我说。“他只会把你耍得团团转，现在你相信他嘴里的每一个字，等你反应过来，你就会发现自己在州立监狱醒来，失去了一条裤管和全部头发，你的狱友是一只金发大猩猩。。”

“她是我的孙侄女，劳伦斯。”叔公无力地说。

“这漂亮女孩做错了什么上帝要让她承受这个？”劳伦斯揶揄道。他是个身材高大的白人，黑发蓝眼，长得一副玩世不恭的模样。我猜测他和我叔公约莫同等年纪才敢这样在李面前随意插科打诨，然而光从外表上判断，他看起来十分年轻，仿佛四十出头，他的长相算不上英俊，却另有一种独特的魅力，是那种女孩在第一眼就能辨别出来他是个花花公子的男人。但即使如此，我打赌也很少有女孩抵抗住了他的魅力。

我被他逗得笑个不停，他看起来像是个妙趣横生的家伙，能把我从反复单调的相互奉迎里解救出来。不等叔公介绍，我就先说了我的名字。

“劳伦斯·鲍弗”他向我伸出手，调笑说：“被你叔公搞进监狱的上一任旧金山检察长。”

“真的吗？”我惊奇地追问。

“不过我搞了他前男友，这算扯平。”劳伦斯朝我飞快地眨了眨眼，我竟不自觉地感到害羞。“早知道你这么漂亮，我应该给你带份礼物。是我的错，当别人说你跟李长得很像，我竟当真了。”

“真的吗？您还有前男友啊？”我转向了李。“这个派对开始有趣起来了。”

李的脸上露出了一种我先前从没见过的孩子气的表情，他尴尬地向我咧着嘴，微微皱着眉，像是追不上被同伴踢飞的足球而被大声嘲笑的男孩子。

“别听他胡说八道。姑娘。他就是会满嘴胡说八道。”李摇着手说，随即他转身去打了一下劳伦斯的肩膀，摇着头低声说：“别勾搭她，劳伦斯。”

“这次不会。”劳伦斯歪了歪脖子，神秘地说：“我带了一个好朋友，我觉得或许应该介绍给你认识一下。”

我很难说我没有一丝失望，打心底里我发现我竟希望劳伦斯能无视叔公的想法。他就像是那些派对电影里完美的男主角，知晓所有新奇古怪的玩法和派对，在宴会中途溜走，在酒窖里夺走女孩的贞操。

但这种小失望很快被另一种感觉所取代，劳伦斯举高了手里的酒杯朝稍远的地方招呼了一声，很快，他口中所说的好朋友穿过了人群走到我们面前。那是个比劳伦斯稍矮些的男人，不像在场大多数男士那样穿着西装，他穿了暗蓝色宽衫和修身的衬裤，他衣服领子开得极深，毫无避忌地展现出他光滑的古铜色胸肌线条，十分引人注目。他染了一头富有光泽的银白色头发，他的打扮和外貌在刻板的礼服人群里显得抢眼之极，却又不失风度、时髦高级，像是那种活跃在纽约时装周的名贵人物。在这幅派头下，他却偏偏长了副极其温柔的眉眼和一把柔和的嗓音，使人下意识地感到亲近。当他向我笑着打第一声招呼的时候，我的心即刻就被融化了。

他操着副标准的英式口音，笑着柔声对我说：“你好。我叫安德烈，安德烈·拉方丹。”

在我能开口介绍自己之前，李却抢在了我前头，饶有兴趣地问：“法国人？”

“是的，是的。没错。我在法国长大。”他带着令人愉悦的笑意回答。

“但你的英语听起来不像是。”我连忙说，我无法控制地不停注视着他，他的举止十分文雅，说话温柔动听，像是一举一动之间都带着柔光。

“我的父亲是英国人，我是在伦敦上大学的。”

李听上去趣味更浓了，对他说：“我怎么不记得英国有像你这么迷人的人物。”

安德烈被李的话取悦，他转向了他，解释说：“我母亲是法籍巴基斯坦人。”

我留意到在安德烈这样说完之后，叔公跟劳伦斯默契地交换了一个眼神，说：“我懂了，所以你才这么独特，对吗？”

我听到李的嗓音低沉下去，染上一层我从没听过的暧昧色彩，这使我慢慢从被安德烈迷惑的虚幻里脱离出来，或许是以中国人的心态来说，我并不太适应叔公在我面前露出这样一面，又或者是别的东西。总之，这很快让我没了兴趣，而李完全相反，他着迷地凝视着安德烈，就像他是全场唯一会发光的东西。

我又随便搪塞了几句，就借口要去办叔公方才在楼上吩咐我去做的事离开了会场，带着两个惯用的女孩子，走出门外去给那些监视我们的探员们送吃的。

场外的凉风让鸡尾酒和过旺的灯火给我带来的温暖冷却下去，却出奇地让我感觉清醒舒适。探员们推脱了两下，最终还是盛情难却，接过了我手里的食物。他们其中看上去像是主管的人物，叹息着问我：“像你这么年轻单纯的姑娘，在李这种人身边做什么呢？”

我生硬地维持微笑，没有回答。他说起李的方式，好像对他来说，李是个纯粹的邪恶符号。如果对我来说，也是这样，那么我的生活或许会简单得多。

在回去的路上，我的脑海里不停地交错着今晚以来的种种场景，那都是关乎于李的。不知为何，我无法停止自己想起他凝视着安德烈的模样而不感到违和，他的目光赤裸又直白，仿佛直达那些安德烈的衣服领口没能展现出来的肉体；同时，我的脑海里闪过他凝视着旧金山时的表情，那一刻他真诚又深情，让我对他崇拜不已；但是在最后，我想起了马克西姆，想起他和李相互沉浸在对方的怀里，李在他面前纯然是少年，像是这世上没有比马克西姆让他更加热爱的人了。

在我遇到李之前，我还没想过，世上竟有人，相处得越久，却越发现他难以理解。

我回到宴会厅里，四处想要找到马克西姆，我已经不想再回到叔公身边去，我难以应对更多的往来问候了。说来也奇怪，我虽怕马克西姆，他不像其他长辈那样爱我，对我十分冷待，但恰恰在目前的状况下来说，我已经得到太多关注和赞美，冷漠无情的实话和漠不关心或许能让我好起来。

按照杰米的说法，马克西姆太过厌恶热闹的聚会和金光闪闪的人群，除了李带着他四处在人前炫耀的时候，他都会尽量躲在偏僻的角落，靠偷香槟山上的酒或者储存室里的伏特加度过一整晚。他建议我去威廉楼里的图书馆，找到酒气最大的角落，应该就不会有错。

我依言在威廉的图书馆里找到了他，当时他站在两排书架之间，手里握着一个剩下一半的伏特加酒瓶，双眼看着前方，像是雕像似的伫立不动。我以为他喝得呆滞了，还觉得有趣，悄悄地走近了他，低声说他的名字来捉弄他。

而等我走近了，我才知道，令他呆立的远非酒精。那是个十分隐秘的竖排书架，对着许多个开放式的小落地观景台，马克西姆面对着其中一个。落地窗门大打开着，风持续不断地吹乱了他那头本来整齐漂亮的金发，露出被小心藏在其中的白丝来，但他显然顾不上，他的眼中只有他的丈夫，倚在白色的扶拦上，怀抱着个他从没见过的年轻人，忘我地相互亲吻。

“马克西姆……”我悄声唤他的名字。他忽地向如梦初醒一样诧异地看向我，我站在原地手足无措地看着他悲伤的双眼。

他愣了愣，立马转身向图书馆另一个出口逃去，我还没见过他如此仓皇狼狈，像只脆弱的飞鸟。

我本想去打断李，但只稍一眼，我就痛苦得立刻放弃了这么做，仿佛他这种举动同样让我身受重伤。

我朝着他逃离的方向追过去，但周仰杰为我定制的高跟鞋显然没有他们想象中那么为我‘量身打造’，我又太过焦急，当我跑出门口，冲进了另一个人满为患的舞厅，我重重地摔倒在了地上，这惊动了几乎所有人，他们热切地将我团团围住。我还从不知道原来我这样关心马克西姆，我摔得周身骨头移位一般痛，换做平时我一定当场就哭出来了，但在那时，我什么都顾不上了，无论是那双昂贵的‘周仰杰’高跟鞋、满场富贵名流还是我浑身剧痛，我爬起来同时粗鲁地挣开任何一个尝试搀扶我的人，他们将我围得水泄不通，令我不得不粗鲁地朝他们大喊大叫，用力推开了他们，才没能错过马克西姆跑上楼顶的身影。

等我再次找到马克西姆时，他的伏特加喝完了，神色落寞地靠着护栏，满头乱发，而我光着脚，礼服的下摆也不知道什么时候撕破了，露出了我的流血的膝盖。我们共同站在称得上整个城市最华丽体面的宴会上，像两个一无所有的疯汉。

“马克西姆……”我一边叫他一边靠近他。

“滚开！”他看着远处，朝我大叫。

“马克西姆！”我也大叫。

“让我一个人呆着！”他烦躁地转过身来，抬手将那酒瓶向我扔过来。

我没想到他真的会扔我，吓得惊叫起来，下意识地向后躲，酒瓶摔碎在了我面前，有些碎片飞溅起来，划伤了我的脚背。

他也吓到了，或许是没猜到他会真的令我受伤，他马上奔到了我面前，蹲下去想要将我的脚捧起来，我躲开了，他抬起头，愧疚地看着我。

“没关系。只是皮外伤。”我退缩着低声说。

他又低下头去看了看，说：“你的膝盖也流血了。”

“我刚刚不小心摔了一跤。”我解释道。

“你没穿鞋子。”他听上去意外地温柔。

“因为我不想再摔跤了。”我顿了顿，马上补充说：“而且别告诉我，俄罗斯的女孩能穿着高跟鞋百米冲刺。我只是个中国女孩，尝试追上一个两米高的俄国男人。”

他抬起脸来，无奈地看着我，好像也不知道说什么好，只好重新站起来，脱掉了他的西装外套，披到了我身上，僵硬地跟我说：“你去找威廉或者杰米，随便哪个，他们会知道怎么办。”

“不。我不能走。”我大声拒绝。

“我不需要你在这里。”

就在他的话音落下来那一刻，我哭了，连我自己也不清楚为什么，摔倒也没让我哭，他用酒瓶扔我也没让我哭，但他这样说完之后，我满眼是泪。

“可是我需要你。”我满怀痛苦地说。

我的样子把他吓坏了，他不知如何是好地看着我，只好站在那里，错愕地看着我哭泣，直到我停下来，生硬地问我：“怎么了？”

“我觉得很害怕，马克西姆。但没有人会理解，也没有人会听。除了你。”我说着，语气虚弱，哭泣夺走了我所有力气。“李让我觉得害怕，并不是他对我做了不好的事情，而是我不知道他会带我到达哪里。今天他告诉我，我会拥有他现在有的一切，但我看着他现在有的东西，我只能想他到底付出了怎样的代价走到今天？我不知道我能不能付出同样的东西，承受同样的痛苦。我甚至不知道这些是不是就是我想要的。但是他不在乎，一点都不。我甚至不敢反抗他，我就是……不能……”

他听我说完，长叹了口气，开始说：“好，没关系的。如果你想，我可以现在就开车送你去机场，钱和别的东西你都不用担心，也不要费心去拿护照，会被他察觉，我会给你准备一个。你可以在飞机上睡一觉，四个小时之后你就能回到中国。我会陪着你，直到你回到家里。你也不用担心李，我会保证他不会来找你的。你同意吗？”

我感到无言以对，我不知道该怎么说这不是我期待的回应，但我明白，这已经是马克西姆表达出来最大的关心了。他关切地看着我，等着我的回答，我沉默了一会儿，对他说：“离开他吧。”

“什么？你听到你在说什么了吗？”马克西姆疑惑地问。

“你也看见他做什么了。”

马克西姆看着我的方式好像我刚刚说了个不好笑的笑话，反问我说：“你觉得这是他第一次做这种事？”

“我不觉得。我觉得他做过很多次这种事。可我觉得，每一次对你来说都像第一次。”

“你以为你很了解我吗？”他最后用俄文讽刺地叫我：“小姑娘？”

“我不这么以为。但是如果我说得不对，你现在不会站在楼顶上冲我大叫。”我慢慢平复下去，缓缓对他说：“在今晚之前，我一直以为你很恨我，所以你那样对我。”

“我不恨你。小姑娘。你谈不上资格。”

“你只是想让我快点离开。在我变得像你一样之前。你知道吗？我一直觉得你们的关系很病态，而我以前一直觉得是你的错。现在我才知道，根本不是这样……”我一边说着，一边感到我再也不害怕他了，相反，他的存在让我感到平静。“你很爱我。马克西姆。”

他动了动嘴唇，仿佛想要说什么，但最终还是说不出来。

“马克西姆。如果你没法离开他，你为什么觉得我可以？”我问他，伸手上去触碰他的脸颊，而他只是悲伤地看着我。“你才不恨我，你只是恨自己太爱他了。”

“现在，即使你不愿意。”我说。“我要拥抱你了，马克西姆。”

“为了什么？”他问我。

我走上前去，用力抱住了他，以至于我的脸颊紧紧贴在他的胸口上，我听见他踏实的心跳，那种节奏像个真实的泵一样给我带来此夜真正的温暖。

“为了我们都太过爱一个不会为我们改变的人。”我说。

他也动作僵硬地抱住了我，过了一会儿，我感觉到，他低头，亲吻过我的头发。

 

 

 

 

 

【注1】鬼佬：广东人对外国人的蔑称，但程度并不严重，有时也可以做中性词，只用来称呼外国人。


	12. 第十二章

十二  
到了大年初一那天，天色还没全亮的时候，家里就开始陆续来人了，无论是在洛杉矶、长滩、波特兰还是在奥克兰、圣何塞、圣地亚哥或者拉斯维加斯，甚至远至西雅图；他们有的带着人提前几天就来了住下，连日陪叔公张罗应酬；有的则在自己的属地主持过会里的年饭就马不停蹄地连夜坐飞机赶来；即使是路都走不了了的，也叫手下推着轮椅来到，实在生了重病的，也由他们的长子女代表带着人来了；他们都是各地分会的代理人，来只为了一个目的：共同去唐人街庙里的聚义堂给关帝上头香。

就像意大利人想要向教父表达他们的尊敬和友谊，那么他们就必须亲吻他的戒指，叫天父为你担保；而如果你要向一个广东人保证你的忠诚和情义，你就要和他同奉关帝，烧黄纸礼三香，以天地为证。

从叔公出来闯荡那天，但凡推崇他、跟随他的人，他都结做异姓兄弟，叫关公见证他们歃血为盟，以后福难同当。当初，叔公与我一般年纪轻的时候，只有陈会计、金龙叔和林家兄弟跟他结拜；后来生意越做越大，跪在香堂上尊称他一声“大哥”、“契爷”的人越来越多；直到我所见的今日，除去他们各自带来的手下人都已经被打发到别的楼里以及外院等候，净是叔公的兄弟义子都站满了客厅餐厅，他的老兄弟们坐在那张三十人的长桌上恰好坐满了，其余的契子女都站在对应的契爷契父身后或等在客厅里，分别给家里的神柜上过香。凡是在会里有些分量的人都不敢不来，这是不必说的共识，跟叔公上了契，开年这天要和叔公一同感谢关帝经年保佑兄弟同心，倘若不来，那便是生了天诛的异心，意味着公开的宣战，离心离德，人人得以诛之。

这都是前一晚年三十的时候叔公给我说明了的，这也是叔公第一次带我在兄弟手足面前亮相，故叫我格外注意，给我看了许多照片，嘱咐我千万要记住每个代理人的名字；前两天我在叔公请来的鬼佬人脉们面前丢丑都不是大事，但是面对自家人，第一次见面要一点差错都不能出，格外尊敬，广东人特别迷信眼缘一说，倘若第一次见面让人觉得不爽快，以后做事会平添阻碍。

于是那天我被迫要一早起来梳妆打扮，反复准备过年祝词，虽然这些都烦扰得很，不过我的心情丝毫没有被影响，感到跃跃欲试的期待和兴奋，很大程度上正是因为以上描述的这个传统。从前我在广州的时候，是普通人家的孩子，春节无非是几户邻里亲戚相互来往、寒暄，是个装模作样的无聊节日；然而在叔公这里，这个洪门传统让这个节日带上了一种全然不同的意味，那些讽刺叔公前几日的大宴作“华人皇帝的纳贡宴”的媒体人，大约没想到，直到今天，才是他接受封臣们朝圣的日子。

往年的惯例都是马克西姆陪叔公下楼见人，杰米和威廉一直不被大家承认都只许避嫌不让人看见，但马克西姆则是以社团里拥功的一份子参加的，如果按照意大利人的说法，他是这个家族的“铁锤”，广东人的叫法则更粗俗难听，叫他作堂口的“癫狗”。无论怎么称呼，大家都没法否认马克西姆对社团的贡献，都默许了他的身份和存在。

可今年，叔公怎么叫他他都不去了，待在房门里死活不出，定做好的衣服也不换。叔公不解他突然闹什么脾气，气得直想骂他，又不敢出声，广东人很忌讳在农历新年第一天开口骂人。我心知他赌得什么气，也不像以前一样觉得他胡闹不讲理，帮口替他说了几句，叔公就只好作罢，今年就我和他一起去见人。

一切准备妥当要走出房门去之前，我按照一般广东人家的规矩，小辈要跟在长辈身后以示敬从，叔公见了，却转过来，要挽着我的手，非要我和他并肩走。我说怕其他长辈们看了说闲话，他这时却反倒说：“你不要走后头，看着像个佣人似的，他们那群老不死的，看你这样，肯定以为你什么都听我的，都盘算着以后好摆布你。你就站我身边，你都摆出一副理所当然的样子。”

我问：“你不怕人家觉得我没大没小？”

李轻笑了一声，说：“只要我不说，那就不是。”

之后他带着我下楼去，大门厅上摆着几株花势正好的大樱树，衬着底下的牡丹、月季，比起前几日金银相映的舞会奢华，此刻家里才真有了中国人家过节的气氛：一派万紫千红、欣欣向荣的气象。

我和叔公一直走过了樱花花团下了楼，才叫人瞧见；最先看见我们的是在大客厅里头等候、相互招呼的契子女，是社团里比较受倚重的中青年一代，通常也是各位代理人的儿女、年龄稍小的兄弟或者信得过的得力助手，他们各自在他们的城市也是候位置的接班人。

他们年轻些，打扮得更活泼喜庆，本来都喜气洋洋地聚做一团，吃着茶水点心，互相拜年。叔公还没完全下得去呢，站得靠外的一个长脸年轻人，先瞧见叔公了，连忙转过身来，连声用不太熟练的粤语说：“契爷新年好。文小姐新年好。”

叔公微笑着点头应答：“新年好。”他一边说，一边从外套里掏出一沓红包来攥在手里，抽出一封来走着递到他手里，说：“喇，明仔，利利是是啦。”

明仔殷勤地接过去了，忙不迭地也从口袋里拿出一个厚厚的红包来塞到我手里，说：“文小姐，新年身体健康、心想事成。”

我还没来得及回应呢，客厅里其余人也都三两迎上来了，围绕着我和叔公，道贺声此起彼伏，不一会儿，我的手包被塞满现金的红包填满了，其中有些，估摸着红包装不下了，直接用信封代替，也是厚厚的像是都要封不上了。

他们对我和叔公都十分热切，迫不及待地想要给人留下深刻的印象来，叔公有条不紊地跟他们道贺，很亲切但也保持着距离，对于他们其中任何人，他的态度都是一样的。他知道他们所有人的名字，像任何一个普通的广东长辈一样给他们发‘利是’，问候他们，没有谁更亲热或更疏远，即使私底下他对他们各人之间的评价天差地别，但在他们面前，份量都是一样的，就像他给他们发的那个红包一样。

正还在应酬的时候，一个穿着休闲西装的男人从屏风门里探出身来， 他皮肤黝黑，笑容爽朗，头发花白，体态高瘦，笑着朝叔公大声招呼说：“唉！保仔！仲没搞掂咩？！快滴啦！个个等紧你啊！拖拖拉拉！”（唉！保仔！你还没搞定吗？快点嘛，所有人都在等你呢！拖拖拉拉的。）

“哎呀！知啦知啦！同滴后生仔港多两句喈！”（哎呀！我知道，我知道，只是和年轻人多讲两句话而已。）叔公虽然被催促，却开心得很，笑着叫喊。

“喂！你哋班友！唔好痴住保爷！”（喂！你们这群人，不要缠着保爷不放。）他转而朝着那群年轻人大声吩咐。

本来正跟叔公说话的几个人听了，匆匆回应说：“唉唉唉，唔好意思，豹爷。”说罢又跟叔公到了声歉，让开了。

我忙朝他道好：“豹爷新年好。”

他转眼看见我，更是热络，朝我们走上来说：“唉，文囡猴乖下！”（唉！文姑娘好乖。）说完了，从那件银色西装外套的内衬里拿出一封薄薄的利是来，递给我，我正想接。

叔公却上前推着他的手，说：“嚟做咩喈，纵坏细路仔，唔好俾。”（你做什么，宠坏小孩子，不要给。）

“唉——边有新年流流唔俾利是噶咧？文囡快滴攞住，唔好理你叔公发嗡疯。”（唉……哪有人大过年的不给利是的？文姑娘快拿着，不要管你叔公胡说八道。）豹爷推着叔公，硬把那个红包塞到我手里了。

我就只好道谢，叔公见状，嗔了他一眼，豹爷倒是笑嘻嘻的，逗得叔公也笑。看得出来他们是感情极好。

叔公也跟我讲过，豹爷是叔公在拉斯维加斯的代理人，手底下有好几家大赌场和大酒店。他顶会做生意，有很有头脑，在富豪中间特别吃得开，对钱银事特别知晓周转，社团每年三分之一的收入都是他贡献来的。原本叫袁文豹，从大家都是年轻人的时候，他就特别能搞钱，叔公和其他兄弟叫他做“金钱豹”，后生人都叫一声“豹爷”。而那个他硬塞到我手里的红包，我摸着薄，原以为就是普通长辈塞一张富兰克林就当意思意思而已，叔公是因为和他实在要好才推脱，后来回去拆开了才知道，那是一张八十八万块的支票。叔公是真嫌他要宠坏我了。

还没走回饭厅去呢，叔公就和豹爷两人肩搂着肩，亲亲热热地说话。叔公是真喜欢他，派他去了拉斯维加斯一年只见寥寥几次，想极了，相见了什么架子都不摆了，活像两个走在街上的年轻人，盘算着去哪儿快活似的。豹爷先是问他，怎么今年不见马克西姆陪他。叔公就叹气，说闹脾气了不知他想什么，说起来就烦。豹爷听了就大笑，说他早不该在家里养老虎的，劝他多去赌城找他玩，多学学他，他就不在家里养什么旁人，能天天逗逗野猫就很满足了，还每天都是不同的。

就那样，两人随意聊得快活，叔公忽地神色一转，问：“阿红嚟左未？”（阿红来了吗？）

豹爷听了，笑意收敛下去，说：“仲未。” （还没有。）

叔公咬了咬嘴唇，低叹了一声，不确定地说：“我收到风话，佢落咗机猴耐啦。”（我听别人说，她下了飞机很久了。）

“佢唔来噶话，我哋就趁哩个机会同班伙计商量以后点算。”（她不来的话，我们就趁这个机会和兄弟们商量以后怎么办。）豹爷谨慎地说。“仲有，如果佢真系唔来，嚟都系都红番鬼港声啦，嗌胶环嗌胶，佢都要睇住嚟噶。”（还有，如果她真的不来，你还是跟那俄国鬼说一声比较好，吵架归吵架，他还是要看着你的嘛。）

叔公盯着他的脸，眨眨眼睛，点了点头。

“猴。冇事，先唔好捻敢多，同班兄弟打声招呼先。”（好。没事。先别想那么多，和兄弟们打声招呼先吧。）豹爷拍了拍叔公的胸口，要和他一起进饭厅里去。

我连忙走上去，凑到了叔公身边，豹爷瞟了我一眼，笑了笑。

没想到，一进门去，饭厅居然比客厅还热闹，都是老一辈的人，其中绝大多数都是从香港过来，打从叔公还给于先生开车的时候就相互认识。也和叔公一样，在美国呆了大半辈子了，吃食习惯还像从前在香港大排档似的喧闹随便，一进门那景象就跟进了哪间茶楼旺市似的，男人们大多坐着，桌上摆满了蒸的牛肉丸和凤爪还有别的许多茶桌上常见的点心；广东人不兴早上喝酒，于是摆着好几台矮茶几在旁边烧茶；有好几人站着，一手拿着茶杯一手点着烟，来来去去找兄弟说话；家里烧饭做点心的师傅和阿姨以及几个我没见过的嫂嫂在厨房和饭厅之间进进出出，不停地给饭桌上端上来大盘刚炒的牛河或者一笼一笼的包点虾饺，都是寻常的广东早茶；人们都热热闹闹地大笑或者说话，热腾腾的食物蒸上来的香气、香烟的雾气熏得满屋暖软，平时大得空落的饭厅此刻尽显得小，四处都是来去人，都像是没地方下脚了。

这日子我原本听着觉得郑重其事，可真亲身见了，反倒觉得，其实跟广东寻常人家过节没有两样，也就是人多许多，更加热闹罢了，在电影或者从前香港电视剧里的那些具有传奇色彩的画面毫不见踪影。

叔公一推门进去，他们也丝毫不讲究，一看见他来了就大声起哄，叫他年轻的外号，责怪他来的这许晚，叫大家好等。

先迎上我们的是老蒋，他坐的位置最靠门，所以第一个站起来，用带着外乡口音的粤语祝我们新年好，也给我塞了个信封。他长得头大肩窄，皮肤黑黄，是所有代理人里头唯一的福建人。他并不真的姓蒋，而是叫吴函正，只因当初和我叔公起冲突的时候，他讲一口闽南话，听着像个台湾人，众人都笑称他作“老蒋”。后来合归了社团，叔公让他带着他手底下的福建人去搞丧葬公司，也负责处理社团干活留下来的“手尾”。【注1】

叔公对他很客气，像是做了多年生意的合作方，他们相互问候了家人，拍了拍肩头，双方都很满意。

我瞧着，总觉得高深，并不在于叔公怎么对待他；而是一帮福建人成了广东人的堂口本就很出奇，或许在美国这个地方并不太能理解其中的不可思议，但在中国，这两人出身的地方都出了名的排外，除了本地人再不信旁人。然而李却做到了，虽然没人会说他们比亲兄弟要好，但他们看上去建立了一种更加平实的关系：并不亲近，但他们知道没有必要怀疑对方。而且在叔公的关系下，社团里其余人也和老蒋处得不错，过时过节能坐在一桌，与他和睦说话，平时也是互通有无的。

叔公和老蒋打完招呼之后，立马就被几个站着四处活动、最爱热闹的叔父包围了，领头的是从长滩回来的姜扬，不过叔公那一辈的都称他叫“爆姜”，原因是他从前在马克西姆没来之前是堂口里脾气最火爆的，李带回来马克西姆之后，他反而好玩得很。发达起来之后，就被叔公派到长滩去管酒吧和邮轮，专做观光客和富豪出海的生意，代表叔公来往澳门、日本。长了张长脸，所有人里就他穿了件花色的衬衫和休闲裤，打扮得土气又鲜艳，说话大声，对我特别热情。随着他身后招呼叔公的是从波特兰来的“大陆灿”林灿，做的明暗两面生意都很稳定，是社团里的中流砥柱。当年跟着叔公坐的同一艘猪仔船来的美国，最初的时候也一样是偷渡去的香港，所以被人叫了这么个诨名，他长了张方脸，讲话带着改不掉的粤西口音，特别逗人发笑。

两人都是众兄弟里最爱热闹的、最能起哄的，叔公一来就拉着他，把他往主人位上赶，端茶拿碗的招呼他赶紧吃喝，叫喊着让坐在座位上的其他的人都好好说说叔公，每次喝茶都迟到。

其余还有许多人，我一时之间也书写不完，就留到日后时机恰当慢慢记录。当时我也跟着叔公落了座，不过是多安插的小凳子，在叔公和陈会计之间坐着的。

那么，其他人也坐到位置上去了，虽说大家都是手足，没有亲疏的，然而落座的次序在各人心中都有数，凭着自己掂量的份量坐下去。作为围绕了叔公身边的旧金山一支力量，陈会计和“过江龙”谢金龙都坐在叔公左手边一二的位置，豹爷和叔公要好得很，他坐在了右手边第二个，邻下去是我刚刚说到的姜扬和林灿，这些人之后的各人都按着今年账本上的分红名次坐着。

唯独叔公右手边的位置独空着，谁也没有去坐，也没人问。我本以为是马克西姆坐的，谁知叔公正吃着，问那从圣何塞回来的代理人，他的经营的“餐厅”和建筑公司的一些近况，那代理人在厨房帮忙的老婆突然出来了，说了句：“人都来齐了么？我端濑粉上来咯。”

本来正应着我叔公的那人，名叫何嘉耀，戴着副眼镜，兄弟们管他叫四眼仔的，生的一副堂堂正正的斯文样，听了忽然暴怒起来，朝他老婆大喝说：“咩人唔人齐啊？你冇眼噶？系你问噶咩？lan翻去！”（什么人不人齐的？你没长眼睛自己看的吗？这是你问的吗？滚回去。）

当下饭桌上忽地安静下去，他老婆面露难色，两道纹得吊俏的柳叶眉卷成乱线，吓得将哭似的，默不作声地跑了回去。

桌上各人面面相觑，反倒叔公神色如常地说：“对你老婆猴一滴啦，阿耀，有唔系咩猴大件事，闹得梗大声猴难听噶嘛。”（对你老婆好一点吧，阿耀，又不是什么很要紧的事，骂的这么大声好难听的。）

他说完，又转而挥着筷子，说：“望咩望，快滴食嘢啦，爆姜，你去厨房摞盘濑粉出来先。阿红猴快到啦噶喇应该，佢最中意食烧鹅濑粉。”（看什么看，快点吃东西，爆姜，你先去厨房把濑粉拿出来。阿红应该很快就到啦，她最喜欢吃烧鹅濑粉了。）

爆姜应了一声，站起来往厨房走，叔公这番说话让气氛回暖了些，大家刚要拾起筷子，只听得外面一阵小骚动，听得像是饭厅外头的年轻人正招呼着什么人。众人朝门口看去，饭厅两道屏门便被人从外打开了，只听得一句笑意盎然的声音，说道：

“哎呀！真系唔好意思！系我来迟左！”（哎呀！真的不好意思！是我来迟了！）

我也随着众人盯着门口看去，叔公还若无其事地坐着，其他人却纷纷忙不迭地站起来了，嘴上先恭敬地纷纷称呼：“红姑！”“红姑新年好！”

那是我第一次看见红姑，她是那种你见过就不会忘记的女人。当时她穿着一身月白色的改良旗袍，上面装点着碎金箔，两手间挽着一条象牙白色的丝绸围巾，抢眼极了，却又看着极舒服，极有格调；她梳着一头乌云漫卷一样的发髻，两耳吊着翠玉，两道燕眉像刀刃似的明丽，一双眼睛像虎一样烈烈生火，涂着火红色的嘴唇，在那种年长的样貌上不仅不显得打眼，越发衬得她不怒而威、风姿艳烈。

她并非长得多美，但你定极少在生活里见过这样的女人，她像是电视上才能看到的女人，一举一动都具有戏剧性的优美，走进来这样一个充满男性的地方，她的姿态却仿佛无可争议、独一无二的主角。

“真系见怪啦！各位大哥久等了哈。”她边点头微笑说着，边径直走来，向每个她经过的男人缓声打招呼，祝罢他们新年好就快步走过，谁也不停留，他们才缓缓坐下。

我本也想站起来，叔公瞥了我一眼，我就只好稳坐着，等她一直走到了叔公身边，微笑着用不大的声音对着叔公，恭敬地说：“保仔，新年好啊。”

叔公却不出声，甚至没抬头看她一眼，他照样吃着碗里的烧麦，好像红姑根本没来似的。红姑站在他身边，脸上还挂着笑，但过了这么会儿，已经很勉强，即将挂不住。

我看了看叔公，叔公没看我，我便坐着仰头朝红姑打招呼，说：“新年好啊，红姑。恭喜发财。”

红姑给我抛了个笑，从手包里拿出个利是来伸手递给我，说：“文囡好乖啊。身体健康哈。”

我伸手接了过去，叔公才抬起脸来，对着红姑，不冷不淡地说：“你来左啦。坐呃。”（你才来啊？坐下吧。）说罢对他手边的位置仰了仰下巴。

红姑就顺势在他右手边坐下了。

豹爷连忙打乐好几个响指叫人拿来烧好的茶壶，给红姑斟茶，红姑用双指在桌面上扣了扣就当感谢。红姑继续说：“我曾日先从好莱坞落来，新请个司机又唔识路，专行滴塞车地方，所以来到梗迟。”说到这里，她脸一转，问李说：“真系对唔住。保仔，嚟唔会以为我唔来了嘛？”（我昨天才从好莱坞赶过来，新请来的司机又不认识路，专门往塞车的地方走，所以来的这么晚。真对不起，保仔，你不会以为我不来了吧？）

叔公轻轻笑了两声，才对着他说：“点会咧？阿红，我哋咩交情喈。就算哩班衰仔陷扮烂唔来，我都知你一定到。你话系唔系？”

红姑和叔公说着这些话，四周的静悄悄的，没人敢出声。

红姑听了叔公这么说，又环视了周围人一圈，从豹爷手边拿过去了茶壶，给叔公的茶杯满上的茶，拿起自己的茶杯，才说：“敢我以茶代酒向你赔罪啊。”（那我以茶代酒向你赔罪吧。）

她避开了正面回答叔公的话，叔公放下了筷子，说：“过年港咩赔罪，算啦。我叫爆姜从厨房摞滴濑粉出来，我知道你中意食。”他又吩咐豹爷道：“金钱豹，你去厨房睇下点解梗耐，顺便摞埋只烧鹅出来切。”（金钱豹，你去厨房看一下他为什么花这么长时间，顺便把烧鹅也拿出来。）

红姑没说话，没事似的把茶杯放下了，她打量着叔公，带着笑意和神秘，而我打量着她。不多久，豹爷和姜扬把濑粉、汤水连带烧鹅拿出来了，红姑便站起来给各人分鸡公碗，她一直保持着怡人的笑，在男人中间穿行，像是整个屋子里唯一值得注意的亮色。她一边分，一边说最记挂这儿厨房做的广东大菜，引得大家附和她，屋里头的气候总算暖些。

那话是再明显不过的殷勤了，现在是上午时候，大家吃的是早茶，大菜都是中午饭或者晚上的时候才上，都是叔公主刀的。我听着知道红姑想示好，叔公脸上一直没颜色，也不说话。

我在一边看，一边越觉得困惑。按照陈会计给我的说法呢，红姑是叔公在洛杉矶的代理人，明面上靠做工作室投资电影和院线赚钱，实际上是社团的“洗衣机”，靠大把大把投钱到电影或者艺术画廊上洗干净社团暗地里的收入。我之前虽说叔公也靠中餐厅洗钱，但赚得实在太多了，又不能像哥伦比亚人一样把几百万的几百万的全埋到土里去藏着，餐厅洗不完，都拿去拍电影。

同时，红姑做得久了，在好莱坞人脉广，认识许多明星富豪，她也跟豹爷和爆姜合作，把这些富人介绍到拉斯维加斯去豪赌，或者出海玩，中间收大笔的担保中介费用；而当这些富豪人物感到寂寞难耐或者寻求可靠的一夜风流，她也是他们要去寻求的人物，她的应召女郎是整个洛杉矶最美丽也最让人放心不过的了。她在洛杉矶还有好几家大夜店和夜总会，酒水毒品的销量也非常抢眼，是社团里最赚钱的人物，连我前边提到的豹爷都遥不可及她。

然而叔公对待她的态度，却比对福建老蒋还冷待；矛盾的是，他这样摆脸，她又是坐得离叔公最近的人。我的直觉告诉我这其中有着复杂而耐人寻味的故事，但需要很长时间，我才能真正理解，叔公在这一天的作为。

“文囡啊。”她看众人都分得差不多了，又重新坐下，隔着叔公对我说话：“我听人话嚟起伯克利读书喔，系咪啊？”（文小姐，我听别人说你在伯克利读书，是真的吗？）

“系啊。”（是啊。）

“哇。梗挒女。”（哇！好厉害啊。）她大声赞赏，说时她那双山虎似的眼睛专注地看着我，神采奕奕、十分真诚的模样，令人不自觉地受她吸引、为她的话语感到愉悦。我也看着她，心想她年轻时大概很英气的美女，她的五官带着男儿相才有的威严轮廓，如今老了，那股年轻的英气转换成了令人无法抵抗的威武气质。

紧接着，她忽地转而问我：“敢你读完书之后，系唔系打算翻中国稳嘢做？”（那你毕业之后，是不是打算回中国找工作？）

她这问题问得口吻平常，那也确实是一般中国长辈会在春节闲聊时来问小辈的问题，然而，说白了，今日宴会再怎么像普通广东家族的聚会，我们到底不是平常人家，她问过之后笑意更甚，让我看不穿她这样问到底是随便问候，还是别有所图。

我正想着要说些什么模糊的话语糊弄过去，叔公忽然放下了筷子，猛地一转脸，对着红姑，嘴里说的话却像是对在场所有人说的。

“我打算今日带佢去老街，同我地一齐上香，叫滴叔父叔伯认下佢。”（我打算今天带她去老街，和我们一起上香，叫那些叔伯叔父认识一下她。）

红姑脸上的笑顿时凝固了，饭厅里一片哗然。

首先是陈会计先开口问，他还算能自持，像是再次向他确认似的问他：“你认真噶？”（你是认真的？）

过江龙紧接着大声问他：“你唔系港笑啊嘛？嚟港都唔港声？”（你不是开玩笑的吧？你连招呼都不打一声？）

其他人也是反应激烈，纷纷放下了筷子，问他是否真的打算这样做。

叔公没有回应，他凝视着红姑，凝视着那双虎眼，而她也凝视着他。

我也惊呆了，他没和我说过这事，像叔公那一辈的人，带着新人去上香，意味着他要求这人得到比他们更年长一辈的叔伯叔父的认可，认可他成为他潜在的接班人。这样的人通常也要经过社团里至少三位代理人的讨论和认同。而叔公的宣告破坏了所有规矩，自然引起了在座人们的激烈反应。

红姑先是笑出了声，先移开了眼睛，摇着下巴轻声说：“保仔，嚟仲系猴似以前后生果阵敢任性。”（保仔，你还是好像以前年轻时一样任性。）

“敢你撑唔撑我呃？”（那你支不支持我？）叔公平静地问。

“我几时唔撑你啊？”（我什么时候不支持你过？）红姑说着，听上去像一声叹息。

叔公听完了，自从红姑出现以来，他的脸上第一次出现了释然而满意的表情，他转过去看了看正等着他说话的陈会计，又飞快地给豹爷抛了个眼色，才哈哈大笑说：“港下笑喈！一个二个梗紧张做乜啊？要去都要等到文囡毕业，有排啦。”（开个玩笑而已！你们个个那么紧张做什么？要去也要等到文姑娘毕业再说，时间长得很。）

饭厅里响起一阵紧张而略带尴尬的笑声，这个话题很快被豹爷带过去了。我又陪他们吃了一阵，吃得差不多了，他们便陆续走出去叫上外厅上等候的年轻人，坐车出发走了。

我去神台上帮叔公取下供在上面的龙棍，那是根年份久远的红木拐杖，样式也普通，不过是一条木雕的龙盘踞在整条拐杖上，顶上的龙嘴里嵌着一颗白玉球，谁也说不清它是从哪个匪徒手上传下来的，但它逐渐成了话事人的象征。每年只有这个日子，叔公将它从神台上取下来，带着去老街的聚义堂给住在那边旧唐楼的叔伯叔父拜年。

那之后，我送他出门去，他一直扒着车门劝我也坐车一起去老街，虽然不去上香，但是他还要跟那群代理人一起给老街上的老华人们拜年，开庙会，许多好玩节目想让我去见识。我推脱了几次，他看我实在不愿意，就作罢，只是嘴上嘟囔说：“之前都是马克西姆陪我一块去的，他今年连香都不要去上，我看他是准备晚上睡觉杀了我了。”

“不会的，他只是生气了。”我说。“你快去吧，别的叔叔伯伯都去了。”

“你知道他为什么生气吗？”叔公试着套我的话。

“我……”我一时答不上来。本想扯个谎，可叔公那双眼睛看得我连话都说不通顺。

叔公看我不打算说，恼火地说：“要是我回来他还这样我就就一枪打死他。”

“您快去吧，别人说不定都到了，您还在这儿说话。”我只好赶他。

他最后还是挣扎了一下，问我：“你真不去么？”

我没有立刻回答，因为我的脑海里立刻又浮现了刚刚那一幕闹剧，我眼前这个六十八岁的老人，说那句“玩笑话”时如此认真，我都分辨不清，那是他有意试探红姑才表现得如此逼真，还是他真心打算让我去堂口里，即使不是现在。

而我在那一刻，选择了开门见山，问他：“你刚刚是真打算让我去上香么？”

他愣了愣，没出声，只是盯着我的眼睛，点了点头。

我感到惊慌失措，或者受宠若惊，有气无力地追问：“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”他反问。

“李。”我叹息着叫他的名字。“我见识了你今天的手段，你对待每一个人的方式。我不认为我能做到你所成就的。”

“你知道吗？”李的声音沉下去，又带着某种古怪的赞赏。“在我见过的年轻人里，经历你现在所经历的事情的人不是没有，但是没有一个人像你一样，郁文。像你一样知道当下每一刻正在发生什么，你一直在观察，每一个人，哪怕是你自己。这是一种很可贵的直觉。这是你的天赋。你是我见过最善良又自知的姑娘。”

“这听起来可不像您。”我调侃道。

“当然不。”他却没有笑，相反，他看上去认真得几乎有些悲伤。“我是个恶毒、多疑又喜怒无常的人，对人对事都很任性，而我看得出来你认为正是这些为我赋予了权力。”

他坐回了车里，我为他关上了门，他拉下了车窗，我以为他要和我告别。

他却说：“郁文，你觉得我向来都是你今天所看到的模样。这是你的想法。但就我自己而言，我很清楚，那些天性善良的人，当他们了解到这个世界真正的模样，他们对待这个世界会比那些生性狠毒的人还要严苛十倍。”

我没有回答，茫然地看着他的车子驶远。


	13. 第十三章

十三  
我提到过吗？在叔公他的情人身边时我常常感到自己的过于年轻，以及这种年轻给我带来的幼稚心性。这种心性使我在面对叔公和他的情人们时，总是没有主见。我并不知道什么东西或者什么样的选择对我来说才是最好的，于是只能像睁不开眼睛的幼猫跟着母猫似的，茫然地追随他们以及他们为我做出的选择。  
二月的一个泠冽的早晨，我被带到了了一个某个位于内华达山脉里的大猎场，是马克西姆干的，至于他为什么这么做，他从没和我详细解释过，他就是这样一种典型的‘男子汉’式人物，不爱和别人解释他做许多事情的原因，在我看来，这也是为什么他常常和叔公打架。  
但我猜测，是叔公那天打算带我去聚义堂上香的意图惹怒了他，虽然我不明白为什么，但是这是最有可能的原因了。当时我送走了叔公，回到楼上去时正好遇见了等在房门边上的马克西姆。他叫我进去到他们房间的客厅里去，坐下来，要我仔细为他讲饭厅里都发生了什么事。当时我心中仍想，这俄国男人，装作一副不管叔公死活的生气模样，到底心里仍是着紧得很。

然而当我谈及叔公和我的对话以及叔公的意图，他神色忽地改变，露出一副十分厌恶的神情来，听我讲罢了，拳头一攥，低头暗骂了一句“疯婊子”，随即吩咐我即刻回房里去·，换身轻便行动的衣服，并且收拾几件大衣。

我便按他的话照做，完了回身去找他，发现他也已经换了身装备，穿着登山裤和冲锋衣，还在脚上扎了双军靴，一手拎着一个战术背包，见我来了就扔给我一个。然后我们直奔地库里去，他开出来一辆吉普。我坐上车之后，他便皱着眉，一言不发地往公路上开。

至于如果有人想要问道为何我在这个过程中也丝毫不过问这一切。我真希望这个提问者真地直面过一个身高两米并且明显正在发怒的俄国壮汉，那么就不会出现这么愚蠢的问题。  
我坐在副驾驶上，带着畏惧保持沉默，我常常搞不懂马克西姆的想法，只能胡乱猜测到底是哪句话我说得不得当惹怒了他。当车子开上公路，我和他之间那令人紧张的沉默仍然在继续，我连这辆车子的去向都不甚了解。我不得不开始怀疑，马克西姆对于我的不顺意是不是终于到达了顶峰，他终于下定决心把车子开进沙漠去杀了我。  
这时，我又忽的想起在新年宴会上他那个落在我头发上充满伏特加气味的吻，那时他许诺带我逃离的话，那一个让我相信他在心里某一处也的确爱着我的时刻。  
后来，我们的车子经过一个公路餐馆，硕大褪色的广告招牌上写着与我们在路上看到的其他公路餐馆相同的说辞“全加利福尼亚州最好吃的煎饼”。他把车开进停车场，停下来之后，才问我：“你饿了吗？”  
“如果我说不饿，你就会马上开走吗？”我感到有些逆反，反问他。  
“不会。因为我饿了。”他熄了火，拔出了车钥匙，顺带打开了车门，一边出去一边说：“顺便一说，你听起来真像那个婊子。”  
他从吉普车上跳下去，摔上车门，现在轮到我开始发作起来，我皱着眉头看着他往餐馆走去的身影，也迅速地钻出车外，快步追上去，提高声音说：“你总该知道在一个人面前总把她的叔公称作婊子是非常不合适的吧？”  
他什么没低下头来撇我一眼（我第一次开始痛恨我该死的身高了），像是陈述一个事实一样冷静，或者对他来说，这就是事实，对我说：“因为他就是个婊子。无论他是谁，他就是个百分百纯净无添加、实打实的婊子。”   
说罢，他拉开了玻璃门走了进去，我随着他，里面人很少，有些冷清。他挑了个靠近门口的位置，我们刚落座，一个无精打采的女孩来到我们面前，微微驼着背，懒洋洋地问我们要什么。  
我打开放在面前的菜单，尝试找到些或许能勾起我食欲的选项。而马克西姆，一如既往地，看都没看我一眼，直接对着服务生说：“我要两个牛肉汉堡，一杯可乐，她要一个花生酱煎饼，一杯咖啡。”  
“行。”女孩轻飘飘地扔下一句，就拖着步子走到柜台后面去了。  
我抗议道：“嘿！我没说我想要什么。你不能替我做决定。”  
“你说你不饿，你就吃任何我的钱给你买下来的东西。”他不可置疑地说。  
我本来很想说那才不是你的钱，那都是我的叔公给你的。但光是脑海里冒出来这句话，我都已经能预想到这能把他惹怒到什么程度。  
我来自一个大男子主义盛行的东亚国家，但即使这样，我再也没见过谁比我眼前这个白人更加大男子主义的人了。他不喜欢解释自己做的事情，只需要别人乖乖服从他做出来的安排就好了。这无疑使我感到很恼火。并且，我不知道是他的确不善言辞，还是他对这世上的一切活物都没有耐心，他要么不开口，开口也使我讨厌。我不知道为什么他一直对他的生活抱着如此愤世嫉俗的态度，时时刻刻都表现出一副不耐烦的样子。  
包括现在，有一瞬间我觉得他爱我，就像我觉得叔公爱我一样，但更多的时候，他的喜怒无常让我总是提心吊胆。我心疑他这种脾性是叔公惯出来的。正因为这种态度，我总是不确定我在他心里的分量，要么太轻，要么太重，所以我总在他面前表现得不知轻重的。  
我不知道叔公是否和我有同样的感受，他怎么能如此确信一个每天喊他作婊子的人是爱他的？  
好吧好吧，我承认，我也曾记录过不少关于他们相爱的时刻，但在这里，我想讨论的是所谓“确信”这个词。诚然，有许多亲昵的举动或者动情的时刻表明了马克西姆的爱意，我困惑于做出所有与爱有关的的举动的人，为什么会持续谩骂自己的爱人是婊子，或者说和他打架。是什么让叔公这么信心十足地相信马克西姆一直爱着他？而不是心血来潮或者什么别的阴晴不定的东西。  
“那你凭什么觉得他是个婊子呢？”我追问他。“你为什么要和一个婊子在一起·这么久呢？你是真的觉得他是个婊子吗？还是说其中有什么渊源让你这样叫他？这是你们之间的某种情结吗？所以叔公也表现得习以为常。”  
马克西姆没有回答，而是皱着眉头睁着眼睛看我，仿佛这对他来说太多了，太多问题了，以至于这些问题对他来说不是一个个问句，而是一个庞大的未解之谜。  
“我真希望你那个该死的馅饼可以快点上来，那样你的嘴巴就可以做些除了为难我之外的事情。”他带着嫌恶说。  
“可是……”  
他把手指掰成鸭子嘴巴一样的形状开来开去，更大声地打断我，抱怨道：“问啊问啊！问这问那？我的天，你为什么这么多问题？我也真想知道，为什么你和那个聒噪的婊子如此相似？还是说这就是你们家族里代代相传的习性，无论如何，都不能有一刻安静的时候？”  
你们看，就是这种时刻，他对着我，声调高扬，当时我还只有二十岁，对这世上的人性知之甚少，很难分清抱怨和指责之间的区别，他所说的话让我感到沮丧和不安，我又重新对他畏惧起来。他就是这样的人，上一秒你或许觉得他确实爱你，下一秒他能让你认为这世上没有什么别的东西比你更惹他讨厌了。  
委屈使我的喉咙发干，我和他对视，在他眼里找不到半点能让我感觉更好受的东西，过了一会儿，我们的食物上来，他仿佛什么都没发生一样大快朵颐，我盯着盘子里那个软塌塌的、油腻的花生煎饼，尝试控制住自己的眼泪。  
“我想要回去，我想要叔公。”我带着哭腔说。  
“不行。”他嘴里满含牛肉饼和生菜，称得上是冷酷地不在乎我的感受。  
我将那个煎饼拿了起来扔到他脸上。  
现在回想起来，我都搞不明白是什么给了我勇气做这种事，我连他为什么带我出走都不敢问，却敢那样不经思考地用一个沾满花生酱的煎饼猛击他的脸部，然后看着那个饼掉到了他的怀里，他的额头、脸颊、鼻子下巴乃至整个前胸，都沾满了黄色的花生酱。  
我愤怒地盯着他，简直不敢相信眼前这个男人跟那个在天台上温柔地轻吻我的头发的是同一个人。  
他愣住一会儿，和我预料的相反，他竟然笑出了声，不过也带着怒气，一种充满嘲讽语气的笑。他从怀里拿起来了那个煎饼，还吃了一口，他没有去擦身上的花生酱，而是用食指指着我的脸，问说：“你想知道他为什么是个婊子？”  
“就是因为这种事。”他又用同一根手指指着自己的脸，粗声粗气地重申：“就是因为这样的狗屎事。你知道为什么所有人你和他像吗？就是因为只有你和他才发得出这种疯。他为什么是个婊子？可不只是因为他到处和别人上床，而且他成天还做这种狗屎的事情，到处惹不该惹的人，让他成了个彻头彻尾的婊子。”  
“我不明白。”我哭着说。“我不明白。”  
“不需要你明白。”他说，古怪的是，他可能是我这辈子唯一见过满脸花生酱依然能表示出把人击倒在地的轻蔑的人了。  
他看着我哭，把手上那个饼吃完了，叹了口气，站起来往洗手间走去。我真想趁中间这段时间逃跑，逃回家去，我知道叔公会安慰我，会保护我，给我给我想要的一切。但我最终没敢那么做，我总觉得他能在我回到家之前就抓到我。  
但在他回来之后，他看上去已经恢复了平静，脸上湿漉漉的，他也洗干净了衣服上的花生酱，对我说，他要带我到他的猎场去。  
“为什么？”我问，仿佛那个飞到他脸上的煎饼赋予了我全新的力量，敢开口去询问他的意图。  
“我在路上跟你说。”他没有重新坐到位置上去，而是从外套的内袋里拿出一个钱夹，抽出了两张放在桌子上，朝我招了招手，示意我该走了。  
我跟在他后面，他拉开玻璃门，转头又对我说：“你会后悔没吃刚刚那个煎饼的。”  
“总会有下一个餐馆的。”我说。  
“但我不总会停。”他说。  
我们回到了车上，他发动了汽车，重新开上了公路，我转头看了看我们放在后座上的行军背包，不知怎么的，心里有种不太好的预感。  
我问他：“这会很长吗？”  
“不算很长，十多个小时吧，但也不算短就是了。”  
“我不是指这个。”  
他踩着油门，车子沿着笔直的高速公路一直向前，他还要踩着这个油门十几个小时，但我想知道他什么时候会重新踩上这个油门。  
他一手把这方向盘，转过脸来看着我，好像被这个问题击中了似的，他吞了吞口水，但我听得出来他在抑制自己的情绪，他回答说：“我也不知道。”  
“你这么干过多少次？我是说，离开他。”我又问，现在我也开始觉得我真是个问题女孩，总是充满各种各样的问题，对什么鬼玩意儿都想知道。  
“我忘了。我总是很想离开他，我每次都是认真的。”他转了回去，眼睛盯着一成不变的公路。  
“这一次也是么？”  
“也是。”  
“但是这次不一样呀。”我说。“你带上了我。”我顿了顿，补充说：“让我猜猜，你是不是每次都带上些能让他找到你，保持住你们之间的联系的东西？而且，你的猎场，马克西姆，我打赌那是叔公送给你的，他会把你找回来的。”  
“他知道我在哪里是一回事，他能不能把找我回来，是另外一回事。”他认真地说。  
“我不明白。”我长长地呼了口气，抱着胸感叹：“杰米和威廉，他们和叔公之间的事情，我都能理解，但你太奇怪了。有一段时间，我甚至觉得你们很病态。”  
“我们就是很病态。”他马上接了这句话。  
我被他这种坦白所惊讶，瞪圆了眼睛瞧他，他仍只是看着路，一脸云淡风轻的模样。  
他没理会我，也没有过多的解释，就只平白地继续说：“我和他所过的生活，我和他之间的关系，乃至于我们本身，都不正常，我们的生活是相互折磨，我们的关系是相互伤害，大多数时候，我们都让对方无法承受，连接我们的只有一种扭曲而且短暂的狂喜。”  
刚刚我只是惊讶，而在他说完这句话之后，我称得上震惊，我从没想过爱得如此阴鸷，我更没想过，这张翻话出自他的嘴。我意识到我从不真正知道他们是怎样相识的，我只知道他们在狱中结识，还是通过他人之口告诉我的，至于真正的内情，他从没说过，从没像杰米和威廉那样详尽地与我说过。  
正是那时，我才意识到，他带我出逃可能别有用意，而并不像我出发时想的那么简单，为了印证我的想法，我便问他：“你跑出来不是因为那个法国人？”  
“不全是。”  
“那剩下的是因为什么？”  
“因为你。”  
“我不明白。”这是今天我第四次说这句话。  
“不需要你明白。”这是今天他第二次说这句话。  
“我恨你。”我咬牙切齿地说。  
他迟疑了一下，说：“我无所谓。”  
“你说过你会告诉我你带我去猎场的原因，而我得到的是这种狗屎答案！”我恼火地大叫：“怪不得叔公跟别人睡觉！因为你一直是个该死的混蛋！”  
他听了，再度被我激怒了，对我说：“看好你的嘴巴，年轻姑娘。”  
“我不！我不！叔公才不是婊子！你才是婊子！”我继续往把他弄得越加生气的方向一往直前，而且我显然很成功，他猛地打转方向盘，踩刹车，车子侧着冲进公路旁通往一个小镇子的岔路口上，我狠狠地撞上了车窗。  
他停下了车，用一种似乎能将我的手臂生生扯出来的力度拽着我，冲我喊，像头能将我冲撞得支离破碎的公牛。  
“我是婊子？嗯？你叔公从我认识他的第一天起就是监狱里人人都能上的婊子，我摊上他是因为我他妈杀了二十七个人，命中注定要下地狱，你想去找他！你想去找他！你想变得跟我一样吗？嗯？你也想要下地狱吗？”  
我被他吓得连哭都忘记哭了，浑身战栗，惊恐无比地看着他发红的脖子和脸颊。他似乎看见我怕成那副样子才明白过来他都对我做了什么，才慢慢放下我的手臂，把身子摆了回去，手肘撑着方向盘，挫败地双手捂着脸。  
我坐在座位上颤抖了一会儿，尝试去思考他说的话，他说的每一个单词我都懂，但却感觉我怎么样都无法理解它们连成句子之后的意义。  
慢慢地，他的声音才从捂着的手掌里模糊地传来又模糊地断开：“这本来不该是这样的，我本来应该保护你才对……远离他……”  
这时，我开始真正理解他先前所说的，我跟我的叔公真正的相似之处，我和他的关系也变得像他和叔公的一个更糟糕的翻版，我们在乎彼此，也在乎彼此是否在乎自己，互相挑衅，互相激怒，互相刺痛。

十四  
“我不知道我要怎么解释才能让你明白……我带着你即将去到的地方，我不能确定你会喜欢，但那是一个完全不一样的地方，我想带你去到那里，我也不知道以后会发生什么，但我觉得你应该被允许体会一种完全不同的生活，或者说，正常的生活，是我在你这个年纪所错失的东西。”  
这就是马克西姆的带我出走的说辞，我能看出来他绞尽脑汁希望能让我明白他的·心情，这对一个多年来都不依靠语言的男人来说，这已经是他所能做到最好的程度了。  
“靠带我去一个叔公送给你的猎场？”我无不讽刺地问。  
他因此对我怒目而视，然后说：“那不是他送我的，而且你没来由的认定非常可笑。”他顿了顿，说：“是我自己买的，用我所有的积蓄，我像李手下所有的狗一样做事，所以我也有份拿钱。那是我自己买的。”  
他着重强调“自己的”这个词，仿佛这对他来说是某种珍贵的定义。他认真的语调甚至让我对自己说法感到一丝愧疚。  
“好吧。你自己的。”我用双手比出双引号的手势，说：“马克西姆的奇幻农场。”  
“我讨厌你的语调，你太像他了，有时候你说话的时候我甚至觉得就是他在和我说话。”他重新倒出车去，我们回到公路口上，重新上路。“该死的遗传。”  
“我也不知道，我在一年之前甚至不知道我有个叔公。而他就像什么仙女教母一样出现了，替我付学费，逼我住进他那个疯狂的华丽宫殿里，我甚至没得选择，然后所有人都开始说我像他，我从来不这么觉得，我自己感觉他和我全然相反。”我无聊地拉着安全带玩，说：“现在连你也这么说。”  
“这就是为什么我不喜欢你，小姐，从你出现的第一天开始，你就像是，年轻的李重新出现在我面前，无论是外表还是那种神态，你就那样走进来，带着从前的他的那种迷惑人心的姿态，不停地提醒我我的人生就是这样被摧毁的。”  
“你从来没告诉过我，你和李年轻的时候发生过什么……”我还没有说完，我又忽的想起他刚刚抓着我的手臂所说的那些话，只好低声补充：“除了刚才。”  
他沉默了，没有接我的话，他的目光一如在公路上恒速滚动的车轮那样平稳。我感到无聊，又问他：“假如我并不喜欢你给我的奇幻猎场之旅怎么办？”  
那纯粹是个毫无意义的随口一问，他听了，想了想，说：“不知道你懂不懂，站在我这个年纪，我看着你，看着你将李视作唯一的出路，我很难不想起我从前那时，或者李那时的模样，从你身上我意识到我和他这一生的悲哀之处，也就是我们年轻的时候并不知道我们还有别的路可走，我们当时还太年轻，不知道原来我们有得选，生活远不止我们当时所以为的那个样子。”  
他的话甚至让我不得不花了点时间思考其中的真正含义，你们看出来其中这令人困惑之处了吗？我都不知道我该说马克西姆到底是真的不善言辞去解释自己的意图，还是大智若愚。  
“如果你不喜欢，没有关系，好吧……哪怕你现在对我说，你连尝试一下都不愿意，一心回家去，我也可以掉头找个能坐车的地方把你放下来。但你要知道，你在我这里永远有这个选项，你当然可以选择在李的世界里勇往直前，不过，你也可以跟着我转身就走，去一个不需要你对什么人负责的地方。”  
他这番话说动了我。  
“这个臭婊子真的激怒我的地方就在这里，他不给人选择，他从来不给。”马克西姆解释道。“理所当然地觉得所有人都该听他的，他总觉得这样，总觉得那样，……”  
“谢谢你，马克西姆。”我笑着说。  
他似乎很不习惯于别人对他表示感谢（也有可能是因为一般与他打交道的人很少用得上感谢），他舔了舔嘴唇，映在后视镜上的神色变得有些不自然。我又觉得他这一点·古怪得可爱，他可以在你往他脸上扔了个煎饼的时候依然神色自若，但如果你对他说句轻轻的谢谢，他反而会尴尬起来。  
“我愿意去尝试一下，马克西姆，我愿意。但我需要你告诉我一些东西。”我打笑说；“毕竟这一路上有十几个小时呢。”  
“怎么？像你跟那个娘娘腔还有神父那样，开故事会？大家轮流发言分享被李坑害的创后经历吗？”马克西姆嘲弄地笑说。“我就免了。”  
“那你现在就把我放下来，我沿着公路走回去。”我威胁道。  
“你说这句话的时候是真的觉得我不会这么做吗？”  
“恰恰相反，我知道你会，而我也知道，我不得不下车，然后接下来花三个小时站在路边穿着防风外套和登山裤尝试对过路的货车司机卖弄风情以便我坐顺风车。“  
他看了我一眼，轻轻笑了一声，反讽问；“你确定你跟李那婊子失散了二十年？不是二十分钟么？”  
我哈哈大笑，而他最终也没有把车停下来。  
“所以你想知道什么？”马克西姆问。  
“就是你刚刚说的，你们在监狱里那段话，我想知道。”  
马克西姆露出了为难的神色，没有马上回答，而他无法再我主动说下一句话之前在这个只有我们两个人的密闭空间里假装没听到这句话，虽然那才是他比较擅长做的。  
“我希望你能忘记我刚刚说过这句话。”他尴尬地开口。  
“真的吗？你居然真的开口要求我这么做吗？嗯？”马克西姆的为人再次让我感到不可思议，我都没能猜得到他能这样要求。“你能想象这世上任何一个人听到你说的那种话之后假装无事发生吗？”  
“跟你说只会伤害你。”  
“我已经被伤害了。”  
“那会伤你更深。”  
“你还没说，且你又不是我，你怎么知道。”  
“因为那仍然伤害着我。”他苦涩地说。  
这句话像是马克西姆身上那种惹人恼怒的缄默中一道小小的裂缝，他的痛苦像鲜红细小的血滴似的漏出来。  
“马克西姆，我一直以为叔公年轻时正如他现在的样子，中国人相信本性难移这句话，实际上，他的决断和野心才使他逃到了香港。但现在无论是你还是他，都在跟我说事实并非如此。我想要知道，我需要知道。或许你们觉得那是一段太黑暗的往事……但是……”我思虑良久，最终决定说出口来：“但是在我知道叔公杀掉自己的儿子之后，他做什么我都不觉得……”  
“你知道了？”他刹那间回过头来，震惊地质问我。  
“知道的不多，但足以让我对他心生恐惧，足以让我每次直视他的眼睛时都充满猜忌。”我放缓声调，一字一顿地认真说道：“我需要知道他从前是什么样子，我需要知道什么发生在了他身上。”  
他没有说话，也没再看我，像是什么都没听见似的凝视着前方。我知道他正在思考着什么，所以也没有说话，默默等他。  
最终他长长地吁了口气，终于向我妥协，说：“他年轻时真的跟你很像，小鬼。”  
接下来在我睡着之前，他对我说了他们之间一切开始时的故事，当时我们在行车的旅途上，而马克西姆是一个说很长时间的话还不如要了他的命的人，他的讲述琐碎，有时还让人摸不着头脑，我记下来了主要的内容，下面记述的片段是我们到达目的地之后，我在猎场的木屋里整理修改而成的，除了部分修辞和一些衔接的片段，其余绝大部分都出自于马克西姆之口：

在跟你讲之前，姑娘，你要明白一件事，这不是什么浪漫的故事，也许你期待我会给你讲起某个特别的瞬间，就像是那娘娘腔和那神父会做的一样，对你说，在某个片刻决定了他们的一生。不，我跟他遇见的时候并不是什么特别的时刻，我不会告诉你我在第一次看见他的时候我有什么特别的感觉，因为在实际上，李在我遇见他时毫无特别之处，我们遇见也不像什么命运的特殊安排。那时我刚进监狱，而他是我的第一个室友，仅此而已。  
你大概无法想象在当时，李是一个和现在多么不同的人，现在我自己回想起来都觉得惊奇，具体的情形我已经不太记得了。当时我还很年轻，把我搞进监狱的也不是像别的被搞进去的蠢蛋那样谋杀或者强奸那样普通的理由，具体是什么我迟些再向你解释，于是我有些目中无人，是的，比现在还目中无人。我向来不是一个多么在乎别人或者周遭事物的人，甚至可以说，我漠不关心。  
比起现在那样一个嘈杂的疯婊子，从前的李很沉默，以至于我和他分享同一个监狱半个月以来我都没同他说过一句话，我甚至连他长什么样子似乎都不很关心，我猜测这就是他被安排到和我同一个囚室的原因，监狱的主管害怕换做旁人，我可能进来不到一个星期就闹出麻烦来，但一个很少说话、逆来顺受的亚洲人是最好的选择，当时李是监狱里的模范犯人，所以他们并不管他的死活，除非他被我弄死在了囚室里，否则别的事情，李都会忍受的。他们以为我和其他被关进来的谋杀犯一样对身边的一切都不满意，李会容忍的。  
没错，逆来顺受，我没说错，孩子，李曾经是个温柔的东西，你对他做什么都没关系的那种。  
因为我对四周的人和事那种冷漠的天性，我习惯于独来独往，按照自己的喜好行事，所以我进监狱以来有好几个星期，我没有对任何人说过一句话，也许是因为我的外形，所以也没有人敢轻易惹我，但我知道这种情况在监狱里不会长久的，我一直无法理解人类的一种天性在于，人们喜欢成群结队，无论在什么地方都是如此，而且他们无法接受那些可以独立于团队之外行事的人。噢，当然你也可以说我天生强大，所以没法理解人们团结在一起集中力量办事的心理。但我从前在苏联读书训练的时候也是这样，我身边的人与我一般要强的，甚至比我更强大的都有许多，他们会因为共同讨厌某个人或者喜欢做什么形成小团体，我从来没能加入其中任何一个。当然咯，这也让我在集体主义盛行的那会儿成了一个异类，我只有马特维一个人真正称得上是我的朋友，不过马特维从前在训练班里就是偶像一般的存在，所有人都是他的朋友，连和我这么孤僻的人也不例外。  
除了人际关系，至于监狱生活之外的东西，也没有什么能引起我的不适的，说实话我还挺习惯于监狱里那种按照时间表工作生活的安排，在苏联，这是就是日常生活。  
李真正引起我的注意，是有天晚上，监狱里熄了灯，我躺在床上等着入睡，我身下忽然传来一句十分地道的俄语，告诉我：“Вы не должны этого делать.（你不该这样）“  
你知道，当你身处一个异国的监狱，而你的性格让你没有什么能与之说话的人可言，有个人向你说起你的母语，是一件很容易使人放下心防的事情。我无不诧异地问他：“Вы говорите по - русски?“（你会说俄语？）  
他回答·：“раньше, в китае школьники учили студентов говорить по – русски”（以前的时候在中国，学校教俄语）  
于是我问他：“Вы сказали, что я не должен был делать это?”（你说我不应该这么做什么意思？）  
他又说：“Ты не должен быть один, это опасно в тюрьме.”（你不应该独自一个人，这在监狱里是很危险的。“  
我告诉他：“Я знаю, но мне все равно.”（我知道，但我不在乎。）  
出乎我的意料，他回应我说：“Я тоже это знаю, но мне все равно.”（我也知道，但我在乎。）  
我问他为什么，但他没有再回答，我等一会儿，探下头去看，他闭着眼睛，我不知道他是真的睡着了，还是他故意回避了我这个问题。  
而我就是从那时开始注意他的举动，甚至说，我是在那之后的第二天才好好打量过他的模样，文小姐，可能有不少人跟你说过类似的话“所有亚洲人看上去·都长一个样子。”在我遇上李之前，我也是抱着那种感觉，大约是出于我天生傲慢吧，我没有怎么接触过亚洲人，而且我还谁都看不上。  
但在那天，我从醒来开始看着李，文小姐，不知道你留意到过没有，你的种族长着深色的眼睛，你们常常称之为“黑色的眼睛”，但事实并非如此，你们之中的绝大多数人，眼睛都是一种很深的棕色，如果你认真看过你就会知道。但是李，他的眼睛漆黑无明。  
当时我还不知道，这样一双眼睛揭示了我的未来。  
李警告我不应该总是独自一个人，但据我的观察，李自己也是独自一个人，因为他是模范犯人，他的义务分到的义务劳动都并不很辛苦，只是负责在阅读室里值班和在监狱医疗区打扫卫生，偶尔作为狱医的助手，做一些简单的伤口处理的活。除了义务劳动的时候，无论是吃饭还是放风，他也都是独自一个人，因为他的好表现，他被允许拥有铅笔和一个很小的削笔器，他常常独自坐在一边画画，是的，他会画画，是他依照图书室里的绘画教程自学的，水平不怎么样，但他喜欢。  
我还发现他对监狱里的囚犯再教育课程很热衷，在八十年代，我们所处的监狱是为数不多开展这种项目的地方，美国人认为有些人之所以犯罪是因为他们没有经受过教育，在我看来这种论调非常天真，实际上有些人犯罪是因为他们生来就是犯罪份子，他们的性格里蕴藏着暴力因子，和他们所经受的教育没有关系，对于罪犯来说，教育所得来的的东西无非是另一种犯罪的工具。  
你看看现在的李，你就应该明白我的意思了，文小姐，他让我或者别人为他做过的那些肮脏事，凭借他教育所得来的智慧还有和他同样受过良好教育的律师团队一起让我们躲过了法律和警察的制裁。不过，这也不单是李的问题或者罪犯的问题，资本主义国家就是这样，他们推崇民主和自由，嘲讽苏联人的集权统治，到头来就是李这种人在美国活得活像个该死的国王。  
好吧好吧，话归正题，在当时，我尚不清楚李的真正模样，也不知道他所做的一切背后蕴含的意图。他一度让我百思不得其解他到底因为什么而沦落到了监狱。  
但当时我并没有思考太多，是的，如你所见，我就是行动前不多加思考的人，否则我们现在也不会坐在这辆车里谈论这些。我现在将近七十岁了，我仍然按照我的感觉行事，这是我致命的弱点；而李这婊子非常清楚这一点，他在这方面与我是恰好全然相反的人，他是那种还没进监狱就已经计划好如何越狱的人。  
从他说出那句“我在乎”开始，我对他，甚至对整段监狱生活的感觉都改变了，我感到某种义务去关注他，或者让我们坦白一点，我不由自主地关注他。我吃饭时会挑能看到他的位置，放风时我就假装不经意地在他身边走来走去，尽管我对书本实在没有什么兴趣可言，但当他值班的时候，我就会呆在阅览室里很久很久，尽可能长时间地保持让他在我视线里。  
但我们仍然很少交谈，我没有去追问那句“我在乎”的含义，你问我为什么没有这么做。文小姐，你有没有想过，向我和你之间这样毫无血缘关系的人，甚至在一年前我还不知道你是谁，为什么我如此关心你的未来？或者你会在意我的看法？你看，我和你都没法很准确地说出来这究竟是为什么。  
也许是因为我和他都像是那个监狱里的异类，当时监狱里的华人很少，甚至连亚洲人都很少，而且他们都很零散，要么所在的区域相隔得很远，要么他们都不约而同地表现得比其他人都安分守己，所以他们并没有像白人或者黑人那样组成某个称得上有影响力的团体。又或者也许从来没有人对我说过“在乎我”这种话，我不知道，也有可能整个监狱里只有他说我的语言。  
在我监视他的这段时间里，监视听起来像是个不太好的词语，但跟踪听起来更是古怪不是吗？总之，在我看着他的这段时间里，我很快发现了在他身上都在·发生什么。  
在犯人再教育课程的课堂上，人们喜欢戏弄他，那些黑人或者拉美人，用他们之间流行的轻浮的语调叫他“小鸡”【注1】，叫他笑一个给他们看看，或者叫他吸他们的鸡巴。放风场上，那些比他高一个头的白人们推着他玩，好像他是一个活着的皮球一样，随意他们玩弄，而狱警们视而不见。  
对于上述这一切，他都不言不语，哈，你很难想象，但在当时，这已经算得上发生在他身上最轻的虐待了。我将这一切看在眼里，我不明白为什么他不反抗，我更不明白为什么他们要这样对待他，通常来说，如果你在监狱你不去惹别人，别人自然将你视作空气，但前提也是你必须让人知道你不是任人欺负的。如果他反抗了，或许结果会很糟，但类似的事情不会再发生，但他不反抗，这种事情会一直持续下去。  
我一度以为他只是一个好欺负的傻帽，我有时猜测他入狱的原因，也无非是唐人街里常见的卖假皮包假名表之类的小罪名，另一些时候，我甚至觉得他可能是被下套入狱的傻瓜，有些喜欢害人的女人把他搞进了监狱。我时不时地思考到底是什么罪名让李沦落到这种地步，被监狱里的人渣耻笑。  
但随着我的观察进一步深入，我发现令他被那样恶意对待的真正原因并不在于他的罪名，而是在于他是个“玻璃”。【注2】并不是随便骂骂人，而是一个真正意义上的“玻璃”。  
我和他那种互不相干的监狱生活持续了大半个月之后一天，狱警在放风时叫走了李，说他有个探视者，带着某种古怪而令人不适的笑容，跟他说他今晚足可以好好玩玩。我看着李，他看上去并不像一般有探视者来访时的普通犯人那样期待而兴奋，相反，他神色复杂，甚至略带沉重，并没有搭话，跟着狱警离开了。  
当时监狱里有个叫做瑞恩的滑头混混，是个对各种消息都十分灵通的好事者，爱尔兰人，生的一副光滑的皮相，脸上总带着一种诡笑的表情。他是那种对哪怕第一次见面的人都像是与他相识了十年的老朋友一般说话的自来熟，或者说正是因为他这种说话方式，让监狱里许多人对他都态度不错，这也是为什么他总是什么都知道，人们愿意和他聊上两句。  
当时或许瑞恩觉得这次探访是个和我攀熟谈话的好机会，他撞了撞我的肩膀，脸上带着那种一直以来的不怀好意的微笑，看着李走掉的方向扬扬下巴，与我笑说：“连监狱里的鸡巴都不够他吸了。”  
没错，当时来探访他的正是杰米，操，说起来，我现在都还没搞明白他们俩之间是怎么搞得，那娘娘腔将他搞进监狱，然后每个月都花钱打点通监狱上下，让他来和他睡一晚……当时的监狱，跟现在比起来，简直宽松得像巴厘岛的度假酒店。  
我当时还不知道，或者说在某种意义上我一瞬间便懂得了他暗示着什么，而这让我非常不舒服，在那时我还以为我被他那种轻佻的口吻激怒了，现在我想起来，无论瑞恩是怎么谈起这件事，恐怕都会使我恼怒。  
我愤怒地反问他什么意思，也许是因为我发怒时的样子很冷静，又也许是因为我平时就是一副发怒的样子。瑞恩不知道他的言语已经让我将怒气算在他头上，他用右手握着一个空拳，朝着嘴边比划，做出一个淫秽的手势来。在他做出来那一刻，我便挥拳将他打倒在地。  
瑞恩倒在地上大声地呻吟，而且困惑着追问为什么，我没有回答，只是上去朝他地腹部又补上两脚，确保疼痛让他再也发不出什么声音来。在我还能对他做出更过火的事情之前，狱警发现了我们之间的矛盾，一下来了三四人将我压制在地上制服了我。而瑞恩被送去了医疗区。  
我的沉默一直保持到管理我们这个区域的区长问我到底为什么对瑞恩下手这么狠，以至于他的腹腔出血。你可以说我是个不喜欢解释自己行为的人，或者有时候连我自己都不知道为什么，在当时也是那样一种时刻，我没有言语，因为连我自己都搞不明白我为什么为了李如此愤怒，连我自己都觉得很难理喻。  
当然，到后来，跟李生活的这些年，我又经历过许多这种连我自己都无法理解我自己的瞬间，有些发泄在李身上，更多时候，发泄在了我的敌人身上。你看，文小姐，我想对你说明白的一点是，这种突如其来的狂怒或者失控，对我自己来说，是很有害的，多年以来，我都努力地控制自己，我对许多事情保持沉默，平时待人也很冷淡，因为我了解自己这种不可理喻的性格，而我尽可能地想要保存自己的理智。但对于李来说，他却能理解，可能他是这世上唯一能理解这种冲动的人，也是同样这一种冲动驱使我带你远离他。多年以来，我都一直清楚，他理解我的冲动，并且利用这种理解去让我做许多事情满足他，简单来说，他在操控我，我了解，却至今难以自拔。  
可能那件事是李第一次了解到我这种致命的弱点，因为我的沉默，我被罚关三天的禁闭，这种禁闭比你在书里或者电视剧上能看到的模样都丑陋得多，他们会剥光你身上的衣服，将你关在一个没有灯的密闭空间里，和你作伴的只有黑暗的水泥墙和一个发臭的小桶。  
那天晚上我没能回囚室，我独自呆在一片无解的黑暗里，猜测李大概也没有回去，当时我心里对这个来探望他的男人的模样充满臆想，我不知道为什么我要这样做，这么做其实令我并不好受，但这就像是你忍不住去舔嘴里的伤口一样，那种小小的刺痛感只会让你忍不住反复舔舐它。况且我也没有更好的事情做，我的脑袋里充满了李，我当时还没能很快意识到，我已经开始痴迷他了。  
其实我在进监狱之前没有太多感情经历，按照一般的说法，我是‘乌鸦’，这个概念是和‘燕子’相对应的术语，专门指被指派到美国进行间谍任务的男女特工，更多的时候，这种任务都与桃色丑闻扯不开关系。我向你解释这个概念是因为，我想要说明的一点是，我所指的所谓感情经历并不是广泛意义上的，我曾经受过系统的引诱训练，对于许多种调情手段或者两性关系的心理都有针对性的了解，我现在所说的‘感情经历’是个特别私人的定义，我并不将简单的发生关系或者任务性质的建立联系定义为感情经历。在我遇到李之前，我和许多人发生过关系，大多数时候是女人，但有时也是男人，我都是以一种专业的态度对待他们，对别人表现出在乎和真的感到在乎是两回事，但这世上很少有人能分得清其中的区别。  
我在三天之后的午饭时间从单独监禁放出来，我被狱警带到食堂，我连饭都顾不上吃，就在人群里寻找李的身影，像往常一样，他坐在食堂最后排，独自一个人低头吃饭。我几乎称得上迫不及待地走上去。  
但当我靠近他时，他仍然盯着盘子，不曾抬头看我一眼，用力的对我叫了一声：“не приходи сюда.”（别过来）  
我正想问为什么，从我身后传来一个声音，带着恶意朝李欢呼道：“嘿！中国小妞，你的男朋友回来了，不给个欢迎吻吗？”随之而来一阵充满嘲笑的附和。  
我回头看了一眼，那是个强壮的白人，是监狱里的雅利安兄弟会的一员，我素来瞧不上他们这种帮派，便没有理会他。转过身重新面对李，李仍然刻意低着头，不拿眼睛瞧我，在我为他蹲了三天监禁之后，他这种无视我的态度无疑使我感到恼火。我伸手打掉了他手上的塑料勺子，他僵硬地坐在原位上，略带哀求地低声说：“Уйдите, пожалуйста.”（快走开）  
那时我开始感到不对劲，我伸手托着他的下巴，逼迫他转脸来看着我，他极不情愿地转过来，我才看见了，他的嘴角撕裂了，颧骨上有一块很大的青紫，我马上反应过来他们可能都对他做了什么。我惹恼了瑞恩，下场却是由李来承担的。我当下便怒不可遏，在李能说些什么之前，我转身快步走到刚刚正在欢呼的那群种族歧视的混蛋面前，一拳打在了为首的那个光头眼睛上，他们马上都跳了起来将我推开，我被一群肌肉发达的白人包围，虽然我打倒了几个人，但始终不敌众手，再加上我当时太愤怒，不够冷静，说实话，当时我只想将那几个强迫了李的人乱拳打死而已。足足花了他们四个人的力气才摁住了我，那个被我先打翻在地的光头爬起来，在我脸上连补几拳之后，狱警才来了将我们强制分开。  
后果可想而知，我又被扔到监禁里去。我向管理者解释他们强暴了李的事实，他们却充耳不闻，李从不将这种事情上报，受害者本人都没说话，我又有什么权力替他申辩。  
说实话，那一刻不仅是那些强暴了他的雅利安野种让我感到恶心，某种程度上，他这种畏缩的态度更让我愤怒。  
你说你很难相信他是这么好招惹的人，噢你放心，他确实不是个省油的灯，但是这一部分我是比较晚才慢慢理解过来。  
不过那时候，我被关第二次禁闭时，我私底下确实憎恨他的懦弱。第二次禁闭的时间被延长到一个星期，但我仍然泰然处之，我历经过比这更艰苦的训练。我的眼角被打破了，脸上也都是淤青，我的脸一直隐隐作痛，监狱甚至懒得派医生来处理这些小小的伤口，直到今天，有时我的脸也会有没来由的痛感，是那时候没处理好导致的，说是有什么神经可能被打坏了。  
但在第二个晚上，监狱门上那个用来放食盘的开口里扔进来了一小罐医用酒精，一些断成一小截的棉签头和几片创可贴，我趴在门上去看，是李，正在打扫外面的走廊，他一定是趁晚上监控岗换班的时间给我传递了这些东西。  
之后我被关禁闭的时间里，我的伙食得到了额外的照顾，甚至比外面食堂上吃得更好，我得以吃到更多的甜玉米和炸薯饼，当我从监禁里被放出来的时候，我好像还长胖了一点。  
当我第二次被放出来，狱警让我直接回到牢房里去，他们可不想又要把我关进去第三次。  
我回到了囚室，李正坐在床边等我，他一看我来了，便站起来，热切地看着我，我知道他期待着我说什么，可能是对他这几天额外照顾的感谢吧，我猜。但我没有，我依然对他的软弱心怀怨恨。  
我坐到床边上，他好像还搞不懂我的冷淡，重新迎上来，蹲下身子，看着我脸上的伤口，很痛惜地伸出手指碰了碰，我马上转开脸，他以为我怕痛，把手收回去，说：“Посмотри на себя, что я сделал для меня?”（看看你，都为我做了什么）  
我瞥了他一眼，他满脸心痛的模样，那时强烈地动摇了我，我实在装不下去，便用英语问他：“你贿赂了狱警？”  
他眨眨眼，回答我说：“嗯，我有些钱。”  
我追问他是不是从他男朋友那儿得来的，他又不回答，只是手足无措地看着我，我盯着他，过了一会儿，他才无奈地说：“这有些复杂。”  
其实现在回过头去想想，我当时根本没有资格对他恼火什么的，由或者说，就是因为，我当时并没有一个可以对他的男友感到恼火的正当位置，这使得我更加恼火。但就像我说的，我一直是个按照感觉行事的人，我步步紧逼要他解释，我简直像是急于自虐一样想要听到关于那个他在监狱外的男友的事，尽管整个过程都会不停地刺痛到我。  
他遮遮掩掩地说那是个他在进监狱之前认识的男人。  
我怒气冲冲地问：“你就从来没打算跟我说一声。”  
他哑口无言，其实我当时确实不占任何道理，他没有必要跟我解释什么，他没有指出这一点，他害怕进一步激怒我。  
当时我的愤怒让整件事都变得很怪异，我们的关系也变得很奇怪，李在当时搞不懂这到底是怎么一回事，其实我也搞不懂。  
当李搞不懂发生什么的时候，他就会用他惯用的手段，他凑到了我面前，亲吻我的嘴唇，连这个亲吻他都很小心，没有用嘴唇之外别的部分，我知道我这么形容很不浪漫，因为这确实很不浪漫，甚至可以说很下流。你觉得我用的词语太偏激了，不是的，文小姐，他引诱我，他以为我就像监狱里其他人一样想要拿他泄欲。他以为他主动些，我就不会伤害到他。  
他这样随便地献出自己让我的怒气达到了顶点，我将他推到了地上，骂他是玻璃，叫他滚开。随即我就冲出了囚室。我不知道，好像他无论干什么都会惹恼我，好像我自从认识了他，便对整个世界都怒意满满。  
当时我还不知道，其实比起他干了什么，我可能更恼怒于自己受他的吸引如此深，恼怒于这种爱意来源不明，恼怒于这种迷恋过于庞大，仿佛除了他，这世上没有人能填满。我曾经在苏联受过那样多在情爱上的指导，我们被训诫警惕我们爱的人，被要求控制自己的感受，到头来，李只消说句在乎我，我就沦陷了。  
爱让我感觉脆弱，而我不应该脆弱的。

 

【注1】“小鸡”：在美国文化里，小鸡一般用来称呼年轻女性。

【注2】“玻璃”：在美国文化里，“玻璃”是对同性恋一种羞辱的蔑称。


	14. 第十三章

十三  
我提到过吗？在叔公他的情人身边时我常常感到自己的过于年轻，以及这种年轻给我带来的幼稚心性。这种心性使我在面对叔公和他的情人们时，总是没有主见。我并不知道什么东西或者什么样的选择对我来说才是最好的，于是只能像睁不开眼睛的幼猫跟着母猫似的，茫然地追随他们以及他们为我做出的选择。  
二月的一个泠冽的早晨，我被带到了了一个某个位于内华达山脉里的大猎场，是马克西姆干的，至于他为什么这么做，他从没和我详细解释过，他就是这样一种典型的‘男子汉’式人物，不爱和别人解释他做许多事情的原因，在我看来，这也是为什么他常常和叔公打架。  
但我猜测，是叔公那天打算带我去聚义堂上香的意图惹怒了他，虽然我不明白为什么，但是这是最有可能的原因了。当时我送走了叔公，回到楼上去时正好遇见了等在房门边上的马克西姆。他叫我进去到他们房间的客厅里去，坐下来，要我仔细为他讲饭厅里都发生了什么事。当时我心中仍想，这俄国男人，装作一副不管叔公死活的生气模样，到底心里仍是着紧得很。

然而当我谈及叔公和我的对话以及叔公的意图，他神色忽地改变，露出一副十分厌恶的神情来，听我讲罢了，拳头一攥，低头暗骂了一句“疯婊子”，随即吩咐我即刻回房里去·，换身轻便行动的衣服，并且收拾几件大衣。

我便按他的话照做，完了回身去找他，发现他也已经换了身装备，穿着登山裤和冲锋衣，还在脚上扎了双军靴，一手拎着一个战术背包，见我来了就扔给我一个。然后我们直奔地库里去，他开出来一辆吉普。我坐上车之后，他便皱着眉，一言不发地往公路上开。

至于如果有人想要问道为何我在这个过程中也丝毫不过问这一切。我真希望这个提问者真地直面过一个身高两米并且明显正在发怒的俄国壮汉，那么就不会出现这么愚蠢的问题。  
我坐在副驾驶上，带着畏惧保持沉默，我常常搞不懂马克西姆的想法，只能胡乱猜测到底是哪句话我说得不得当惹怒了他。当车子开上公路，我和他之间那令人紧张的沉默仍然在继续，我连这辆车子的去向都不甚了解。我不得不开始怀疑，马克西姆对于我的不顺意是不是终于到达了顶峰，他终于下定决心把车子开进沙漠去杀了我。  
这时，我又忽的想起在新年宴会上他那个落在我头发上充满伏特加气味的吻，那时他许诺带我逃离的话，那一个让我相信他在心里某一处也的确爱着我的时刻。  
后来，我们的车子经过一个公路餐馆，硕大褪色的广告招牌上写着与我们在路上看到的其他公路餐馆相同的说辞“全加利福尼亚州最好吃的煎饼”。他把车开进停车场，停下来之后，才问我：“你饿了吗？”  
“如果我说不饿，你就会马上开走吗？”我感到有些逆反，反问他。  
“不会。因为我饿了。”他熄了火，拔出了车钥匙，顺带打开了车门，一边出去一边说：“顺便一说，你听起来真像那个婊子。”  
他从吉普车上跳下去，摔上车门，现在轮到我开始发作起来，我皱着眉头看着他往餐馆走去的身影，也迅速地钻出车外，快步追上去，提高声音说：“你总该知道在一个人面前总把她的叔公称作婊子是非常不合适的吧？”  
他什么没低下头来撇我一眼（我第一次开始痛恨我该死的身高了），像是陈述一个事实一样冷静，或者对他来说，这就是事实，对我说：“因为他就是个婊子。无论他是谁，他就是个百分百纯净无添加、实打实的婊子。”   
说罢，他拉开了玻璃门走了进去，我随着他，里面人很少，有些冷清。他挑了个靠近门口的位置，我们刚落座，一个无精打采的女孩来到我们面前，微微驼着背，懒洋洋地问我们要什么。  
我打开放在面前的菜单，尝试找到些或许能勾起我食欲的选项。而马克西姆，一如既往地，看都没看我一眼，直接对着服务生说：“我要两个牛肉汉堡，一杯可乐，她要一个花生酱煎饼，一杯咖啡。”  
“行。”女孩轻飘飘地扔下一句，就拖着步子走到柜台后面去了。  
我抗议道：“嘿！我没说我想要什么。你不能替我做决定。”  
“你说你不饿，你就吃任何我的钱给你买下来的东西。”他不可置疑地说。  
我本来很想说那才不是你的钱，那都是我的叔公给你的。但光是脑海里冒出来这句话，我都已经能预想到这能把他惹怒到什么程度。  
我来自一个大男子主义盛行的东亚国家，但即使这样，我再也没见过谁比我眼前这个白人更加大男子主义的人了。他不喜欢解释自己做的事情，只需要别人乖乖服从他做出来的安排就好了。这无疑使我感到很恼火。并且，我不知道是他的确不善言辞，还是他对这世上的一切活物都没有耐心，他要么不开口，开口也使我讨厌。我不知道为什么他一直对他的生活抱着如此愤世嫉俗的态度，时时刻刻都表现出一副不耐烦的样子。  
包括现在，有一瞬间我觉得他爱我，就像我觉得叔公爱我一样，但更多的时候，他的喜怒无常让我总是提心吊胆。我心疑他这种脾性是叔公惯出来的。正因为这种态度，我总是不确定我在他心里的分量，要么太轻，要么太重，所以我总在他面前表现得不知轻重的。  
我不知道叔公是否和我有同样的感受，他怎么能如此确信一个每天喊他作婊子的人是爱他的？  
好吧好吧，我承认，我也曾记录过不少关于他们相爱的时刻，但在这里，我想讨论的是所谓“确信”这个词。诚然，有许多亲昵的举动或者动情的时刻表明了马克西姆的爱意，我困惑于做出所有与爱有关的的举动的人，为什么会持续谩骂自己的爱人是婊子，或者说和他打架。是什么让叔公这么信心十足地相信马克西姆一直爱着他？而不是心血来潮或者什么别的阴晴不定的东西。  
“那你凭什么觉得他是个婊子呢？”我追问他。“你为什么要和一个婊子在一起·这么久呢？你是真的觉得他是个婊子吗？还是说其中有什么渊源让你这样叫他？这是你们之间的某种情结吗？所以叔公也表现得习以为常。”  
马克西姆没有回答，而是皱着眉头睁着眼睛看我，仿佛这对他来说太多了，太多问题了，以至于这些问题对他来说不是一个个问句，而是一个庞大的未解之谜。  
“我真希望你那个该死的馅饼可以快点上来，那样你的嘴巴就可以做些除了为难我之外的事情。”他带着嫌恶说。  
“可是……”  
他把手指掰成鸭子嘴巴一样的形状开来开去，更大声地打断我，抱怨道：“问啊问啊！问这问那？我的天，你为什么这么多问题？我也真想知道，为什么你和那个聒噪的婊子如此相似？还是说这就是你们家族里代代相传的习性，无论如何，都不能有一刻安静的时候？”  
你们看，就是这种时刻，他对着我，声调高扬，当时我还只有二十岁，对这世上的人性知之甚少，很难分清抱怨和指责之间的区别，他所说的话让我感到沮丧和不安，我又重新对他畏惧起来。他就是这样的人，上一秒你或许觉得他确实爱你，下一秒他能让你认为这世上没有什么别的东西比你更惹他讨厌了。  
委屈使我的喉咙发干，我和他对视，在他眼里找不到半点能让我感觉更好受的东西，过了一会儿，我们的食物上来，他仿佛什么都没发生一样大快朵颐，我盯着盘子里那个软塌塌的、油腻的花生煎饼，尝试控制住自己的眼泪。  
“我想要回去，我想要叔公。”我带着哭腔说。  
“不行。”他嘴里满含牛肉饼和生菜，称得上是冷酷地不在乎我的感受。  
我将那个煎饼拿了起来扔到他脸上。  
现在回想起来，我都搞不明白是什么给了我勇气做这种事，我连他为什么带我出走都不敢问，却敢那样不经思考地用一个沾满花生酱的煎饼猛击他的脸部，然后看着那个饼掉到了他的怀里，他的额头、脸颊、鼻子下巴乃至整个前胸，都沾满了黄色的花生酱。  
我愤怒地盯着他，简直不敢相信眼前这个男人跟那个在天台上温柔地轻吻我的头发的是同一个人。  
他愣住一会儿，和我预料的相反，他竟然笑出了声，不过也带着怒气，一种充满嘲讽语气的笑。他从怀里拿起来了那个煎饼，还吃了一口，他没有去擦身上的花生酱，而是用食指指着我的脸，问说：“你想知道他为什么是个婊子？”  
“就是因为这种事。”他又用同一根手指指着自己的脸，粗声粗气地重申：“就是因为这样的狗屎事。你知道为什么所有人你和他像吗？就是因为只有你和他才发得出这种疯。他为什么是个婊子？可不只是因为他到处和别人上床，而且他成天还做这种狗屎的事情，到处惹不该惹的人，让他成了个彻头彻尾的婊子。”  
“我不明白。”我哭着说。“我不明白。”  
“不需要你明白。”他说，古怪的是，他可能是我这辈子唯一见过满脸花生酱依然能表示出把人击倒在地的轻蔑的人了。  
他看着我哭，把手上那个饼吃完了，叹了口气，站起来往洗手间走去。我真想趁中间这段时间逃跑，逃回家去，我知道叔公会安慰我，会保护我，给我给我想要的一切。但我最终没敢那么做，我总觉得他能在我回到家之前就抓到我。  
但在他回来之后，他看上去已经恢复了平静，脸上湿漉漉的，他也洗干净了衣服上的花生酱，对我说，他要带我到他的猎场去。  
“为什么？”我问，仿佛那个飞到他脸上的煎饼赋予了我全新的力量，敢开口去询问他的意图。  
“我在路上跟你说。”他没有重新坐到位置上去，而是从外套的内袋里拿出一个钱夹，抽出了两张放在桌子上，朝我招了招手，示意我该走了。  
我跟在他后面，他拉开玻璃门，转头又对我说：“你会后悔没吃刚刚那个煎饼的。”  
“总会有下一个餐馆的。”我说。  
“但我不总会停。”他说。  
我们回到了车上，他发动了汽车，重新开上了公路，我转头看了看我们放在后座上的行军背包，不知怎么的，心里有种不太好的预感。  
我问他：“这会很长吗？”  
“不算很长，十多个小时吧，但也不算短就是了。”  
“我不是指这个。”  
他踩着油门，车子沿着笔直的高速公路一直向前，他还要踩着这个油门十几个小时，但我想知道他什么时候会重新踩上这个油门。  
他一手把这方向盘，转过脸来看着我，好像被这个问题击中了似的，他吞了吞口水，但我听得出来他在抑制自己的情绪，他回答说：“我也不知道。”  
“你这么干过多少次？我是说，离开他。”我又问，现在我也开始觉得我真是个问题女孩，总是充满各种各样的问题，对什么鬼玩意儿都想知道。  
“我忘了。我总是很想离开他，我每次都是认真的。”他转了回去，眼睛盯着一成不变的公路。  
“这一次也是么？”  
“也是。”  
“但是这次不一样呀。”我说。“你带上了我。”我顿了顿，补充说：“让我猜猜，你是不是每次都带上些能让他找到你，保持住你们之间的联系的东西？而且，你的猎场，马克西姆，我打赌那是叔公送给你的，他会把你找回来的。”  
“他知道我在哪里是一回事，他能不能把找我回来，是另外一回事。”他认真地说。  
“我不明白。”我长长地呼了口气，抱着胸感叹：“杰米和威廉，他们和叔公之间的事情，我都能理解，但你太奇怪了。有一段时间，我甚至觉得你们很病态。”  
“我们就是很病态。”他马上接了这句话。  
我被他这种坦白所惊讶，瞪圆了眼睛瞧他，他仍只是看着路，一脸云淡风轻的模样。  
他没理会我，也没有过多的解释，就只平白地继续说：“我和他所过的生活，我和他之间的关系，乃至于我们本身，都不正常，我们的生活是相互折磨，我们的关系是相互伤害，大多数时候，我们都让对方无法承受，连接我们的只有一种扭曲而且短暂的狂喜。”  
刚刚我只是惊讶，而在他说完这句话之后，我称得上震惊，我从没想过爱得如此阴鸷，我更没想过，这张翻话出自他的嘴。我意识到我从不真正知道他们是怎样相识的，我只知道他们在狱中结识，还是通过他人之口告诉我的，至于真正的内情，他从没说过，从没像杰米和威廉那样详尽地与我说过。  
正是那时，我才意识到，他带我出逃可能别有用意，而并不像我出发时想的那么简单，为了印证我的想法，我便问他：“你跑出来不是因为那个法国人？”  
“不全是。”  
“那剩下的是因为什么？”  
“因为你。”  
“我不明白。”这是今天我第四次说这句话。  
“不需要你明白。”这是今天他第二次说这句话。  
“我恨你。”我咬牙切齿地说。  
他迟疑了一下，说：“我无所谓。”  
“你说过你会告诉我你带我去猎场的原因，而我得到的是这种狗屎答案！”我恼火地大叫：“怪不得叔公跟别人睡觉！因为你一直是个该死的混蛋！”  
他听了，再度被我激怒了，对我说：“看好你的嘴巴，年轻姑娘。”  
“我不！我不！叔公才不是婊子！你才是婊子！”我继续往把他弄得越加生气的方向一往直前，而且我显然很成功，他猛地打转方向盘，踩刹车，车子侧着冲进公路旁通往一个小镇子的岔路口上，我狠狠地撞上了车窗。  
他停下了车，用一种似乎能将我的手臂生生扯出来的力度拽着我，冲我喊，像头能将我冲撞得支离破碎的公牛。  
“我是婊子？嗯？你叔公从我认识他的第一天起就是监狱里人人都能上的婊子，我摊上他是因为我他妈杀了二十七个人，命中注定要下地狱，你想去找他！你想去找他！你想变得跟我一样吗？嗯？你也想要下地狱吗？”  
我被他吓得连哭都忘记哭了，浑身战栗，惊恐无比地看着他发红的脖子和脸颊。他似乎看见我怕成那副样子才明白过来他都对我做了什么，才慢慢放下我的手臂，把身子摆了回去，手肘撑着方向盘，挫败地双手捂着脸。  
我坐在座位上颤抖了一会儿，尝试去思考他说的话，他说的每一个单词我都懂，但却感觉我怎么样都无法理解它们连成句子之后的意义。  
慢慢地，他的声音才从捂着的手掌里模糊地传来又模糊地断开：“这本来不该是这样的，我本来应该保护你才对……远离他……”  
这时，我开始真正理解他先前所说的，我跟我的叔公真正的相似之处，我和他的关系也变得像他和叔公的一个更糟糕的翻版，我们在乎彼此，也在乎彼此是否在乎自己，互相挑衅，互相激怒，互相刺痛。

十四  
“我不知道我要怎么解释才能让你明白……我带着你即将去到的地方，我不能确定你会喜欢，但那是一个完全不一样的地方，我想带你去到那里，我也不知道以后会发生什么，但我觉得你应该被允许体会一种完全不同的生活，或者说，正常的生活，是我在你这个年纪所错失的东西。”  
这就是马克西姆的带我出走的说辞，我能看出来他绞尽脑汁希望能让我明白他的·心情，这对一个多年来都不依靠语言的男人来说，这已经是他所能做到最好的程度了。  
“靠带我去一个叔公送给你的猎场？”我无不讽刺地问。  
他因此对我怒目而视，然后说：“那不是他送我的，而且你没来由的认定非常可笑。”他顿了顿，说：“是我自己买的，用我所有的积蓄，我像李手下所有的狗一样做事，所以我也有份拿钱。那是我自己买的。”  
他着重强调“自己的”这个词，仿佛这对他来说是某种珍贵的定义。他认真的语调甚至让我对自己说法感到一丝愧疚。  
“好吧。你自己的。”我用双手比出双引号的手势，说：“马克西姆的奇幻农场。”  
“我讨厌你的语调，你太像他了，有时候你说话的时候我甚至觉得就是他在和我说话。”他重新倒出车去，我们回到公路口上，重新上路。“该死的遗传。”  
“我也不知道，我在一年之前甚至不知道我有个叔公。而他就像什么仙女教母一样出现了，替我付学费，逼我住进他那个疯狂的华丽宫殿里，我甚至没得选择，然后所有人都开始说我像他，我从来不这么觉得，我自己感觉他和我全然相反。”我无聊地拉着安全带玩，说：“现在连你也这么说。”  
“这就是为什么我不喜欢你，小姐，从你出现的第一天开始，你就像是，年轻的李重新出现在我面前，无论是外表还是那种神态，你就那样走进来，带着从前的他的那种迷惑人心的姿态，不停地提醒我我的人生就是这样被摧毁的。”  
“你从来没告诉过我，你和李年轻的时候发生过什么……”我还没有说完，我又忽的想起他刚刚抓着我的手臂所说的那些话，只好低声补充：“除了刚才。”  
他沉默了，没有接我的话，他的目光一如在公路上恒速滚动的车轮那样平稳。我感到无聊，又问他：“假如我并不喜欢你给我的奇幻猎场之旅怎么办？”  
那纯粹是个毫无意义的随口一问，他听了，想了想，说：“不知道你懂不懂，站在我这个年纪，我看着你，看着你将李视作唯一的出路，我很难不想起我从前那时，或者李那时的模样，从你身上我意识到我和他这一生的悲哀之处，也就是我们年轻的时候并不知道我们还有别的路可走，我们当时还太年轻，不知道原来我们有得选，生活远不止我们当时所以为的那个样子。”  
他的话甚至让我不得不花了点时间思考其中的真正含义，你们看出来其中这令人困惑之处了吗？我都不知道我该说马克西姆到底是真的不善言辞去解释自己的意图，还是大智若愚。  
“如果你不喜欢，没有关系，好吧……哪怕你现在对我说，你连尝试一下都不愿意，一心回家去，我也可以掉头找个能坐车的地方把你放下来。但你要知道，你在我这里永远有这个选项，你当然可以选择在李的世界里勇往直前，不过，你也可以跟着我转身就走，去一个不需要你对什么人负责的地方。”  
他这番话说动了我。  
“这个臭婊子真的激怒我的地方就在这里，他不给人选择，他从来不给。”马克西姆解释道。“理所当然地觉得所有人都该听他的，他总觉得这样，总觉得那样，……”  
“谢谢你，马克西姆。”我笑着说。  
他似乎很不习惯于别人对他表示感谢（也有可能是因为一般与他打交道的人很少用得上感谢），他舔了舔嘴唇，映在后视镜上的神色变得有些不自然。我又觉得他这一点·古怪得可爱，他可以在你往他脸上扔了个煎饼的时候依然神色自若，但如果你对他说句轻轻的谢谢，他反而会尴尬起来。  
“我愿意去尝试一下，马克西姆，我愿意。但我需要你告诉我一些东西。”我打笑说；“毕竟这一路上有十几个小时呢。”  
“怎么？像你跟那个娘娘腔还有神父那样，开故事会？大家轮流发言分享被李坑害的创后经历吗？”马克西姆嘲弄地笑说。“我就免了。”  
“那你现在就把我放下来，我沿着公路走回去。”我威胁道。  
“你说这句话的时候是真的觉得我不会这么做吗？”  
“恰恰相反，我知道你会，而我也知道，我不得不下车，然后接下来花三个小时站在路边穿着防风外套和登山裤尝试对过路的货车司机卖弄风情以便我坐顺风车。“  
他看了我一眼，轻轻笑了一声，反讽问；“你确定你跟李那婊子失散了二十年？不是二十分钟么？”  
我哈哈大笑，而他最终也没有把车停下来。  
“所以你想知道什么？”马克西姆问。  
“就是你刚刚说的，你们在监狱里那段话，我想知道。”  
马克西姆露出了为难的神色，没有马上回答，而他无法再我主动说下一句话之前在这个只有我们两个人的密闭空间里假装没听到这句话，虽然那才是他比较擅长做的。  
“我希望你能忘记我刚刚说过这句话。”他尴尬地开口。  
“真的吗？你居然真的开口要求我这么做吗？嗯？”马克西姆的为人再次让我感到不可思议，我都没能猜得到他能这样要求。“你能想象这世上任何一个人听到你说的那种话之后假装无事发生吗？”  
“跟你说只会伤害你。”  
“我已经被伤害了。”  
“那会伤你更深。”  
“你还没说，且你又不是我，你怎么知道。”  
“因为那仍然伤害着我。”他苦涩地说。  
这句话像是马克西姆身上那种惹人恼怒的缄默中一道小小的裂缝，他的痛苦像鲜红细小的血滴似的漏出来。  
“马克西姆，我一直以为叔公年轻时正如他现在的样子，中国人相信本性难移这句话，实际上，他的决断和野心才使他逃到了香港。但现在无论是你还是他，都在跟我说事实并非如此。我想要知道，我需要知道。或许你们觉得那是一段太黑暗的往事……但是……”我思虑良久，最终决定说出口来：“但是在我知道叔公杀掉自己的儿子之后，他做什么我都不觉得……”  
“你知道了？”他刹那间回过头来，震惊地质问我。  
“知道的不多，但足以让我对他心生恐惧，足以让我每次直视他的眼睛时都充满猜忌。”我放缓声调，一字一顿地认真说道：“我需要知道他从前是什么样子，我需要知道什么发生在了他身上。”  
他没有说话，也没再看我，像是什么都没听见似的凝视着前方。我知道他正在思考着什么，所以也没有说话，默默等他。  
最终他长长地吁了口气，终于向我妥协，说：“他年轻时真的跟你很像，小鬼。”  
接下来在我睡着之前，他对我说了他们之间一切开始时的故事，当时我们在行车的旅途上，而马克西姆是一个说很长时间的话还不如要了他的命的人，他的讲述琐碎，有时还让人摸不着头脑，我记下来了主要的内容，下面记述的片段是我们到达目的地之后，我在猎场的木屋里整理修改而成的，除了部分修辞和一些衔接的片段，其余绝大部分都出自于马克西姆之口：

在跟你讲之前，姑娘，你要明白一件事，这不是什么浪漫的故事，也许你期待我会给你讲起某个特别的瞬间，就像是那娘娘腔和那神父会做的一样，对你说，在某个片刻决定了他们的一生。不，我跟他遇见的时候并不是什么特别的时刻，我不会告诉你我在第一次看见他的时候我有什么特别的感觉，因为在实际上，李在我遇见他时毫无特别之处，我们遇见也不像什么命运的特殊安排。那时我刚进监狱，而他是我的第一个室友，仅此而已。  
你大概无法想象在当时，李是一个和现在多么不同的人，现在我自己回想起来都觉得惊奇，具体的情形我已经不太记得了。当时我还很年轻，把我搞进监狱的也不是像别的被搞进去的蠢蛋那样谋杀或者强奸那样普通的理由，具体是什么我迟些再向你解释，于是我有些目中无人，是的，比现在还目中无人。我向来不是一个多么在乎别人或者周遭事物的人，甚至可以说，我漠不关心。  
比起现在那样一个嘈杂的疯婊子，从前的李很沉默，以至于我和他分享同一个监狱半个月以来我都没同他说过一句话，我甚至连他长什么样子似乎都不很关心，我猜测这就是他被安排到和我同一个囚室的原因，监狱的主管害怕换做旁人，我可能进来不到一个星期就闹出麻烦来，但一个很少说话、逆来顺受的亚洲人是最好的选择，当时李是监狱里的模范犯人，所以他们并不管他的死活，除非他被我弄死在了囚室里，否则别的事情，李都会忍受的。他们以为我和其他被关进来的谋杀犯一样对身边的一切都不满意，李会容忍的。  
没错，逆来顺受，我没说错，孩子，李曾经是个温柔的东西，你对他做什么都没关系的那种。  
因为我对四周的人和事那种冷漠的天性，我习惯于独来独往，按照自己的喜好行事，所以我进监狱以来有好几个星期，我没有对任何人说过一句话，也许是因为我的外形，所以也没有人敢轻易惹我，但我知道这种情况在监狱里不会长久的，我一直无法理解人类的一种天性在于，人们喜欢成群结队，无论在什么地方都是如此，而且他们无法接受那些可以独立于团队之外行事的人。噢，当然你也可以说我天生强大，所以没法理解人们团结在一起集中力量办事的心理。但我从前在苏联读书训练的时候也是这样，我身边的人与我一般要强的，甚至比我更强大的都有许多，他们会因为共同讨厌某个人或者喜欢做什么形成小团体，我从来没能加入其中任何一个。当然咯，这也让我在集体主义盛行的那会儿成了一个异类，我只有马特维一个人真正称得上是我的朋友，不过马特维从前在训练班里就是偶像一般的存在，所有人都是他的朋友，连和我这么孤僻的人也不例外。  
除了人际关系，至于监狱生活之外的东西，也没有什么能引起我的不适的，说实话我还挺习惯于监狱里那种按照时间表工作生活的安排，在苏联，这是就是日常生活。  
李真正引起我的注意，是有天晚上，监狱里熄了灯，我躺在床上等着入睡，我身下忽然传来一句十分地道的俄语，告诉我：“Вы не должны этого делать.（你不该这样）“  
你知道，当你身处一个异国的监狱，而你的性格让你没有什么能与之说话的人可言，有个人向你说起你的母语，是一件很容易使人放下心防的事情。我无不诧异地问他：“Вы говорите по - русски?“（你会说俄语？）  
他回答·：“раньше, в китае школьники учили студентов говорить по – русски”（以前的时候在中国，学校教俄语）  
于是我问他：“Вы сказали, что я не должен был делать это?”（你说我不应该这么做什么意思？）  
他又说：“Ты не должен быть один, это опасно в тюрьме.”（你不应该独自一个人，这在监狱里是很危险的。“  
我告诉他：“Я знаю, но мне все равно.”（我知道，但我不在乎。）  
出乎我的意料，他回应我说：“Я тоже это знаю, но мне все равно.”（我也知道，但我在乎。）  
我问他为什么，但他没有再回答，我等一会儿，探下头去看，他闭着眼睛，我不知道他是真的睡着了，还是他故意回避了我这个问题。  
而我就是从那时开始注意他的举动，甚至说，我是在那之后的第二天才好好打量过他的模样，文小姐，可能有不少人跟你说过类似的话“所有亚洲人看上去·都长一个样子。”在我遇上李之前，我也是抱着那种感觉，大约是出于我天生傲慢吧，我没有怎么接触过亚洲人，而且我还谁都看不上。  
但在那天，我从醒来开始看着李，文小姐，不知道你留意到过没有，你的种族长着深色的眼睛，你们常常称之为“黑色的眼睛”，但事实并非如此，你们之中的绝大多数人，眼睛都是一种很深的棕色，如果你认真看过你就会知道。但是李，他的眼睛漆黑无明。  
当时我还不知道，这样一双眼睛揭示了我的未来。  
李警告我不应该总是独自一个人，但据我的观察，李自己也是独自一个人，因为他是模范犯人，他的义务分到的义务劳动都并不很辛苦，只是负责在阅读室里值班和在监狱医疗区打扫卫生，偶尔作为狱医的助手，做一些简单的伤口处理的活。除了义务劳动的时候，无论是吃饭还是放风，他也都是独自一个人，因为他的好表现，他被允许拥有铅笔和一个很小的削笔器，他常常独自坐在一边画画，是的，他会画画，是他依照图书室里的绘画教程自学的，水平不怎么样，但他喜欢。  
我还发现他对监狱里的囚犯再教育课程很热衷，在八十年代，我们所处的监狱是为数不多开展这种项目的地方，美国人认为有些人之所以犯罪是因为他们没有经受过教育，在我看来这种论调非常天真，实际上有些人犯罪是因为他们生来就是犯罪份子，他们的性格里蕴藏着暴力因子，和他们所经受的教育没有关系，对于罪犯来说，教育所得来的的东西无非是另一种犯罪的工具。  
你看看现在的李，你就应该明白我的意思了，文小姐，他让我或者别人为他做过的那些肮脏事，凭借他教育所得来的智慧还有和他同样受过良好教育的律师团队一起让我们躲过了法律和警察的制裁。不过，这也不单是李的问题或者罪犯的问题，资本主义国家就是这样，他们推崇民主和自由，嘲讽苏联人的集权统治，到头来就是李这种人在美国活得活像个该死的国王。  
好吧好吧，话归正题，在当时，我尚不清楚李的真正模样，也不知道他所做的一切背后蕴含的意图。他一度让我百思不得其解他到底因为什么而沦落到了监狱。  
但当时我并没有思考太多，是的，如你所见，我就是行动前不多加思考的人，否则我们现在也不会坐在这辆车里谈论这些。我现在将近七十岁了，我仍然按照我的感觉行事，这是我致命的弱点；而李这婊子非常清楚这一点，他在这方面与我是恰好全然相反的人，他是那种还没进监狱就已经计划好如何越狱的人。  
从他说出那句“我在乎”开始，我对他，甚至对整段监狱生活的感觉都改变了，我感到某种义务去关注他，或者让我们坦白一点，我不由自主地关注他。我吃饭时会挑能看到他的位置，放风时我就假装不经意地在他身边走来走去，尽管我对书本实在没有什么兴趣可言，但当他值班的时候，我就会呆在阅览室里很久很久，尽可能长时间地保持让他在我视线里。  
但我们仍然很少交谈，我没有去追问那句“我在乎”的含义，你问我为什么没有这么做。文小姐，你有没有想过，向我和你之间这样毫无血缘关系的人，甚至在一年前我还不知道你是谁，为什么我如此关心你的未来？或者你会在意我的看法？你看，我和你都没法很准确地说出来这究竟是为什么。  
也许是因为我和他都像是那个监狱里的异类，当时监狱里的华人很少，甚至连亚洲人都很少，而且他们都很零散，要么所在的区域相隔得很远，要么他们都不约而同地表现得比其他人都安分守己，所以他们并没有像白人或者黑人那样组成某个称得上有影响力的团体。又或者也许从来没有人对我说过“在乎我”这种话，我不知道，也有可能整个监狱里只有他说我的语言。  
在我监视他的这段时间里，监视听起来像是个不太好的词语，但跟踪听起来更是古怪不是吗？总之，在我看着他的这段时间里，我很快发现了在他身上都在·发生什么。  
在犯人再教育课程的课堂上，人们喜欢戏弄他，那些黑人或者拉美人，用他们之间流行的轻浮的语调叫他“小鸡”【注1】，叫他笑一个给他们看看，或者叫他吸他们的鸡巴。放风场上，那些比他高一个头的白人们推着他玩，好像他是一个活着的皮球一样，随意他们玩弄，而狱警们视而不见。  
对于上述这一切，他都不言不语，哈，你很难想象，但在当时，这已经算得上发生在他身上最轻的虐待了。我将这一切看在眼里，我不明白为什么他不反抗，我更不明白为什么他们要这样对待他，通常来说，如果你在监狱你不去惹别人，别人自然将你视作空气，但前提也是你必须让人知道你不是任人欺负的。如果他反抗了，或许结果会很糟，但类似的事情不会再发生，但他不反抗，这种事情会一直持续下去。  
我一度以为他只是一个好欺负的傻帽，我有时猜测他入狱的原因，也无非是唐人街里常见的卖假皮包假名表之类的小罪名，另一些时候，我甚至觉得他可能是被下套入狱的傻瓜，有些喜欢害人的女人把他搞进了监狱。我时不时地思考到底是什么罪名让李沦落到这种地步，被监狱里的人渣耻笑。  
但随着我的观察进一步深入，我发现令他被那样恶意对待的真正原因并不在于他的罪名，而是在于他是个“玻璃”。【注2】并不是随便骂骂人，而是一个真正意义上的“玻璃”。  
我和他那种互不相干的监狱生活持续了大半个月之后一天，狱警在放风时叫走了李，说他有个探视者，带着某种古怪而令人不适的笑容，跟他说他今晚足可以好好玩玩。我看着李，他看上去并不像一般有探视者来访时的普通犯人那样期待而兴奋，相反，他神色复杂，甚至略带沉重，并没有搭话，跟着狱警离开了。  
当时监狱里有个叫做瑞恩的滑头混混，是个对各种消息都十分灵通的好事者，爱尔兰人，生的一副光滑的皮相，脸上总带着一种诡笑的表情。他是那种对哪怕第一次见面的人都像是与他相识了十年的老朋友一般说话的自来熟，或者说正是因为他这种说话方式，让监狱里许多人对他都态度不错，这也是为什么他总是什么都知道，人们愿意和他聊上两句。  
当时或许瑞恩觉得这次探访是个和我攀熟谈话的好机会，他撞了撞我的肩膀，脸上带着那种一直以来的不怀好意的微笑，看着李走掉的方向扬扬下巴，与我笑说：“连监狱里的鸡巴都不够他吸了。”  
没错，当时来探访他的正是杰米，操，说起来，我现在都还没搞明白他们俩之间是怎么搞得，那娘娘腔将他搞进监狱，然后每个月都花钱打点通监狱上下，让他来和他睡一晚……当时的监狱，跟现在比起来，简直宽松得像巴厘岛的度假酒店。  
我当时还不知道，或者说在某种意义上我一瞬间便懂得了他暗示着什么，而这让我非常不舒服，在那时我还以为我被他那种轻佻的口吻激怒了，现在我想起来，无论瑞恩是怎么谈起这件事，恐怕都会使我恼怒。  
我愤怒地反问他什么意思，也许是因为我发怒时的样子很冷静，又也许是因为我平时就是一副发怒的样子。瑞恩不知道他的言语已经让我将怒气算在他头上，他用右手握着一个空拳，朝着嘴边比划，做出一个淫秽的手势来。在他做出来那一刻，我便挥拳将他打倒在地。  
瑞恩倒在地上大声地呻吟，而且困惑着追问为什么，我没有回答，只是上去朝他地腹部又补上两脚，确保疼痛让他再也发不出什么声音来。在我还能对他做出更过火的事情之前，狱警发现了我们之间的矛盾，一下来了三四人将我压制在地上制服了我。而瑞恩被送去了医疗区。  
我的沉默一直保持到管理我们这个区域的区长问我到底为什么对瑞恩下手这么狠，以至于他的腹腔出血。你可以说我是个不喜欢解释自己行为的人，或者有时候连我自己都不知道为什么，在当时也是那样一种时刻，我没有言语，因为连我自己都搞不明白我为什么为了李如此愤怒，连我自己都觉得很难理喻。  
当然，到后来，跟李生活的这些年，我又经历过许多这种连我自己都无法理解我自己的瞬间，有些发泄在李身上，更多时候，发泄在了我的敌人身上。你看，文小姐，我想对你说明白的一点是，这种突如其来的狂怒或者失控，对我自己来说，是很有害的，多年以来，我都努力地控制自己，我对许多事情保持沉默，平时待人也很冷淡，因为我了解自己这种不可理喻的性格，而我尽可能地想要保存自己的理智。但对于李来说，他却能理解，可能他是这世上唯一能理解这种冲动的人，也是同样这一种冲动驱使我带你远离他。多年以来，我都一直清楚，他理解我的冲动，并且利用这种理解去让我做许多事情满足他，简单来说，他在操控我，我了解，却至今难以自拔。  
可能那件事是李第一次了解到我这种致命的弱点，因为我的沉默，我被罚关三天的禁闭，这种禁闭比你在书里或者电视剧上能看到的模样都丑陋得多，他们会剥光你身上的衣服，将你关在一个没有灯的密闭空间里，和你作伴的只有黑暗的水泥墙和一个发臭的小桶。  
那天晚上我没能回囚室，我独自呆在一片无解的黑暗里，猜测李大概也没有回去，当时我心里对这个来探望他的男人的模样充满臆想，我不知道为什么我要这样做，这么做其实令我并不好受，但这就像是你忍不住去舔嘴里的伤口一样，那种小小的刺痛感只会让你忍不住反复舔舐它。况且我也没有更好的事情做，我的脑袋里充满了李，我当时还没能很快意识到，我已经开始痴迷他了。  
其实我在进监狱之前没有太多感情经历，按照一般的说法，我是‘乌鸦’，这个概念是和‘燕子’相对应的术语，专门指被指派到美国进行间谍任务的男女特工，更多的时候，这种任务都与桃色丑闻扯不开关系。我向你解释这个概念是因为，我想要说明的一点是，我所指的所谓感情经历并不是广泛意义上的，我曾经受过系统的引诱训练，对于许多种调情手段或者两性关系的心理都有针对性的了解，我现在所说的‘感情经历’是个特别私人的定义，我并不将简单的发生关系或者任务性质的建立联系定义为感情经历。在我遇到李之前，我和许多人发生过关系，大多数时候是女人，但有时也是男人，我都是以一种专业的态度对待他们，对别人表现出在乎和真的感到在乎是两回事，但这世上很少有人能分得清其中的区别。  
我在三天之后的午饭时间从单独监禁放出来，我被狱警带到食堂，我连饭都顾不上吃，就在人群里寻找李的身影，像往常一样，他坐在食堂最后排，独自一个人低头吃饭。我几乎称得上迫不及待地走上去。  
但当我靠近他时，他仍然盯着盘子，不曾抬头看我一眼，用力的对我叫了一声：“не приходи сюда.”（别过来）  
我正想问为什么，从我身后传来一个声音，带着恶意朝李欢呼道：“嘿！中国小妞，你的男朋友回来了，不给个欢迎吻吗？”随之而来一阵充满嘲笑的附和。  
我回头看了一眼，那是个强壮的白人，是监狱里的雅利安兄弟会的一员，我素来瞧不上他们这种帮派，便没有理会他。转过身重新面对李，李仍然刻意低着头，不拿眼睛瞧我，在我为他蹲了三天监禁之后，他这种无视我的态度无疑使我感到恼火。我伸手打掉了他手上的塑料勺子，他僵硬地坐在原位上，略带哀求地低声说：“Уйдите, пожалуйста.”（快走开）  
那时我开始感到不对劲，我伸手托着他的下巴，逼迫他转脸来看着我，他极不情愿地转过来，我才看见了，他的嘴角撕裂了，颧骨上有一块很大的青紫，我马上反应过来他们可能都对他做了什么。我惹恼了瑞恩，下场却是由李来承担的。我当下便怒不可遏，在李能说些什么之前，我转身快步走到刚刚正在欢呼的那群种族歧视的混蛋面前，一拳打在了为首的那个光头眼睛上，他们马上都跳了起来将我推开，我被一群肌肉发达的白人包围，虽然我打倒了几个人，但始终不敌众手，再加上我当时太愤怒，不够冷静，说实话，当时我只想将那几个强迫了李的人乱拳打死而已。足足花了他们四个人的力气才摁住了我，那个被我先打翻在地的光头爬起来，在我脸上连补几拳之后，狱警才来了将我们强制分开。  
后果可想而知，我又被扔到监禁里去。我向管理者解释他们强暴了李的事实，他们却充耳不闻，李从不将这种事情上报，受害者本人都没说话，我又有什么权力替他申辩。  
说实话，那一刻不仅是那些强暴了他的雅利安野种让我感到恶心，某种程度上，他这种畏缩的态度更让我愤怒。  
你说你很难相信他是这么好招惹的人，噢你放心，他确实不是个省油的灯，但是这一部分我是比较晚才慢慢理解过来。  
不过那时候，我被关第二次禁闭时，我私底下确实憎恨他的懦弱。第二次禁闭的时间被延长到一个星期，但我仍然泰然处之，我历经过比这更艰苦的训练。我的眼角被打破了，脸上也都是淤青，我的脸一直隐隐作痛，监狱甚至懒得派医生来处理这些小小的伤口，直到今天，有时我的脸也会有没来由的痛感，是那时候没处理好导致的，说是有什么神经可能被打坏了。  
但在第二个晚上，监狱门上那个用来放食盘的开口里扔进来了一小罐医用酒精，一些断成一小截的棉签头和几片创可贴，我趴在门上去看，是李，正在打扫外面的走廊，他一定是趁晚上监控岗换班的时间给我传递了这些东西。  
之后我被关禁闭的时间里，我的伙食得到了额外的照顾，甚至比外面食堂上吃得更好，我得以吃到更多的甜玉米和炸薯饼，当我从监禁里被放出来的时候，我好像还长胖了一点。  
当我第二次被放出来，狱警让我直接回到牢房里去，他们可不想又要把我关进去第三次。  
我回到了囚室，李正坐在床边等我，他一看我来了，便站起来，热切地看着我，我知道他期待着我说什么，可能是对他这几天额外照顾的感谢吧，我猜。但我没有，我依然对他的软弱心怀怨恨。  
我坐到床边上，他好像还搞不懂我的冷淡，重新迎上来，蹲下身子，看着我脸上的伤口，很痛惜地伸出手指碰了碰，我马上转开脸，他以为我怕痛，把手收回去，说：“Посмотри на себя, что я сделал для меня?”（看看你，都为我做了什么）  
我瞥了他一眼，他满脸心痛的模样，那时强烈地动摇了我，我实在装不下去，便用英语问他：“你贿赂了狱警？”  
他眨眨眼，回答我说：“嗯，我有些钱。”  
我追问他是不是从他男朋友那儿得来的，他又不回答，只是手足无措地看着我，我盯着他，过了一会儿，他才无奈地说：“这有些复杂。”  
其实现在回过头去想想，我当时根本没有资格对他恼火什么的，由或者说，就是因为，我当时并没有一个可以对他的男友感到恼火的正当位置，这使得我更加恼火。但就像我说的，我一直是个按照感觉行事的人，我步步紧逼要他解释，我简直像是急于自虐一样想要听到关于那个他在监狱外的男友的事，尽管整个过程都会不停地刺痛到我。  
他遮遮掩掩地说那是个他在进监狱之前认识的男人。  
我怒气冲冲地问：“你就从来没打算跟我说一声。”  
他哑口无言，其实我当时确实不占任何道理，他没有必要跟我解释什么，他没有指出这一点，他害怕进一步激怒我。  
当时我的愤怒让整件事都变得很怪异，我们的关系也变得很奇怪，李在当时搞不懂这到底是怎么一回事，其实我也搞不懂。  
当李搞不懂发生什么的时候，他就会用他惯用的手段，他凑到了我面前，亲吻我的嘴唇，连这个亲吻他都很小心，没有用嘴唇之外别的部分，我知道我这么形容很不浪漫，因为这确实很不浪漫，甚至可以说很下流。你觉得我用的词语太偏激了，不是的，文小姐，他引诱我，他以为我就像监狱里其他人一样想要拿他泄欲。他以为他主动些，我就不会伤害到他。  
他这样随便地献出自己让我的怒气达到了顶点，我将他推到了地上，骂他是玻璃，叫他滚开。随即我就冲出了囚室。我不知道，好像他无论干什么都会惹恼我，好像我自从认识了他，便对整个世界都怒意满满。  
当时我还不知道，其实比起他干了什么，我可能更恼怒于自己受他的吸引如此深，恼怒于这种爱意来源不明，恼怒于这种迷恋过于庞大，仿佛除了他，这世上没有人能填满。我曾经在苏联受过那样多在情爱上的指导，我们被训诫警惕我们爱的人，被要求控制自己的感受，到头来，李只消说句在乎我，我就沦陷了。  
爱让我感觉脆弱，而我不应该脆弱的。

 

【注1】“小鸡”：在美国文化里，小鸡一般用来称呼年轻女性。

【注2】“玻璃”：在美国文化里，“玻璃”是对同性恋一种羞辱的蔑称。


	15. 第十五章

十五  
我们在傍晚时分到达立场，那位于内华达山脉的一处盆地里，被群上和树林环绕。我们在一个看上去很不错被保养得很好的的木屋前停下，物资面朝这太阳没落的方向，人能看着阳光是怎样从屋顶向下缓缓褪色知道在木屋门前的一条小石路上静静离开。  
“你常来这儿吗？”我问：“这儿看上去很棒。”  
“以前忙的时候来的少，但最近这几年来的多一些，修整也比以前多。”他下了车，背上了两个行军背包，就好像背上两个气球似的轻松。  
“你一旦想躲开叔公的时候就会来这儿吗？”我跟随他一路走进木屋李，跟我想象得不太一样，里面虽然不豪华，但也跟简陋相差甚远，屋子里的家具设备都很齐全，看上去很舒适，是一派普通美国人郊区房的模样，十分宽敞，一点都不像是要背着行军囊要去的地方。  
“不，不算是，前几年他都会跟我一起来，一直是这样，他害怕我趁他不注意，带女人到这儿玩。”  
“那为什么？”我问。  
“什么为什么？”他放下行李，指了指复式楼梯上右手边的房间，说：“你就住那里。”  
我点了点头，解释说：“我想问的是，为什么最近这几年来得多了？”  
他试图躲过这个，说了我一句：“我发现你可真他妈会问问题。”  
“这很……”我在四周闲逛着参观，试图找出合适的词语来描绘我的感觉。“这里很不一样，跟旧金山完全不一样，这里更像是一个，普通的家。这就是你的意思？你说的，普通人的生活？”  
他重重地吁了口气，皱着眉头看着我，如果读这本记录的读者有留意过，这就是他面对我时最经常出现的表情，显然他花了一点时间来消化了一下我说的话，然后选取了最直接粗暴的回答：“带上你的行李滚上楼去收拾干净你的房间，别再给我耍那些李最喜欢干的揣度人心的狗屎事。”  
人在屋檐下不得不低头，我只好照着他的话去做。晚上的时候我们吃了罐头蔬菜汤和罐头玉米以及罐头午餐肉，过得活像是被地震冲击压在地下的幸存者。  
马克西姆真是个十足沉默的人，我不说话，他便也不说话，那顿全是用储存在厨房里的罐头做的晚饭他好像还挺满意，没有了半点在家时那副挑食的嘴尖模样。  
我们吃过了晚饭，他就在壁炉里烧了火，整个木屋都被一片温暖的橙色照耀着，虽说晚餐跟叔公的手艺比起来简直是云泥之别，但我实在是太饿了，我的确后悔了没有吃掉那个扔到马克西姆脸上的花生煎饼，不过倔得没敢说，就算是罐头也吃得我饱饱的，靠在躺椅上烤火，即使没有手机信号，可在这个眼下，我的确感到了一种实在的、不言而喻的自在祥和。  
我想我开始多多少少理解得到马克西姆所说的另一种生活的含义，除了罐头食品之外，这大概就是每个冬日里普通人家的夜晚，燃起火炉，在躺椅上映着火光看书，相顾沉默。  
这种无言的寂静，马克西姆忍得，我可不忍得，他还未曾向我讲完他和叔公的由来，我又是个嘴巴皮子停不下来的家伙。我盯着马克西姆，后者正对着火光看一本《伊利亚特》，我很难说我不感到好奇，马克西姆看上去并不像是一个会读这样一本书的人。  
为了打破缄默，同时也为了让我自个儿有点事情可做，我便同他闲聊开来，问说：“你还会看《伊利亚特》呀？我还以为你讨厌看书呢。”  
他轻轻地叹了口气，瞥了我一眼以表示对我这种安静不下来的品性的鄙视，回应道：“我从来没说过我讨厌，只是算不上特别喜欢而已。”  
“这本书不太像是你的那种类型。”我说。  
“你就是从来都不肯放过任何一个刨根问底的机会，是吗？”他从书里抬起头，讽刺我道。  
“我也想看书呀，这地方又没有手机信号，我又没事做。”  
他想了想，向我解释说：“这是从我房里拿的，是你叔公的书，那里边有不少，那时我和他布置这里的时候，我还不得不给他做了个书架，你要是想看，尽管去我们房里拿。”  
“你们在这里住过吗？我问，又补充道：“比较长时间的那种。”  
他摇了摇头，随即以一种大约连他自己都没意识到的柔和说：“在这里建好的时候，他说这里会是个看书的好地方，于是买了许多书，说等到时候，和我在这边住的时候看。”  
此刻他说起他的口吻不在充满怨恨、怒气冲冲，相反，他用每一个普通人会用的方式，谈起他深爱的人以及他们的将来。  
最后，他又不得不失落地说：“他是很爱看书的，不过在这里，他一本都没读完过。”  
为了岔开话题，我转而问：“为什么选了《伊利亚特》？”  
我刚一提起这点，他忽然极不自然地调整了一下自己的坐姿，也不知道是火烤的太干了，还是这个问题触及到了他的什么回忆，对此，他变得有些拘谨，面色微微泛红，迟疑地说：“上次他来看的就是这本书。”  
我注意到他的变化，故意追问他：“真的仅此而已吗？”  
他看着我，眯着眼睛，问说：“你这么问，又是为了你那本记录，对不对？”  
我故作随意地耸耸肩，说：“只是感觉到这里头有故事。可以说是，也可以说不是，这要看情况了。”  
“什么样的情况？”  
“有没有记录的价值。”  
他听了马上推脱说：“那算了，并不是什么特别的事。”  
“那我也想知道，你的反应很有趣。”他越是躲避，引得我越是好奇。  
他红着脸，有些紧张，说：“有时，他会叫我‘我的阿基里斯’，我只是想知道为什么。”  
我听了立即明白过来叔公的心意，并为此艳羡不已，笑说：“他可真爱你，马克西姆，这太妙了。”  
他的眼神闪烁，不大自在地说：“这无非是他操控人的手段而已。”  
“别毁了我的感动，马克西姆。你看到哪里了？”  
“‘阿基里斯的愤怒是我的主题’”他念道。“也就是第一句话，而且看起来并不是什么好事儿。”  
“你没问过叔公为什么？”  
“问过，但是问了，他也只是笑或者亲我。”  
我只好解释道：“阿基里斯是神的孩子，在冥河里受洗，无坚不摧，战无不胜。在书里，他有一个战友，也是他的爱人，名叫帕特罗克斯，他们并肩战斗，生死相依。马克西姆，你就是他的阿基里斯，在叔公眼里，你是神的孩子。”  
他看上去很平静，仿佛没有太大触动，但却许久不言语，呆坐在一旁。  
我反倒是为之震撼，这实在是浪漫极了，也很贴近事实，趁势便说：“你还没有跟我讲完你们是什么时候开始相爱的，马克西姆。”  
他听到我这么说，放下书，神情复杂地看着窝火：“我不确定你应不应该知道，又或者，我不知道我该怎么说，才能让这一整件事听起来比实际情况好些。那实在不如你想象中得浪漫或者令人感动。”  
他的话不可避免地惹恼了我，我不大喜欢就这样被他当做小孩子，急躁地说：“今天你告诉我，我的叔公在监狱里被人轮奸了，我觉得已经没有更让人难以接受的说法了。”  
他微微张着嘴巴，瞧着我像是瞧见了什么荒唐事似的，带着轻微嘲讽的意味说：“文小姐，你觉得那就算登峰造极了，那我还有什么可说的呢？”  
“天啊。”我被他烦得大叫：“我本以为你该是所有人里对我最无所顾忌的人了，我要是从别人那里，总有些地方有人跳出来大喊这里儿童不宜、女士免入，如今可别你也这样。”  
他没有被我的大叫惹恼，反而像是突然想起了什么，饶有趣味地看着我问：“你为什么这么执着于了解我们的过去？这已经不是仅仅一句‘有趣’能够解释的了，大家都尽量对你说些有趣的部分，但你很明显不能满足于那些。”  
事情进行到眼下，反倒变得十分有趣起来，对于同一个男人，我们都各怀着秘而不宣的小心思，又都相互挑衅，相互刺探。  
在这一点上，从他看我的方式，我便知道，我被看穿了，他已经明白，表面上嫌恶叔公独裁的我，内心深处的某一部分，很深的一部分，向往着他的传奇，向往着他，向往着成为他。  
他轻笑了一声，没有继续说下去，没让我更加手足无措。但我不满于就这样被他看穿，决心想扳回一城来，就问他：“你觉得他会来找我们吗？”  
我这样问，完全是因为在我的理解里，叔公自带一种惹人讨厌的傲慢，他从不愿屈身去请求爱他的人作些什么，他只会千方百计地非要人乖乖听他的话来证明对他的爱。马克西姆定然也是了解的，却还是逃出来，和他较劲，让他选择这么跟叔公硬碰硬地死撑，我赌定他有更深层次的意图，我非要探究出来不可。  
“我不知道……”他犹豫不决地说：“我甚至说不清我想不想他来找我们，我不确定我想不想看见他，好像无论如何，我都不会满意，文小姐，我只是……只是有点累了。我不知道，或许他还是先别出现在我面前比较好的，那样我可能还能平静一些。”  
我摇摇头，说：“不是的，马克西姆，在我看来，你很希望他会来，就在这里，为你而来。”  
“是什么让你有这种想法？”  
“这世上这么多的地方，，按照杰米的说法，如果你想，只要你想，叔公定然找不到你。但你不，你选了这里，你的梦想之地，有一个你亲手为他做的书架，上面放满了他还没看完的书。马克西姆，我现在发觉，你虽不多话，但并没有我从前以为的那么难懂。”我环顾四周，叹了口气，才继续说：“起初我真的非常困惑的，我的意思是，即使是为了我，发脾气，一下就离家出走了，这似乎太过了。纵然叔公是打算利用我的，但那毕竟还只是个打算，并没有真成什么气候。我不认为你是一个会轻易离他而去的人。我本来……思来想去，实在觉得是不知此。但当我来到这里，我就懂得了。你是怨他的，不仅是因为那个他拿来寻欢作乐的法国人，也不仅因为你看不得他不给我选择的道路，你是因为这以上的全部。因为你看懂了，他始终不愿意放弃他固有的身份，放弃他现在所拥有的东西，跟你来到你想要的生活中去，就是这种生活，在这里生活。”  
他带着隐约的悲伤看着我，又好似夹带某种说不出来的愤怒，满含苦气，才说了一句：“他答应过我的。”  
“退休吗？”我问。  
“不。”他暗自含着难过说：“出狱之后。或者说，当时我们都以为我们再也出不去了。但他问我，如果可以，出狱之后，想做什么？”  
“那你怎么回答的？”  
“伐木工人。”他说。“我从来就不是很能应付人的那种人。如果可以，我想呆在一个没有什么旁的人的地方，就像西伯利亚那样的就很好，人很少，只有雪和树。我想我会给自己建个小房子之类的，你懂的，一种相对来说，比较简单的生活，我的前半生已经够复杂的了，如果有机会出狱，接下来的日子安安静静的就好了。”  
“那他怎么说的？”  
“他说他会跟随我到任何我想去的地方，只有他和我，整个余生都会是这样。”说罢，他摸摸一脑袋白金色的头发，悻悻然地说：“现在想来，你真的不能相信一个婊子在床上说的任何话。”  
“也就是说他从未兑现他的承诺，就像他从没读完过那个书架上的任何一本书。”我为他感到遗憾，说罢停下沉默很久，他那双水蓝色的眼睛久久地凝视我，不起丝毫波澜，我不确定他是否想让我说下去。  
最后，我还是游移不定地试探道：“也就是，我是否答应我叔公，决定了他是否会退下来吗？”  
他眨了眨眼睛，长长地叹息了一声，说：“他老了，帮派要求更年轻的领导者。他没有孩子，而红姑很强势，很得人心，也比他年轻得多，她迟早会拿这一点逼他让权给她的。”  
我猛地，像是被一颗子弹击中了，诧异地问他：“所以这就是为什么他紧抓着我，不让我回中国去吗？”  
“他不会让你回中国的。”他极其肯定地说。“他太多疑了，以至于他都不相信现在帮会里的年轻人。你是他唯一的机会了。”  
忽然间，一切对我来讲都如此清晰明了，他对我的那样一种急切而深沉、发生的如此迅速而猛烈的爱都有了合理的解释。对于二十年来素不相识的我，他所展现出来的那种前所未有的控制欲，全都来自于他继续实际掌控他的黑帮帝国的渴望。年轻、物质、盲目服从、渴望认同的血亲，还有什么比像我这种人更适合做他的台面傀儡的呢？  
我几乎被真相冲击得喘不过气来，对于眼前这个男人，我产生了从未有之的共情。壁炉里引出的火光在他眼中间跳跃，宛如冰冷的鬼火，他是这样一个威严而令人恐惧的男人，却因为一句大约不会被实现的诺言和充满目的性的爱而备受折磨。  
“我不也是你的唯一机会吗？”我将这突如其来的怒火撒向了他。“你之前说的那样好听，你带我出逃，只因为你爱我。但实际上，我不过也是你胁迫他的工具。你和他现在又有什么不同呢？”  
“这说不清的，孩子。”他毫不动摇，依旧说：“这世上太多说不清的事情了，有时有太多原因都指向同一个方向，而你不能只因为其中一个而否定了其他的理由。”  
“看看你，你带我逃出来的，现在却又为他辩解。”我嘲讽他说。  
“噢我的天啊。”他极不耐烦地说：“我讨厌跟你们说话，你或者李，你们就从不允许别人说得过你们。”  
“那你出狱之后为什么就不去做你想做的？哈，他也用说不清说服了你么？你不觉得如果你当时确实回了西伯利亚，事情会有所不同？”我紧紧相逼。  
“他说我们需要一点时间，我们只是……需要一点时间。”  
“一点时间？去做什么？”  
“你不明白，当时我们能出来是因为所有人都指望着他，所有人通力合作将我们救了出来，因为在当时，他有个儿子……”他说到这里猛地停下来。  
我焦急地等待他继续说下去，但他却决定最终保持沉默，敷衍道：“时候不早了，你早点休息，明天还要早些起来的。”  
我急了，大声说：“你为什么不告诉我？这是不是就是你所说的更让我无法接受的事？”  
“是。”他果断地回答。“如果我告诉你，我兴许就能达到我的目的，但我不认为这些事情应该由我来告诉你。我不能。”  
“你觉得他会告诉我吗？”  
“当然，如果时机合适。”  
“什么时机合适？”  
他顿住了，然后有些生涩地说：“只要他觉得能拿来说服你以达到他的目的的时候。”  
“所以你就这么被说服的？一点时间？”  
“在那时，我觉得人要为自己想要的生活付出代价是合理的。”  
我反问：“那么你得到你想要的了吗？”  
“还没有。”他无奈地回答。  
“你觉得你这次能成功吗？依靠带走我来改变他的想法，让他抛下一切跟你来到这里？”  
“计划是这样的，但我不确定。”  
“不确定什么？”  
“你太像李了，而且你太想成为他了。”他说这句话时，凝视着我，却又好像凝视着什么别的人。  
我无话，一种未曾有过的疲倦席卷了我的全身，我站起来决定回房去，但在那之前，我最后对他说：“如果你看完了那本书，马克西姆，所有人都说阿基里斯是因为被击中脚踝而死的，但他们都不知道，阿基里斯的命门从不是他的脚踝，而是他为之战死的帕特罗克斯。”


	16. 第十六章

十六  
我们到达猎场的第二天，他便迫不及待地带我背上猎枪去树林里去，连旅途修整的时间都等不及。  
树木之间的空气里弥漫着一种独特的清新湿润，二月的内华达森林给人以一种微凉的舒适，在我们脚底下飒飒作响的落叶层，像一层厚厚的羊毛地毯般柔软。  
在树林里的马克西姆变得更加活跃，也许是这些他热爱的树木使他振奋，他甚至变得有些健谈，他抚摸这那些高大的杉木和黑松，叫我辨别这两者的区别，对于那些淡灰色的灌木和矮松，他都数如家珍。  
“这里太热了。”他一边带我跨过那些茂盛生长的灌木蒿一边对我说：“如果我能带你去西伯利亚……”他的声音里带着按捺不住的兴奋。“我发誓，你永远想象不到那里有多美，到处是雪，那里的森林是银色的，树林里还有熊，我曾经在那边受训，我和我的同伴们会追赶它们玩，雪堆得厚厚的，踩上去像是才在沙堆里一样陷进去，太冷了，空气里甚至夹带一丝丝甜，一种冰凉凉的甜，带着水和风的气息。”  
他抬头往瞧不尽的山顶看了一眼，有些失望地说：“虽然这里也有雪，但你必须一路到山顶上去，那太高了，雪层也很薄，是不一样的。”  
我跟着他，往树林深处走去，问他道：“你之前也常和叔公来这里打猎吗？”  
他看上去微微扫兴，说：“他不太喜欢打猎，他更喜欢躲在屋子里，其实之前我们每次来，呆的时间都很短。”  
“这样……”我还没来得及说完我想说的，他忽然飞快地按住了我的肩膀，一下子将我压到地上，隐匿到灌木丛中。  
他卸下了胳膊上的枪，全神贯注地盯着前方。  
“看”他悄声说，伸出根手指指着前方，我顺河他手指的方向，视线穿过绿叶之间的间隙，落到了大概离我们两百米圆的一头鹿上。  
在此前，我还没见过真正的鹿，没见过它们那样线条优雅流畅的身体，没见过那样色泽均匀光滑的毛发，完美地覆盖在它那富有动感的肌体上，它黑色的眼珠散发出黑色珍珠一般闪耀的光泽，这种优美的和谐震撼了我。  
我也将枪去了下来，缓缓地压低了身体趴伏在泥土里，那种等待着杀死这样漂亮的造物的感觉是我紧张得浑身震颤。  
“记住我平时教你的，把枪拖稳了，视线微微向上移，不要着急……”马克西姆在我耳边轻声低语道，他宽大的手掌按住了我的背，我能感觉得到在那平稳施力的手掌下我狂跳不已的心。  
我深吸了一口气，泥土和树枝的味道满满地灌进我的心肺之间，我小心翼翼地拖着枪把，食指轻轻地搭在扳机上，凝视着那头神色平静的鹿。  
它嚼着一口草，慢悠悠地在草丛和杉木之间踱步，在它习以为常的天地里无知地漫游，对即将到来的死期依然浑然不觉，这个事实让我兴奋得指尖冒汗。  
“停住……不要着急……停住……”马克西姆喃喃道。  
我反复舔咬着我的嘴唇，一种从未有过的亢奋感在我身体里像是火苗一样烧起来，躁动着，跃跃欲试着，让我的血液如同即将沸腾的水一样燥热。  
就在我试着在扳机上压力的那一刻，那头鹿猛地转过头来，黑色的眼睛凝视着我。  
“开枪。”  
我的手指随着马克西姆的声音一同在扳机上落下。  
枪响了，是我的灵魂与那头生灵的魂灵相互碰撞的声音。  
鹿倒下了。  
我才感觉我开始重新呼吸。  
马克西姆满意地拍了拍我的背，随即便站起来，朝鹿倒下的方向走去。我重新背起了枪，站起来，甚至连粘粘在身上的泥巴也无心去打理，我追上了马克西姆的脚步，来到了那头鹿身边。  
它的眼珠被打碎了，子弹直接穿过了他的脑子，它死得很迅速，估计连它自己都还没能反应过来发生了什么，一切就结束了。  
我呆立在原地，看着它被打烂的眼珠绽开放射状的血迹和浆汁，一种陌生的力量贯穿过我的身体，简直就像那一颗子弹一样，使我甚至说不出来什么。  
“一枪致命。”马克西姆赞叹道：“不错啊，姑娘，新手运气。”  
“我杀了它。”我呆呆地说：“我还从来没有杀过什么东西。”  
马克西姆打量着我，他也一时没说话，但从他的眼神里，我看得出来，他理解我正在经历什么。  
“很奇怪，感觉真奇怪，却又好像……很好。”我迟疑地说。  
他俯身去将那头鹿的四肢拉起来，解下了系在腰间的绳圈，熟练地将那头鹿捆了起来，又走到别处去，四处搜寻，最终找到了一根粗壮结实的长树枝，从绳子中间穿过去，捆扎好了，对我说：“来，你扛那一头。”  
“我刚刚杀了一头鹿！”我站在原地没有动作，冲他叫道。  
“你会习惯的，虽然我也不希望这样，但是目前看来，你以后将会杀更多的东西。”他摆出一副习以为常的表情说道。  
“我觉得很害怕。”我说。  
“因为这样让你感觉很好？”他带着些轻微的笑意问我。  
“……对”我低声说。我走到树枝的另一头，用尽全力将那抬到我的肩头上，那鹿沉甸甸地压着我的肩膀，压得连我的骨头都生疼，但我学会了不向马克西姆抱怨这种事了。在和他一起往回走的路上，我又说：“你不打算在这个时候跟我说说你第一次杀人之类的事情吗？”  
“为什么？”他头也不回地问我。  
“我不知道，让我不因为感觉很好而觉得我自己是坏人。马克西姆，一个正常人不会因为自己屠杀了另一个活物而感到快乐吧？”  
“不对。他打断了我。“你口中所说的正常人是绝大部分这辈子都没机会屠杀什么东西的人。因为屠杀而感到愉悦是人类的本能，因为这赋予了人权力感。也是同样的感觉，让李抓着现在他所拥有的一切不放，就是权力，可以屠杀的权力。”  
他停下来，回头看着我说：“至于你问我能不能给你讲讲我第一次杀人的时候的事，让你知道我也会良心不安而让你好过一点的话，抱歉，我不能，因为我忘了。”  
“你忘了？这种事情你怎么会忘记？”我大声追问。  
他重新走起来，不再看着我，说：“因为我杀过太多人了，就像我刚刚说的，你会习惯的。”  
“你真是个糟糕的家长。”我说。  
“是啊，我也觉得，忍着吧。”他说。  
之后，我们一路无话，扛着鹿回到了木屋。他实在是一刻也不乐见我休息，木屋后面有个仓库，他将死鹿挂在放血槽上面，要求我在一边帮助他。  
那鹿在铁钩底下晃来晃去，用那只破碎的眼看着我，我直发怵，把鹿放下便想走回去。杀死一条生命是我满怀心绪，只想赶快避开，马克西姆却叫住我，不许我走，还叫我将插在短靴上的长匕首拿出来，预备好跟他一起将皮毛割下来。  
我刚想说不，却只见他将鹿尸一转，握着刀，使刀尖抵着鹿的肚皮底下一路向下划拉至鹿颈，十分干脆的‘哗啦’的一声，皮肉绽开了，血液内脏猛地都流泻下来，热腾腾地冒着白气，注满了整个放血槽，那些血和腔液的腥热直冲着我的面门而来，逼得我握紧了刀柄，忍不住连连后退，那股粘稠新鲜的死亡气息，吓得我丢了半刻魂。  
“来。”他简短地命令道。  
“嗯？”我胡乱地哼了一声。  
“过来。”他招了招手，重复说。  
“不要。”我果断地拒绝。  
“你不会想让我令你后悔说不的。”  
“我觉得眼下这情况，我干什么都会后悔。”我回应道。  
他有些不屑地看了地瞥了我一眼，用俄语念叨了一个单词，我听不懂，但从玉岐山看，不会是什么好词，但他也放弃逼迫我了，让我在一边看着，自己动起手来。  
他撸起两手的袖子，又走到一边给自己系了个塑料围裙，走回来，光着那双手指粗长的大手，相互搓了搓，一手扶着鹿尸的背，另一手从他刚刚划拉开的血肉豁口里伸进去捣弄起来，我才看明白了，他是要将里头生于粘连的内脏都掏干净了。  
黑红的血随着他的动作不停地涌流出来，他的手被鹿肺和心肝挤压着，发出黏腻而令人作呕的水声，我甚至因此感觉我饿心肺也随之战栗，隐隐感到范围。  
不一会儿，他掏出颗心来，大的连马克西姆的手也没能全握住，那颗心造已经停止跳动，但那上面发达的筋肉，显现出它曾经的力量。  
“你真的应该来试试。”他捧着那颗血淋淋的心对我说。“虽然这么说有些奇怪，但是其实感觉真不错。”  
“这么说就是很奇怪，好吗？”我竭力不使自己尖叫起来。“你听听你自己说什么好吗？太反社会了。”  
他耸了耸肩，看我的眼神，仿佛我才是那个我们之中捣弄内脏感觉很不错的人，然后转回去，掏出更多的部分来。  
也不知道怎么的，他完成的这套动作流程如此熟练，致使我忍不住问他：“你对人也这么干过吗？”  
他的动作停顿了一下，紧接着又好像什么都没听见似的，继续他手上的动作。  
我提高了音量，又问了一次。  
这一次他停下来，将手从尸体里拿出来，很快地叹了口气，说：“你不会喜欢我的答案的。”  
“实际上，我也大概明白是怎么回事。”我打着不知所云的手势，一边不得不在脑海里开始假想类似的场面：马克西姆将某个人也那样挂着，刀尖从肚脐划到咽喉，然后‘哗啦’……  
“听着，我做的任何事，至少从我进监狱那天起，都是为了你叔公而做的。”他大约是看出来我的恐惧，于是这样解释。  
“我都已经不太确定我该更害怕叔公还是你。”  
“都怕。”他还很肯定地说：“都怕，姑娘。”  
我为他这种不合时宜的冷幽默而瞪他，他仿佛还挂着一点笑意，但我不得不承认，他这样说完之后，我并不像刚才那样对他有那么深的惧意。人类就是如此奇怪，即使你是个杀人凶手，但倘若多少你对自己或者是你做的事有点幽默，人们就会开始欣赏你，甚至欣赏你的恶行。  
“你说得我开始想我叔公了。”我说，虽然时机和地点都很不对劲，但确实如此。“他现在肯定很着急。我们俩都不见了。”  
“你什么时候不想那婊子了？”他反问。  
“你不想吗？”  
他立在原地，没能马上回答，盯着我盯了一会儿，然后说：“这就是婊子，你操他的的时候觉得他恶心，过后又想着他好玩。”  
“嘿，你也想他。”我暗自得意，尽管马克西姆极力掩饰，但还是掩盖不了他对叔公的念想。  
他返回去，继续清理鹿的内腔，一边说：“你真是个奇怪的小孩。”  
“你也是个奇怪的大人。”我回敬道：“我从来没见过有你这种年纪的人，在我面前说那样的话，那么直接，那么坦白。”  
后来他也没继续强迫我 帮他把鹿皮剥下来，但他要求我必须看着，他警告我，如果我答应进入叔公所在的世界，我将面临的事会和生掏内脏这种事看起来像是小菜一碟。  
显然他以为只要把我吓惨了，我那些与叔公并肩的妄想或者叔公利用我的打算都将付之东流。  
而我对他说。  
“嗯？你刚刚不是还说这事感觉不错来着？”  
晚上，他处理完了那块皮，挂在了外头，切了一块鹿腹的肉，做了一种据他声称为“俄罗斯肉汤”的东西。但是在我看来，他基本上只是用盐水煮熟了鹿肉并且将玉米罐头和鹰嘴豆罐头不管三七二十一统统倒了下去，意思也就是，一团糟。  
我尝了一口便吐出来了，扔下刀叉说：“这不能吃。”  
他若无其事地叉起块肉放进嘴里嚼着说：“来点伏特加。”  
“我并不觉得伏特加能让这东西变得能吃，”  
他仍嚼着那块肉，说：“但伏特加能让你以为这东西能吃。”  
“这简直就是胡来。如果叔公在这里，他会把这肉做成肉羹或者更好吃的东西。”  
“如果你觉得把我和那婊子相比较就能让我给你做出点能吃的东西来的话……”他继续嚼着那块肉说：“那不可能。”  
“你还记得你说你带我来到这里是为了让我体验另一种生活的可能吗？离开了叔公或许对我来说更好？或者因此叔公就会不得不想你妥协？马克西姆。你现在可没把这种生活营造得多么迷人。“我摊了摊手，说：“让我们面对事实吧，没了叔公，我们俩就是只配吃狗屎的家伙。”  
他不说话了，放下刀叉，带着些少见的怨念盯着我，他的嘴巴又动了一会儿，紧接着吐出来了那块被他嚼了良久的肉，啐了一句：“妈的。这东西不能吃。”  
最后我们开了几个午餐肉罐头把晚饭对付了过去，至于那锅吃不下去的鹿肉汤，马克西姆不知道发什么疯打死也不肯扔，裹上保鲜膜塞到冰箱里去藏着，还再三警告我不许趁他不注意的时候偷偷倒掉。  
山里的天黑得早，吃过了饭，马克西姆便催促我上床睡觉去，他仍拿着那本《伊利亚特》坐到壁炉边上看。我不肯听他的，坐到他身边，缠着他说：“你还没说完你是怎么和我叔公在一起的。如果你当时推开了他，那你后来怎么又和他在一起了呢？”  
马克西姆放下了书，瞪着我叹息着说：“你就是不肯让我稍微安静一会儿，对吗？”  
“你为什么这么抵触回忆这件事？”  
“我并不想要想起我们的过去，更加不想回想起我到底是怎样爱上他的，实际上，跟你说得越多，我越能发现其中的讽刺之处，那就是他已经全然不是我当初爱上的那个人。你说你其实暗自期待着他来找我，但真的是吗？我到底是在期待他来找我，还是我回忆中的那个李来找我？”他边说着，手指越发不自觉地抓紧了他手中的那本伊利亚特，用力得指尖都不禁微微发白。  
“我很抱歉。”我低声说。“我不知道你其实这么困惑，这么……痛苦。我太好奇了。”  
他无可奈何地叹了口气，将书扔到了一边，转向了我，说：“他以为我厌恶他，就像监狱里其他恐同的混蛋一样；那天我推开了他，等到我重新回到牢房里的时候，他已经躺着睡下了。之后有好几天，我们都没说过一句话，也没有一起做什么事。那些强暴他的人安分了几天，但是他们好像很快发现我再也不管他了，又开始对他动手动脚。并不总是强暴，他们抢走他的食物，总是找他的碴，拿他出气，他每天身上都有新的伤。一开始我还不知道。只是有一天我回去早了，他正给自己擦药，被我碰见了，他立马藏了起来，躲回床上去了。后来我趁晚上他睡着了，爬下床去看他身上的伤。也不知道他们是不是多少还是有点忌惮我，他们专挑衣服盖着的地方打他，他的背上，肚子上之类的地方。我很生气，但又不知道向谁发这个火，以至于，我甚至开始恨那个来监狱里探望他的男人，尽管当时的我从来没见过杰米，也不太清楚就是他把李搞进监狱的，但我已经开始恨上他了，事实证明，我恨得也没错，他确实不是个讨人喜欢的家伙……”  
“等一下……”我打断他，问道：“为什么你不直接跟他说呢？跟他道歉，说明白你真正的心意……”  
马克西姆没回话，只是像看个傻子一样看着我。  
我想了想，觉悟过来：“噢……你太骄傲了，干不出来这种事。”  
“太娘炮了。”马克西姆说。  
“是啊是啊，所以宁愿做个恐同的人渣看着喜欢的人被人随意践踏这事可阳刚了。”我反讽道。  
“我没有让他被人随意践踏！”他马上反驳，却也没说下去，他撇过头去盯着炉火，仿佛在追忆着什么，他想了一会儿，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，才继续说：“妈的，现在想想，我好像都快记不清他年轻时候的样子了。不过呢，我还记得，那时候他很瘦，因为他常常吃不上饭，就算吃上了，监狱里伙食那么差，他以前在外面吃惯了好东西，监狱里的饭也消化不下，吸收不了。因为这样，他皮肉很薄的，别人随便碰他一下，他就青一块紫一块的了。他是爱卫生，又是做图书室管理员，身上总有股很淡的书的味道，和那种监狱里的劣质肥皂里带的一股子漂白水的味，要靠的很近才能闻见，哪像现在，身上总是一股乱七八糟的香水味，都不知道是谁的，那时候条件那么差，我倒觉得他比现在干净得多。他枕头底下总放一本俄文版的普希金诗集，翻来覆去看了不知道多少遍，书都掉页了，他还是爱看，离关灯还有一段时间的时候，他就坐在床上看，也不出声，读到他喜欢的地方，会悄悄读出声来，特别仔细。好像别人怎么对待他都好，只要他还能守住几句诗，就什么都无所谓了。你说，我怎么可能让他任人糟践？看着他很平静的样子，我也觉得平静，觉得日子也还过得下去，有这么心思单纯的人跟我说，他在乎我。我不怕和你说，文小姐，我向来不把自己的命当什么值钱的东西，美国人要将我无期囚禁，其实我早就笃定心思去死了，本来被抓的时候我就试过一会，被美国人摁住了，我就打算着到牢里死的。结果还没准备好呢，他竟来了，成了我和上吊自杀之间唯一的阻碍，你说，他连我脸上受点小伤、挨几天饿都舍不得……有时候我觉得人性出奇地难以理解，我从小到大，经受过无数严酷的磨砺，毫不夸张地说，我是在折磨中长大的，从来没有什么人可怜我，我也不觉得自己有什么可被可怜的，就这样，我自认为我承受得住这世上绝大多数的刑罚，我连死都不怕的，但到最后，他只稍心疼我那么一点点，我就不想去死了，竟然开始觉得，就算真的被困一辈子，好歹他还在我身边呢，总归比死好半分。“  
“那后来你们之间的关系是怎么解决的呢？如果你都不愿意跟他说清楚。”我问。  
“我以为日子过久了就自然就会好了，我不相信我们会不说话一直下去。”他回答。“我不知道你以为会怎么样，我是觉得，这种事，越说越乱，还不如当没事发生，慢慢地就真的会没事的了。”  
我冷笑道：“哈，好典型的你哦。”  
他不耐烦地白了我一眼。  
“怎么？你还真靠无视叔公解决了这事？”我追问。  
“我暗地里找到了那几个主要喜欢揍他的人，大多是雅利安兄弟会的成员，我不怕他们报复，把他们打进了监狱住院部。我发誓如果他们敢把我的名字说出来，他们一定会在住院部度过来年圣诞节。”他说着站了起来，大概是说渴了，他走到厨房，给自己倒了一杯伏特加灌下去，又续了一杯，才走回来。喝了酒的他兴致高了些，火光和酒意映得他的脸颊微微发红。  
“我觉得他会明白我的意思的，那我之前推开他骂他的事情大概就可以烟消云散了。结果等到我回去了，他还是一句话都没说，我还纳闷是不是因为他还没听说……”  
“哎呀，你好蠢啊。”我忍不住了，打断他叫道。“真的好蠢啊。为什么别人跟叔公认识的故事都那么浪漫，就你那么蠢？  
他有点来气，说：“是你逼我说的。”  
“你好奇怪啊，你宁愿去把别人打进医院，都不愿意跟叔公坦白说清楚自己的心意吗？你为什么会觉得你对叔公做的事情，靠把那些伤害他的恶棍打一顿就能弥补呢？你还不如把自己打一顿还比较管用吧？”  
他气呼呼地说：“你和你叔公一个臭德行，总以为说的比做的重要，说再多再好听又有什么用，付出实际行动去做对他好的事难道不是才最重要的吗？”  
我便反问他：“这就是你对爱的人恶语相向的理由？”  
“对，而且去你妈的。”他把手上那杯伏特加也一口气闷了，那气势我差点以为他要直接把那空杯子扔我脑袋上。  
我被他的态度激得恼火，便要和他斗气，故意激他说：“像你这种态度，一言不合就骂人，又不讲道理，我要是叔公，别说多纳几个情人了，我一开始压根就不会要你。”  
“你懂个屁。”他说不过我，只能咒骂，极快地冒出一串俄语。  
“去死吧你。”我听不懂，气得站起来要跑回房间里去，没等我能开门进去，他忽得在我背后说：“你说的对，他是没要我。”  
我停住了脚步，转回去却看见他一改怒气满容的脸色，陷在回忆里，很茫然的模样，继续说：“第二天晚上的时候，他回来得很晚，我一直等他，结果他一回来就跟我说，以后再也不用我为他打架了，他要搬到另一个囚室去了。而且他的新室友，就是雅利安兄弟会的带头人，一个叫亚历山大的家伙。他跟我说，他以后都不需要我了。”  
我诧异于故事的走向，呆在原地，问他：“为什么？他做了什么？”   
“那你该去问他，他从来没有告诉过我为什么，到现在也没有。“他握了握拳，低头看着自己的掌心，又说：“他到现在还时不时去探望那个雅利安王八蛋。”  
我想起那时在宴会上的劳伦斯曾笑说起叔公在监狱里的前男友，我还当是个随口揶揄，今日听来，仿佛远不止如此。  
“那你怎么办？你伤害他了？”  
“没有。”他抬起眼来看着我，苦笑了一声，说：“我只是愤怒，而且不明白为什么，在我为他做那么多之后……之后有时候我想起来，我甚至觉得这薄情的婊子是看准了这样能伤害我吧，我推开了他让他觉得难过，他就要非要十倍奉还不可。当时我也问他，问他为什么这么做。他居然还反过来指责我，逼着我，说我既然不喜欢他，他现在滚蛋了不碍我的眼了，不是挺好的吗？还说我要是想打他，就尽情打，过了那一晚，就轮不上我打了。我嫌弃他脏，不肯睡他，大把人不嫌的。文小姐，你还说我说话难听，你是真不知道什么样的话才真叫难听呢，半句脏话都没有，偏偏每个字都往你最痛的地方去。”  
我慢慢踱步回去，瞧见他失落得眼神暗下去，好像时隔数十年，那些话仍然在伤害他，好像时隔数十年，叔公还是他最初爱上的那个叔公，性情简单却又薄情寡义，复杂得让人难以理解，迷人得使人不可自拔。  
“……其实我真应该打他的，再不济，骂他一顿也好啊对吧。你说我总对人恶语相向的，我知道，可那会儿，他就在我面前说啊说不停地说，我却完全不知道怎么办才好，我只能坐在那里，听他说，想想，其实他还说了很多，后面的我其实都忘了，我就记得我一句话都说不上来，我是真不知道我能做什么，我从来没有过这种感觉，那怕那时美国人杀了我的卡捷琳娜，我也知道我该做什么平息我的悲伤。可你叔公背离我的时候，我觉得我好像没了个什么东西，我都说不上来是什么。他说着说着，没说了，我就叫他，你继续说啊，他那时候给我来一句，你现在倒还装的很善良，轮到你占领道德高地了是不是？”  
“天啊！”我惊叫了一声，扑到他面前，握住了马克西姆的手，连连道歉说：“我不知道，抱歉，马克西姆，我不知道这让你很难过，我不知道……”  
“他那时候一边说，我记得，监狱的灯忽然关了，是到了关灯的时间，他站在我面前，一半脸在黑暗里，一半脸在外面投进来冷光下，他好像一下子变成了两个人，一个我认识，另一个我从未见过……”  
“别说了，马克西姆，别说了……”我握紧了他的手，柔声劝他。  
“听我说完，听我说完，文小姐，这是你要求开始的，你投了币，就得听完整首歌。”他反握住我的手。  
“总之，那时候刚好也到了狱警巡视的时间，他们会监管犯人有没有上床去乖乖睡觉，李站在那里，被狱警警告了一句，他只好走上来，叫我从他床上滚开好让他睡觉。我呆坐在那里不动，他就用手很粗鲁推我，可他怎么可能推的动，我还手将他摁住了，一瞬间我甚至想要掐死他一了百了。但我没有，我看他被我压着锁骨倒在床上喘不过气，我也不知道我是不是太用力了，还是他心里有什么，他盯着我，忽地竟流眼泪，表情还是没变的，只有眼泪落下来。那一刻我杀不了他了，从前这世上，就算是我的同伴，我也杀得不眨眼睛，可就在那时候，我杀不了他了……”  
“然后呢？”我轻声问。  
“他亲吻了我，然后就是我们第一次做爱。那真奇怪，我其实并不是第一次跟男人做爱，但他给我的感觉跟别的男人很不一样，我也说不清这是生理上的呢，还是心理上的缘故，我不知道你有没有体会过这样一种感觉，在你没遇到一样东西之前，你从没想过它，但等你真的拥有的时候，你才意识到原来你这么需要它，一直以来你都在渴望它，你试过了，你就觉得你再也没法离开它了，你都不知道没了它以后该怎么开心，怎么活。和你叔公做爱就是这种感觉。”  
我发誓以上都是马克西姆的原话，他说的时候还一副十分正经，甚至略略有些无聊的神情态度。  
我马上松开了他的手，坐回自己的座位上，抱着手，尝试忘记他刚刚都说了什么。  
“而且你叔公他的身体……”  
“别说了！求你了！”我大声打断。“快停止让我去想跟叔公做爱了好不好？”  
他定定地看了我一会儿，还是要说：“感觉真的很好，比生掏内脏还好。”  
我尖叫了半分钟，他终于住嘴了。  
“但是……”他最后说：“现在回想起来，我们从一开始就很病态不是吗？从一开始就互相伤害，往后一辈子都不得安宁。太贱了，我和他都太贱了，我本来不是这样的人……”  
马克西姆没有说下去，但我知道他没说完的部分，他本来应该是无坚不摧的，因为这世上没人在乎他，他也没有在乎的人，直到李吻了他，他也有了命门，他也成了凡人，他也会血流不止了。


	17. 第十七章

十七  
后来马克西姆又常带我去打猎，但我远不像第一回那样好运气，常常空手而归，到是马克西姆，常常能打到些野兔子或者山狸，有时他见夜里没趣，也背着枪出去，杀几只美洲獾回来。时间久了，我也不像刚来时那么生怯，偶尔也跟着他出去，放放枪，他独自去的时候，我就坐在门廊上看书等着，远远看见他拎着东西回来了，我就自觉去房子后面的仓库等他，他把猎物拿回来了挂到倒钩上，我就拿着刀把皮毛去了，挂到房子外头我和他搭的架子上风干。然后回去跟他一起处理内脏，他们那些外国人浪费得很，把内脏剖干净了，放尽了血，就不要了，嫌弃内脏吃不得。我七阻八拦地才将那些内脏血液留下，藏在地窖的冰柜里，可惜我自己也不知道内脏怎么做才好，只记得小时候在广州常吃心脏肝肺，猪血鸡血，滋味都好得很，实在看不得他把那些好东西全丢了。  
隔个四五天，我们开车去一趟小镇上，买些意面、罐装的肉酱或者法棍面包一类耐吃的杂货，做出来的也就是两眼一闭吃进去全顶个肚子不饿的水平。不过除此之外，我没什么别的可抱怨的，生活确实十分恬静舒适，马克西姆虽然嘴巴臭，实际上还是挺体贴我的，瞧我百无聊赖的样子，他也会到镇子上顺手买几本趣味些的小说，像是钱德勒或者阿加莎一类的，使我在山里的日子倒还自在。  
叔公既使他伤心，我就很少提了，尽管心里还是想得紧，我不提，他也很少说起，我也不知道过去了这么大半个月，他对叔公到底是个什么想法。光看样子，他整日里就跟没事人似的过日子，从前在叔公身边的时候，我估计都是叔公绕着他转打理他的模样，如今叔公不在，他便放纵天性，胡子疯长，头发也长得快，长长了也懒得剪，像是头顶着一大团枯了的麦草，大约是后来他自己也觉得碍事，搓了根麻绳，扎到脑后一小撮。我作为他的同居者，眼睁睁地看着他从那个山顶宴会上的天神变成了一个野人。我也曾为此说过他，哪怕到那个人少荒寥的小镇上，叫人随便拿发剪子一推就完事了，他偏不肯，还说：‘我早就想这么的了。’  
别说他了，就是连我自己，从前在旧金山的时候，生活处处有人打点，发型美容定期有人保养着，我天资并不起眼，但是被叔公叫人那么细致地照顾装扮，好歹也是能看的。结果跟马克西姆落到这个深山老林里，哪有心思顾自己，整日就是杀宰野味、摘采浆果，我不干马克西姆就要逼我去倒粪，疏通化粪池。久而久之，我连镜子都不敢看，想想也是个女野人罢了。  
‘不知道叔公要是再见着我们，还能不能认出来他的丈夫和他的侄孙女。’一天入夜之后，我心里头这么念着睡着了。许是真有言灵的，第二天叔公竟真的来了。  
不过他来了的情形尴尬得很。我那天早早地起了床，因为在山里，天本来就黑得快，睡得也早，所以起来也早，一般都能和习惯早起的马克西姆碰上面的，通常都是轮流着做早餐吃。可那天并不见他，我四下找遍了，都找不见人，我还以为这老头大凌晨跑到树林里去了，怕他出什么事，一时心急了，背好枪出门去找。  
结果一出门就见着了，马克西姆杵在门廊外面，叉着一副手，一副如临大敌的模样，我走近前去，他拿眼睛一瞥，见是我，忙赶我说：“快回去。”  
我还没来得及回答，只听见侧手边上传来一声：“郁文。”  
我转脸去看，是叔公，他正站在屋子前面那一大片用来风干皮肉的空地上，早晨的山谷还没见阳光的时候是阴凉的，但也没有十分冰冷，才刚到三月初的时候，是正要回暖的；然而即使如此，站在远处的叔公仍穿着内衬皮毛的及膝大风衣，两个手缩在口袋里，脸藏在立起来的衣领里头躲着风，孤伶伶一个人站在一片颜色参差的矮草地上，我才想起来了，叔公是顶怕冷的，受了风便要生病，也不知道他站在那儿站了多久，我看着叔公长出黑头发，和他先前染得光亮的银色头发交杂在一起，看来他这段时间也是没心思打理自己，反倒看着年轻些，胡子也没剃，花白色的，那模样大约就是随意用刮胡刀修了点形状，叫了我一声，就低着头不说话了，那模样萧肃得很。  
我疼心他，就问马克西姆：“你怎么不请他进来坐？”  
马克西姆看着我，好像觉得我不可思议极了，说：“我他妈才不要！我巴不得他赶紧滚。”他对我说完了好像也不过瘾，又朝着叔公的方向大喊：“滚啊！”  
“你……你别这样”我跳着去拦着他的肩头。叔公向后退了一步，好像他站得还不够远似的。  
我也不知道是因为他太高了，还是我实在太矮了，我在马克西姆身边像个猴似的上蹦下跳，掰扯他的肩膀，求他：“你别那么凶，你不就是想让叔公来的吗？他这不是来了？你也不满意？”  
“他来，他来是为了什么？不还是为了让我继续在他身边，做他的狗。”马克西姆夹带着火燎的怒气说，转而，他又对我说：“你要是去，你就跟他去吧……”  
“不是的，马克西姆，不是……”我哀求说：“你给他一个机会，就算是为了我，唉，你何必这么生气，他迟早是要来的，要是一直不来，你才好要生气呢。”  
马克西姆仗着他那傲人的身高，居高临下地瞧着我，许是本来还想说些什么，动动嘴，还是懒得说了，提起枪就往树林里去。  
叔公的眼睛跟着他一直转过去，似乎也是打算跟着上去，我跑到叔公面前，忙拉住他，说：“您怎么来了？”  
叔公在我跟前倒是傲气，白着眼反问我说：“怎么？我来不得吗？就许你跟他在这儿逍遥快活，不声不响地跑了，我不来，你是打算生个孩子再告诉我不成？”  
我听他这话一出口，煞时不知道什么反应，也许是话脱了口，叔公也才觉得不妥，面带歉意地连忙解释：“我不是那个意思……我……”  
我回过神来，被叔公的话说得犯怒，冷冷地对他说：“我看您还是走吧，您这个样子，我们拿您这也不是，那也不是。”  
叔公急了，伸手拽着我，说：“他跟我闹，我还能摸出个大概来，他又是给你吃了什么迷魂药，闹的你也跟他在这里折腾。”  
我不想的搭理他，他硬是不让我走，还追着问我：“你是怪我抢走那个法国人吗？就这，这算是什么玩意儿，也值得你跑喽，你要是真喜欢，回头我叫人送给你便是了，用得上跟着马克西姆那混蛋玩意儿离家出走？”  
他嘴里口口声声将那个法国来的安德烈叫做“玩意儿”，若我喜欢了便叫人送我；这都不免让我想在那个他大肆奢靡的夜宴上，我，和眼前这个我称之为叔公的人，竞相向一个法国暗娼献媚勾引的场景；当时的我如此天真，竟丝毫想不到安德烈不过是叔公收到的另一个礼物，而更让我恶心的是，我和叔公相互竞争的样子，叔公毫不忌讳地说出这样的话，我回想起此情种种，才明白过来，从那时候开始，也许更早，叔公便将我当做性意味上的竞争对手，他的妒忌心如此恶毒又可怕，以至于他甚至怀疑过我意图争夺他的丈夫。  
我惊惶地看着他的脸，只得呆呆地说：“叔公，我可是您的亲侄孙啊。”  
他看着我，露出一副不知所措的样子，才收回拉着我的手，低声说：“郁文啊，让我进去坐坐，好不好啊？我让金钱豹直升机开走了，我也去不了哪里啊是不是？你招待招待我，好歹让我喝口水，我冷……”  
他在那大衣里搓着手连连跺脚，他确是畏寒，纵然他说出那样不是的话，我仍是抵不住心疼他，说到底，他仍是我叔公。  
我看不得他冷得哆哆嗦嗦的模样，看着马克西姆已经走到树林里去没了影，我虽还有气，始终叫不得我扔下他不管。我只好招呼他进了屋。  
一般早上屋里是不生火的，我看着叔公怕冷怕极了，就在壁炉里烧上火，然后又去厨房暖了酒，端出来，他连喝了好几杯，凑在壁炉边上伸着手，烤了好一会儿，身上发了暖，才把大衣脱下来，叫我给他挂上。  
大衣脱下之后，他整个人便俐落许多，没有我打开头见他第一眼时那么肃杀威严，他在壁炉前面来来回回地踱着，穿的是一身宽袖对襟的牛角灰衬衣，外头紧紧地套着件乌梅紫的马甲，两头挂着镀金的褡裢，裹得那身型好看极了，腰背方方正正的跟用方型笔尖的钢笔用力勾画出来似的。他就那么在壁炉前走了会儿，终于舒坦许多罢，他靠到沙发上，点了根烟品起来，一条腿搭在膝盖上，那只新做的小牛皮布洛克鞋精致非常，冲着人熠熠发光，他挺着一条细腰平平窄窄的，那姿态，又自在，又漂亮，简直都不像现代的人，倒像是从前上海的鸳鸯蝴蝶派式小说里头的人物了。  
我坐在一边，等着他喘过气来，私心看着自己，穿着条三天未洗的牛仔裤，套着件前两日和马克西姆在镇上的平价大卖场搜刮回来的套头衫和橙色登山防风背心，踩着附赠的塑料防水靴，虽然心知大可不必，但忍不得开始自行秽愧。  
他烟抽了半巡，才拿眼睛瞧我，痛惜得不得了地向我说：“看看你都成什么样子了？他不给你饭吃？怎么饿得你这样瘦？”  
我不答他，只管用冷眼看他，他等了一会儿，看着我的模样，也知道我心里怪他，又闷抽了口烟，摁熄了烟火，才对我吐出来一句：“我看见了……”  
“你看见什么了？”我反问。  
“他抱着你………”他又低又苦地说：“在天台上。”  
叔公对马克西姆的独占欲令我目瞪口呆，我争辩道：“您也不想想您在宴会上干了什么？“  
“我又不是第一次干这种事，从前他都是知道的，这到底有什么大不了的？”叔公理直气壮地反问我，还说：“我又不是要带他回家或者什么别的……”  
“您可真能耐啊，在家里搞个小年轻算什么，不过那俄国佬抱着亲侄孙女亲一口可是大事。”我讽刺道。  
“你……”他一时口塞，说不过我，只好轻轻叹口气，又才说；“有没有人跟你说过，你很像年轻时候的我？”  
“可……”不等我说，他就打断我。  
“哪哪儿都像，特别像我刚碰见马克西姆的时候，长得也像，性格也像，年轻的时候，我就爱闹他，惹他生气，惹他为我着急，我看着他喜欢我的样子，我就高兴；他像是看不惯我吧，可是他处处护着我。有段时间，在监狱里，我跟着别人混呢，把他落下了，他心里难过，我总偷着空去见他，抱他，那时候，他的世界里只有我，他就很快乐了。我喜欢这样，他心里谁都不想，只想着我，他就很满足了。”他停顿了一会儿，重重地呼了口气，说：“郁文，你原谅我，我是你的叔公，不错，可是你来了，他的心思全放在你身上了，结果他还带着你跑了。”  
“叔公，你都快七十岁了。”我带着不可置信地诧异说：“你跟他在一起这么久了。”  
“七十岁的人就没有爱情了么？”  
“七十岁的人就没有爱情了么？”他连连追问：“七十岁就被剥夺了妒忌的权利了么？七十岁了我就要和别人分享我的马克西姆了么？如果是这样，那我不要长到七十岁了。经历得九又怎么样，我宁愿什么都没经历过，他还像从前那样对我。你不知道，郁文，你什么都不知道。”  
“我什么都不知道，我只是觉得，你要他像从前只有你一个人时那样对你，可你自己呢？你总是四处去爱别人，却要求别人只爱你，甚至于连这种长辈对小辈的爱惜都要妒恨，你觉得行得通吗？”我反问他。  
他也许自知说不过我，就硬说：“我就是这么的，怎么着？”  
“你这人，亏得你是华人里头话事的人，怎么在情情爱爱上边的道理就是说不通呢？”我气不过，住了嘴，不想和他搭话了，盼望着马克西姆什么时候回来，与我合力把他赶回拉斯维加斯去。  
“因为我是个婊子呀。”他竟坦白直当地宣告道。  
“你……”我无话可说，我从来没想到他如此直白以至于可称得上放荡的程度，那么粗秽不堪的词语，他就那样点着烟翘着腿，摆着一副体面又性感的姿态，堂而皇之地宣之于口。  
我们相对无言坐着，过了一会儿，他又好像什么事都没发生，朝我说：“嗳。看你的样子，学着打猎了吧，还不肯将枪卸下来呢，可打着什么没有？”  
我心想，这男人可真本事，刚刚还口无遮脸地讲自己作婊子，一转头，竟又一副十足的长辈架势，关怀你打猎的成绩，面不改色心不跳，做人说话的里子面子都足有底气，犀利得很。  
只可惜，他做的，我做不得，只能颇拘束地回答说：“打了头鹿。”  
他很是惊喜，夹着烟，笑着忙问：“呦，什么时候打的”  
“刚来的时候，头一回打的。”  
他听了，精神一振，坐直了，连忙凑近了我，说：“行啊，姑娘，好命数，好意头啊。那鹿呢？”  
“切了几分，都放在地窖里了。”  
“那里头的东西呢。你可别告诉我都让那红毛鬼给扔了。”  
我看他的样子像要打什么主意，但我也猜不透，只好告诉他：“我没让他扔，都放在冰柜里存在，我想着，都是能吃的，只是缺个好法子吃。”  
“唉！对，对！”他拍了一下掌，兴奋地站起来了，说：“鹿那里头的东西可都金贵得很呢！看你跟他瘦的，我就知道你们没口好吃的，打来的东西必定都白糟蹋了。来，你也起来，把我送到镇上去买买东西，我给你们做顿好吃的，不能浪费了打来的好东西。”  
“您今晚留在这儿啊？”我大声问。  
“我的丈夫和我的侄孙女都在这里，我能去哪儿啊？”他反倒问得我不知怎么回答。  
我本是百般不情愿的，可还是架不住叔公可劲儿求，只好开车带他去了。他虽怕冷，但是给马克西姆和我置办吃食的热情却很高，我陪着他在那荒郊小镇上仅有的杂货店里挑挑拣拣了半天，他埋怨人家镇子小东西少，直说要打电话让袁文豹把好的食材开直升机送来，我好容易才劝他若是这样马克西姆必定会要他随着那个飞机一起滚出去，他才罢休了。  
回去的路上，叔公兴致勃勃地给我数他都要做些什么菜，都是马克西姆爱吃的，那模样只当自己是寻常人家似的，我看不过，就问他：“你是真觉得一顿好吃的马克西姆就饶过你了？“  
他反倒很疑惑，问我：“不就是一个男人的事吗？还不是什么要紧的，就是别人随便送的。他这样闹脾气也不是少见的了，虽说我没料到他这回会离家出走，但也不是什么大不了的。”  
他的话我听了上火，一边握死了方向盘，一边压着气问他：“和着你以为这就是平常偷人的事，是我的存在惹得他这回实在不痛快了才离家出走的？”  
叔公坐着，没搭话，瞧着我的脸色，他大约明白过来定不止是这么回事了。  
我看他沉默，便抓紧了时机，问他：“叔公，亚历山大是怎么回事呢？”  
他一听这名字，眼色都变了，紧张起来，反问：“你怎么突然问起这个？他跟你说的？他生气是因为亚历山大吗？”  
“不是，是我缠着他，要他讲你们从前的事，他说着说着就说到这儿了，也没说下去。不过他生您的气吧……也不是因为这个。”我回答。  
他的神态稍稍放松下去，低叹说：“一个故人而已，没什么。”  
“真的吗？”我故作随意地问：“马克西姆提起他的时候很激动。”  
“我为了马克西姆背叛了他，结果被他打坏了腿。”他啐了一口，说：“马克西姆还为了这个跟亚历山大打架，妈的，就这样，马克西姆还觉得我跟亚历山大有什么……”  
在这句话里，我便认定了背后有故事，但现下叔公显然不愿意对这事多说，于是我便另问他；“叔公，你是不是，并不打算让我回中国了。”  
其实也很出乎我自己的意料，在我来到猎场以来十数个日日夜夜里，我一直以为我会在某个特定的时间，在一个具有意义的地点质问李这个问题；然而事实是，我和他坐在一辆往家开去的吉普车里，他怀里还抱着今晚要烹饪所精心挑选的食材，我问他这个问题就像是要问今晚要吃什么一样自然而不用思考。  
我以为他会逼我，不会给我选择，直接为我做出决定，而他只需要通知我就行了，所有人都是这么以为的，包括与他最亲近的马克西姆。  
然而他却说：“郁文，这取决于你，这取决于你，你是跟我一样的人，而我可以告诉你，在我从大陆去到香港，当我从大海第一次浮出水面，深吸一大口气，我就认定了我所想象要的东西，到现在都没有改变过，谁也阻止不了我，很多人吃尝试过，但他们都失败了。我不会告诉你应该怎么做，就像从来没有人告诉我要到香港去，你要知道你想要什么，你必须要知道。你可以回到中国去，找到很好的工作，遇到门当户对的伴侣，过上优渥的生活；你也可以留下来，生活在我的身边，我会将我的一切都教授给你，你可能会生活在水生火热之中，连枕头下面都垫着格洛克，但你，你的孩子，你孩子的孩子都会成为美国最富有的家族之一的后代。”  
之后我回想起来，我们的生命中有过许许多多这样决定我们人生轨迹的转折，如果在电影或者漫画里，这些瞬间充满戏剧色彩，如同那些描述悲剧的诗句一样具有巨大的意义；而实际上，它们大多发生在连我们自己都猝不及防的琐碎时刻，在回家的泥土路上，在餐桌和菜板之间的龃龉时刻，如同这个世上所有的平常人家一样，在食物拥簇的闲聊里，这些具有决定性的时刻像打破的鸡蛋，在如同生活一般声响细碎的热锅上破裂成型。  
我没有立刻答复，转而问他：“你也给过别人选择吗？‘  
“很多人。“他说。  
“有人拒绝过你吗？”  
“有。”他微笑。“然后我杀了他们。”  
出于某种幼稚的天真，我问他：“为什么？”  
“这个嘛。”他给自己点了根烟，吹了口气，车窗吹来的风将他的头发吹得凌乱不堪，在夜色半掩之下，我看见了马克西姆言下的那个瘦削的青年，神情像白纸一样淡漠，他让马克西姆和亚历山大同时为他倾倒，他却在他们充满暴力的迷恋里恣意大笑。  
“因为我是个婊子嘛。”他嘲弄地说。


	18. 第十八章

或许我对于我和泽轩之间的血缘之情抱有过高的幻想罢，他虽然一直不知道我是他的父亲，但是我始终相信等到一个合适的时机，他会接受的。然而事实是，泽轩打从我被一班手足就出狱之后就对我动有杀念，他听闻过我从前的名声，我猜测也是从前的那帮弟兄在他小时候常在他面前吹嘘我的缘故。泽轩看见帮里这帮得力的元老都竭力要将我就出来，就认定了他们要造反，拥戴我做话事人。而我为他做的前情种种，都不过是意图夺权、收买人心。  
他不懂，美国是个移民国家，旧金山就是个移民所聚集而成的城市。他空有一身年轻人的蛮力凶勇，脑袋里装的却还是姓于的那种古板的华人相信的那股子固步自封拥兵自重的做派，他瞧不起起华人以外别的帮派，不愿意跟别人打交道，他脾气又差，生意越做越小。我眼看着我当年怎么一点一滴打下来的地盘和生意就跟白水似的被他狠力一泼出去便没了。  
我记得，杰米跟你说过福建人的事情对吗？是老街上的一班专做偷渡走私的福建人，在泽轩和周边帮派交恶的时候，趁火打劫，扩张了他们的势力范围，把我们的地盘和生意都抢走了。他们的角头不愿意归还也不肯讲和，我和马克西姆就去一间间的打劫他们的地下赌场、烧了他们的妓院。那些福建人最终还是招架不住了，找一天约谈，给我送来了一个十几岁的女孩给我当小老婆，当时因为雅媛的关系我跟马克西姆的感情就很紧绷，我自然不敢要，叫他们将那福建女人送回去便罢了，要是想要以后关系牢固，那时他们的角头，也是现在的福建老蒋，认我做大哥便是了。我们又商量了许多结盟的条件和利益分配…………你说杰米给你说过这里，那他有没有和你说后来的事？  
我看也是没有，这事我看杰米应该是不敢跟你说的，他拿捏不好讲这件事的度，说实话，要是换做从前，我也绝不会跟你说，我本来还有点怨马克西姆一声不吭把你带走，但现在我反倒要感谢他，也许苏联人在调教人类这方面确实有他们的手段高明之处，你杀过了生，仿佛就勇敢了许多，你开始相信自己某种内在的权力，那种身为我的孩子便自然赋予的权力。  
当然，不幸运的是，泽轩身上也有对于自己天然掌有权力的自信感，但是那完全超出了应有的尺度，以至于让他变成一只全然的野兽。  
我也不知道是谁，将我和福建人的会面告诉了泽轩，他听闻之后大发雷霆，这种和外帮结盟的大事，他身为帮会的话事人，竟全然不知，这是对他的地位一种极大的冒犯，他也因此坐实了我想要去他而代之以的念头。  
至于你问到我当时为什么没有想到这一点，我并非事没有想到，相反，我正因为是想到了，所以与那福建人秘密的约在深夜里自己的茶楼里。我不告诉他，是因为他太浮躁、太自负，如果他带领我们和福建人谈判，只会将那升级为火并。我从来没有动过要夺取他的位置的意思，事实如此，但这话我讲出来，未免也很虚伪。无论我心里是怎么想的，实际上我对他的种种维护和为他斗争，都在一点一点地架空他的权力罢了，以至于到最后，任何种族或者帮派约谈事情，他们都只认我的名号。  
总之他暴怒异常地赶来了，还没见到我们，他先在楼下碰见了那个他们本来要送给我的女孩子，他实在是恨我，要羞辱我，以为我一定是收下了那个女孩；他竟就地将那女孩扒光强奸了她。  
当时众人都在楼上议事，却听见楼下那个十几岁的女孩子惨烈的尖叫，我们大为震动，匆忙都赶下去查看，却看见那女孩白花花的一条身子被他压在地上，他不仅羞辱他，一边还打她。那女孩见众人都下来了，那其中还有她的远房亲戚在里头呢，羞愤难当，当即爬起来撞到大理石柜台的桌角上，狠狠撞死了。  
唉，我不妨和你说，你叔公我这辈子很少很少愧疚过什么事情，但这绝对算得上一件，那小女孩子才几岁呢，我记得是十六或是十八吧，反正不到二十，我当时去打砸福建人的妓院，看她实在生的水灵就多看了两眼，那些福建人就以为我喜欢她，给我送来了。其实想想，我平白何必去看人家这两眼，给人家招来这么大的灾祸。  
当时虽说在座的都是拿过刀，见过血的人，但是看着一个女人就这么赤身裸体地活活撞死了，也是很受震撼的。  
可泽轩那时候早已怒气上了头，那女孩就这么死在他面前，他也好像没看见一样，怒睁着眼睛逼问我：“你算什么东西？保仔，敢替我讲和。你只不过是我的一条狗而已啊！”  
我连忙吩咐，林家杰，也就是当时我手下的一个兄弟，非常忠诚，非常得力，对人总是笑嘻嘻的，人缘非常好的人，泽轩平时对他态度也算好的。我就让林家杰去拦着泽轩，就说他喝得太狠了，醉得神智不清，失手杀了人，叫林家杰赶紧把泽轩带回去。我之后打算给老蒋一大笔钱，把这件事揭过去。  
谁知道泽轩是真的发了疯，任谁都不认，当着一群父老兄弟面前把枪掏出来乱指，怎么说也不肯走，吓得所有人都拔了枪。  
他拿着枪对着我，暴吼我的名字，说我不过是他的狗，还敢代替他讲和人，意图攀扯他的位置，发了疯似的叫骂我。  
马克西姆护在我面前，但是他还是开了几枪，只不过他太激动，都没打到什么地方，倒是吓得所有人都汗毛倒立。  
“我今天必将你杀死！李保仔！”他双目欲裂地瞪着我，额头上青筋暴起。“你以为我不知道吗？你们都瞧不起我！都是你，你这个狗杂种！”  
他说的话我到现在都记得一清二楚，他那愤怒和憎恶的神色，像是发了狂的野狗似的，我不是没有见过暴虐的狂人，但这种欲将我杀之而后快的神色出现在了我儿子脸上，我当时惊惶又彷徨，一瞬间我也想，怎么会这样呢，我怎么和我的孩子变成了这样的模样，比杀父仇人还凶恶，倒不如让他打着了，一枪毙了我的命都比我所感受到的苦痛来的痛快。  
他又打算向我开枪的，结果马克西姆一个箭步上前，制止了他，他仍染怒吼着，要再开抢。  
就在那时，林家杰扬起手狠狠用力扇了他一巴掌，他本来是我们社团里公认的老好人，我还从没见过他如此神色厌恨惶恐，对他大声说：“你疯了吗？他可是你的亲生父亲！”  
泽轩听了，仿佛遭了雷劈似的一动也不动，茫然地瞪着眼睛。他望着我，好像要向我确认这件事，我没有回答，但那已经是答案了。马克西姆乘机卸下了他的枪，他的身子摇摇晃晃的跌倒在地上，又颤抖地爬起来，旁人想去扶他一把，他也给推开了。即可又发了狂，大声尖叫：“这不可能！这不可能！你们都骗我！这杂碎怎么可能是我的父亲！你们都骗我！”他一边叫着一边冲到我面前掐住了我的脖子，怒叫着：“我要你死！我要你死！”  
当时我也不知道我到底是吓懵了，还是伤心过度，我没有抵抗他，他使足了力气要杀我。旁人都忙着去拉他，我却也还站着不动，我被他掐得呼吸困难、视线模糊，在那个濒死的瞬间里，我看见他脸上那些关于雅媛的痕迹一点一点都消失了，满是暴戾。  
那时我便开始明白，他的确不是我的孩子，他也不是雅媛的孩子，他的种种举止神情，分明说着，他确实是那姓于的孩子。郁文，就是在那时候，我开始明白，我开始相信，真正的家人不是靠血缘而界定的，而是由品行和爱意界定的。  
他最终没能杀死我，被马克西姆猛力拉开了，为了制服他，他打晕了他。我让林家杰把他送回他的住处，之后我又给了福建人一大笔钱，恳求他们不要将这个情形传扬出去。那福建老蒋，一脸贼笑，他知道了泽轩是我的孩子这个秘密，从此便要挟我，要我允许他们的家族也要得到承认，也要在唐人街有话事权。我和老蒋的情义便是从此开始的。  
我那时心痛了一夜，我十数年那样苦心筹谋、鞍前马后，这就是我的下场，父子反目，真的竟半点表面情义都没有。我知道我过得了这一晚，我又怎么能过得了以后的每一晚？我费尽心机怎么就求得这种结果，我在神台面前跪了一晚上，我问满天神佛，我问历代叔伯祖宗，怎么我竟走到了我们父子俩两不相容、相互屠戮的地步。  
后来我又想，他那么丧失理智大概也不是无迹可寻的，换做我，被视作继承人这么多年，一条老狗出狱了，自己竟成了一点权力也握不住的笑话，自己人里也好，旁的帮派也好，都只把他当个纸娃娃一样耻笑。我越是为他拼命，显得他越是无能。我有时候也想，这世界就是这么不讲道理的吧，你要是跟了错的人，做尽了对的事，也是落得一个‘错‘字。  
后来我定了心思，决定把我的手上有的，人也好，产业也好都送还给泽轩，叫聚义堂的叔伯叔父做个见证，我还是跟着马克西姆带着杰米走罢。  
可没等我能这么做，我就收到消息，林家杰死了，被泽轩折磨了一夜死的，他们先是打断了他的手脚，又将他的肉一片片削下来，逼着林家杰的十岁孩子当着众人的面生吃下去，那孩子当即就疯了，林家杰的老婆被泽轩的马仔轮奸至死了。  
我听到这消息，惊得我连站都站不起来，那家杰是我打从来旧金山做黑工便认识的兄弟，从不得罪任何人，怎么受到这么泯灭人性的对待。总之那时，泽轩是疯了，他是真的疯了。  
那时我的兄弟里头，还有许多不知道我和泽轩是父子的内情的，他们都和家杰要好，非要我杀了泽轩不可，那时候我看他们的架势，我若是不这么做，也会有别人去做，我还落得个软弱的名声。  
但我怎么能做，那可是雅媛的孩子，我怎么对得起雅媛，我是无论如何都不能这么做的，不然百年之后，我再见到雅媛，我怎么面对她。  
我叫人去把马克西姆寻来，马克西姆做得，可竟找不到他。我四散了人去找，马克西姆却不见了，随之泽轩也没了消息，不知道躲到哪里去了。我们纵然是洪门，但死了人，警察还是要管的，人还死得这么惨烈，是十分严重的案件了。  
我焦急地等消息，我好怕，我大概这辈子都没有这么怕过，我生怕哪天我一醒来，他们就将我的马克西姆挂在我的门前，向我示威。做黑帮的话事人是不能害怕的，但那不是别的人，那可是我的马克西姆。  
两天之后果然来消息了，有人给我寄来了一盘影带，我打开来一看·，几乎心疼得要昏过去。他们把我的马克西姆，我的阿基里斯抓了起来，折磨他，放狗咬他的身上的肉做饲料，他的腿到现在都是畸形的疤痕，他们还嫌马克西姆不叫不喊，觉得不过瘾，便拿来了钳子和起子，将他的牙一颗一颗敲下来。我眼看着他们对他做这些，我痛的几乎要死过去。  
他们在影带的最后留了地址，是码头边上的一个仓库，只许我一个人来，否则我的马克西姆不得好死。这是摆明了要杀死我俩了，我和马克西姆是我们那班手足的主心骨，我们没了，就再也没人能拿泽轩怎么办了。  
我去了，明知道是要死的了，但死我也要和我的阿基斯一起死。就像你今日似的，背着把双管枪，带着双刀。一去我就遭伏击了，十数个人围着我，都要开枪，幸得那时爆姜和林家兄弟带人来的及时，他们是来寻仇的。迅速解决了埋伏着的十几个人。  
我自己走到仓库里去，每走十步就有想杀我的，但那时的我已经叫悲愤和痛苦磨灭了理智。只要杀到我面前的，我就将他杀戮得不成人样。等到我找到马克西姆，我的子弹也用完了，腰上挂的两把战术刀也没了。  
马克西姆被他们捆着，垂着头，都不似人样了，只像是个被搅烂了的血肉团，身上没有一处是好的。我怕他死了，冲上去喊他的名字，抹开他脸上的血迹，我忍不住一直哭，仿佛我才是受了苦刑的人。他们怎么能这样对待他，将对我的愤怒都发泄到他的身上，拿他的痛苦做乐。马克西姆没有回应我，但气息尚存，大概是痛晕过去了。我叫人来解开他把他带走。  
我独自一个人，在最后的库房里找到了泽轩，我找到他时，库房的门还上锁，好像这就能阻止我似的，他大概没有料到他会失败，坐在沙发上瑟瑟发抖。他见我踹开了门，直直地冲他来，他就咋一跳站了起来，手里哆哆嗦嗦地握着把手枪指着我，狂乱地跟我说：“我不是你的孩子，我是于文正的孩子，滚啊！你只是一条狗而已！”  
他连连朝我开枪，但他太激动了，连枪都握不稳，子弹全落到地上了，不过我猜那时就算真打在了我身上，我也是没有感觉的，马克西姆受尽折磨的样子，我失去了所有心智，我满心只想将他加诸在马克西姆身上的苦难，加诸在他的身上。  
“是啊，你不是我的孩子。”我说。“你不忠不孝、不仁不义、杀戮成性，你怎么会是我的孩子，你是那姓于的狗东西的孩子。”  
他听了，又很震惊似的，忽的没了声势，低低的说：“不，我不是这样的，都是你逼我的，都是你逼我的……”  
他说到这里的时候，我已经走到了他的枪口面前，我握着他的手腕，跟他说：“开枪吧，你杀了一个我，放了我的兄弟，我也早点去见你妈妈。”当时我心中确实是这样想的，他若是要杀，便杀吧，我累了，我付出了这么些年，我累透了。  
不知怎的，他就愣愣地看着我，一直没有动手，像是冷极了似的，痛哭出来，凄惨地问我：“你真是我的父亲吗？”  
他的模样看的我也心软，他毕竟是雅媛为我生的孩子，我靠得更紧，搂着他，亲吻他的头发，他在我的怀里像是冷极颤抖不止地哭  
我叫他，你打死我罢。他听了，却又不肯，我也不知道那到底是不情愿或是他真的不敢，握着枪颤颤巍巍地哭泣，哀求道：“我做不到了，我做不到……”  
我抱着他，我还记得抱着他的感觉，他是个小孩子的时候我没抱过他，但是那时抱着他，我才知道，原来抱着自己的骨肉是这种感觉，这么圆满，这么温暖。我抱着他，我说：“没关系，没关系的，泽轩，不哭了，不哭了，做不到就算了你做不到，我不怪你，你是到底都不是真正属于这里的人，也不能真的算做我的孩子……”  
我安慰着他，他慢慢地就不哭了，我从后腰里抽出一把匕首，我轻轻告诉他，泽轩，你要是见到你妈妈，就跟她说别怪我。  
他还没来得及回答，我拿着刀，用刀尖从他的左耳根划拉刀右耳根。鲜血喷洒了我满怀满脸，落到我嘴唇上，都是热的，气管噗噗漏着气冒着血。他不可思议地瞪着我，双手捂着自己的喉咙，好像那样就能阻止自己的鲜血像是瀑布一般爆发涌流。我看着他，摇摇晃晃地走了几步，跪下了，好像仍然不敢相信一样看着我，他痛的想要尖叫，却因为声带也被割断了，他发出了像狗一样垂死挣扎的气息声音，最后连跪也支撑不住了，要倒下去，我跌在地上，爬过去扶起来他的背，托起他的脖子。他死睁着眼睛，像是死了多时的鱼，从眼眶里爆出来，像惨白的珠子。他似乎还想要说什么，但他什么也说不了了，只有他的气管还嘶嘶地喷着血。  
我就那样一直看着他，看着他的血流着流着便不再流了，他的血从温热变得冰冷粘腻，浸润住了我和他两个人，我的孩子死了，我的孩子就是这样死的，他本来生的也算高大的，流尽了血，竟像个萎缩的孩子似的，在我怀里没了气息。直到我现在回想起来，我都记得，我的心紧紧地缩成了令我剧痛不止，缩得像颗子弹一样小，打穿了我的肺，我在巨大的疼痛里窒息着哭泣。  
我的孩子死了，他就是这样死的，连眼睛都没闭上，就在我怀里，我满手都是他的冷却的血。我还从来没有像个真正的父亲一样抱着他哄他，而我第一次这么做，就是送他离开人世  
我哭的力气都没了，却忽的看见马克西姆，从门外缓缓地晃进来，他竟醒了，满脸是鲜血，一瘸一拐地来到我面前，沉默地看着我和我怀里的泽轩。  
“马克西姆。”我低声叫他。“我的孩子死了。”我哭着说。  
马克西姆却像个沉默的怪物或巨人，他没有回答我，像野兽一样喘息着，低下身来，抓起泽轩脖子上的领子，要将泽轩从我怀里拉走。我想阻止他，但我自己都透支了我自己的力气，我趴在地上求他不要带走他。  
马克西姆却充耳不闻，他受了这么大的折磨，却依然这么沉默、坚定和无法动摇。  
我跌跌撞撞地爬起来，哀求他停下来，我不知道他要干什么，我只是不想有人带走我的孩子。  
他根本没有理会我，一直拉着泽轩的尸体一路将倒不倒地向前走，我亦步亦趋地跟他走到了仓库外面。我扯着马克西姆，我问他你想要干什么，他也不回答，只是一把将我推倒在地。  
我看着他将泽轩，我的孩子塞进了一辆轿车的副驾驶位置上关上了门，我以为他要把泽轩的尸体带到哪里去，我爬起来想跟着他。  
但他没有，他拉开加油口，打着了一个火机扔了进去然后迅速地走开了。我又跌坐在原地上。那汽车像个巨大的燃气弹一样爆炸了，发出了炙热灼眼的白光，火光冲天，我的孩子在里面熊熊燃烧，连同我和雅媛的过去一起变成了焦黑的灰烬。  
我不再哭了，我看着那火一直烧一直烧，像是要把我和马克西姆的影子都烧尽了，马克西姆也没有去看火，他只是，眼神决绝地看着我，好像在仔细地看，看我到底是谁。我不知道他最终在我身上看到了什么，他就直直地倒下了，他本来就重伤，又费劲了力气，像座石碑一样轰然坍塌。就是这样，马克西姆，我的马克西姆，我的阿基利斯，即使现在他重伤难忍，濒临昏厥，他都不会忘记为我毁尸灭迹。  
我那么爱他，他也那么爱我，但我们的存在都时时刻刻提醒着彼此必须要无情才能幸存。  
啊……鹿肉好了……

 

我被他说得回过神来，他说了这许多，我被说的心神惘然，甚至忘记了自己身处的当下了。  
我低头看着在红辣椒油里突突翻滚的鹿血块，鲜红软嚅，如同一块块刚刚从人身上割下来的血肉。忽的我不知哪里生来的勇气，说道：“如果你真的像你说的那么爱他？那你何必杀他？将他送到别的地方，报警让他进监狱，办法多的是，不是吗？”  
叔公受伤搅和鹿肉的动作停下来了，说：“如果是这样，那么这条唐人街，是要姓李，还是姓于呢？”  
我浑身发冷，他嘴上说的如此爱他，他是如此深情的人父，但在这之前，他还是那个拼命偷渡到香港的年轻人，他还是那个刚刚到旧金山的保仔，贪心不足、面慈心狠，抓住一切可能的机会上位。  
“你也会这样对我吗？”我问他。  
他却反问：“那你会这样对我吗。”  
我没有答案。


	19. 第十九章

十九  
马克西姆果然在晚饭做好之后不久便回来了，背着枪，拎着两只死掉的山兔交给我，他瞧见房子里叔公在忙活的身影，便把皱纹挤得十分深刻，问我：“他怎么还在这里？”  
我瞧着他这神色不好看，我拿过了那两只死兔子，轻描淡写说：“我怎么知道？他也不是我的丈夫。”  
马克西姆还是恼了，揪着我的手腕，逼问我：“你是打算跟他回去了？”  
他问倒我了，我很忧愁地反问他：“我也不知道，马克西姆，难道我们就能一直这么逃避下去吗？如果是，我自然也很想。”  
马克西姆还想说什么，我忽地听见背后响起叔公的声音，很和蔼，甚至可以说情意绵绵地，说：“你可终于回来了，一整天了，你可打着什么东西没有呀？我看你该饿了，我给你做了好吃的，马克西姆，快进来。”  
我回头一看，叔公正姿态自得地倚在门边，眼角嘴边都带着暧昧的的笑意，像极了那天我和他在那法国人安德烈面前相争的媚态；不止如此，他大概趁晚饭做好了的空隙，换了件烟红色的衬衫，穿了条燕颔蓝的休闲裤，那颜色配的实在宜眼极了，身上虽然是红的，有装嫩的嫌疑，但那红的也不热烈也不显眼，淡淡的，反而衬得叔公气色很好，燕颔蓝色的裤子应当也是他找人订做的，反正在美国，是做不出这样沉稳又不显得老气的颜色。他穿那一身，背着光往那一站，我恍惚中仿佛真的看见以前正值盛年的他，虽然算不得十分英俊，但那讲究的，风流的派头，还有那身段，真是好看、漂亮极了。  
“你们俩怎么净站在那里悄悄地不说话？郁文，马克西姆打的东西你就挂到外面去，山里这么冷，挂一天不碍事，赶紧过来吃饭。”叔公朝我们招手。  
我看到马克西姆也盯着他，有那么一瞬间我发现他眼中闪过一点惊诧，我看是连马克西姆不小心看错了，以为从前那个在牢里亲吻他的青年尽真的平白回来了。  
不过马克西姆自然也很快反应过来了，问他：“你怎么还在这里？我不是让你滚吗？“  
“我滚，我滚，我是想滚的，可你看看你，我这才多久没见你呢？你就瘦成这样了，你们俩在一起就没怎么吃东西似的，我听郁文说，你们打的东西都没动，都晾着，多可惜。你让我滚没有关系，但我总要看你吃顿好饭我才放得下心。”叔公劝他的模样很柔和，让人不忍心拒绝他。  
再说，叔公把那鹿血旺烹得真是很香，我远远的站在门口，都能闻见那股让人食指大动的辣椒油香味。  
马克西姆舔了舔嘴唇，喉结上下滚动了两圈，他又卸下枪，叫我都挂起来，然后抬腿就往屋里走。叔公虽然没什么大的表情，但可见他很欢喜，他本想去挽马克西姆的手，马克西姆拂开了，他也不生气，赶着给马克西姆布置餐具。  
等我把东西都弄好了，再回到屋子里的时候，马克西姆已经放开了吃起来了。桌子上放着那一大锅颜色鲜艳诱人的鹿血，还有熬得软烂的鹿肉和鹿筋，都呼呼地冒着热气。叔公还洗了一盘水果，都是苹果、橙子、葡萄一类常见，但往桌上一摆，红的黄色紫的凑做一堆，水灵剔透的，看得很是喜人。  
我坐下了，叔公却还在马克西姆旁边站着，他热了一大壶伏特加，马克西姆喝尽了就即可满上；再说，马克西姆大约确实喜欢口味浓烈的东西罢，那盘鹿血得尽了他的心意，他高兴，吃得很急，叔公也由得他，一舀一舀地为他满上。我看他吃的样子很香，便也想要，谁知叔公握着那舀子不肯松手，说：“这东西女孩子吃了没用，别吃了吧，我怕我的马克西姆不够吃，是要发脾气的。”  
我是很不忿，但马克西姆忙着大口吃没管我，就那样，一整锅的鹿血，连同三四碗的鹿肉羹他都和着大杯大杯的温好的伏特加下了肚，末了，他还吃了大半篮的水果，这才解了饿。他吃得脸上发红，从颧骨到前胸上一大片粉红色，酒气冲天，他却很满足的模样，躺在烧着火的壁炉边上的躺椅上。  
叔公伺候他吃完了，又很殷勤地收拾东西，我趁着这个空档，就凑到马克西姆跟前问他怎么打算。  
结果马克西姆也说不出个所以然来，只说些“你不要以为我就这样原谅了这个烂婊子，我恨极了他，我非要大发作一回。”之类的胡话。  
我看他有点醉了，也聊不出来什么，只好照惯例，拿了一本阿加莎的小说，也在壁炉面前看。叔公收拾完了，却走过来，让我回房间里去。  
我很疑惑，抬头看他，却看见叔公又解开了衣上的纽扣，衣领开的直到胸口，胸肌若隐若现地透出些轮廓，火光照在他的脸和胸前，映出一种光亮温暖的光泽，我竟不知道怎么了，脸即刻红起来了。  
“我平常都在这里看书的。”我莫名地羞得连叔公的脸都不敢看，别着眼睛说。  
“他喝醉了，我伺候伺候他，郁文，听我的话，你回房里去看吧。”叔公的话说得十分绵软，让我都起了酥意。这样明显的暗示让我在我不好装傻，我抱起书，跑回房间里去了，心里砰砰跳地厉害。  
我坐在门边，明知叔公要做什么，我强压着不去想，看着手里的书，什么林内特、杰奎琳、豪华邮轮之类的，每一个名词我都认得，偏偏却都不知道是什么意思。我只听得门外叔公对着马克西姆说的那些细碎的软语，听他说什么“我的阿基利斯”、“我爱你”、“这世上再没有旁的人能取代你”这类的鬼话。木屋的门板薄，使我实在很难听不见客厅里的动静。  
不久，我就开始听见，有细细的笑声，拨开衣服的声音，连着事叔公时断时续的呻吟和轻轻的叫声。我听见他们亲吻，像是要不留余力地吞吃对方似的动静那样大。躺椅晃动着随着他们的节奏敲击地板，像是一个个小声的雷似的。  
我躲到了床上，捂着耳朵不敢再听，然而捂着也无用，那些旖旎的喃语已经随之而来的画面感，让我很惶恐，紧闭着眼睛祈祷自己赶紧睡着。然而事实上就是如此，你越是越用力地想要入睡，越是这样聚精会神地想要睡着，人反而会越清醒。  
我听他们折腾了好一会儿，声音忽地停了，我送了口气，以为这场引诱大概已经结束，我终于能睡个好觉。谁知刚有这个想法，我却忽然听得有人急急地拍我的门，拍的震天响。  
“郁文啊！你睡了么？”我只听见叔公焦急地喊我。“郁文，你起来一下，好么？”  
我只好披了睡袍，下床去，打开门一瞧，叔公一脸着急地站在我面前，他衣裳上的纽扣全都开了，脖子前胸都有几个显眼的红印子，我估计裤子也是他情急下套上的，纽扣拉链都没上，狼狈地让我不忍直视。  
“怎么啦？他扒开你衣服打你啦？”我讽刺地说。  
他皱着眉头骂我：“你怎么敢这样说我。哎呦，姑娘，我的好姑娘，你把急救箱放到哪里去了呢？我四处找不着。”  
我听见他讲‘急救箱’三个字心里一紧，问他：“你对他做什么啦？”我一边问，一边跑到厕所的镜柜里找来了急救箱，赶到客厅里去。  
马克西姆还在躺椅上躺着，裤子被乱七八糟地拉上了，他仰着脖子，捂着自己的口鼻，像是要哭似的，胸前嘴上大片大片的血迹。  
“唉，马克西姆……”我连忙蹲在他的身边，想要拉开他捂着自己的手。  
叔公走上来想要代替我，此刻我烦扰极了他，叫他：“您可别捣乱了，好好地把人弄成这样，您还想做什么？”  
叔公不好意思收起了自己的手，坐到了一边。  
“马克西姆，马克西姆，是我，是我，郁文，没事的……”我低声安慰他。  
马克西姆终于把手拿开了，鼻孔还不停地流着细细小小的一股股血，我用酒精棉擦干净了他脸上的血迹，往他的鼻孔里滴了止血的药剂，然后塞上两团棉花止血。整个过程马克西姆都不敢看我，我知道他羞耻，需要我这样的小辈中途救场，他觉得丢份，一时间也没对我说什么。  
我做完所有工作之后，收拾好了急救箱，转过来反观叔公，他像是无事发生一般坐在一旁的沙发上，翘着个腿，似乎还有些骄傲。  
他的模样我看了实在来气，他是习惯了违拗别人的意志达到目的，弄成这场面他似乎也并不觉得什么不妥，我急了便骂他：“怎么有人像你这么无耻？哄他吃了这么多鹿血，还猛喝酒，逼得他燥热难发，非和你做爱不可？现在可好，血气倒流，还要找来我替你处理这烂摊子。这样的事，您自己想想，说得过去吗？您还一点不害臊，我真是服了你了。”  
我站理，他一时间说不出能稳稳反驳我的道理，便耍赖说：“拿东西是他自己吃的，酒也是他自己喝的，要和我做爱，难道我还能逼他不成？你一个姑娘教训我这些，你不一点也不害臊？你跟着他到底做什么啦？使得你这么替他说话？到底谁是你的亲叔公了？”  
我便要跟他杠上，说他：“您也知道您是我的亲叔公呀？有本事您想个体面的法子把人家哄回去，就用不着我中途给你救场了不是吗？您未老不尊，还以为自己是二三十岁的人么？用这种手段。”  
叔公强辩道：“如果不是因为你在这里，他早就回去了，还逼得我来求他，你叔公我这辈子求过人几回？你这个添乱的东西，还教训我……”  
叔公还没说完，马克西姆便在躺椅上大叫了一声：“别吵了，烦！”  
我便立刻转身去照看他，他的血似乎很快止住，他便在躺椅上坐起来，眼神复杂地看着叔公，不知道是不是我看错了。叔公分明有些躲闪，害怕他这样子。  
马克西姆起初没说话，但他的神色已经把我吓得够呛，我抱着急救箱，坐到了最远的一端。后来终于开口了，上来就是冲着叔公怒骂了一句：“你这烂婊子！”  
也不知道是叔公自知理亏还是怎么样的，他也没敢说话，无语地看着马克西姆。  
马克西姆瞧他那副打不出声的样子，更气了，直叫：“你又给我下药！你这个臭婊子！你就只知道这么对付男人是不是，几十年了你都干这种蠢事。什么事都是干一炮就能解决的吗？你……你……”  
我一瞧，他鼻子里两团棉花被血浸红了，又开始流出血来，我也着急，忙劝他：“唉！你不要这样生气！你这样又流血了。”  
我又拿着止血药剂喝棉花上去给他换药，他一看到我，就大声问我：“你现在又跟他一伙了？”  
他这一问，我实在无语回答，我的境地尴尬得很，我还百口莫辩，叔公以为马克西姆和我同一个鼻孔出气，马克西姆又以为我背叛了他，而我自己到现在也没明白自己的立场是什么，也不知道怎么在他们的叙事语境下，我怎么就始终占据一个这么严重的位置，我还想来以为我的意志是没人在乎的，现在遭人在乎了，却没想到尽是受罪，里外不是人。  
叔公冷笑一声，说道：“你还不是因为她，所以一直不着家，你记恨我你一直记恨我没把娜塔莎留下来。你一直不肯原谅我，现在出来一个她，你马上离开我了，朝我乱发脾气来折磨我、惩罚我！我做错什么了？你要这样疏远我，宁愿守着她生活在这么个人影不见的树林里。我一直对你那么好，那么爱你，你却当作无事发生！我争取一下我自己的爱情，怎么了有错吗？你抢的还是我的孩子，你就不许我抢回去了吗？”  
“唉……”我还没来得及插一句问娜塔莎又是何许人也。  
马克西姆又是爆怒了，说：“你不要把娜塔莎掺和到这里来！我真是恨不得把你活活掐死我才解气，出了错，你从来不认为是自己的错，千推万推都是别人引起的，结果出了事，你又要找别人替你解决！我折磨你么？好，好，我就折磨你！也不枉你折磨我这么多年。你从前说生意稳固了，你就会跟我一起走到别的地方去，去和我实现我的梦想，结果呢1？你从来没想过我的梦想，你接到身边来的人倒是越来越多了；出了事你还叫我替你去做那些肮脏事。你明知我会难过，你却非要和别人在一起来激我，我生气了我伤心了，你就坐着冲我哈哈大笑！过后又哄我，说爱我，说不想要失去我才这么做的。每次有人喜欢我，有人爱我，你就一点都见不得，背着我把人解决了。你知道我想要什么，可你总是不给我，你就那样吊着我，让我存着个念想，还总以为会真的实现。我们都快七十岁了，你还做着你的黑帮皇帝，我还做着一条你高兴了就逗一逗，不高兴了就视若无物的狗。这样的日子我真是过够了，我把她带走，你猜错了！我不是要独占她，我是不想她变成你这样。背信弃义、满嘴谎言、没有道德的黄皮婊子。你才不爱我，你也不爱那个男妓或者神父，你只是爱戏弄我们，看到我们为你痴狂，吃尽了爱而不得的苦头，你就很有成就感，你就满足了，偶尔给点甜头让我们还挂念着，逃脱不得。你看见别人为你受苦，你便开心了，大声嘲笑别人的感情，亚历山大就是活生生的例子，你要别人爱你，你却一点也不爱别人！不仅如此，你还要扭曲别人的爱，嘲弄别人的爱，给身边每一个人都制造厄运和痛苦，你是最下贱的婊子，而我是最愚蠢的狗。”  
我被马克西姆的一番说辞震惊得无法言语，马克西姆说完之后便像只受伤的野兽一般喘气，仿佛刚刚的言辞已经烧尽了她所有的愤怒，他被烧空了，空的只剩下个可悲的空壳，双眼含泪。  
叔公听罢了，只是神情木然地低着头，半刻之后，他站起来，跪在马克西姆的双膝之间，凝视着他，不久，悄悄落下泪来，他伸手过去，试着抚摸马克西姆的脸，见马克西姆没有躲闪，便放心地伸出拇指去抹掉了他眼角的眼泪，说：“我没有忘记过，你说你想和我在一起，只有我们两个人，我何尝不想呢？马克西姆，没错，我是这样的人，我从没说过我不是，我知道你伤心，如果你不爱我了，那我走了。马克西姆，你是了解我的，我没有什么可怕的，我只怕你再也不爱我了。但你如果确实这样，我也毫无办法，但你要记得，我并非不爱你，只是我是个不值得被爱的人而已。”  
马克西姆无话，叔公抹了抹自己的脸颊，也站起来，想拿电话叫袁文豹开直升机来接走他。  
就在这个我们三个人都相对无言的瞬间，我明白这将是个具有决定意义的时刻，这或许就是旧金山最狂野最疯狂的一对婊子与狗彻底分离的瞬间。而不知道什么原因，我忽然决定，这不能发生，这绝不能，也许是因为我知道他们相爱的程度比他们现在以为的要深，也许是因为我能预见他们失去对方之后将会怎样支离破碎，又也许，在心里最深的某一处，那些称赞我和叔公相似的人说对了：我也是个唯恐天不乱的婊子。  
于是我说：“不是这样的，叔公跟我商量过，他想要靠我洗白他的产业，马克西姆，只有这样，才是实现你梦想生活的唯一途径。叔公老了，他没办法独立完成这件事，但他仍然爱你，他并不希望你们接下来仍然在FBI的监视下生活。马克西姆，叔公身上还系着很多人的身家性命，所以他没有办法给你你所想要的，但是没关系，换我来承担着，一切都会好的。”  
叔公握着电话，震惊地转向我，那一刻我甚至在想，他在惊讶什么呢，震惊于我的谎言？还是震惊于那并不是谎言？  
马克西姆只是看着叔公，质问他：“是真的吗？”  
我并不知道叔公当时的真实想法，他惯来是个撒谎的婊子，也不知道他到底是认同我的想法，还是说只要求得马克西姆爱他的那份安稳，他什么都愿意做。  
总之，“是的。”叔公说。  
从此以后，在山谷里，彼此也都相安无事了，叔公还像从前在家里那样伺候他，对他好，马克西姆也仍是那种理所当然的态度。在别人看来自然是马克西姆不识好歹，但只有他们自己知道，他们之中是谁把爱当成了理所当然的下贱货。  
最终，我们还是跟着叔公回去旧金山，华人的帮会不能没有他的话事人太久，叔公也不是只属于我或者马克西姆一个人的。我们把我们1打猎所得的皮毛都带上了，叔公还笑说正好，大了做件皮毛大裘，小的做个围脖或者手套。我没说，但其实旧金山的冬天哪有这么冷呢？美国人冬天跑到西海岸去都是图个暖和的。但是叔公还是一个劲喊冷，呆在山里，他也嫌山里水汽重，都是树，阴凉得很，他那只被打坏过的腿生痛，他时时叫嚷着要回到旧金山去才好，城市里头日夜灯火通明，总有一种温暖的氛围在。  
然而马克西姆却正好相反，他留恋山林里的一切，尤其是那阵清新微凉的空气，我大约记得他最爱的还是西伯利亚那白色的树林，到底是在莫斯科长大的人，他性子冷漠，骨子里还是热爱鹅毛大雪的冬天。  
我想，世间怨侣都不过这样而已，一个属于冬天的人，偏偏爱上了最是怕冷的人。


	20. 第二十章

二十  
回去的路上，马克西姆开车开得平稳而缓慢，他一路东张西望，那一大片沙漠和平直的公路以及偶尔出现的山林他都凝望不止，我看得出来他对泥土和树木的深刻留恋，然而他最后还是选择既没有草木也没有野兽的旧金山去，为了我和坐在我身边的李。我暗自感到一丝残忍，也才突然顿悟过来，他在我初到叔公家时，他所表现出的种种不讲道理、野蛮放肆的举动。我早该明白，那是一只生来自由的困兽在钢铁丛林里的挣扎和妥协  
我本身心存疑虑，打算按下不表，但欺骗这样的马克西姆的愧疚纠缠住了我，使我脱不开。行到中途，马克西姆在油站停下了车，我看着他去付钱的身影慢慢走远，我便转过脸，质问叔公：“叔公，陈楷林呢？”  
叔公手里本来正转着那串水色极好的佛珠，忽的停了，也不看我，疑惑问：“怎么？怎么问起他？”  
“杰米和您都给我讲过那关于福建人的故事，但很出奇的是，陈楷林都没有出现在这个故事里。您一向倚重他，总说那是从猪仔船上讲究得来的兄弟，有事商量决定必找他，那这样他为什么没有出现在那个时候？于泽轩都掐到你的脖子上了，我不相信陈楷林会没有反应。除非……”  
“除非他当时在为我做别的事情。”叔公攥紧了手里的佛珠。  
“您信任他，他办事也是极妥当仔细的，也懂得说话的门道，和您一面唱红唱黑也很熟练。那场见面福建人自然不会去找来于泽轩坏了他们的好事，您带的都是生死相依的老兄弟。那么能泄密把于泽轩激怒的人恐怕……”我没说下去，叔公那双狼眼斜瞥着我。  
“您别留心。我就是那么一猜。”我冲他笑笑。“您说是不是？”  
叔公那样侧目地盯着我，换做刚来的时候，我定怕极了，然而现在却不怕，或许马克西姆是对的，杀戮会给人带来权力感。  
我看他眼珠子转了两转，似是想了想，才微微露出一点笑，说：“是。你继续猜猜？”  
我吞了吞口水，思量了许久，才说：“你从一开始就没有打算过给他实权。他没错，他一开始就是要来争权的。这也是为什么你引诱马克西姆，他很强大，他可以作为你新的狗。”  
“郁文。”他低低地唤了我一声，将手里的佛珠串甩了甩，又继续数起来，说：“我不知道你是怎么想的，但是你要明白，一个华人在美国社会生存本就是很艰难的事，一群华人更如此，如果他们跟错了人，后果是很严重的。只不过后来事情发展得不受我控制……”  
“不受你控制？”我厉声打断了他，说道：“不，每一个环节都受你控制，引起他的愤怒，再使得他引起所有人的愤怒，在众望所归之下，你大义灭亲、杀子夺权，之后人们又怕你、又敬你。这就是一个话事人所需要的全部。无论你怎么粉饰，事实就是如此。从头到尾，乃至于现在，你都没打算过放手的。你在红姑面前作势让她以为我要做你的后继，都是要威胁她不要妄想得到你的权力。”  
我说完了，才慢慢感觉到害怕的凉意，如果他对他的亲儿子尚且如此，那我又算得了什么。  
他不动声色地继续转着他的佛珠，悠悠地问我：“但你还是为我撒谎了不是吗？”  
“那是因为……那因为……”我说不出来，心里却知道答案，但那让我更加恐慌。  
“你也希望他能留在你身边吧？”叔公不紧不慢地说：“你明白，你始终要跟我回旧金山去的，你大学还没上完，而且……”他顿了顿，笑着对我说：“从前我以为，你害怕我，现在认真想想，郁文，你妒忌我罢了。”  
他说对了，我却觉得可悲，我含着苦反问他：“你觉得他真的不知道我们在骗他吗？”  
“他知道。”他还留着笑，甚至可以说有些得意。“他总是知道的，要是俗点说，我们都在一起快三十年了，有什么不知道的呢？”  
“他知道那为什么……”  
“因为他爱我，因为他太爱我，只要有一点点可能的迹象，他就会说服自己相信。”  
他还有些嘲弄，说：“向来如此，他知道我撒谎，我知道他知道我撒谎却还是会相信我。这就是爱。郁文，你要记住，爱就是这样误导人的，你以后要小心，要很小心。”  
“来不及了。”我凝视着叔公，喃喃道：“来不及了。”  
“那么亚历山大呢？”我追问。“你也是这样误导了他？”  
他手里的佛珠停了停，又继续转动，说：“那是另一个复杂的故事。”  
“我听起马克西姆谈起过他，十分愤怒。”我说。“他也许到现在仍然不知道你是为了给自己铺路才背离了他。”  
“他知道的。只是他自己一直觉得远不止这些。”叔公翻了翻眼睛，无奈地说。  
“您能跟我说说他吗？”我追问。  
“待会儿马克西姆回来了，听见我在和你说他，肯定是要大发脾气了。”叔公有些不大情愿，害怕他的情人又要不再爱他。  
“您要是想他不在大发脾气，您就应该当着他的面和我说。”我眼瞧着马克西姆回来了，开了车门，一只脚跨进来，我就马上说：“怎么认识的，发生了什么，您全都干干净净交代清楚，马克西姆就得相信你了。”  
“你们在说什么？”吗，马克西姆坐回来，一脸狐疑地转过来，倒车，顺便盯着叔公。  
叔公却忽然露出一副有些慌乱害羞的样子，我真的不得不说，我当下真的很佩服这个男人，脸色神态说变就变简直让人措手不及。  
叔公低垂着眼，看了看我，又看了看马克西姆，说：“她要我说亚历山大的事。”  
马克西姆果然勃然大怒冲着我来了，说：“你没事要他说这个干什么？你想干什么？小姑娘？”  
我知道是正踹到老虎屁股上了，心里看着叔公十分无辜的模样，心里直想和马克西姆一样，一跺脚大骂一句‘真是个臭婊子’。  
“我……”我舔了舔嘴唇，着急了只好照直了说：“我没想干什么呀，我只是想知道而已。一提起这个人您就发脾气，当年的内情你不知道，所以您生气，可是叔公是爱你的呀。我就奇怪了您怎么杰米、威廉都容下了，您怎么就容不下一个还被关着的人呢？您不肯说，我就想找叔公问问清楚罢了。您不爱听我就不让他说就是了。”  
马克西姆听我说了这么一番话，心里头觉得我认为他小气，便也行不通，就指着叔公说：“好，好，你说，你给我们详详细细地说，做了什么事，说了什么话，你心里到底是怎么想的，全都给我说得一清二白的。现在我们离旧金山还有五百里呢，你但凡隐瞒一点贼心思，我就扔你这婊子下车道沙漠里去！”  
上几天的时候，我还疑虑着，现在我确信了，我确实就是个唯恐不乱的人，看着马克西姆大发脾气，我竟然慢慢地很高兴。马克西姆发脾气的时候实在是很可爱的，尤其是对着叔公，气血都冲到脖子脸上直发红，瞪着一双眼睛，握着拳头，心里只恨不能打他，只能干瞪着眼大吼大叫。像中国人过年时贴的门神似的，说出的话也有趣，实在是可爱得紧。不过也只怕是我才有这样的感受，那些死在他手上的人就无法和我苟同了。  
叔公神情惶惶，随着车上路了，他也缓缓说来：  
唉……马克西姆，你要我向你自证多少次，早在我见过亚历山大之前，我就爱慕你，这是一直都没有变的。虽说你们外貌上确实很像，也高大，生得阳光灿烂般的金发，高耸的眉骨下面都压着一双晴山蓝的眼睛，说得难听些，简直都像是直接从德军法西斯征兵海报里走出来的雅利安人物。但你们确确实实是不一样的。你是忠诚勇武的人，我第一眼看见你，我就爱你，你像是我小时候看过的那些中苏友谊永存海报上的模特，是那种青春期惹人幻想的模糊剪影。但是亚历山大，他在我心里就没有你给予我的那种柔和的暖光了。  
当你站在我身边，我总是觉得安全，尽管我常常因为你和别人为了我的缘故打架而很心疼，但我知道你会保护我。我好像一直都知道，你是爱我的，在你自己都秘而不见的地方，你像我爱你一样爱着我。但后来，每次站在亚历山大身边，我却只觉得害怕，他很高大，也同你一样孔武有力，却经常因为一些莫名其妙的原因打我。  
早在他把我调走之前，我是一直避免和他接触的，他手下的老是以欺负我为乐，因为黑人比他们更强壮，拉美人懂得拉帮结派，只有华人，我总是孤伶伶地，怕见人。后来你搬进来，虽然很沉默，但是你对我很好，你看见那些黑人嘲笑我，会主动帮我驱赶那些人，你总是在我身边，在图书室，在餐厅，你都跟着我。我就偷偷爱你，我按照书上的指示，在图画本上画你的画像，虽然画得不好，但这是我自己的心意，我自己珍藏着知道便好。后来你因为我被关禁闭，我也偷吃的给你，那时候食堂管理由雅利安帮管着，他们知道了我偷东西的事，也把我打得不轻。但我那时就是怕你饿着，关禁闭的时候谁会给你好东西吃呀。可能就是因为我偷了几回，这个事就被告诉了亚历山大，他是他们的首领，也是食堂的负责人。他们警告我不许再为你偷吃食，不然就打死我。所以后来你被放出来，我才叫你不要靠近我的，他们喜欢挑衅你，看你为我打架的样子，他们觉得很好笑，可是当时我不想再让你被人看笑话了。  
可是你还是因为我被关起进去了，马克西姆，我不肯听他们的警告，想要趁防风的时候偷偷溜进去，结果和亚历山大打了个照面。因为雅利安人的帮派掌握了食堂的控制权，而他是他们的管理员我没想到，我溜进去的时候会正好碰上他在清点新来的货物。我来不及跑，就又被他拦腰捉住了。  
“让我看看你都偷了什么你个黄皮贱种。”他死死抱着我四处摸我身上的东西，狠狠地说。  
“不要摸，不要摸，我没有偷东西！”我求他。  
结果呢，他在我身上只搜到了一本图画本，我求他还给我，他却把我甩到一边，打开看了起来，我羞愧难当。因为里面全都是我的马克西姆，当我想念他的时候我就画他，有时他看着我很认真的样子、无聊的样子，我全都画下来了。我又羞愧又害怕，监狱是个很奇怪的地方，四处都有鸡奸时时发生，然而他们却会认为如果你真的喜欢某个男人就是天下最值得贬低的事情，人们唾弃这种感情。  
他看了好一会儿，我以为他一定会对我一顿拳脚交加并施以大声嘲笑，但是很奇怪，他没有，他只是大声呼喝我，问：“喂，我手下的人对你很差是吗？你还要偷东西吃。”  
我不敢说是为了马克西姆偷的，只好承认食堂里的人克扣我的饭菜，不过这也是事实，那些雅利安人给我的饭菜向来很少，他们嘲笑我矮小单薄，就不让我浪费粮食。  
“那你回去吧，以后不要再让我发现你偷食物，我自然会吩咐食堂里的人多给你一点的，滚吧。”他的语气听起来很差，但脸色看起来没什么不妥，想必也没有大生气。可是当我想要讨回我的图画本的时候，他却不许，收在了自己的衣服里。  
后来我很长一段时间都在想他的态度怎么变得这么快，甚至还承诺优待我。我想来想去大概也只有因为那本图画本的缘故，我刚刚不是说，他们很似吗？他们在外貌上是很似的，然而我的画技也很差。大概是亚历山大把那图画上的人当成了自己，就以为我暗地里喜欢他。  
但他却没有因为这样打我，他被一个男人喜欢，而且对方甚至不是白人。他不像普通的罪犯流氓一样觉得这是一件很耻辱的事，相反，他竟要因此回报我。从那时候我就知道了，他并非真的相信雅利安兄弟会的那一套，只不过他太雅利安了，也时常暴怒而起，被人认为很威风所以他才做了他们的首领，他以为我喜欢他，只好用自己所能及的范围回应这份喜欢，现在想来，那可能是亚历山大少数很温柔的时刻。  
……什么？你他妈说什么？你觉得这叫卖身救你？我操，你也配？你想去州立监狱，去啊，我们现在马上就去，我要当着你的面向他表达我的爱意好不好？你看，这就是这么多年来我都不愿意和你多讲他的事的原因。我还没讲几句，你就像个猩猩一样大叫！  
人家可不像你，我亲了你，你明明也喜欢我，你却把我推落在地上骂我，自顾自走了扔下我不管。那时候你也觉得我的爱很羞辱你对吧？但他没有！  
你？你什么你？你自己干了什么你自己记得。你还觉得我是为了服软叫你别打我才吻你的？我被人打过、强奸过多少回了，我从来没有吻过他们其中一个人，从来没有做小伏低过。之后你还不跟我说话，也不拿正眼看我，以此来惩罚我。你从前爱静静地听我念普希金的诗，那也没再允我念了。  
马克西姆，你总是指责我对你很无情，我知道你心里怎么想的，但是也对我很无情过。有时候我心疑我当初的决定对的，我没有救亚历山大，而是救了你，也许我们这样在一起是不对的，我们总是让对方失望，我恨你性格粗鲁、说来就来说走就走，而你总是要我反复证明给你看我没有爱过亚历山大。这一次次的，我那次不是尽了我的全力向你明证，我一向是爱你的。但你不信，你永远不信，你永远都在猜忌我。相爱的两个人在一起不应该是这样的，又或者说，是不是爱一个人总是带点恨意，才足够强劲、足够旺盛。  
不知不觉原来我们已经互相折磨对方，这么多年了。  
因为我是个喜怒无常的疯婊子吗？好吧，你这么说，我也觉得是。所以有你这么心地纯良的人爱我，是幸运，也是很不幸罢了。  
如果让亚历山大知道了我们之间的纠缠，大概会把我们当成个笑话看。自从你丢下我了，我又是自己一个人了，也有一些拉美人欺负我，他们揍我的时候叫这个做“练手”。我不知道他们为什么要练手，有段时间我还以为他们要冲着马克西姆去，很担心。但后来我把局势看明白了。拉美人的帮派想把食堂的控制权抢过去。郁文，这里我就要和你解释一下了，管理食堂是监狱里只赚不赔的生意，从食物运进来导致造成饮食都是食堂负责的，从外面运粮食的时候，你可以吩咐运送的人私自夹带，要什么都有，什么皮带、皮鞋、香烟、好用的剃须膏什么的，犯人们需要什么都要向食堂沟通，但是最主要的是毒品，毒品在监狱仍然非常流行，就是食堂外面的食物承包商带来的。  
拉美人在监狱外面也有的他们的联系人，后来我琢磨明白了，他们想要找时机杀了亚历山大，这样拉美人就可以夺下食堂的控制权。  
我想要报答亚历山大对我的宽宥，但是哪里说话都不方便，最后我挑了个亚历山大在淋浴间洗澡的时间，那群雅利安人都很野蛮，亚历山大洗澡的时候所有人都要等着，直到亚历山大出来了才可以进去洗，哪怕你洗到一半，也要被赶出来。我趁他淋浴的时候，也去淋浴，本来我也是要被赶出来的，但是我求他，我说：“我又很重要的事情务必要私底下告诉你，求你了，克莱恩先生，这对你来说很重要。”  
他听了我的话，没说什么，只是将信将疑地看了我一眼，然后使了个眼色，叫他的手下们放开我，澡堂里只剩下他和我。他倒不急着想知道我要说什么，只是解开了遮羞布，面朝淋浴头，打开了水，仰着脸，那时的我站在他后面，看见水和阳光一起在他的脸上流动，我不得不承认，他实在很英俊，那一刻他仿佛如此自由，仿佛破海而出的那朝阳的神衹。  
他享受了一会儿热水的洗礼，才转过头来问我：“你说你要说什么？”  
我从对他的凝视里回过神来，不知怎么的，我居然有些不敢看他，垂着眼说：“我在外面有一个联络的人，平时能夹带点小东西……”  
他不耐烦的摇摇头，说：“我知道，说重点。”  
“有个意大利人，是个毒鬼，嘴里很容易撬东西，我和他经常闲聊什么的，他们好像有要暗杀你的意思，因为他们的唐希望也能掌握监狱里的毒品流通，这玩意儿需求很大。但是现在被你掌握着，而你手下那群人，没了你我怀疑他们连生活都没法自理了。”  
在我说完那一刻，他笑了，看着我。他笑的神态很神秘也很迷人，他总是压着眉骨，让眼角和嘴边都闪烁轻微的笑意。  
他这么笑得让我有些不安，想了想，告诉别人有人暗杀你，连个时间地点都没有，的确有点可笑，毕竟他在监狱里那样强大，随时都有人想要暗杀他，这还需要说吗？  
我想了想，觉得这样实在是很蠢，就怯怯地想走了。  
“就这些吗？”他叫住我，朝我走来。  
“嗯……”我还是不敢看他，他身上滴着水滴，像是金黄的流金。我想了想，追加了一句：“你最近还是多安排些人在你身边吧，少一个人呆着。”  
“我现在就一个人呆着，你会伤害我吗？”他朝我逼近。  
我只得步步后退，说：“怎么会？我做不到。”  
“你会骗我吗？“他将我逼到了墙角。  
我和他靠的如此近，我甚至能感觉到他身体里所散发出的能将人融化的热量。  
“我……我不会的。”他让我有些害怕，我侧着身打算溜走。  
“好。你说的，你说的。”他好像看出了我的意图，伸手摁住了我的肩膀，逼迫我面对着他，以至于我可以闻到他呼出来的气息。  
“展示给我看。”他说。  
接下来……额……接下来，并不是什么马克西姆乐见的情节了。他把我摁在墙上操了一顿……我操！这你也能骂我，这都多少年前的事了，再说了这是我能控制的吗？什么？反抗？尖叫？我又不是女人，操一顿怎么了？操一顿怎么了？你就不能大方一点吗？你要说我勾引他，行吧，我就勾引他了好吧？按照你当时对我不闻不问的狗屎态度，我为什么不能勾引他？你个臭傻帽。  
这话题真不适合在马克西姆面前讲，而马克西姆又时时在我身边，本来我和他之间发生的事，我都准备带到坟墓里去了。但是你们俩问起了，其实我也觉得没有什么不能回答的，就是马克西姆一听见亚历山大就像发狗瘟一样。我能怎么办吧。  
于是后来他叫我到他的寝室里去住，我人小言微，自然无法拒绝。我回到牢房里把这事告诉马克西姆，他竟很悲伤，悲伤到可能他自己都意识不到他很悲伤，他的双眼放空得像虚无的天，坐在那里呆呆地望着我，我心痛极了，那时不需要言语，我也知道他终于意识到他爱我就像我爱他一样。但是这来得太晚了，我想说些狠决的话，断了他的念想，也断了我自己的。  
马克西姆，我爱你。我嘴上说着不要你，心里面全满是这种想法。结果他差点要把我掐死，怎么说，我这个人对自己这条命一向都看的很低，现在能活到这么大岁数，实在是老天保佑。  
但你没有，你最终没有，你还是放开了我，眼里含着泪很无措地看着我。让我只想吻你，不顾一切地吻你，你还记得吗？我靠近你，靠的很近很近，说那句你最爱的普希金的诗句，我轻轻地跟你说：“但愿上帝保佑，会有人像我一样爱你。”  
你就哭了，痛吻我，我们便做爱了。但是第二天我还是要到亚历山大的牢房里去。你不舍，我也不舍，你啊，到哪里都总是形单影只的，怎么可能斗得过别人拉帮结派的呢？  
我不能因为马克西姆在这里，我就夸大其词。说实话，他的兄弟会里的人因为我一个黄种人搬到他的寝室去而质疑他，觉得是我用什么方法骗取了他的信任。亚历山大对我说，不要怕。然后对对监狱里那堆白垃圾说，你们若是不服我的，大可挑战我，自己做自己的主便罢了。但若是做不到，就不要质疑我，我想做什么，就做什么，不必和人解释。  
说到这里，我不得不说一下，我发现亚历山大身上有种天生的气质，他是生错了家族才沦落至此，若他是个肯尼迪，那他定是个难得一见的铁腕总统。这种气质让人不得不听他的，甚至觉得这事本就该按照他的意志进行的。后来那些人嘲笑我是他的杂种老婆，但没有人再敢欺负我了。  
我要说，他其实待我不错。他没有受过系统的教育，他所学到的知识，都是怎么去做一个匪帮分子。他原本是生在纽约的，被纽约黑帮分子以纽约黑帮的风格养大。我发现他身上还残留着许多“纯真年代”的痕迹，即使在监狱里，他每天都要那个在制衣车间为他工作的人将他的衣服烫妥帖了给送来，他习惯梳六十年代男士里最流行的那种四六分的油头，要我每天都替他梳，他才高兴。  
他有时操我，不允许别的人碰我，操我的时候很沉默，大多是晚上的时候，操完我了，我就爬到自己的床上去睡觉，这个时候他便开始说话了。一开始他说他是在纽约长大的，他的父亲就是美国黑帮里的强权人物，说话很有分量，甚至可以说很霸道，处事很极端，这也为他们在纽约五大意大利家族盘踞时期占领了一席之地。他母亲因为生他而死掉了，他又不肯认他父亲后来娶的女人，所以他说他没有妈妈。他父亲的处事风格给了他很大的影响，以至于等到他刚长大二十岁，他就已经成就了不少功绩。然而可能就是一山容不得二虎吧。他会让他的父亲，性格太过相似，以至于到了他二十三岁的时候，他和他的父亲谁也容不下谁了，他的父亲最后抓住了一点他和其他家族斗殴的小事，而将他驱逐出纽约了。从此他连父亲也没有了。  
他走得够远，一路走到旧金山。那时候的旧金山方兴未艾，他的行事和他的风度为他赢来了很多追随者，有很多人为他效忠至今，是的，他在监狱里，但仍然靠着他的代理人控制着他的黑帮。我们现在和他的黑帮也有很多合作……  
……什么？我操？这你也能骂我，合作，你知道什么叫合作吗？就是做生意，不是和亚历山大隔空做爱。  
不过说到爱，我一直不那么清楚亚历山大是不是爱我，还是说他只是很孤独。他是因为杀了一个警察所以入狱的，倘若杀个什么别的人，都好糊弄过去，可他偏错杀了个警察，这下子旧金山谁都饶不了他。他的假释申请永远被拒绝，甚至于，他在外头还有个老婆和孩子，监狱里的心理医生一直报告认为他的心理仍然具有攻击性，不允许他和他的孩子见面。他的孩子是他的老婆来监狱里探视他的时候怀上的。直到三岁多了，他都没有亲眼见过那孩子的长相。  
有时候我觉得他只是很孤独，他虽然有许多随从，但在我和他平时的接触里，他厌恶他们的愚蠢。我有时候会带书会寝室里看，他看见我在读书就会要求我讲给他听，讲着讲着他就吻我，抱我。我从没看见亚历山大哭过，但他是我之前所见过最孤独的人之一。  
他爱我吗？可能是吧，因为他一开始就被误导以为我爱他，一个人会如此孤独以至于，只要有一点点爱给他，哪怕是假的，他也要死死抓住，回报出许多来。  
我感慨命运造作弄人，亚历山大需要我，而当时的我，满心只有马克西姆，因为我是模范犯人，所以会被分到很轻的活，而且因为我再教育课程成绩好，还被分到去做心理医生的助理。所以只要一逮到机会，我就和马克西姆做爱，我们约在洗衣房或者杂物间之类隐蔽的地方，用猛烈而疯狂的方式分享对方。我们当时拥有时间太少，我们没有时间争吵或者打架，我们将所有的时间用作来爱彼此之上。在当时的我眼里，马克西姆是世间最完美的造物了，根本不是我眼前这个只会骂我是臭婊子的傻帽。  
在亚历山大的看管下，我过了一段很不错的日子，为了回报他，我说服了监狱里的心理医生，千辛万苦，为他求来了一份良好的心理报告，允许他和他的老婆孩子相见。那天他很高兴，抱着我不停吻我，他大概以为这也是我深爱他的表现。那天他给我说了很多他自己的事，他的孩子很健康也很茁壮，但这都是因为他在外面那些衷心跟随他的人看管的好。而他的老婆则是个疯狂的女人。  
我还记得亚历山大有时跟我说，他在遇见我之前，他还以为他可能这辈子都只会被婊子吸引。他的老婆本来是脱衣舞娘，长得是很美的，性格却泼辣，喜欢发脾气，在家里上蹿下跳、摔打东西，亚历山大拿她没有办法，她却嘲笑亚历山大是个没种的男人，都不敢打她。亚历山大真动起手来，她也还手，她知道亚历山大根本不敢把他往死里打，他们便总是打架，打完了，他的玛戈也就是他的老婆，玛戈就报警说亚历山大打她。可是这样以后呢，她又引诱亚历山大和她做爱，等到警察来的时候她就像个妓女一样哈哈哈大笑，丝毫不知廉耻。  
他跟我讲着许多，我很难说我没有被触动。你问我为什么明知会加深他对我的感情的误会，还要帮助他？我不知道，我真的不知道，人性非常奇怪，这些年来我也没弄清楚我对亚历山大是什么态度……你看，马克西姆，这可是你自己说的，你自己说的我爱他，你说我可以否认，我操你妈，我否认了你信吗？说不定你他妈真说对了，我可能真的还想着他，想念和他操，我就是个婊子，我就喜欢和厉害的男人做爱。怎么？你要打我吗？在高速公路上？在我的孙侄女面前？你要是打我，我就报警。  
我不知道，我或许不爱他，却很享受他爱我的感觉，随后我跟他共处一间囚室处了十年。从未把我当作泄欲的工具，甚至有点搞笑的说，亚历山大竟然很忠贞，他看不上任何新来的人，长得多年轻多鲜嫩的都好。他却始终爱我，我很难说我没有些得意感。  
但我仍然和马克西姆时常偷偷做爱，不知道为什么十年时间都没有磨灭我们之间的热情。我还记得有一年除夕夜，监狱里举办晚会，我和他偷偷溜出来做爱，做完了我偷拿厨房里用来做菜的酒和马克西姆喝。喝完得酩酊大醉，后来又一起冲回了晚会上，把在台上表演单簧管的人赶下去，开始很大声地唱喀秋莎，俄文的唱过一遍，中文的也唱一遍，本来台下的人们都骂我们，往台上扔鞋子什么的。但是我们太醉了，以至于我们无暇顾及别人的咒骂，我们唱的好大声，好像整个监狱都在回响喀秋莎的歌声，我们太高兴了，以至于后来台下的囚犯们还是笑了，他们也被我们的高兴感染了。  
那时候的我清醒过来之后，却感觉到了一个很了不得的事实，也就是我意识到，我没了马克西姆我就不知道怎么办了，怎么说，我的马克西姆让我感觉完整，我从来没有过这种体验，但是现在有了，我才发现我多么渴望这种完整感。  
但我对亚历山大从来没有过这种感觉，他对我是好的，可就像我放才说的，造化弄人。如果没有马克西姆，我或许会爱他的，可是如果没有马克西姆，我根本就不会想要和他有接触。这是一个难以言说的矛盾，广东人爱说“有缘无份”，我想大抵如此。  
他是真的爱我，以至于他那个在监狱外的老婆听说了我的存在，便在夫妻探访时发疯，骑在他的肩头上生生在他的左耳咬下来一小块肉。他那时候还不知道，他的妻子在外头想念他想念得发了狂，连孩子也不管不顾，整日吃海洛因度日。  
不久之后，亚历山大的代理人便传来消息，说他的老婆因为吸毒过量死了，但即使如此，警察们仍然不允许他参加他妻子的葬礼。  
那一天他很悲伤，我从来没有见过他那么悲伤，他一直以很强硬的形象示人的，却独独在我面前哭了，我安慰了他许久，他却对我说，如果是你，我也许就疯了。  
亚历山大从来没有对我说过我爱你，但这句话让我颤动了很久。我不知道，我觉得我不能够失去我的马克西姆，但我同时也并不忍心伤害他。  
时间过了不久，红姑便来监狱里找我，当初我教红姑嫁给了旧金山另一波华人势力，原意是打算必要时投靠下家的。没想到她先来跟我说于先生死了，红姑呢，她的丈夫也死了，只剩她一个寡妇，别人欺负阿红年轻，撑不起一个家族，便都来争抢她亡夫的产业。其中也包括我的儿子泽轩。阿红和我剩下的兄弟都没有办法了，大家借完了东家借西家给我凑了一大笔钱，要帮我通过假释。  
但我连假释也不要，要他们用钱请来当时为杀人犯辩护最好的律师为我翻案洗底。我知道这些年我受的苦终于要得到回报了  
我知道我一定能够出去，而且利用杰米在综合医院做救助士的关系，只要安排得当，我还能，或者说，我必须要再从监狱里带走一个能够助我一臂之力的人。  
在等待上诉的阶段，也许我太兴奋了，而放松了警惕。亚历山大发现了我和马克西姆的事。  
我第一次见他如此盛怒，他问我是不是，其实事实他已经知道了，何必再问呢，但他还是问了，或许他需要的也不是事实，而是我的回答。  
我不愿骗他，或者说我根本没想过骗他，我说是，没错，就是这样，我爱他，我一直都爱他。  
他暴怒将我推倒在地，狠力踢我，踢到我的肚子我的腿上，我的膝盖就是被他踢坏的，之后他还要把我拉起来打我，扇我的耳光，又好像很忧伤地问我：“那我们算什么？我们的十年算什么？”  
我说：“我不知道，算是你一厢情愿吧。”  
然后他打碎了我的下巴。  
我受伤太重，被紧急送往了综合医院，监狱里的医院条件都没法治好我了。我挨打这么多年了，还从来没有被这样打过。但是很奇怪，郁文，我居然一点也不怪他，不仅不怪他，想想还极其讽刺，当我们第一次见面的时候，他问我，我会不会骗他，我说不会，但是其实从我说不会的那一刻我大概就在骗他了。  
后来我又听说，为了这件事，马克西姆找到了亚历山大，他们打得十分惨烈，连狱警都阻止不了，后来终于是打累了，满头满脸血地双双被送进监狱里的重症区。  
而另一边，我的上诉也进展顺利，杰米翻了供，声称当年是被警察屈打成招的，警察从来没有真正地找到过我杀人的凶器，就是一把我用来把人脑壳敲碎的锤子。他们为了送我进去而伪造了一把，但是上诉时重新发现，警察送上去作为证据的锤子生产日期比我杀人的时间晚得多。就是这样我翻案了。我不仅翻案了，我的律师还帮我反诉政府制造冤案，州立监狱放任犯人斗殴，导致我心智失常，索赔一千两百万。  
这时这么多年来我让杰米为我送来的钱终于发挥了它的作用。我用他的钱四处买通了医院各个部门的关键人物，监狱里的心理医生伪造了我的心智失常的纪录而且他教我如何通过政府测试，医院医疗区提供了我十年来的受伤记录，而监狱的录像记录了我受到伤害的过程。这一切都是我是十年以来利用杰米为我送来的钱和物资一点一点一滴一滴形成的巨额贿金所达到的。  
就是这样，我自由了，作为一个匪帮分子，第一次，我向政府打劫了一千两百万。  
至于亚历山大和马克西姆，我听说他们被安排在两个相邻的床位上，互相谩骂。我思考了很久，我自己真正想要什么，最终我买通了雅利安兄弟会里的人，叫他必定将马克西姆捅成重伤。  
他这样做了，马克西姆立马被送到了综合医院，他受伤的程度之深，我当时怕极了，怕他活不下来。但他还是活下来了，虽然少了一段结肠，但最终还是活过来了。  
我们杀了一个与马克西姆身高形容相似的人，便对外声称，马克西姆重伤不治死了，然后  
就这样，我和我的马克西姆自由了。  
而亚历山大，却一个人留在了我们两个人的梦里。

叔公讲完了，我们也刚好回到了家。马克西姆听到后半段，便没再说什么了，停了车之后，他便独自下了车，取行李去了。  
我和叔公都没有动，黑暗里，我问他：“你会被打，根本不是因为别人爱欺负你，是你主动去招惹是非是不是？”  
他转过脸来看我，他那双黑的发亮的眼睛在夜色里像警觉的狼，但他没有说话。  
“不仅是因为你要制造受伤的纪录，你只是计划让马克西姆心疼你，爱你。你知道他是多刚正的人，你就佯装悲惨。对吗？”我又问。“你从一开始就打算将马克西姆养成你的狗。”  
他沉默，但他的神色仿佛在等我说下去。  
“我不明白，为什么你带走的不是亚历山大，而是马克西姆？马克西姆虽然强壮，但是亚历山大他也有帮派，你若是帮他出狱，你的势力就更有分量了。”  
他轻轻笑出了声。  
“若果是这样，那谁又是谁的狗呢？”


	21. 第二十章

二十  
回去的路上，马克西姆开车开得平稳而缓慢，他一路东张西望，那一大片沙漠和平直的公路以及偶尔出现的山林他都凝望不止，我看得出来他对泥土和树木的深刻留恋，然而他最后还是选择既没有草木也没有野兽的旧金山去，为了我和坐在我身边的李。我暗自感到一丝残忍，也才突然顿悟过来，他在我初到叔公家时，他所表现出的种种不讲道理、野蛮放肆的举动。我早该明白，那是一只生来自由的困兽在钢铁丛林里的挣扎和妥协  
我本身心存疑虑，打算按下不表，但欺骗这样的马克西姆的愧疚纠缠住了我，使我脱不开。行到中途，马克西姆在油站停下了车，我看着他去付钱的身影慢慢走远，我便转过脸，质问叔公：“叔公，陈楷林呢？”  
叔公手里本来正转着那串水色极好的佛珠，忽的停了，也不看我，疑惑问：“怎么？怎么问起他？”  
“杰米和您都给我讲过那关于福建人的故事，但很出奇的是，陈楷林都没有出现在这个故事里。您一向倚重他，总说那是从猪仔船上讲究得来的兄弟，有事商量决定必找他，那这样他为什么没有出现在那个时候？于泽轩都掐到你的脖子上了，我不相信陈楷林会没有反应。除非……”  
“除非他当时在为我做别的事情。”叔公攥紧了手里的佛珠。  
“您信任他，他办事也是极妥当仔细的，也懂得说话的门道，和您一面唱红唱黑也很熟练。那场见面福建人自然不会去找来于泽轩坏了他们的好事，您带的都是生死相依的老兄弟。那么能泄密把于泽轩激怒的人恐怕……”我没说下去，叔公那双狼眼斜瞥着我。  
“您别留心。我就是那么一猜。”我冲他笑笑。“您说是不是？”  
叔公那样侧目地盯着我，换做刚来的时候，我定怕极了，然而现在却不怕，或许马克西姆是对的，杀戮会给人带来权力感。  
我看他眼珠子转了两转，似是想了想，才微微露出一点笑，说：“是。你继续猜猜？”  
我吞了吞口水，思量了许久，才说：“你从一开始就没有打算过给他实权。他没错，他一开始就是要来争权的。这也是为什么你引诱马克西姆，他很强大，他可以作为你新的狗。”  
“郁文。”他低低地唤了我一声，将手里的佛珠串甩了甩，又继续数起来，说：“我不知道你是怎么想的，但是你要明白，一个华人在美国社会生存本就是很艰难的事，一群华人更如此，如果他们跟错了人，后果是很严重的。只不过后来事情发展得不受我控制……”  
“不受你控制？”我厉声打断了他，说道：“不，每一个环节都受你控制，引起他的愤怒，再使得他引起所有人的愤怒，在众望所归之下，你大义灭亲、杀子夺权，之后人们又怕你、又敬你。这就是一个话事人所需要的全部。无论你怎么粉饰，事实就是如此。从头到尾，乃至于现在，你都没打算过放手的。你在红姑面前作势让她以为我要做你的后继，都是要威胁她不要妄想得到你的权力。”  
我说完了，才慢慢感觉到害怕的凉意，如果他对他的亲儿子尚且如此，那我又算得了什么。  
他不动声色地继续转着他的佛珠，悠悠地问我：“但你还是为我撒谎了不是吗？”  
“那是因为……那因为……”我说不出来，心里却知道答案，但那让我更加恐慌。  
“你也希望他能留在你身边吧？”叔公不紧不慢地说：“你明白，你始终要跟我回旧金山去的，你大学还没上完，而且……”他顿了顿，笑着对我说：“从前我以为，你害怕我，现在认真想想，郁文，你妒忌我罢了。”  
他说对了，我却觉得可悲，我含着苦反问他：“你觉得他真的不知道我们在骗他吗？”  
“他知道。”他还留着笑，甚至可以说有些得意。“他总是知道的，要是俗点说，我们都在一起快三十年了，有什么不知道的呢？”  
“他知道那为什么……”  
“因为他爱我，因为他太爱我，只要有一点点可能的迹象，他就会说服自己相信。”  
他还有些嘲弄，说：“向来如此，他知道我撒谎，我知道他知道我撒谎却还是会相信我。这就是爱。郁文，你要记住，爱就是这样误导人的，你以后要小心，要很小心。”  
“来不及了。”我凝视着叔公，喃喃道：“来不及了。”  
“那么亚历山大呢？”我追问。“你也是这样误导了他？”  
他手里的佛珠停了停，又继续转动，说：“那是另一个复杂的故事。”  
“我听起马克西姆谈起过他，十分愤怒。”我说。“他也许到现在仍然不知道你是为了给自己铺路才背离了他。”  
“他知道的。只是他自己一直觉得远不止这些。”叔公翻了翻眼睛，无奈地说。  
“您能跟我说说他吗？”我追问。  
“待会儿马克西姆回来了，听见我在和你说他，肯定是要大发脾气了。”叔公有些不大情愿，害怕他的情人又要不再爱他。  
“您要是想他不在大发脾气，您就应该当着他的面和我说。”我眼瞧着马克西姆回来了，开了车门，一只脚跨进来，我就马上说：“怎么认识的，发生了什么，您全都干干净净交代清楚，马克西姆就得相信你了。”  
“你们在说什么？”吗，马克西姆坐回来，一脸狐疑地转过来，倒车，顺便盯着叔公。  
叔公却忽然露出一副有些慌乱害羞的样子，我真的不得不说，我当下真的很佩服这个男人，脸色神态说变就变简直让人措手不及。  
叔公低垂着眼，看了看我，又看了看马克西姆，说：“她要我说亚历山大的事。”  
马克西姆果然勃然大怒冲着我来了，说：“你没事要他说这个干什么？你想干什么？小姑娘？”  
我知道是正踹到老虎屁股上了，心里看着叔公十分无辜的模样，心里直想和马克西姆一样，一跺脚大骂一句‘真是个臭婊子’。  
“我……”我舔了舔嘴唇，着急了只好照直了说：“我没想干什么呀，我只是想知道而已。一提起这个人您就发脾气，当年的内情你不知道，所以您生气，可是叔公是爱你的呀。我就奇怪了您怎么杰米、威廉都容下了，您怎么就容不下一个还被关着的人呢？您不肯说，我就想找叔公问问清楚罢了。您不爱听我就不让他说就是了。”  
马克西姆听我说了这么一番话，心里头觉得我认为他小气，便也行不通，就指着叔公说：“好，好，你说，你给我们详详细细地说，做了什么事，说了什么话，你心里到底是怎么想的，全都给我说得一清二白的。现在我们离旧金山还有五百里呢，你但凡隐瞒一点贼心思，我就扔你这婊子下车道沙漠里去！”  
上几天的时候，我还疑虑着，现在我确信了，我确实就是个唯恐不乱的人，看着马克西姆大发脾气，我竟然慢慢地很高兴。马克西姆发脾气的时候实在是很可爱的，尤其是对着叔公，气血都冲到脖子脸上直发红，瞪着一双眼睛，握着拳头，心里只恨不能打他，只能干瞪着眼大吼大叫。像中国人过年时贴的门神似的，说出的话也有趣，实在是可爱得紧。不过也只怕是我才有这样的感受，那些死在他手上的人就无法和我苟同了。  
叔公神情惶惶，随着车上路了，他也缓缓说来：  
唉……马克西姆，你要我向你自证多少次，早在我见过亚历山大之前，我就爱慕你，这是一直都没有变的。虽说你们外貌上确实很像，也高大，生得阳光灿烂般的金发，高耸的眉骨下面都压着一双晴山蓝的眼睛，说得难听些，简直都像是直接从德军法西斯征兵海报里走出来的雅利安人物。但你们确确实实是不一样的。你是忠诚勇武的人，我第一眼看见你，我就爱你，你像是我小时候看过的那些中苏友谊永存海报上的模特，是那种青春期惹人幻想的模糊剪影。但是亚历山大，他在我心里就没有你给予我的那种柔和的暖光了。  
当你站在我身边，我总是觉得安全，尽管我常常因为你和别人为了我的缘故打架而很心疼，但我知道你会保护我。我好像一直都知道，你是爱我的，在你自己都秘而不见的地方，你像我爱你一样爱着我。但后来，每次站在亚历山大身边，我却只觉得害怕，他很高大，也同你一样孔武有力，却经常因为一些莫名其妙的原因打我。  
早在他把我调走之前，我是一直避免和他接触的，他手下的老是以欺负我为乐，因为黑人比他们更强壮，拉美人懂得拉帮结派，只有华人，我总是孤伶伶地，怕见人。后来你搬进来，虽然很沉默，但是你对我很好，你看见那些黑人嘲笑我，会主动帮我驱赶那些人，你总是在我身边，在图书室，在餐厅，你都跟着我。我就偷偷爱你，我按照书上的指示，在图画本上画你的画像，虽然画得不好，但这是我自己的心意，我自己珍藏着知道便好。后来你因为我被关禁闭，我也偷吃的给你，那时候食堂管理由雅利安帮管着，他们知道了我偷东西的事，也把我打得不轻。但我那时就是怕你饿着，关禁闭的时候谁会给你好东西吃呀。可能就是因为我偷了几回，这个事就被告诉了亚历山大，他是他们的首领，也是食堂的负责人。他们警告我不许再为你偷吃食，不然就打死我。所以后来你被放出来，我才叫你不要靠近我的，他们喜欢挑衅你，看你为我打架的样子，他们觉得很好笑，可是当时我不想再让你被人看笑话了。  
可是你还是因为我被关起进去了，马克西姆，我不肯听他们的警告，想要趁防风的时候偷偷溜进去，结果和亚历山大打了个照面。因为雅利安人的帮派掌握了食堂的控制权，而他是他们的管理员我没想到，我溜进去的时候会正好碰上他在清点新来的货物。我来不及跑，就又被他拦腰捉住了。  
“让我看看你都偷了什么你个黄皮贱种。”他死死抱着我四处摸我身上的东西，狠狠地说。  
“不要摸，不要摸，我没有偷东西！”我求他。  
结果呢，他在我身上只搜到了一本图画本，我求他还给我，他却把我甩到一边，打开看了起来，我羞愧难当。因为里面全都是我的马克西姆，当我想念他的时候我就画他，有时他看着我很认真的样子、无聊的样子，我全都画下来了。我又羞愧又害怕，监狱是个很奇怪的地方，四处都有鸡奸时时发生，然而他们却会认为如果你真的喜欢某个男人就是天下最值得贬低的事情，人们唾弃这种感情。  
他看了好一会儿，我以为他一定会对我一顿拳脚交加并施以大声嘲笑，但是很奇怪，他没有，他只是大声呼喝我，问：“喂，我手下的人对你很差是吗？你还要偷东西吃。”  
我不敢说是为了马克西姆偷的，只好承认食堂里的人克扣我的饭菜，不过这也是事实，那些雅利安人给我的饭菜向来很少，他们嘲笑我矮小单薄，就不让我浪费粮食。  
“那你回去吧，以后不要再让我发现你偷食物，我自然会吩咐食堂里的人多给你一点的，滚吧。”他的语气听起来很差，但脸色看起来没什么不妥，想必也没有大生气。可是当我想要讨回我的图画本的时候，他却不许，收在了自己的衣服里。  
后来我很长一段时间都在想他的态度怎么变得这么快，甚至还承诺优待我。我想来想去大概也只有因为那本图画本的缘故，我刚刚不是说，他们很似吗？他们在外貌上是很似的，然而我的画技也很差。大概是亚历山大把那图画上的人当成了自己，就以为我暗地里喜欢他。  
但他却没有因为这样打我，他被一个男人喜欢，而且对方甚至不是白人。他不像普通的罪犯流氓一样觉得这是一件很耻辱的事，相反，他竟要因此回报我。从那时候我就知道了，他并非真的相信雅利安兄弟会的那一套，只不过他太雅利安了，也时常暴怒而起，被人认为很威风所以他才做了他们的首领，他以为我喜欢他，只好用自己所能及的范围回应这份喜欢，现在想来，那可能是亚历山大少数很温柔的时刻。  
……什么？你他妈说什么？你觉得这叫卖身救你？我操，你也配？你想去州立监狱，去啊，我们现在马上就去，我要当着你的面向他表达我的爱意好不好？你看，这就是这么多年来我都不愿意和你多讲他的事的原因。我还没讲几句，你就像个猩猩一样大叫！  
人家可不像你，我亲了你，你明明也喜欢我，你却把我推落在地上骂我，自顾自走了扔下我不管。那时候你也觉得我的爱很羞辱你对吧？但他没有！  
你？你什么你？你自己干了什么你自己记得。你还觉得我是为了服软叫你别打我才吻你的？我被人打过、强奸过多少回了，我从来没有吻过他们其中一个人，从来没有做小伏低过。之后你还不跟我说话，也不拿正眼看我，以此来惩罚我。你从前爱静静地听我念普希金的诗，那也没再允我念了。  
马克西姆，你总是指责我对你很无情，我知道你心里怎么想的，但是也对我很无情过。有时候我心疑我当初的决定对的，我没有救亚历山大，而是救了你，也许我们这样在一起是不对的，我们总是让对方失望，我恨你性格粗鲁、说来就来说走就走，而你总是要我反复证明给你看我没有爱过亚历山大。这一次次的，我那次不是尽了我的全力向你明证，我一向是爱你的。但你不信，你永远不信，你永远都在猜忌我。相爱的两个人在一起不应该是这样的，又或者说，是不是爱一个人总是带点恨意，才足够强劲、足够旺盛。  
不知不觉原来我们已经互相折磨对方，这么多年了。  
因为我是个喜怒无常的疯婊子吗？好吧，你这么说，我也觉得是。所以有你这么心地纯良的人爱我，是幸运，也是很不幸罢了。  
如果让亚历山大知道了我们之间的纠缠，大概会把我们当成个笑话看。自从你丢下我了，我又是自己一个人了，也有一些拉美人欺负我，他们揍我的时候叫这个做“练手”。我不知道他们为什么要练手，有段时间我还以为他们要冲着马克西姆去，很担心。但后来我把局势看明白了。拉美人的帮派想把食堂的控制权抢过去。郁文，这里我就要和你解释一下了，管理食堂是监狱里只赚不赔的生意，从食物运进来导致造成饮食都是食堂负责的，从外面运粮食的时候，你可以吩咐运送的人私自夹带，要什么都有，什么皮带、皮鞋、香烟、好用的剃须膏什么的，犯人们需要什么都要向食堂沟通，但是最主要的是毒品，毒品在监狱仍然非常流行，就是食堂外面的食物承包商带来的。  
拉美人在监狱外面也有的他们的联系人，后来我琢磨明白了，他们想要找时机杀了亚历山大，这样拉美人就可以夺下食堂的控制权。  
我想要报答亚历山大对我的宽宥，但是哪里说话都不方便，最后我挑了个亚历山大在淋浴间洗澡的时间，那群雅利安人都很野蛮，亚历山大洗澡的时候所有人都要等着，直到亚历山大出来了才可以进去洗，哪怕你洗到一半，也要被赶出来。我趁他淋浴的时候，也去淋浴，本来我也是要被赶出来的，但是我求他，我说：“我又很重要的事情务必要私底下告诉你，求你了，克莱恩先生，这对你来说很重要。”  
他听了我的话，没说什么，只是将信将疑地看了我一眼，然后使了个眼色，叫他的手下们放开我，澡堂里只剩下他和我。他倒不急着想知道我要说什么，只是解开了遮羞布，面朝淋浴头，打开了水，仰着脸，那时的我站在他后面，看见水和阳光一起在他的脸上流动，我不得不承认，他实在很英俊，那一刻他仿佛如此自由，仿佛破海而出的那朝阳的神衹。  
他享受了一会儿热水的洗礼，才转过头来问我：“你说你要说什么？”  
我从对他的凝视里回过神来，不知怎么的，我居然有些不敢看他，垂着眼说：“我在外面有一个联络的人，平时能夹带点小东西……”  
他不耐烦的摇摇头，说：“我知道，说重点。”  
“有个意大利人，是个毒鬼，嘴里很容易撬东西，我和他经常闲聊什么的，他们好像有要暗杀你的意思，因为他们的唐希望也能掌握监狱里的毒品流通，这玩意儿需求很大。但是现在被你掌握着，而你手下那群人，没了你我怀疑他们连生活都没法自理了。”  
在我说完那一刻，他笑了，看着我。他笑的神态很神秘也很迷人，他总是压着眉骨，让眼角和嘴边都闪烁轻微的笑意。  
他这么笑得让我有些不安，想了想，告诉别人有人暗杀你，连个时间地点都没有，的确有点可笑，毕竟他在监狱里那样强大，随时都有人想要暗杀他，这还需要说吗？  
我想了想，觉得这样实在是很蠢，就怯怯地想走了。  
“就这些吗？”他叫住我，朝我走来。  
“嗯……”我还是不敢看他，他身上滴着水滴，像是金黄的流金。我想了想，追加了一句：“你最近还是多安排些人在你身边吧，少一个人呆着。”  
“我现在就一个人呆着，你会伤害我吗？”他朝我逼近。  
我只得步步后退，说：“怎么会？我做不到。”  
“你会骗我吗？“他将我逼到了墙角。  
我和他靠的如此近，我甚至能感觉到他身体里所散发出的能将人融化的热量。  
“我……我不会的。”他让我有些害怕，我侧着身打算溜走。  
“好。你说的，你说的。”他好像看出了我的意图，伸手摁住了我的肩膀，逼迫我面对着他，以至于我可以闻到他呼出来的气息。  
“展示给我看。”他说。  
接下来……额……接下来，并不是什么马克西姆乐见的情节了。他把我摁在墙上操了一顿……我操！这你也能骂我，这都多少年前的事了，再说了这是我能控制的吗？什么？反抗？尖叫？我又不是女人，操一顿怎么了？操一顿怎么了？你就不能大方一点吗？你要说我勾引他，行吧，我就勾引他了好吧？按照你当时对我不闻不问的狗屎态度，我为什么不能勾引他？你个臭傻帽。  
这话题真不适合在马克西姆面前讲，而马克西姆又时时在我身边，本来我和他之间发生的事，我都准备带到坟墓里去了。但是你们俩问起了，其实我也觉得没有什么不能回答的，就是马克西姆一听见亚历山大就像发狗瘟一样。我能怎么办吧。  
于是后来他叫我到他的寝室里去住，我人小言微，自然无法拒绝。我回到牢房里把这事告诉马克西姆，他竟很悲伤，悲伤到可能他自己都意识不到他很悲伤，他的双眼放空得像虚无的天，坐在那里呆呆地望着我，我心痛极了，那时不需要言语，我也知道他终于意识到他爱我就像我爱他一样。但是这来得太晚了，我想说些狠决的话，断了他的念想，也断了我自己的。  
马克西姆，我爱你。我嘴上说着不要你，心里面全满是这种想法。结果他差点要把我掐死，怎么说，我这个人对自己这条命一向都看的很低，现在能活到这么大岁数，实在是老天保佑。  
但你没有，你最终没有，你还是放开了我，眼里含着泪很无措地看着我。让我只想吻你，不顾一切地吻你，你还记得吗？我靠近你，靠的很近很近，说那句你最爱的普希金的诗句，我轻轻地跟你说：“但愿上帝保佑，会有人像我一样爱你。”  
你就哭了，痛吻我，我们便做爱了。但是第二天我还是要到亚历山大的牢房里去。你不舍，我也不舍，你啊，到哪里都总是形单影只的，怎么可能斗得过别人拉帮结派的呢？  
我不能因为马克西姆在这里，我就夸大其词。说实话，他的兄弟会里的人因为我一个黄种人搬到他的寝室去而质疑他，觉得是我用什么方法骗取了他的信任。亚历山大对我说，不要怕。然后对对监狱里那堆白垃圾说，你们若是不服我的，大可挑战我，自己做自己的主便罢了。但若是做不到，就不要质疑我，我想做什么，就做什么，不必和人解释。  
说到这里，我不得不说一下，我发现亚历山大身上有种天生的气质，他是生错了家族才沦落至此，若他是个肯尼迪，那他定是个难得一见的铁腕总统。这种气质让人不得不听他的，甚至觉得这事本就该按照他的意志进行的。后来那些人嘲笑我是他的杂种老婆，但没有人再敢欺负我了。  
我要说，他其实待我不错。他没有受过系统的教育，他所学到的知识，都是怎么去做一个匪帮分子。他原本是生在纽约的，被纽约黑帮分子以纽约黑帮的风格养大。我发现他身上还残留着许多“纯真年代”的痕迹，即使在监狱里，他每天都要那个在制衣车间为他工作的人将他的衣服烫妥帖了给送来，他习惯梳六十年代男士里最流行的那种四六分的油头，要我每天都替他梳，他才高兴。  
他有时操我，不允许别的人碰我，操我的时候很沉默，大多是晚上的时候，操完我了，我就爬到自己的床上去睡觉，这个时候他便开始说话了。一开始他说他是在纽约长大的，他的父亲就是美国黑帮里的强权人物，说话很有分量，甚至可以说很霸道，处事很极端，这也为他们在纽约五大意大利家族盘踞时期占领了一席之地。他母亲因为生他而死掉了，他又不肯认他父亲后来娶的女人，所以他说他没有妈妈。他父亲的处事风格给了他很大的影响，以至于等到他刚长大二十岁，他就已经成就了不少功绩。然而可能就是一山容不得二虎吧。他会让他的父亲，性格太过相似，以至于到了他二十三岁的时候，他和他的父亲谁也容不下谁了，他的父亲最后抓住了一点他和其他家族斗殴的小事，而将他驱逐出纽约了。从此他连父亲也没有了。  
他走得够远，一路走到旧金山。那时候的旧金山方兴未艾，他的行事和他的风度为他赢来了很多追随者，有很多人为他效忠至今，是的，他在监狱里，但仍然靠着他的代理人控制着他的黑帮。我们现在和他的黑帮也有很多合作……  
……什么？我操？这你也能骂我，合作，你知道什么叫合作吗？就是做生意，不是和亚历山大隔空做爱。  
不过说到爱，我一直不那么清楚亚历山大是不是爱我，还是说他只是很孤独。他是因为杀了一个警察所以入狱的，倘若杀个什么别的人，都好糊弄过去，可他偏错杀了个警察，这下子旧金山谁都饶不了他。他的假释申请永远被拒绝，甚至于，他在外头还有个老婆和孩子，监狱里的心理医生一直报告认为他的心理仍然具有攻击性，不允许他和他的孩子见面。他的孩子是他的老婆来监狱里探视他的时候怀上的。直到三岁多了，他都没有亲眼见过那孩子的长相。  
有时候我觉得他只是很孤独，他虽然有许多随从，但在我和他平时的接触里，他厌恶他们的愚蠢。我有时候会带书会寝室里看，他看见我在读书就会要求我讲给他听，讲着讲着他就吻我，抱我。我从没看见亚历山大哭过，但他是我之前所见过最孤独的人之一。  
他爱我吗？可能是吧，因为他一开始就被误导以为我爱他，一个人会如此孤独以至于，只要有一点点爱给他，哪怕是假的，他也要死死抓住，回报出许多来。  
我感慨命运造作弄人，亚历山大需要我，而当时的我，满心只有马克西姆，因为我是模范犯人，所以会被分到很轻的活，而且因为我再教育课程成绩好，还被分到去做心理医生的助理。所以只要一逮到机会，我就和马克西姆做爱，我们约在洗衣房或者杂物间之类隐蔽的地方，用猛烈而疯狂的方式分享对方。我们当时拥有时间太少，我们没有时间争吵或者打架，我们将所有的时间用作来爱彼此之上。在当时的我眼里，马克西姆是世间最完美的造物了，根本不是我眼前这个只会骂我是臭婊子的傻帽。  
在亚历山大的看管下，我过了一段很不错的日子，为了回报他，我说服了监狱里的心理医生，千辛万苦，为他求来了一份良好的心理报告，允许他和他的老婆孩子相见。那天他很高兴，抱着我不停吻我，他大概以为这也是我深爱他的表现。那天他给我说了很多他自己的事，他的孩子很健康也很茁壮，但这都是因为他在外面那些衷心跟随他的人看管的好。而他的老婆则是个疯狂的女人。  
我还记得亚历山大有时跟我说，他在遇见我之前，他还以为他可能这辈子都只会被婊子吸引。他的老婆本来是脱衣舞娘，长得是很美的，性格却泼辣，喜欢发脾气，在家里上蹿下跳、摔打东西，亚历山大拿她没有办法，她却嘲笑亚历山大是个没种的男人，都不敢打她。亚历山大真动起手来，她也还手，她知道亚历山大根本不敢把他往死里打，他们便总是打架，打完了，他的玛戈也就是他的老婆，玛戈就报警说亚历山大打她。可是这样以后呢，她又引诱亚历山大和她做爱，等到警察来的时候她就像个妓女一样哈哈哈大笑，丝毫不知廉耻。  
他跟我讲着许多，我很难说我没有被触动。你问我为什么明知会加深他对我的感情的误会，还要帮助他？我不知道，我真的不知道，人性非常奇怪，这些年来我也没弄清楚我对亚历山大是什么态度……你看，马克西姆，这可是你自己说的，你自己说的我爱他，你说我可以否认，我操你妈，我否认了你信吗？说不定你他妈真说对了，我可能真的还想着他，想念和他操，我就是个婊子，我就喜欢和厉害的男人做爱。怎么？你要打我吗？在高速公路上？在我的孙侄女面前？你要是打我，我就报警。  
我不知道，我或许不爱他，却很享受他爱我的感觉，随后我跟他共处一间囚室处了十年。从未把我当作泄欲的工具，甚至有点搞笑的说，亚历山大竟然很忠贞，他看不上任何新来的人，长得多年轻多鲜嫩的都好。他却始终爱我，我很难说我没有些得意感。  
但我仍然和马克西姆时常偷偷做爱，不知道为什么十年时间都没有磨灭我们之间的热情。我还记得有一年除夕夜，监狱里举办晚会，我和他偷偷溜出来做爱，做完了我偷拿厨房里用来做菜的酒和马克西姆喝。喝完得酩酊大醉，后来又一起冲回了晚会上，把在台上表演单簧管的人赶下去，开始很大声地唱喀秋莎，俄文的唱过一遍，中文的也唱一遍，本来台下的人们都骂我们，往台上扔鞋子什么的。但是我们太醉了，以至于我们无暇顾及别人的咒骂，我们唱的好大声，好像整个监狱都在回响喀秋莎的歌声，我们太高兴了，以至于后来台下的囚犯们还是笑了，他们也被我们的高兴感染了。  
那时候的我清醒过来之后，却感觉到了一个很了不得的事实，也就是我意识到，我没了马克西姆我就不知道怎么办了，怎么说，我的马克西姆让我感觉完整，我从来没有过这种体验，但是现在有了，我才发现我多么渴望这种完整感。  
但我对亚历山大从来没有过这种感觉，他对我是好的，可就像我放才说的，造化弄人。如果没有马克西姆，我或许会爱他的，可是如果没有马克西姆，我根本就不会想要和他有接触。这是一个难以言说的矛盾，广东人爱说“有缘无份”，我想大抵如此。  
他是真的爱我，以至于他那个在监狱外的老婆听说了我的存在，便在夫妻探访时发疯，骑在他的肩头上生生在他的左耳咬下来一小块肉。他那时候还不知道，他的妻子在外头想念他想念得发了狂，连孩子也不管不顾，整日吃海洛因度日。  
不久之后，亚历山大的代理人便传来消息，说他的老婆因为吸毒过量死了，但即使如此，警察们仍然不允许他参加他妻子的葬礼。  
那一天他很悲伤，我从来没有见过他那么悲伤，他一直以很强硬的形象示人的，却独独在我面前哭了，我安慰了他许久，他却对我说，如果是你，我也许就疯了。  
亚历山大从来没有对我说过我爱你，但这句话让我颤动了很久。我不知道，我觉得我不能够失去我的马克西姆，但我同时也并不忍心伤害他。  
时间过了不久，红姑便来监狱里找我，当初我教红姑嫁给了旧金山另一波华人势力，原意是打算必要时投靠下家的。没想到她先来跟我说于先生死了，红姑呢，她的丈夫也死了，只剩她一个寡妇，别人欺负阿红年轻，撑不起一个家族，便都来争抢她亡夫的产业。其中也包括我的儿子泽轩。阿红和我剩下的兄弟都没有办法了，大家借完了东家借西家给我凑了一大笔钱，要帮我通过假释。  
但我连假释也不要，要他们用钱请来当时为杀人犯辩护最好的律师为我翻案洗底。我知道这些年我受的苦终于要得到回报了  
我知道我一定能够出去，而且利用杰米在综合医院做救助士的关系，只要安排得当，我还能，或者说，我必须要再从监狱里带走一个能够助我一臂之力的人。  
在等待上诉的阶段，也许我太兴奋了，而放松了警惕。亚历山大发现了我和马克西姆的事。  
我第一次见他如此盛怒，他问我是不是，其实事实他已经知道了，何必再问呢，但他还是问了，或许他需要的也不是事实，而是我的回答。  
我不愿骗他，或者说我根本没想过骗他，我说是，没错，就是这样，我爱他，我一直都爱他。  
他暴怒将我推倒在地，狠力踢我，踢到我的肚子我的腿上，我的膝盖就是被他踢坏的，之后他还要把我拉起来打我，扇我的耳光，又好像很忧伤地问我：“那我们算什么？我们的十年算什么？”  
我说：“我不知道，算是你一厢情愿吧。”  
然后他打碎了我的下巴。  
我受伤太重，被紧急送往了综合医院，监狱里的医院条件都没法治好我了。我挨打这么多年了，还从来没有被这样打过。但是很奇怪，郁文，我居然一点也不怪他，不仅不怪他，想想还极其讽刺，当我们第一次见面的时候，他问我，我会不会骗他，我说不会，但是其实从我说不会的那一刻我大概就在骗他了。  
后来我又听说，为了这件事，马克西姆找到了亚历山大，他们打得十分惨烈，连狱警都阻止不了，后来终于是打累了，满头满脸血地双双被送进监狱里的重症区。  
而另一边，我的上诉也进展顺利，杰米翻了供，声称当年是被警察屈打成招的，警察从来没有真正地找到过我杀人的凶器，就是一把我用来把人脑壳敲碎的锤子。他们为了送我进去而伪造了一把，但是上诉时重新发现，警察送上去作为证据的锤子生产日期比我杀人的时间晚得多。就是这样我翻案了。我不仅翻案了，我的律师还帮我反诉政府制造冤案，州立监狱放任犯人斗殴，导致我心智失常，索赔一千两百万。  
这时这么多年来我让杰米为我送来的钱终于发挥了它的作用。我用他的钱四处买通了医院各个部门的关键人物，监狱里的心理医生伪造了我的心智失常的纪录而且他教我如何通过政府测试，医院医疗区提供了我十年来的受伤记录，而监狱的录像记录了我受到伤害的过程。这一切都是我是十年以来利用杰米为我送来的钱和物资一点一点一滴一滴形成的巨额贿金所达到的。  
就是这样，我自由了，作为一个匪帮分子，第一次，我向政府打劫了一千两百万。  
至于亚历山大和马克西姆，我听说他们被安排在两个相邻的床位上，互相谩骂。我思考了很久，我自己真正想要什么，最终我买通了雅利安兄弟会里的人，叫他必定将马克西姆捅成重伤。  
他这样做了，马克西姆立马被送到了综合医院，他受伤的程度之深，我当时怕极了，怕他活不下来。但他还是活下来了，虽然少了一段结肠，但最终还是活过来了。  
我们杀了一个与马克西姆身高形容相似的人，便对外声称，马克西姆重伤不治死了，然后  
就这样，我和我的马克西姆自由了。  
而亚历山大，却一个人留在了我们两个人的梦里。

叔公讲完了，我们也刚好回到了家。马克西姆听到后半段，便没再说什么了，停了车之后，他便独自下了车，取行李去了。  
我和叔公都没有动，黑暗里，我问他：“你会被打，根本不是因为别人爱欺负你，是你主动去招惹是非是不是？”  
他转过脸来看我，他那双黑的发亮的眼睛在夜色里像警觉的狼，但他没有说话。  
“不仅是因为你要制造受伤的纪录，你只是计划让马克西姆心疼你，爱你。你知道他是多刚正的人，你就佯装悲惨。对吗？”我又问。“你从一开始就打算将马克西姆养成你的狗。”  
他沉默，但他的神色仿佛在等我说下去。  
“我不明白，为什么你带走的不是亚历山大，而是马克西姆？马克西姆虽然强壮，但是亚历山大他也有帮派，你若是帮他出狱，你的势力就更有分量了。”  
他轻轻笑出了声。  
“若果是这样，那谁又是谁的狗呢？”


	22. Chapter 22

二十二  
远远地便瞧见杰米和威廉两个人等在门边候着，汽车渐渐驶近了，便能看见看见威廉那雪一般白净的脸，裹在一身素服里，他的美貌反倒格外显眼，车停了，我和叔公下车去，他便迫不及待地扑上来，抱着叔公，呢喃着那些我听不懂的意大利祷文，抱怨我们怎么去的许久，也不通消息回来，这动作他做的十足小儿女情态，然而你却不得不原谅他，生了那么年轻又无辜的脸庞，风儿一吹，鼻尖红红，眼里水盈盈的，任谁看了都可怜都喜欢。  
杰米移在门边，侧目看了一眼，也不着急往叔公身边去，只是走到我跟前，摸了摸我的头发，又用指头勾勾我的脸，轻声细气地说：“嗳……瞧你，这样瘦了，很难吃回去的……”  
唯独那马克西姆，下了车，扫视了一圈，一副谁也不待见的模样，去后座背了两个行囊又拿了叔公的行李包，像辆巨型的坦克一样轰隆隆地在我们身边经过，谁也不在乎。好像眼前这座为报者所惊叹富丽非常地山顶豪宅，是他不情不愿要回去的牢笼。  
我想去安慰他，倒被杰米劝住了，说：“别去，他也闹过几次脾气的都是谁说都不管用，就你叔公的法子管用。”  
我没敢说叔公的法子管用，管用得叫马克西姆气血倒流。  
之后便都进屋去，接风洗尘，自然无话，说来从前在山里时不觉得，但是回到家里了，穿的有人烫洗叠好了送来，吃的也有人供着，屋子里头的气温总是恒定地让人舒适的温暖。和山里那是大不同的，想来我到底是个爱享受的腐败分子罢了。  
杰米爱听八卦，吃过了饭，便拉着我要到他房里去，要我说叔公和马克西姆在山里头的事，我想起来便羞，不愿意细说，他很狡猾，便说我要是愿意告诉他，他也能告诉我一件我想知道的事情来。  
我脑海里便想起了叔公偶然说漏的娜塔莎，听起来是他们中间很重要的人物，又或者说，我隐隐约约感觉到，是曾经占据眼下我这一个位置的人物，我不免有些妒。  
杰米答应了。我便将在山里的事情细细说与他听，他听完了，手里夹着烟哈哈大笑，直对我说：“真是的，李一点点都没有变的，总以为做了爱事情便可以解决了。”  
我问他什么意思，他就说；“李是个很有魅力的人物，过去又许多事情，他都靠他那种独特的魅力征服了旁人取得的成功，那你看看他是怎么样建立起他重重叠叠的王国的你就知道了。在情爱上的事情也是这样，其实也怪我，都是我惯的他，闹什么矛盾，他不舍得打我，狠狠操我一顿这事儿便算完了。而威廉，对他千依百顺的，就算有什么不对，李一把他摁住，他就受不了投降了与他做爱。久而久之，李就以为很多矛盾都是做爱能解决的。七十岁了，他在别的事情上聪明狡诈得很，唯独在这事上直来直去，一点方法都不懂的。最后还的靠你。其实以前出那么大的矛盾也有像你这么个女孩在里头，喏，就是你说的那个娜塔莎。”  
我央求他给我仔仔细细地说，他拿我没办法，就通通说了：

其实娜塔莎这件事么，说简单，其实也很简单，但是你要说复杂吗？也挺复杂的。  
我记得那时候，也是威廉刚刚来到我们家里的时候，新来的嘛，总是新鲜，而且威廉确实惹人喜欢不是？再加上因为马克西姆先前欺侮我的事，他们之间冷冰冰的，虽然还是一同出门做事，可是你就是能感觉到这两个人的心啊都不在彼此身上。  
李回了家就到威廉房里去，李这个人本来就爱文雅，威廉读书多，他们能说的话也很多，自然是很得趣。可这偏偏就冷落了那俄国人了不是吗？  
因为先前出了马特维的事，我生怕他又遇上了个什么旧同僚、旧朋友，说走就走了，把李扔下了。人嘛，总是寻求个寄托，不是么。我自己闲着无聊也无事可做，我就自己跟着她。  
他是很想念俄国吧？我猜？那段日子他常常不着家，到俄国人的那些下流酒吧里去打牌，就为了说上两句母语吧。  
有一回，他打完一局，忽然瞧见那酒吧门边坐着个女孩子，十四五岁吧，却浓妆艳抹的，穿着很暴露的衣服，很迷茫地抽着烟。也不知道是什么驱使了马克西姆走上去，问她：“叫什么？”  
那女孩斜瞥了他一眼，说：“我叫娜塔莎。三十一次，过夜五十。”  
马克西姆就对那女孩子说：“我不是想和你睡觉。”  
娜塔莎就快速地扔下一句，那你滚开。  
马克西姆就还是说：“那我给你五十，你带我出去吧。”  
那女孩怀疑地看了他一眼，于是从高跟鞋上站起来，摇摇晃晃地走出去。我到现在还记得那女孩的神情，和我见过的雏妓都不大相似，她既不羞怯也不畏惧，只是常常眼神不定地彷徨和茫然无措。  
那女孩想把他带到她惯来卖淫的地方去，哪里守着个俄国黑帮的皮条客，专门听妓女们的动静的防治他们偷钱的。  
马克西姆却不急着去哪里，反倒问那女孩说：“你饿吗？”  
娜塔莎说：“我不饿。”  
马克西姆却偏说：“我饿了。我要去吃汉堡王。”  
其实这是马克西姆对李的小小报复，李喜欢做菜，喜欢做那些对自己身体健康有益处的东西，当然了他自己亲自动手也是为了防止别人在他的饭菜里下毒。可马克西姆偏爱美国特产的那些个垃圾食品，那些满是培根肉肠的披萨、工业制成的牛肉饼堆叠在一起的汉堡和白糖堆成的甜甜圈都是他的最爱。  
他说完了，也不管那女孩说什么，自己径直去吃汉堡去了。娜塔莎无奈之下只好随它去，看着放在台上的甜甜圈嘴馋，被马克西姆看出来了，买来了给他吃，她吃得满心欢喜冲他笑，那样他也就笑了。  
后来那女孩带他上去了她卖淫的房间，我跟不进去，就无从知道什么了。  
但是不需要我探听，马克西姆反倒自己找上门来了。深夜的时候，他敲我房门，我怕他对我做什么，他却说：“我知道你一直跟着我。”  
我无话可说，我从不觉得我能瞒得过他，但是他能忍到现在才揭发我，我猜他有他自己的顾虑。我便大大方方地迎他进房门。他进来了，扫视了一圈，说：“这儿像个妓院。”  
我说：“去你妈的。”  
后来我愣是问了很久，终于明白了他的来意。他和那女孩在那房间里什么都没有做。我猜也是，其实那俄国佬对李忠贞得很，我心底里很清楚。他什么都不做，反倒叫那那女孩害怕，妓女都害怕不做爱的客人，因为这通常意味着有远比做爱可怕的事情等着他们。他说他什么都不想做，只想说说话，他说他问那个女孩真名叫什么，那女孩说她叫格鲁申卡。从俄罗斯一个叫米索的小村庄来的，她的父母分开很久了，她的父亲离开了村里在俄国四处工作流浪，常常给他，寄回来一些明信片和钱。他的母亲却拿着那些钱换毒品吃，她拿那些明信片看俄国远方的风景。然而寄回来的明信片越来越少，她的母亲毒瘾发作却越来越厉害，终于有一天，直接把她的女儿卖给了俄罗斯黑帮，用换来的毒品吃死了。而他也再没收到来自远方的明信片。  
格鲁申卡被卖到了美国在酒吧里做低等雏妓，艺名就叫娜塔莎。她的皮条客像哄骗别的女孩一样哄骗她说做她男朋友，但是她不信，她就常常被打。她还是有些世故练达的，懂得皮条客和妓女之间的那些事，而且也不愿意听他们的教唆沾染毒品，因为她的妈妈就是因为毒品将她卖掉的。怎么说，光是这么听，我就觉得她是个聪明女孩。但就因为这样，她挨的打都比其他女孩多。  
马克西姆不要和他做爱，她就害怕，以为他是什么有可怕爱好的客人。嗯……这个嘛，某种程度上马克西姆的爱好是挺可怕的。马克西姆只想和她说说话，女孩就跟他说了这些，他也告诉她，他是从莫斯科来的，他的母亲是个酒鬼，有天喝醉了酒从阳台跌下去，跌断了脖子死了。所以他是很能体会她的心情的。  
这是我第一次听这俄国人讲起自己的父母，我没想到是这样的，难免为他觉得悲凉。他反倒是无所谓的模样，直跟我说，纵使他说了这许多那女孩还是怕他，问我怎么呢？  
我便说他，怎么也有你求我的一天？你问我这个做什么。  
他就说：“你不也是女人吗？”  
我让他滚回去操他自己。  
后来，他还是很真切地求问我，我真觉得他好笑，别说一个十四五岁整日挨打的小女孩儿了，就算是普通人，见了他这样式的一个两米高的俄国大汉，也是要心跳胆颤的。不过他对这女孩的关心让我心生疑虑，以为他是真碰上个喜欢的女人了。  
其实她要真是马克西姆看上的女人，我该高兴才对，这下总算少一个人和我争抢我的丈夫了；但是我却没有，自从那马特维的事之后我就明白。李是不能失去马克西姆的，马克西姆却可以没有李。  
我问他是不是真心喜欢上女人了，他就大骂我不要脸，连一个十四岁的女孩子都敢作这样的假设。我这才放下心来，告诉他，你要是真是珍惜这个女孩子，你至少包下她，别在街上抛头露面的好，这样她不必接客了，也少挨顿打。之后的事情，你就照着女孩儿惯喜欢的来呗。  
他听了觉得有道理，跑到李跟前，说要一卷钱，也就是五千块。李问他突然要这么大一笔钱做什么？他对李，却遮掩着不说，只说不给他他就去别处搞来，还叫李少在那里问东问西的。李拗不过他，只好开了保险箱，给了他一卷。  
后来我听说他去到管理那酒吧的俄国黑帮面前直言要包养这女孩，结果那些没长眼的东西，敬酒不吃吃罚酒，非说那可是最受欢迎的小女孩，怎么也不肯让马克西姆包下她。马克西姆在那儿闹了一场，把他们的场子砸了，人也给打的七零八落的，就干脆直接把格鲁申卡带走。  
拿着那卷钱，他给她置办了个小房子，还买了好些她那个年纪合适穿的衣服，那女孩我暗中去看过几次，金发碧眼，很水灵。后来马克西姆也带我去见她，因为马克西姆这人实在不会社交，他就把我接过去，要我和这个女孩子做个伴什么的也好。  
但对于这件事，他再三警告我不许告诉李半个字他知道如果让李知道了这个女孩的存在，李那样善妒的心性肯定容不下这个女孩，文小姐，你看，你的叔公就是这么样一个不讲理的人物，他有了我们三个，却要我们三个满心满腹的位置都必须只有他。  
马克西姆把这个女孩藏着，就像海蚌藏着一颗珍珠，他没说为什么在旧金山城市里成千上万的夜街里，他选中了格鲁申卡，但是他爱她，像一个真正的父亲那样爱一个真正的女儿。  
白天的时候马克西姆就常带她出去吃城东最好的甜甜圈，他们都热爱垃圾食品，喜欢每个傍晚沿着河边安安静静地散步，他们都热爱一些只有他们自己才能懂的俄式冷笑话，有的时候，他们就像一对真正的父女。  
恕我直言，文小姐，我认为他爱你，因为在某些时刻，你让他想起了他的格鲁申卡。  
但李还是发现了，他怎么可能不发现呢，马克西姆闯到俄国人的地盘里那样乱打乱砸，人家自然是要来找李算账的，就说马克西姆打坏了东西，伤了人，抢走了他们最好的一个女孩。  
当时那些俄国人申诉时，我也在场，我看着李，听见他们告诉他，马克西谬为了抢走他们的一个妓女而冒犯了整个俄国黑帮，李愣在了那里，我知道他的呆滞并不是因为那些俄国人向他索要些什么东西，而是他最近以来所有的疑惑都有了一个让他无法接受的解释：马克西姆瞒着他有了个女人。  
当下，他便叫陈楷林与那些俄国人算该算的帐，自己披着大衣拿着枪出去了。我本想要去阻止他，可他的动作比我想象的快，等我穿好衣服，我都已经找不到他在哪里。  
我害怕他作出什么冲动的事来，火急火燎地赶到马克西姆给那女孩准备的小屋里，却什么也寻不着。我四处都找过了，都不进踪影。只好吊着一颗心回了家。  
没等我回到家多久，李也回来了，准确地说，是失魂落魄地回来了。那时我正坐在沙发上，门一开，我就看见他，微微驮着背，似乎是很累，连大衣也顾不得脱，那双让我迷醉的眉目堆满了烟尘，走路都走不好似的，一步一趔趄地落座到我身边，给自己点了根香烟。  
我刚想给他解释些什么，他却抢在了我前头，对我说：“我……我在海边望到了他们，是个俄国女人，比我年轻好多好多。他还给她买糖吃，对她笑，他已经很久没有像那样对我笑了……”  
他那番话说得有气无力的，我本想给他好好解释清楚，但我也好久没有见过我的丈夫这样坦诚而脆弱地在我面前，我深深地将他抱住，亲吻他黑色的头发。我私心让这个谎言拖了更长一点时间，我私心想留住我怀里的李更长一点时间，上帝可证，从我第一次见他开始，我便见证过他的脆弱和易碎。这个中国人，他是我的陶瓷品（china一词也有“陶瓷品”的意思）  
“你说，她会带他回俄国去吗？”我的丈夫在我怀里茫然地问我，忽的又皱着眉，在我怀里挣起来，说：“这公平么？是我将他从牢里带出的，他却要跟她走。”  
我安慰了他许多话，在我房里陪了他一夜。第二天他竟起得很早，守在门边，马克西姆要出门去他便拦着他。  
“不许走！”他高声喊道。他知道马克西姆是要去找那格鲁申卡。  
马克西姆站在花园上，斜着眼睛瞧站在阳台上的我，显然是知道是我搞的鬼。他甚至懒得向李解释半句话，将李一把推开便走开了。  
李被他的无情所震撼，他从来没有这样对待过他。他跌跌撞撞地走回了家门，等我下到大厅时，他正守着酒吧，喝得酩酊大醉，手里攥着份报纸。他一看见我，便向我叫说：“杰米！他回不了俄国了！我要叫他好好知道，这事上，只有我才能救他，只有我才是他的去处。”  
我看他那亢奋异常的样子，惊觉大事不好，抢过来那份报纸一看，那上面正是一份关于连环杀手的报道，上面写着连日来有多个俄国黑帮分子遭到杀害并且肢解，手法都是相通的，警方正在悬赏凶手。  
看他的样子，必定是打了那举报的电话，举报马克西姆是凶手。我当即便骂：“你真是疯了，你不想想你什么身份，你竟疯到报警！”  
……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈文小姐，你管这叫婊子吗？好吧，却是很精妙，实在没人能做出这样癫狂的事了，堂堂华人教父打电话报警防止他情人的出逃。  
马克西姆当然是被抓起来了。等到李清醒过来，我告诉了他全部的事实，他悔不当初，直骂我不早与他说。  
他叫上了他的律师急匆匆地赶到了警局，我于心有愧，便跟着去了。一到了那警句，那局长便十分得意，平日里他们都抓不住李的把柄，如今他的金牌打手是个连环杀手，他便趾高气扬地端着咖啡笑说：“你还敢到警察局来，你是指望我把你捉得成一双么？”  
李是压根没将他放在眼里，像团狂风似的在他面前卷过，直奔审讯室，律师交了保释金，李叫人放开了他。大声质问他为什么不告诉他实情。  
马克西姆不管他径直走出了警察局，李追出去，跟在他后面，你要去哪里？你要去哪里？李这样大叫着。  
马克西姆回头怒吼道：“我受够你这个疯婊子了！我真的受够了！”  
“我知道你要跟那个女孩子走了！是不是？是不是？”李说着拔出了枪指着马克西姆。  
文小姐，李打拼了这么些年，如果你要我说我觉得他最英武的时刻是什么，就是在那一刻。  
一个堂堂正正的唐人街话事人在旧金山市立警察局的门口拔出了枪，指着他的情人。  
“是！你有病！你有病！”马克西姆疯喊到，然后继续向前走。“我真的一点都不想再和你过下去了。”  
李立刻朝他的脚下开了枪，而在那一刻，整个旧金山市立警察局都拔出了枪。  
“我打死你！”李叫到。  
没有人说话，甚至没有人敢呼吸得太过用力，他们有沉默而紧张地等待着，旧金山的华人教父当着警察局门口杀死他的情人。  
“我打死你！”李叫得更大声了，我却听见他泫然欲泣的声音。  
马克西姆没有理会他，继续向前走，大家都在等着李打下那关键的一枪，但是他没有，他只是，握着枪，颤抖地说：“求你了，别离开我，求你了……”  
这是我生命里第一次听见李请求任何人，他偷过，他抢过，他骗过，他唯独没有求过任何人。  
这次，马克西姆才停下了脚步，转了回来，看着李，向他走去。  
也许你会觉得李的举动过于戏剧化，过于浮夸，根本不可能在现实生活里发生，但是我告诉你，他确实是这样做了。因为他害怕了，我那无所不往的丈夫害怕了。因为他的竞争对手是一个他做不到的角色，他是马克西姆的丈夫，是他的情人，是他的伙伴，甚至可以说是他的战友。但他独独给不了那一份在海边漫步的舐犊之情。  
我了解我的丈夫，有些人管我的丈夫叫疯子，就是因为如此，当我的丈夫害怕时，这天底下人们最想象不出来的事情他都做得出来。  
马克西姆，在众目睽睽之下，朝着他丈夫的枪口，笔直地走过去，一直到他胸膛里的心脏顶着李颤抖的枪口。  
“格鲁申卡不能没有我。”他说。  
“我也不能。李的手枪随之掉落在地，而他落在了他丈夫的怀里。  
“你应该告诉我的。你觉得我会对一个小女孩做什么？”李问他的丈夫。  
“你会马上联系俄国人把格鲁申卡卖掉。”马克西姆回答。  
“好吧，是的。”李回答。  
总之这件事就是在他们的相拥回家结束的，警察局长除了一大笔保释金，他什么都没得到。  
但正像是我之前所说的，像李这样善妒而恶毒的人，他是无法容忍马克西姆分散到格鲁申卡身上的注意力的。  
尤其是有一天，马克西姆终于提起了为什么他一眼看中了娜塔莎，因为她的模样让他曾经有一瞬间想起了他的初恋卡捷琳娜。这让李更加无法忍受格鲁申卡的存在，但是他知道，如果他以任何方式让娜塔莎消失，那么马克西姆永远都不会原谅他。  
然而与此同时，在外界，针对俄国黑帮的追杀仍然没有停止，被杀害和肢解的俄国佬越来越多，他们的残肢和头颅在垃圾场被找到。警察局紧紧地盯着我们家的大门，好像只要这样，他们就能录下来马克西姆在家分尸的画面。  
说来这非常好笑，由于李的举报，几乎所有人都真的以为，那些针对俄国人的残酷杀戮真的是马克西姆所为，为的就是报复他们对待格鲁申卡的暴行，因为几乎每一个被杀的俄国人都曾经参与过转手和贩卖格鲁申卡的1活动。然而偏偏这一次，马克西姆奇迹般地全然无辜。  
在警察的长期监视下，终于有一天，马克西姆走出家门去，建议他们的小组长，现在已经是旧金山市市立警察局长，去喝一杯。  
这是不可思议的，但格雷夫斯竟然答应了。他们就像所有普通男人一样在酒桌上聊起自己糟糕的家庭生活。格雷夫斯像每一个辛勤的警察一样离了婚，几乎将一切奉献给了警察局，而他整天得到的就是处理像李和马克西姆这样的疯子。  
至于马克西姆，那一天所有人都目睹了他的家庭生活，甚至有处理家庭暴力的特别组员塞给他一张纸条，上面写着“如果你需要帮助就打这个电话，叫个披萨”。  
马克西姆为此感到不忿，他身上的某个部分仍然保留着非常保守的大男子主义，他不能接受自己的名声在警察局里成了个“怕老婆‘的笑话，于是便在酒吧里四处吹嘘，他只不过是在外面世界给李一个面子，在家里李就是他的婊子而已。  
这在现在是无法想象的了，现在的警察局制度更加齐全，分工也更加明确，好像只要你做好自己的分内事，不需要和别人交流你就能做好自己的工作。  
现在的人永远无法想象，在九十年代，大名鼎鼎的匪徒‘疯狗‘马克西姆和警察们同台痛饮，但这就是事实，甚至在他们倒成一片时，你的叔公，所谓的’华人教父‘亲自去到一大片警察中间去接醉成一滩泥的马克西姆回家。  
李对于马克西姆的新朋友格雷夫斯很不满意，他不认为一个匪徒该和一个警察做朋友，但是话说回来，李又满意过马克西姆的哪个朋友呢？而马克西姆又有哪一次真的听过李的话。  
这是他们的警察生活比较轻松的部分，实际上对于俄国连环杀手的追捕仍然十分紧张。大家排除了马克西姆的嫌疑之后便再无目标可言。除了一切都指向了格鲁申卡。  
大家都很清楚，这场意义不明的追杀到最后的目标，正是格鲁申卡。为此马克西姆几乎是日夜守护着格鲁申卡。这引起了李的不满，他并不乐见这样的情况，便巧妙地提出了一个马克西姆无法反驳的提议：将格鲁申卡秘密地送到澳大利亚去，李在澳大利亚一直已有一些教育产业，而且他们也有共同的熟人在澳大利亚，在那里格鲁申卡会被照顾得很好，并且获得良好的教育。  
马克西姆想要反对这项提议，而他却没有任何理由，又一次他的丈夫夺走了他心爱的东西，他夺走了他的来自西伯利亚的同伴马特维，如今，他还要送走他那来自索契的女儿格鲁申卡，只有他留在气候温暖的旧金山，留在一个与他格格不入的城市，只是因为他那独占欲过度的丈夫。  
文小姐，有时候爱真的是很奇怪的东西，对不对，在我们所看到的电视也好、电影也好、海报也好、小说也好，它们无不在赞颂爱是一个多么美好多么完满的东西。谁也没有说出来这样一个事实：爱是很容易的也的确和美好，但是维持爱的过程会令人变得丑陋会消耗掉你的经历和希望。从头到尾爱都是一个甜蜜但痛苦的谎言。  
马克西姆别无选择，他不能把他视若女儿的格鲁申卡置身连环杀手的危险之中。于是在一个无人的深夜，他亲手把娜塔莎送上了去往澳大利亚的飞机，而他的身心又重新全部属于了他的丈夫李。  
也就是在那天晚上，他陷在一种深沉无言的忧伤里，格雷夫斯陪他饮酒消愁，也就在那一天，发生了著名的西岸码头绑架案。  
发生什么了呢？说来也很好笑，一个旧金山的特别小组组员、一个名声在外的匪徒竟都叫人双双绑架了。那天晚上他们都没有回家，也没有人怀疑什么，第二天他们的缺席才引起了人们的一点点怀疑。  
你的叔公做了什么呢？没错，他有报警了，第一次他报警为了让警察捉住他的丈夫，第二次他报警，他还是为了让警察捉住他的丈夫。  
他们的通讯设备都被破坏了，而没有办法找到找到他们。而据事后他们醒来的时候发现，自己被绑在一个空旷的仓库里，像两头猪一样，这是他的原话，两头猪一样，双手举高被吊起。  
那是个俄国屠夫，生的十分阴骛，也就是那一系列俄国人连环杀人案的凶手。  
拖了一张椅子坐在他们面前，问他们之中谁是马克西姆，马克西姆马上说是格雷夫斯，格雷夫斯大喊冤枉。  
马克西姆最终还是不得不承认自己的确是马克西姆。那凶手自我介绍自己列夫·阿尔斯基，他绑架了马克西姆的原因非常简单，因为他上一个杀掉的人透露马克西姆是娜塔莎的最后一个嫖客，马克西姆长得并不能很好的融入人群，他很容易就被找到了，而格雷夫斯，纯粹是防止他跑去报警耽误他的时间。  
列夫逼问马克西姆，格鲁申卡在哪里，马克西姆抵死不言。  
那人却极聪明，说：“总所周知，意志坚强的人总无所谓自己如何，却看不得别人受苦。  
接着他便高高举着那刀，刀刃压在格雷夫斯的拇指上，问马克西姆格鲁申卡在哪里。  
马克西姆起初仍不愿说，列夫便割掉了格雷夫斯的半个指头，到今天你都能看见格雷夫斯左手的拇指是不完整的，这就是他热衷于戴手套的原因。  
在格雷夫斯的惨叫和鲜血里，马克西姆不得不说：“他已经去到一个你不能伤害她的地方了，你不要再伤害格雷夫斯了，我们将格鲁申卡送到了澳大利亚，我也不知道在哪里，但她会活得很好，而你伤害不了她！”  
他的话音刚落，列夫便放下了刀，走到他面前问他。  
“她在澳大利亚？”  
马克西姆点点头。  
“那……“列夫举着刀踌躇地问：“她有没有跟你说起过我？我听别人说，最后你包了她一整个月，她有没有说起过我？他是不是很恨我？”  
马克西姆便问：“你是？”  
“格鲁申卡，格鲁申卡·阿尔斯基。我是列夫·阿尔斯基。格鲁申卡是我的女儿。”  
于是就是这样，此事便明了了，原来是这雏妓的父亲，他念念在外务工，寄回钱和明信片，但当他的明信片开始被退回，他会到家乡才发现，格鲁申卡已经被俄罗斯黑帮卖掉了。他带着那些被退回的明信片，沿着他的女儿被转手倒卖的路线一路杀一路找，找他的格鲁申卡。终于找到了最后一个嫖客身上。  
“没有，她爱你，你的明信片是她生活里唯一的希望，他经常展示给我看。”马克西姆回答  
“你还睡他！”列夫的刀架到了马克西姆的脖子上。  
“我没有睡他，格雷夫斯可以作证，我有个丈夫！”马克西姆大叫道。  
格雷夫斯瞪了马克西姆一眼，便说：“是的，他是个死基佬。他发现了你女儿之后把她照顾的很好。”  
“真的么？”  
“真的。”  
列夫一下便沉默下去，他无话好说，他再也找不到他的格鲁申卡。  
马克西姆这时却大叫道：“有个号码，你打过去，会帮你连接到格鲁申卡。”  
列夫相信了，拿出手机照做了，然而马克西姆这时却大叫“披萨”！  
这时警察们就知道他们的位置了，列夫知道自己被骗了，也没有过多的动作，只是苦笑地扔掉刀。向马克西姆说：“我走的时候，她还好小，只到我腰边，我想要她好好长大，所以我出去做工了。结果他们就把我的格鲁申卡卖掉了，他们侮辱她。她现在怎么样了呢？长得多高了呢？我一想到他们可能对她做了什么，我就无法忍受，他们不是人，是猪。”  
“她一直很想你。”马克西姆说。  
“我知道。”列夫朝他笑笑，把手插进了衣襟里，低着头慢慢地走出去。  
漫长满天都是正装以待的警察，全副武装地等着他，所有的枪口都瞄准了他。  
列夫望向天空，仰着头深深地吸了口气，想象着澳大利亚是个是个怎么样的地方。  
警察们尖叫着要他将双手拿出来举高趴在地上，有什么意义呢？他已经伤害不了任何人了。  
他将手从衣襟里拿出来，枪声与此同时一同响起。  
他的血溅在“亲爱的格鲁申卡”上。  
后来又发生了什么我就不知道了，我只知道李总是很多疑，他总是很怀疑马克西姆因为他送走了了格鲁申卡尔而对他心怀怨恨。马克西姆是不是真的心怀怨恨我不知道。但是我知道马克西姆常常给格鲁申卡打电话。  
有一次我用家里的分机，偶尔听见格鲁申卡正在跟他通电话，说她又长高了，进入了学校的拉拉队，米勒小姐对他非常好……  
而马克西姆只是说：“是吗？”他踌躇了许久，才说：“我有一些明信片我想寄给你……”


	23. Chapter 23

二十三

自从我们从猎场回了家，家里的状况发生了很大变化，这也是为什么我很长时间没有拿起笔来继续记录叔公一家的故事……或许我不应该再采取这么生疏的说法了。当我刚回到去家门没几天，陈楷林便给我来了一份新的身份证件，我已经正式成为了美国公民，成为了叔公家的一份子，这一切都是在我完全不知情的情况下完成的，早在叔公去猎场找我们之前就已经下令安排好了。我无法亲口将这个消息第一时间告诉我的父母，他们甚至比我还早知道这一个安排，而且毫无异议，充满感激。

“他们听说了这件事很高兴。”叔公对我说。“他们知道你在这边被照顾得很好。”

在我能感到愤怒或者惊讶之前，我几乎无法相信这一切竟然就这样发生在我身上，这一将永远改变我的人生轨迹的决定，竟然丝毫不由得我自己。当我以为我已经习惯了叔公的强权的时候，他总能又把我打个措手不及。

而这还不是唯一一件叔公独断的事。

打从我和马克西姆出走归来以后，在叔公家戍守的人便多了起来，而且轮值的次数也比以往更加频繁，致使我常常去能看见他们，正当我写下这份记录的档口，我就能听见他们在楼梯间巡逻的脚步声。这使我厌烦之极。从前，那些惯守在叔公家里的保镖都是很懂事的老手，他们常驻在离大门比较近的独栋小楼里，负责管理监视器而且在大宅外围巡守，我以前很少能看见他们，他们并不会打扰家里的亲近。如今却不同了，大宅的各处里们都有人守卫，他们还时常进到大宅里巡逻，无论是在客厅、花园、游泳池或者弹子房，无时无刻不会看见他们背着枪叼着烟四下走动的身影，把家里扰得乌烟瘴气、不得安宁。

其次，按照叔公的说法：“为了我的安全着想。”他么决定给我安排一个保镖兼司机接送我出门，起初我听见这个决定还觉得有些安慰，断以为那必定是马克西姆无疑，然而叔公击碎了这一幻想。那是个被唤做阿豪的年轻人，本来是谢金龙手下最得力的收债人之一，如今被调来做我的司机，或者说，我的监管者，总日耸拉着脸，不爱搭理我，问三句答一句，可见阿豪也不太乐意做这一份工作，态度很懒怠，我也只知道他叫阿豪。

至于马克西姆，他的遭遇并没有比我好多少，叔公不许他夜出了。这自然遭到了马克西姆的强烈反对，硬是要出去。叔公也不和他硬碰硬，他要出去便出去，叔公差使了三五个人特地跟着他，或者专门蹲守在马克西姆常去的地方看着他。他出门本来就是为了躲开叔公的监控，好换一口气。如今叔公给他整这么一出，他玩得极不快乐。

我也听过他出言与叔公争辩，却被叔公以绝好的理由辩驳了回去。

叔公的理由便是红姑。原来在我和马克西姆出走的这段时间里，红姑有许多不安分的动作，她在过年大伙举头的时候私自见了不少代理人，还私下白减了聚义堂里老一辈的叔公叔伯，桩桩件件叔公全看在眼里，再加上大年初一时，她在代理人宴席上堂而皇之得迟到，明摆着作威，叔公疑她定是起了疑心，于是严加防范起来。

杰米还告诉我，那会儿叔公跟一群人代理人去聚义堂上完了香，照例在庙会上现了下身，分过猪肉，回到家一看发现我和马克西姆都不见了，差点以为红姑竟已经狂到在这个大家伙都在的日子将我和马克西姆双双捉了去，定下了神细想红姑再大胆，也不能够做出如此大不敬的大作为，才放下了心，一边提防着红姑，一边还要分神想着怎么把我和马克西姆劝回来。

一时间，马克西姆也无话可说了，他从很久以前就认定了红姑是他们这群人之中的黑羊，是所有代理人中最危险的人物，如今叔公拿这个话头堵他，他也反驳不出个所以然来。

后来好一阵子，叔公完全改了当时在猎场里马克西姆的那股热乎劲儿，走了完全相反的极端，原先他是最爱马克西姆的，现在好像忘了这个丈夫似的，每天夜里不是宿在杰米那里，就是在威廉那儿过夜。除了大家聚在一起吃饭喝早茶的时候，叔公都不待在主宅，只剩得马克西姆和我，还有那日夜在楼上楼下巡逻的人马，人随多起来了，但在感觉上一天比一天冷清。

我和马克西姆心里都不痛快，我便上杰米处去诉苦，求他说动叔公。可杰米说话倒也一点情面都不留，抚摸这他养的那只漂亮的蝴蝶犬，慢悠悠地朝我说：“狗走丢了，好不容易找回来，当然要严看着，好好管教才是，难不成惯着他养足了野性，再不回来。”

“在他眼里，我们都是狗吗？”我喃喃道。

“你要是爱他，你就是。”杰米淡淡地回答。

我没答话，只是忽然有股悲哀涌向了我。杰米以为我还是为叔公的专制而不高兴，便劝慰道：“算了，这阵子你找点事情做做，见见朋友，买买东西，等你叔公觉得教训勾了就会没事的。”

“不是。我觉得……”我还想争两句，正要开口又忽地瞥见杰米左手无名指上那颗硕大的火油钻，它在窗口洒下的斜阳下发出璀璨夺目的光芒，映得连一小片地面都五彩浮动。我便住了口。

“觉得什么？”

我转开了话题：“你这戒子真漂亮。”

杰米一笑，说：“呔！这有什么，你要是喜欢，明天我就让人也给你打一个，只要你能高兴就好。”

“不必了……”我说，后来又闲聊了几句便走了。

我想我终于明白别人嘲讽叔公是个“皇帝”的真正内涵。他确实是个君主，来也无常，去也无常。当马克西姆尝试说服我去与他体验另一种生活的时候，我尚不明白他的执着来源于什么，但如今我终于回到了这座富丽堂皇的大宅，我却忽然明白了在猎场和马克西姆围火而坐的珍贵在哪里。我也终于明白了马克西姆如此留恋那个猎场美梦的原因：只有在那里，李才真的是他的丈夫，在那块只属于马克西姆的天地里，没有杰米，没有威廉，没有庞然如怪物一边的大宅，没有四下监视的队伍。在那里，他不必仰仗李的喜怒而活，李没有对他予给予夺的权力；在那里，正如马克西姆向我承诺过的一样，是一种全然不同的生活。

我亦开始理解，为什么李在猎场找到我的时候，用那样一种非常冒犯我的眼光看待我，将我视作他的情敌。当马克西姆带我出走到他的猎场，李猛然发觉，马克西姆这场做了近三十年的幻梦里，他发现他在那个天真的幻想里的位置不再是独一无二、不可取代的，而且这完全超出了他的权力所能控制的范围之外。

我悲哀，却不是为了自己而悲哀，也不是为了马克西姆而悲哀，而是为了李。

当我写到这里时，我慢慢发现，或许我从来没有真正理解过李，从来没有真正跳脱出辈分的限制，而去将他作为一个与我、与所有人一样的人类个体去理解。他看上去拥有一切，并不是凡人所能相较的，但如果真是这样，那他为什么对他所爱之人抓得这样用力，用力得好像一个一无所有的亡命之徒。他今年六十八岁了，这样的日子他过了多久？他曾不曾厌倦过？

正如杰米所说，家里那种无言压抑的气氛并没有持续太久。一部分原因在于红姑回了好莱坞去，她终究没有太过火的举动，于是宅子里轮守的人恢复了旧日的安排；另一部分原因则是家里来了生客，多少给这个沉闷的家注入了新鲜的活力。

也不知道是不是惯例，大年过去，那群随叔公打拼多年的匪徒回到他们各自主宰的城市里去。接下来陆续拜访叔公的，则是他那些远在千里之外的朋友，他们没赶上年前的山顶盛宴，便在年后来看望叔公。其中有两个人我觉得很值得一写。他们分别的到来都给我和马克西姆在这段被叔公冷落的日子里带来不少慰藉。

一位是露易丝·罗宾森小姐，虽称她是小姐，但实则她是个五十岁上下的女人，因为她没结婚，我便按照外国对未婚女人的惯称作小姐。她长着一头金发，因为年岁和日晒的缘故早已斑驳，如同一把被晒了多年的干稻草。那样一把头发之下是张与之相衬的长满细纹的脸。她是那种典型的身子骨颇大的白种女人，举止间颇有男子气。她是带着一位在上文读者们已经颇为熟悉的人物来拜访的，那就是格鲁申卡。罗宾森小姐负责管理这叔公在澳大利亚投资的一些教育产业，叔公和马克西姆当初为了保护格鲁申卡而将她送到那里生活之后，罗宾森小姐便一直在格鲁申卡身边充当着可靠的监护人。

当初十四岁的格鲁申卡如今已二十有余，长着一头令我艳羡的漂亮金发，生得一张圆脸，面色红润而漂亮，浑身上下散发着自信从容的气质，令人难以相信她身上所发生过的那些被倒卖折磨的悲惨往事。

她们将会在旧金山多停留些时日，暂住在叔公家中，这已安排挑动了马克西姆活跃的神经，筹谋着要带格鲁申卡到什么地方去，吃些什么好吃的。

我看到这女孩令他快乐的模样，竟几乎让我多少地理解了当年叔公嫉妒的心情，不得不说马克西姆的确是个极度专注的人，当他打心底的喜爱某样事物时，旁的事就都全然不顾了。

不过我也并没有为自己的旁落失望而失望太久，在罗宾森小姐和格鲁申卡到来的隔天。我和叔公正在喝早茶的间隙，又来了一位陌生人。当然，这是之于我而言的，叔公对来者可谓熟络极了。一见他来脸上便是小，嗔怪道：“你怎么才来，那时候在山顶喝酒时不来，我还以为你都不打算来了。”

那来人便是周先生，来时穿着一袭皮毛微博的大风衣，叔公招呼人帮他将大衣脱了，里面是套极入时的苍蓝暗纹西装，头发用油抹的齐整，人也长得周正，脱过了大衣，便接过叔公递过去的烟，等人帮他点上了，被向后倚靠，吸着烟翘着腿，笑答：“那会儿我不正忙着吗》我也想去，早点见到您，但就是抽不出时间，没办法。眼下刚空下来了点吗，这不就急着忙着赶来了吗。”他掸了掸烟灰，扭过脸将烟吹到了空地上，又说：“我忙，您心里才踏实呢，不是吗？”

我眼看他去啊笑得讨巧。我坐在一旁没敢插话，然而眼光实在忍不住地往他身上瞧，心里你亲爱们这是个什么来头的主儿，那身行头贵气十足，脸上生得白净，一看就是从没辛苦劳作过的脸，尽教人看不出个大概的年岁来，举止优雅斯文，倒像个藤校出来的贵公子哥。

他跟叔公撩起来，我才多少听明白了，他是叔公在纽约的证券经纪人和代理，专门负责叔公的金融投资的是想，常年在曼哈顿带着。他处事也很得当，跟叔公聊了几句，为了不让我觉得冷落，便两三句话转到我头上了。

“这位就是文小姐吧？”他说的是国语，带着点沪上的口音，听着温柔。

他眉眼也生得多情，笑时莫名撩拨人，我不知怎么的，竟让他看得羞涩起来，只好低着眼点点头。

“哎呀，实在让小姐怪罪了，过年的时候也没过来，来……”他挥了挥手，刚刚为他脱去风衣的侍应捧着个黑色天鹅绒的盒子过来了，打开来一看，里面十条想着施华洛世奇水晶的钻石吊咀，样式别致小巧，很惹眼球。

“早就听说文小姐从中国过来了，本来就该早点来拜见的，没想到就是脱不开身。今天见了，果然亭亭玉立、不同凡响。这是我特地找人为小姐做的，请小姐莫见怪。”

“这怎么好意思呢？”我一边瞧着叔公的脸色一边说道。

“人家特地为你做的，你就收了吧。”杰米在一边帮腔，

叔公没说话，看了一眼盒子里的东西，在一边兀自抽着烟。

我知道这是个指示，只好说：“那我收了吧。”

“我听说小姐在伯克利读书，是来了就到旧金山吧？”周先生又说：“去过纽约吗？”

“还没有。”

“有空还请您赏光呀，纽约那地我还算熟悉……”

“择日不如撞日嘛。你今晚就赶回去不是吗？”叔公忽然打断道。“顺道带上她去玩几天。”

“啊？这样……”周先生有些诧异。

“这样不太好吧？叔公。”我说。

“有什么不好，你就当做是见见世面嘛。”叔公随意地说。

周先生用目光扫了扫叔公的脸色，马上转了口风说：“那我带小姐去玩玩吧。”

我就想接受那条项链一样，只能接受了这一突如其来的安排。

回家收拾行装是，马克西姆听说了这件事却不大高兴。

我不明所以，马克西姆竟也说不出个所以然来，只是叮嘱我小心点他向来不喜欢油头粉面的家伙。

我对他这种说法心感抵触，觉得这是马克西姆的大男子主义作祟的缘故。

我不明白叔公为我做出这个安排的用意，但过去证明，即使我明白他的用意，我也不曾真正地违抗过他。

在去往纽约的飞机上，知道了周先生的姓名以及他的来历。他的全名叫做周志远，从起名的那一刻便被给予了厚望，原来是生活在中国公务员家庭里的，他的聪慧使他成为了在八十年代第一批去往国外留学的青年之一，并最终留在了美国，正如他的名字所预言的一样，成为了一个最终留在了远方的人。他在待人接物上很细致周到，这使当年的他在普林斯顿大学里成为了受欢迎的人物。他的受欢迎一直延续到了留学之后的生活，他昔日的校友们，正如所有在普林斯顿就学的校友们一样在政界和金融界带着响当当的成绩行走，这是她也顺利地进入了华尔街。但这对一个黄种人来说，在那个年代，仍不是一件容易的事。正当困顿之时，李给了他帮助，几笔巨大的投资成功使他声名远扬，而他本人也终于在纽约站稳了脚跟，之后他也一直在叔公的照拂之中。

我深知这并非是故事的完整版本，周先生大概尚未了解到我对叔公的营生到底知晓多少，所以给我讲述了这个经过美化的故事。就我理解而言，他无非是红姑之外叔公的另一项洗钱的去处。

我们到达纽约市正值午夜，天色清明，从飞机上往下望去，随着飞行高度的缓缓下降，纽约的远光在云层中渐渐浮现，纽约城如同一片永恒燃烧的星海，衬得广袤的大抵如同虚空的宇宙般漆黑。

周先生并没有在他的家里招待我，而是将我安置在了希尔顿酒店里一个常在他租赁名下的套房里。

第二天正在用早餐时，周先生便来了，改穿了一升驼色的开司米高领毛衣和白色的塔夫绸长裤，看上去闲适许多，他柔声问我：“你还吃得惯吗？这不是旧金山，没有个能带你喝正港早茶的好地方，只能让你吃着洋早餐。”

“没这回事，在旧金山陪叔公陪得多了，我反倒吃洋东西比在中国吃得还少了。”我请他坐下，笑着和他说：“就是不知道周先生家里有没有人做上海菜让我尝尝。”

他笑笑，找来了外套里的烟盒，思索了片刻，竟又放了回去，说：“小姐说笑了，我家里哪有什么人呢？要是有也早就让你见了。”

“是啊。有的话，烟都戒了对吧？”我取笑他。“我倒让周先生拘谨了。”

“不是，之前见您，您叔公给的烟，我得给个面子，单独见您还抽烟不太礼貌。”

“那您就是不给我面子咯。”

“小姐您要是这么说……”

“哎呀，你叫我郁文吧。好不好？”我怪他说：“老是小姐小姐的，反倒生分了。”

他看上去很为难，不过我那种执拗的神色动摇了他，最终他还是无可奈何地开口轻轻唤了一声：“郁文。”

“唉！”我满心欢喜地应了他。

接下来的一天里，他带我到大都会博物馆逛了一圈，看展时他无不可惜地对我说过：“你来的真不是时候，你若是五月份来的，刚好能参加met gala,前几年的时候，你叔公爱去，近几年你了，来少了。不过今年有了你，说不定为了显摆你，又肯来了。你可不知道……”他说着说着又住了嘴。

我心里明白他本来想说什么，就故意逗他说：“不知道什么？他和他的三个丈夫出尽风头吗？”

他讪讪地笑道：“是……是啊，每年都能谋杀不少菲林，你叔公虽然常住在旧金山，但在这边也常常是人们的谈资，你没听说过吗？你叔公的山顶盛宴都被我们这边人叫做东海岸的met gala，我甚至都觉得这话折煞met gala了，能到你叔公附上去的人，都看不上met gala。”

“我净听你夸我叔公了，你怎么不夸夸我呢？”

他意味深长地说：“日后别人夸你的日子还长着呢。”

晚上我们在第五大道上的Jean Georges上吃饭，我看着长长的队伍，本以为吃不上了，他倒好，直接领着我进去了，看了不看领座员的脸，很熟练地径直走到个空位置上坐下了，招呼服务员来帮我们脱了大衣，我却像个傻瓜一样站着问他：“我们不需要排队吗？”

服务员上前毕恭毕敬地取走了我们的大衣去寄存，他让我坐下，倒也温柔，没有取笑我，只是柔和地说：“我在这常有个位置。”

可是天知道，他在这儿何止是常有个位置，当我们落座之后，身边是不是地经过些衣着入时的男女，皆是笑着和他打招呼，我虽然人生地不熟，却也知道那大概都是些纽约社交界上有头脸的人物。

我红着脸作者，不可避免地感到格格不入。他看出来了，却也不叫我尴尬，对我说：“告诉你个秘密，这儿的人啊，你随便挑一个，摆出副理所应当的模样去和他们打招呼，十有八九都会对你亲近得像认识很多年似的，这儿的人奇怪得很，都是吃硬不吃软的主儿。”

我会心一笑，说：“这难道不是所有名人的毛病吗？”

他大笑，第一次，他在我面前爆发出了真正的笑声，跟我说：“对，太妙了，你开始明白做个纽约人是怎么回事了。”

那天晚上他送我回酒店，却不再那么诚惶诚恐了。

之后的两天里，他去啊带我去变了纽约城名流汇聚的地方，而无论他去到哪里，人们都对他笑脸相迎，而种种笑脸底下，什么颜色的领子都有，人们用一种欢喜甚至乎有些谄媚的语调叫他‘周先生’。而他总是保持着一种淡淡的微笑回应，那种微笑时普遍通用的，从他办公室楼下的保洁乃至纽约市的政要，没人会觉得这种微笑不令他们愉悦。他行走在这个城市的方式，就像是香粽在一个只属于他的永不停歇的盛大误会，他向我展示这一切知道让我相信，那片我从飞机上往下看到的星空里每一颗星辰都是为他而亮。或许是因为我跟马克西姆在树林里呆了两天，又或者事实如此，他是我所见过最风度翩翩的人物，他是我相信，菲茨杰拉德笔下的爵士时代仍在他身上久久未散，而他是在这一切华丽描述里最迷人的代表，宴会永不结束的盖茨比。

我该怎么说才能让自己听起来不那么可笑，我爱上他了，我很难相信会有人不爱他，之于我而言，他已经超越我第一次见他时那个温文尔雅的男人，到更像是纽约这座城市的化身，是场让人不愿醒来的大梦。

美梦做得太久会让人分不清现实和虚幻，更何况我沉醉在一种我所以为的爱的狂潮里。

第五个晚上他带我参加了一个在空中花园举办的酒会，在那里，我发现我与许多人相谈甚欢，当然这少不了酒精的帮助，但更为主要的原因在于，叔公不在这里，他想要传达给人的震慑和压抑在纽约的晚风中一吹而散。

我如此沉迷于狂欢里，以至于忘记分寸，周志远不得不在我准备开始吸桌子上的粉末是将我拦下来。

“你该回去了，郁文。”他按下声音在我耳边劝慰道：“你太醉了。”

“我不想回酒店去。”我昏昏沉沉地回答，感觉到从他身上传来不可抗拒的力量，我更加反抗道：“带我回你家吧，致远，我不想回旧金山了，我想要留在这里。”

“这……这我恐怕办不到……”他惊惶地回答：“小姐……”

于是，一切又从这句“小姐”回到了原点，这让我觉得我们从未真正亲近过，这更像是，他让这几天以来我们培养的默契更像是她的一种礼节罢了，这毫无疑问让我极其恼火。

“懦夫！”我推开他，大叫道。

这是我记忆里的最后一部分，第二天早晨，我头痛欲裂地在一张陌生的床上醒来，脑袋里满是让我错乱的记忆碎片在上蹿下跳。

我从床上坐起来，我昨天的衣服也都还在身上，只是光着脚，映入我眼帘的是一个开放式的卧室，正对着一个正方形的客厅，厨房和睡吧都在客厅的右侧，而左侧则是一览无余的中央公园落地窗远景，整个家都透着一种极简实用主义的气质，一点多余的色彩或者暖情的饰品都没有，这毫无疑问，是个单身许久的男人的家。

我的动作惊醒了睡在沙发上的周致远，他忙爬起来，揉了揉鼻眼，快速地整理了一下衬衣，对我说：“你醒了？感觉还好吗？”

“头痛。”我有些尴尬地说：“我昨晚很失礼吧？”

“吃了我放在床头柜上的药片吧。那会让你感觉好些。”他说，依然保持着得体的笑容来缓解我的情绪。“我先给你做点吃的。”

我照做了，感觉好了不少，他还在厨房做早餐。

我走过去，满怀歉意地说：“我骂了你，是不是。”

他却很轻巧地回答：“嗯。骂了不少，上一个叫我懦夫的人还是你叔公。”

我感觉更加抱歉了，低着头不说话，他做着饭，嘴上也没闲着，继续说：“你别担心，我没放在心上。”

“但这还是……”

“我知道这几天你过得挺开心，还说想留在这里，但是城市这种东西，就像人一样，一开始看到的都是它想让你看到的部分，让你感觉很好。但是真的了解过后，你就会觉得也就都那样罢了。”

“你不明白……”

“不明白的是你，文小姐。”他打断我说道：“我从来没有跟你说过吧？我是怎么和你叔公攀扯上关系的。”

“怎么？”我问。

“我像你这么大的时候来到美国，当时的美国是个很不一样的国家，现在到国外留学容易多了，但在我那个年代，这并非是件容易的事。尤其是当你身边的校友都在来自美国的巨富指甲，你能想象吗？在中国的时候我以为我的家庭已经很好了。但在普林斯顿，我发现我其实什么都不是。我从没学过高尔夫，我更是不敢相信，在这里的孩子从十三岁就开始能拥有自己的马和专门的家庭教师。一切，能开启共同话题的一切，都是建立在钱上面的，很多很多钱。可我的家庭，光是把我送到美国，就已经倾尽全力了。”

他煎好培根和鸡蛋，放在我的盘子上递给了我。

“你能相信吗？三十年前的我，是这个城市里最微不足道的存在，我并不是一开始就像我告诉你的那样在学校过得很顺利。实际上，我很孤独。我既无法融入那些出身高贵的富家子弟，而我自己的骄傲令我不屑与嬉皮士为伍，当时在大学里的亚裔很少，来自中国的人更是少之又少。我并没有所谓的朋友而言，我甚至连满足自己的生活都必须很努力。为了减轻家里的负担，我没有时间去参加学校的许多活动，我必须不停地在华人餐馆里打工来挣取我的房租和生活费。看到现在的我，你大概很难想到那样的场景。”

“不仅是打工，我常常还兼职一些派对上的侍应。我很记得有一天我接到一个兼职，等我到了那里，我才发现那是我一个很富有的同学举办的家庭宴会。我不得不狼狈地逃离那里，我已经足够孤独了，我不想再连一点同学面前的体面都没有了，天知道我多想融入他们，但不能以这种方式。当我在他的家外面徘徊的时候，我撞倒了杰米，他当时很俗气，但也打扮得非常昂贵，你懂我的意思。比起指责我，他却很温柔地对我说，小可怜，你为什么一个人在这里？”

他变得有些触动，继续说：“怎么说呢？这句话击中了我，或者说，击中了所有事。我对他说谢谢，谢谢你对我说这些。现在我们都知道杰米是个多么会察言观色、能言会道的一个人。光凭这几句话，当时的杰米便察觉出我的境况。他带我到了一家咖啡店，就像现在我对你做的那样，他请我吃了培根和鸡蛋，以及一杯温热的咖啡。等他了解了全部事情之后，他对我说，他是个男妓，他知道糟糕的境况会给人带来怎样的困境，但是别害怕，这些总会过去的。”

“杰米向我索要了我的联系方式之后就离开了，我以为这是一次简单的善意的举动。但在几周之后，我收到了一封来自监狱的信，是用中文写的，上面说到，笔者知道我是个极其需要帮助的人，他很了解我现在正在经历什么，事实上，他经历过类似的遭遇，所以他很被感动，想要用自己的方式帮助我，要和我亲自会见。随即还汇来了路费。”

“我本来可以拿着那笔小小的钱继续过我的日子，谁知道呢？那极有可能是个骗人的把戏，不是吗？换做是现在的我，大概就会那么做，但我当时那么年轻，毫无顾虑，我便出发了，在监狱里，我见到了李。我该怎么说呢？其实当时李挺吓人的，他说他会指使人给我我所需要的钱，让我生活得就像那些有钱子弟一样富足，他相信我只要在物质条件上跟得上他们，我就会成为这群人之中的佼佼者。但只有一个条件，就是他这笔钱必须花得值当，我必须为他赚钱，利用我所能建立起来的人脉和消息来源，为他赚钱。我吓坏了，我说这么做会让我进监狱的。”

“就是那个时候，他恶声恶气地对我说，没错，这就是会让你进监狱的，懦夫。”

“他说完就离开了。”

“我以为这件事便这样过去了，但他们很快给我汇了一笔钱，很大的一笔钱。”

我听得入了迷，连早饭都顾不得吃了，追问他道：“你就这样接受了？”

“那是很大一笔钱。”他强调。“我确实会过上非常富足的生活，我也是那时候才开始受欢迎的。一开始，我只敢偷偷做些走私的生意，把电视机、手表一类的玩意儿走私回中国，而且我干得不插，总是有钱进账，我花天酒地的习惯也是从那时开始的，当你有了钱，全世界都会欢迎你的到来。越到后来，我所需要的也就越多了，我甚至开始走私一些更加危险的东西。”

“然而就在我毕业的当口，我的小生意被中国海关拿下了，走私犯供出了我，我不能回国去，我一回去就会被抓起来。就在这个时候，李又出现了，声称能给我提供一个美国的身份。我选择了后者，成为了一个美国人，我再也没有见过我的家人了。直到很久以后，我才明白过来，这大概就是李的意思，这会让我进监狱的，在中国的监狱或者留在美国，做李的囚徒。”

“文小姐，我知道这几天我让你看到的东西都很风光，但这又算什么呢？我一直不敢成家，因为那会成为我的弱点，我必须是完美无缺的。我在付出代价，每一天都在为我曾经向往过的风光付出代价。李是我见过最聪明的放债人，我活到今日才明白，当我像你这么年轻的时候，我接受了一笔不属于我的横财，而李要我的一生来偿还。”

是的，就是这样，他向我揭穿了他这个斯文人的美满生活背后的秘密，我不会到是否所有有色人种的美国梦故事都像叔公和周先生一样，在深浅不同的肤色之间都有一层黑色为之打底。

周先生的坦白戳破了我的梦，当我深夜满怀失望地回到旧金山的大宅里，只有李，一个人坐在会客厅的炉火前等候着我，像是他早就知晓这个失落的结局一样。

“回来了？”他头也不回地问道，这个美国噩梦的制造者，问我道：“玩得开心吗？”

我扔下了行李，奔向了他，质问道：“你知道我会喜欢上他的？对吗？”

李用目光瞥了瞥我，又转过脸去继续抽他的香烟，说：“是人都会喜欢上他的，他是我亲自打造的。”

“你知道他会拒绝我，然后告诉我那个故事。”

“你说得好像我算计了一切似的。”李笑了，几近无耻。

“你就是算计了一切，你什么时候没有算计过？有谁你没有算计过？你算计每一个人！”我叫道，几乎哭出来。“你把他们牢牢地掌握在手里，就像你一直做的那样，你抓住每一个能被你抓住的人。”

李没有回答，只是寂寥地看着我。

“你拥有的东西太多了。”我说。

“我会失去的东西也太多了。”他说。

“这太悲哀了。”我哭道。

“我知道。”他轻轻回答。


	24. Chapter 24

二十四  
你们有没有过这样的时刻：你想要成为另外一个人。我有。在我过去以及后来的人生里，我有过数不清的这样的时刻。但我尤其记得其中一刻，就是我第一次和格鲁申卡交谈的时刻。  
那是个天气微凉的午后，我在杰米住的侧宅里，在窗边看见她在家里的游泳池里游泳，她穿的泳衣是那种和她的蓝眼睛相得益彰的颜色，身形矫健而优美，暴露出来的后背像瓷盘一样白且滑，她金色的头发漂浮在水里，亮得像是熔化在水里的阳光。她游的姿态那么随意而自由，很难不使人的目光被她所吸引。  
就是那样，我被她优美的身姿打动，情不自禁地向她走去，心里暗自感叹自然的造化，竟生出这种好姿色来，埋怨不得叔公曾经如此妒恨她。  
她看见了踱在岸边的我，便游前来，双手搭在池水边上，明眸皓齿地向我展开一笑，打招呼道：“文小姐。”  
“噢，格鲁申卡。”我被她那种健康明亮的气质迷住，被她一唤，才缓缓回过神来。  
她爬上来，拿起躺椅上的毛巾擦了擦头发，围在身上，很热络地对我说：“之前匆忙见了一面，你就去纽约了，还没好好跟你说过话。”  
“是啊。真不好意思。”我随她一起坐到她太阳椅上。  
“那么……”她问我：“纽约怎么样？”  
“呃……”我脑海里浮现周致远那张脸和我那种遥不可及的仰慕，一时间不知道如何述说，只好应付道：“只是去了几个游客常去的地方。很热闹。”  
“那里确实是个很拥挤的地方，不过也很繁华。”她点点头。  
我问：“你也去过那里？”  
“我被卖到过那里，十三岁的时候。”她很干脆地回答。  
我一时语塞，怔住了。  
她大约是瞧出我的脸色变了，给了我一个安抚的·笑容，说：“别为此感到抱歉，那只是我的人生旅程里的一部分。”  
“你很坚强。”  
她摇摇头，几乎随意地说：“我不是坚强，我只是比较能接受生命里所发生的事情，每个人都有他们自己的坏事。“  
就是那一刻，这个屡屡被倒买倒卖的女孩对于自身身上所发生的那些不为人知的黑暗轻描淡写、泰然处之的态度，让我想要成为她，她看上去那么坚不可摧，仿佛她确实是马克西姆的亲生女儿，连这一点都让我妒忌。  
她拢了拢身上的毛巾，说：“有点冷了，我去换衣服，我待会儿会和威廉一起去礼拜，你也来吧。“  
我不信神，但我无法拒绝她的请求。  
之后她换了一身黑色的素服，那身衣服保守而朴素，却更显得她美貌无比，让站在她身边的我自惭形秽。我们一起去了意大利人的教堂，因为我是无神论者，所以只得远远地在一旁观礼。  
领过圣餐后，我才有同他们说话的机会。  
虽然我没有参加仪式，但威廉对于各路格鲁申卡说服我来教堂而大受感动，一直称赞格鲁申卡是上帝为他派来的天使。  
“你能来实在是太好了。“威廉不掩激动地对我说：”李不相信这些，觉得都是没用的东西，但是你不这么想真好。“  
“但你还是为他祈祷。“我说。  
“祈祷。我将永远为他的灵魂而祈祷，祈祷不只是为了自己，也不只是为了相信的人，而是所有人，包括不信的人，有罪的人，我都日日为他们祈祷。“威廉教诲道。”  
“好啦。”格鲁申卡说：“您喜欢布道的老毛病又犯了。你再这么说下去，这一整天都要无聊死了。”  
“我还以为你是俄国人，信东正教？难道威廉说服了你，改信天主教了？”我向她问道。  
“其实呀，我都不信。”她调皮地向威廉投去一笑，解释道：“我只希望马克西姆一切都好，只要能达成这个目的，我可以为在这世上所有的深爱祈祷，我会做一切。”  
威廉戳了戳她的额头。“你这个小丫头！”  
“这难道不也是你为了李会做的吗？”她反问。  
威廉被她说得有些不好意思，又不好反驳。  
她却看着我，握住了我的双手，认真地对我说：“文小姐，我也为你而祈祷。  
不知怎的，她那样凝视着我，说那些话，让我心口一热，霎时间不知道怎样回以同样的真挚。  
之后几天，我们常常作伴，我们花了很多时间在威廉的图书馆，她也喜欢书，却不喜欢看，便叫我读给她听。  
格鲁申卡的存在驱散了我近日来感到被桎梏的阴霾，不仅读书，她也陪我接受马克西姆的训练，跟我比她表现得甚至更胜一筹，有她作伴，虽然也有压力，但她总会让人很快轻松下来。  
另一天，我们在威廉的客厅里相聚，我的母亲忽然打电话给我，但只寒暄了几句便匆匆挂了电话。  
格鲁申卡问我那是谁，我说是我的母亲。  
她好像忽然来了兴致，问我：“说了什么？介意告诉我吗？“  
“没什么特别的，只是叫我一定要听叔公的话，而且……“说到这里，我忽感哽塞，还是说：”既然成了美国人，就好好呆着，不用挂心国内的事。  
她听了我的话，若有所思，问：“你从前在家里的时候，受重视吗？“  
这真是个奇怪的问题，但我没有多想，回答道：“一般吧。我下面还有个弟弟，他们更重视他多一点，中国父母很多都如此，比较重视男孩。“  
“可是他们还是送你出国读书了？“  
“是啊，其实我自己也挺意外的，原本我家并不富裕……“  
“我记得你告诉过我，说你家从来不提起李这个人，是吗？“  
“对，他在我们家一直是个禁忌，我甚至是出了国，才知道我还有个叔公。“  
她追问不舍：“怎么知道的？“  
“是临出国前父母叮嘱我的。“  
她问到这里便不问了，只是面带忧伤地看着我。  
慢慢地我反应过来，反问她：“你觉得叔公给了他们钱吗？“  
她抿了抿嘴，没有回答。  
威廉查觉不妥，走来握住了我的手，说：“文小姐，无论你以为李做了什么，他都是为了你好。“  
他这一句话说得我怒从心头起，问他：“为我好？我的生活改变了，我父母的生活也改变了，他们可算把我卖了个好价钱。“  
“这或许有什么误会，自己胡乱揣测不好。”威廉也急了。“你怎么能这么想你的叔公和父母呢？”  
“因为事实如此！”  
我夺门而出，回到自己的房间里躲了起来，我不敢相信这个故事原来从一开始就是一个设计好的骗局，从我决定离开中国那天起，便再也不由得自己，全都掌控在叔公的手上。难怪我的父母对于我获得美国国籍一点异议都没有，这一开始就是个决定好的买卖。  
我本想打电话给国内的父母向他们质问这件事，但拿起手机，我发洗哦安我连这样做的勇气都没有，我心里很清楚我已经被少有联系的父母卖掉的事实，这是叔公一贯的风格，从开始就设计好一切。  
我连晚饭都没有去吃，杰米曾上楼劝我，后来威廉也来了，但都被我堵在了门外，反倒是这一切的始作俑者很冷静，跟众人说我会自己想明白的，众人才散去。  
晚上我在愤怒带来的疲倦里睡着，睡到半夜，却被被窝里的一番动静惊醒，我掀开被子一看，露出个金灿灿的脑袋来，是格鲁申卡。  
我刚想叫她的名字，她便立即捂住了我的嘴，整个身子伏到我身上，低声对我说：“别喊。”  
我注意到飘窗打开着，外面吊着一根登山索，她是从天台上吊下来的。  
我蹬着她，她才慢慢松开手，爬到床的另一侧，说：“我欠你一个道歉。”  
“你早就猜到是那样了，是不是？”我怒向她道。  
“我今天不该问你那些话的。”月色照在她光洁的脸上，她满脸歉意。  
“你比我聪明。比起我，你更像是李和马克西姆的孩子。”我又忧又怨。“我太蠢了，马克西姆早就告诉过我，他不会让我回中国的。我那时就应该猜到，是李让我出来的。”  
“他是杜鹃。”格鲁申卡忽然说。  
“什么？”  
“你知不知道，有一种鸟，会把自己的蛋产在其他鸟的鸟巢里，还把原本的鸟蛋从树上推下去，让别的鸟抚养自己的孩子？这种鸟就叫杜娟。现在，他成功了，你是他的孩子。”  
“可是，我不明白，为什么是我，而不是我的弟弟？”  
“这个问题你大概要去问李。李做的任何选择都有他的原因，但如果要我说，我会觉得，这是因为你和李太像了。”她凝视着我，双眼在夜里如萤火一般发亮。“当我第一次看见你，简直像个年轻的李，一个还没经历过坏事的李，外貌也好，气质也好，所有人都会说，你是李的孩子。”  
“所有人都这么说，但我从来不知道这真正意味着什么。”  
她在黑暗里握住我的手，靠了过来，她的身体柔软而温热，让我安心，却也让我心跳不已。  
“我知道，你很害怕。”她用一种平稳有力的声音说道：“李，李给你的一切，都让你感到害怕，因为你不了解，因为没人陪着你，你害怕一些你不理解的坏事发生。但没关系，我在这里，我了解，我清楚一切可能会发生的坏事，我会保护你，只要你相信我。我这次来，便再也不回澳大利亚了，我要待在你身边，”  
“真的？”她的真诚让我感动得无以言表。  
“真的。”她改而抱住我。  
“罗宾森小姐怎么办？还有马克西姆。他们不会同意的。”  
“没有什么能阻止我留在你身边。”她在我耳边坚定地说道。“你也不要背弃我，好不好？”  
她这样说，我就在不顾得旁的，答应道：“好。”  
我们在第二天的午餐桌上宣告了这个消息：格鲁申卡从此都会留在美国，加入叔公的帮会。  
马克西姆和罗宾森小姐头一个反对格鲁申卡的决定，杰米和威廉都很惊讶，叔公倒是很冷静，什么都没说，而是饶有趣味地看着我和格鲁申卡。  
罗宾森小姐怒极反笑，问她：“这么多你，供你养你，送你去悉尼大学读书，就是为了让你回美国当个帮派分子吗？”  
格鲁申卡冷静地回答道：“罗宾森妈妈，您可别忘了，就是这帮帮派分子供我养我，我才能去的悉尼大学而不是站在街头勾搭男人。”  
没等罗宾森小姐说下去，马克西姆紧接着话头，说：“我们供你养你，就是为了让你远离危险，而不是让你一头栽进去。”  
格鲁申卡反驳道：“这些年来我都在接受训练，从罗宾森妈妈那里，我每天不停地锻炼，就是为了这一天！我现在不需要你们对我说教，马克西姆，我像你一样找到值得守护的东西，我也要像你一样一往无前地守护她。我现在所需要的，只是李的同意而已。”  
她这句话，让所有人的目光都投向了李，诡异的是，李露出个微笑，缓缓地像格鲁申卡问道：“你，知道自己选择了什么吗？”  
刚刚还口若悬河的格鲁申卡在这个问题面前沉默下来，她还太年轻，不知道这一问题的正确答案。  
面对格鲁申卡的沉默，叔公没有步步紧逼，向后靠在椅子上，给自己点了根烟，挥了挥烟雾，才向罗宾森小姐说：“你跟她们说说，你第一次看见马克西姆的时候是什么情况。”  
罗宾森小姐烦闷地看着李，她犹豫了一会儿，才说：“好吧。”  
接下来罗宾森小姐为我们讲述了她和叔公以及马克西姆结识的故事：

大概在2000年左右，我在沃利华伦医院做护士长，那年我刚刚从伊拉克回来，凭着我做战地护士的经验，我才得到了这份工作。但我不能说这份工作令我满意，倒不如说，从伊拉克回来之后的生活都不能令我满意，虽然医院的工作很忙碌，但那总给我一种碌碌无为的感觉。  
我的骨子里暗暗涌动着一种我想要极力躲避的渴望，这种渴望驱使我加入了军队，驱使我参加训练，可最终我被分配到了医疗队，这种渴望无时无刻不在战场上叫嚣着，要我拿起枪做些什么，这种渴望一直延续到我退役的生活，它始终无法满足。我希望工作会填满我的这种渴望，于是更加努力地工作，却毫无用处。  
我长得并不好看，就算是年轻时也是一幅老相，身材太高大，经过沙场磨练之后就更难看了，所以也没有什么工作之外的感情生活可言。  
你们可想而之知，我日日在护士台和手术室前忙碌，却无时无刻不想打破它，什么东西、任何东西都好，将我从这种机械的生活里拯救出来。  
我不知道是不是天主听到了内心的呼唤。直到一天晚上，轮到我值班，我坐在护士台后坐着工作记录，以为这又会是我平淡生活里穷极无聊的另一天，忽然，我听见医院门口外传来一阵巨大的呼啸，一脸黑色急刹停在了我们院门口，我和当值的一生冲了出去，瞧见一个亚洲男人艰难地将一个体型两倍于大他的百中男人拖出副驾驶的位置，跟在我们后面的医护人员拖出病床，合力将那个身躯庞大的百中男人抬上床，他满脸满身是血，身上还有一股强烈的硝烟和汽油的味道。  
这股味道瞬间唤起了我从前在战地的记忆，我的呼吸都为之加速了。我们一边拉着病床往急救室跑去，一边观察他的伤势。那个亚洲男人也一直跟着，嘴里不停喊着：“马克西姆，保持清醒，马克西姆……”他也满脸失血，但那显然不是他自己的。  
正当我们推着马克西姆冲向急救室，门外又传来一声巨响，有些护士吓得尖叫起来，我一看，原来是停在门口外面的那辆奔驰爆炸了。事后我才知道，那辆车在李和马克西姆坐进去时已经在漏油，但那是他们在当时情况下唯一的选择：一辆随时会爆炸的车！  
至于马克西姆，我敢跟你说，我在医院还从来没见过伤得这么严重的人，他浑身上下都有被殴打过的瘢痕，还有数不清的挫伤和绞伤，我一看就知道，那都是些专门用来折磨人的小东西造成的，他的左手和两条小腿都有不同程度的的骨折，他的左胸和背上都有被电击烧伤的痕迹，衣服都粘在了伤口上，我们不得不用剪刀剪开，就连他的牙齿都被打碎了，活着被人故意撬了出来，可以说，他全身上下没有一处完好的地方。经历过这些，我简直不敢相信这个男人还活着。  
看着他伤重的痕迹，我就像是立刻回到了战场，外面是一片火光，女人们四处尖叫。我帮忙处理了一部分程度较轻的伤口，又不得不冲出去，安抚那些被吓坏了的病人和护士，我还得阻止那个亚种男人，因为他不停地想要冲进手术室。  
就是现在坐在这里吸烟的这位，李。他当时也疯了，冲我大喊大叫，说马克西姆不能离开他。  
我也不得不对他吼叫：“请你安静一点，这里是医院，我们也在全力救治。实话告诉你吧，按照他这样的伤势，还有外面那辆爆炸的车，这种情况我们是要报警的。如果你不想我们报警，就安静一点，好好呆着。”  
李瞥了我一眼，终于冷静下来些许，轻蔑地对我说：“报警也没用，他们处理不了这个。来了也是白忙。”  
“那么你介意告诉我他为什么会受到这些伤害吗？”我问。  
“他被人折磨过。”  
“我想这是个显而易见的事实。”  
“不是我……”李痛苦地捂了捂脸。“是我那该死的儿子……”  
我决定在理清楚其中关系之前做更重要的事，我问他：“他有直系亲属吗？正在赶来吗？手术同意书需要签字。”  
他听了我的话，焦虑地盯着手术室的门口，对我说：“他没有直系亲属，或者任何亲属，他只有我。”  
“那你是？”  
李犹豫了片刻，才说：“我是他的丈夫。”  
当时旧金山还没有同性婚姻这种东西，但我明白，那是他的实话，除了他，那个身上受尽折磨的马克西姆，没有别的人可以为他签手术同意书。  
签完手术同意书之后，我问他知不知道可能是什么造成他这种伤势的。  
李打量了我一下，冷眼一瞥，说：“他怎么会搞成这样的，难道你想象不出来吗？士兵？”  
他这一句士兵说的我汗毛倒竖，我不知道他是怎么察觉我曾经静静服役的，但我心中那根渴望的神经被他一句话挑拨得跳跃不已。护士台里的其他护士想打电话报警，都被我制止了。我马上明白过来这大概是怎么回事。  
我让他坐在长廊上等候，并且悄声问他：“你会处理好外面那辆燃烧的车的，对吗？”  
“我现在才不关心他妈的什么车。”他厉声说。  
“很不走运，李先生。”我也压低了声音对他说：“我关心，其他护士关心，整个他妈的医院都关心。”  
他抬眼看我，明白现在无论马克西姆正处着怎样的险境，他都帮不上忙，他唯一有能力处理的就是那辆该死的车。他便只好回答我说：“很快有人回来处理的。”  
他说得不错，没过多久，医院外面就来了一群人，显然不是消防队，但他们扑灭了火，把车拖走了，而李身边，简直像多了个马戏团。  
一个会计模样的亚洲男人，一个珠光宝气身上披着皮草像个毛熊似的南极，外加一个神父。  
李和那会计像是在争吵什么，那个神父握着李的双手一昧地流着眼泪呼喊上帝，而那个贵气的男妓更绝，可不得了，提着一个小手提箱来到我面前·，一打开，里面全是扎得紧紧的钱卷，像他妈的电影场面，神高气傲地对我说：“这里是十万美元，算是马克西姆的医疗费和他的住院费，我们要求包下整个楼层，这还只是一部分，其他的钱也会送来。”  
我恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，那一刻我简直怒不可遏，提起那个手提箱冲到李的面前，冲他喊道：“我不管你是什么人，你都没有资格这么拿钱甩到我脸上，包下一整层？我放你妈的屁？你以为这里他妈见鬼的酒店？“我这样喊完，余气未消地转向那个神父，说道：”现在还不到请他妈的神父的时候！但是你们要是还在这里制造噪音，我保证立刻让这神父给他送终。“  
就这样，他们都安静下来了，不止他们，整个医院都安静下来了。过了一会儿，那神父才止住眼泪，颤巍巍地向我说：“我很抱歉，我是李的丈夫。“  
紧接那个穿着皮毛的男妓也说：“我也是。“  
我不可思议地转向那个会计模样的男人问：“你也是？“  
他连忙摆手，说：“不不不，我只是个会计。“  
“好吧。“我定了定气，说：”我不管你们是谁，你们都没有资格在医院里这样闹。“  
李镇定了一下，挥挥手让他的会计和丈夫们在一边等着，向我解释道：“是这样的……“他瞥了一眼我的名牌，说：”路易斯，如你所见，我们的家庭组成比较复杂……“  
“这叫复杂吗？“我打断道：”这叫太他妈复杂了。“  
“是的，是的。“李应和道：”而我们的北京也很复杂，路易斯，从刚才我就知道你不是一般人，我相信你能理解我们。他们……他们只是太心急，太不安了，我也是这样，我对我们的行为感到很抱歉。马克西姆对我们来说是很重要的人。杰米说要包下整个楼层是出于对他的安全考虑，也不是有意冒犯你的，我带他向你说声抱歉。“  
“我不管你们的背景有多复杂，这里是医院，不是你们帮会。“  
“我知道，我知道，但是我们必须……“  
“唉……“我暗示说：”你们去找院长聊吧。“  
“谢谢你。“  
之后马克西姆被抢救过来了，我们医院本来病患就不算多，钱给到位了，病患就都转移走了，他们确实包下了整个楼层，我也被调到那里，负责照看马克西姆的情况。  
马克西姆意识还没清醒的时候住在重症监护室，他们倒是有钱，用的都是最贵的药，却不清护工，每天都是李守着他，如果不是因为他的1两个丈夫来得勤快，我还真想说一句痴情一片。  
别……别打断我，李，这是事实，我只是告诉姑娘们事实。  
等马克西姆醒了，我告诉你们，这才是大战的开始，这个无所不能的格利亚巨人发现他自己甚至不能自己尿尿，首当其冲的就是李，每次换尿片他们就得打上一架。我可没夸张，马克西姆用他那只仅剩的能动的右手闪李几个耳光，不允许他动自己，还将自己的糟糕处境全都怪在李身上，每天都叫嚷着，如果不是因为李这个贱人，他早就在西伯利亚和白杨树相伴了。但李全部都承受着，虽然嘴上威胁着要把他扔进医院的垃圾处理管道，但是他从来都没有这么做。人人都说亚洲女人乖顺，我看亚洲男人也差不多。。  
有时候我都搞不明白他们到底多爱对方，以至于在那么恨对方的情况下依然像是没事发生一样绑在一起。  
有时候李在医院熬了几天，他的丈夫们接替他，好让他能回家休息一会儿。马克西姆醒来发现李不在他的身边又会大发。我不得不说，马克西姆有时候就像个巨型的婴儿一样不可理喻。李在的时候，他为自己在他面前丧失种种男子气概的不便之处而发怒，李不在，他又会因为他的缺席而发怒。  
说起来，我还记得有一回，李回来了，带回来了一盅味道奇怪的汤药。我正打算去劝李不要胡乱喂他吃东西。马克西姆他自己首先拒绝了，他的理由是‘那里面的东西看上去像龟头。‘他还质问李，消失那么长时间是不是都在忙着去打劫男人的龟头去了。李则拍着桌子咆哮道：“我为你熬了四个小时，你不喝你就去死。”  
我向上帝发誓，马克西姆住院那几天，我听见李喊他去死的次数比医院里真的去死了的人还多。我再也见不到比他们还爱对对方大叫的情侣，上帝知道，他们迟早会下地狱的，不过我估计待在地狱都比待在他们俩身边舒服。  
在马克西姆情况稳定下来的两个星期之后的一个晚上，只有我值守，这也是李的要求，人多手杂，他担心有人会趁马克西姆住院的时候图谋不轨。  
显然他的担心不无道理，那天晚上到了深夜，我本来在护士台睡着了·，却被李悄声叫醒。  
他手里握着把手枪，另一只手提着一把步枪，他把手枪放到我手上，低声嘱咐说：“快把马克西姆移到安全的地方，遇到生人就开枪。”  
我问：“怎么了？”  
“看过《教父》吗？”  
“怎么？现在是教父的情况了吗？”  
“马克西姆现在不能动，我现在只有一个人。那些原本支持我儿子的人，现在我儿子没了，他们想要趁我们脆弱的这段时间，杀了我们两个，抢走我的势力和地盘。”  
我在报纸上读到过华人帮派火并的新闻，立刻明白了他说的是怎么回事，我把枪接了过去，对他说：“放心。”  
他点了点头，便奔到电梯口旁边蹲守。  
我跑到马克西姆的病房，将他的病床拉了出来，马克西姆被惊醒了，急问我发生了什么事。  
我一边推着他，一边问：“看过《教父》吗？”  
马克西姆皱着眉，诧异地看着我。  
我将他拉进整个楼层最靠里的病房，关上了门，埋伏在门边，握着手枪，打开了安全栓，对他说：“现在，你就是教父。”  
他一听，立刻想要从病床上挣扎起来。  
“你个木乃伊就别起来了，就会添乱……”  
我话还没说完，门外就传来一阵密集的枪声，马克西姆急了，说：“你快去支援他，他一个人根本经不住这样的火力。”  
他说的在理，我只好持枪冲了出去，一出去便有两发子弹擦身而过，我躲避在门柱后面，瞧见李正躲在护士台后面换弹匣，地上已经有三具尸体了，但对方的火力还是不减。  
李探身出去扫射了一通，又击中两个人，在他·停火的间隙，我看见一个握枪的人走到了护士台边上，李抬眼跟那人打了个照面，根本来不及抬枪，我瞄准了那个人的后脑勺来了一枪，正中红心，在那一瞬间，我所说的那种渴望得到了满足，我仿佛又回到了战场上，那些横飞的子弹、破碎的玻璃和横尸在地上的人，我竟兴奋得颤栗，我毫不畏惧地走出去·，感觉什么都伤害不了我，那一刻我不再是那个百无聊赖的护士长路易斯，我是另一个人，我是那种从加入军队起我就渴望成为的人，一个杀手。很快我又瞄准了另一个躲藏在盆栽后面的人，一枪打死，他的血迹和脑浆盆栽墙上和1白色的地板上，一切都让我越发地无所惧怕，我发现我想念它，想念手枪的重量，想念新鲜的血迹，想念枪火的温度。  
李从那句倒下的尸体下爬了出来，我们共同击中了最后一个人。  
“马克西姆没事吧？”李大声向我问。  
“没事。”我奔过去，将他搀扶起来，他的右肩上中了一枪，但子弹穿了过去。  
“我也没事。”李说道  
“你要包扎。”  
“你等我先抽根烟。”李挣扎出来。“你去拿纱布和药吧。”  
“好。”  
等我拿好了药，却发现李下楼去了，等我找到他的时候，他坐在门口的台阶上，抽着烟，脚下是两具尸体。  
他转身看见了我，轻声说了句：“我死了两个弟兄。”  
“这是他们选的。不是吗？”  
“他们选了我。”  
“那真是个坏选择。”  
李抽着烟，望着夜色，不说话。  
我向他讨了根烟，也抽起来，问他：“这些你也会处理的，对吗？”  
“今晚就处理。”李点点头，神色茫然。  
“那今晚之后，你怎么办？”  
“把他接回家，而且如果，经历完……”他打了个手势，示意了地上的两具尸体。“经历完这些，你还愿意的话，我想聘请你到我家里来照顾马克西姆。”  
“这种事情还是会不断出现。”我说。  
“对啊。”  
“没想过换个方式活吗？”  
“想，当然想过。有无数次，我都想变成另外一个人，去过完全不同的人生。”他掸了掸烟灰。“可这种东西不是想选就有得选的。我既然最开始选择了这样的生活，我就不能反悔。”  
“那我选择你。”我说。“我加入你。”  
就是这样，我选择了李所选择的路，就像那条满是尸体、碎玻璃和子弹的长廊。那么现在我问你，格鲁申卡，这也是你即将要面对的路，我的路，李的路，马克西姆的路，就算会变成这样，你也要选这样的路吗？你或许会比李更危险，比马克西姆更凄惨。那么，你也要选这样一条路吗？

 

格鲁申卡一如她往日那样坚定，说：“我愿意。”  
并且在私下，她握紧了我的手。


	25. 第二十五章

二十五  
“我想放烟花。“  
格鲁申卡说。  
为了她这句话，马克西姆傍晚一个人出去了，回来的时候带回来了两大箱的烟花，大家吃过晚饭后，上到天台上去放那些烟花。我不得不说，格鲁申卡让我妒忌，虽然我们迅速地发展出了一段坚实的友谊，但是她还是令我妒忌万分，我妒忌她的美貌，更妒忌她仿佛与生俱来地有股感染人心的力量，我不知道这是不是她早年的经历使她练就的气质，使她能随意支配任何人，不是用严苛的命令，也不是娇媚的撒娇，而是一声轻而快活的话语。  
这股力量驱使着马克西姆为她完成任何事，甚至蔓延到这个家的所有人身上，包括叔公，这可不是轻易能做到的。但叔公显然也被她取悦了，和威廉两个人拿着仙女棒烟花挥舞大笑，是那种我从没听过的笑声，里面充满了纯粹的满足和快乐。  
马克西姆为了胜过所有人，将许多冲天炮烟花困成结实的一扎，一次性地点燃了，还大声吆喝着叔公来看，要他来看，这才是真正的烟花。那些冲天炮在夜空中胡乱飞舞，烟气弥漫地到处都是，本来大家聚在一起·玩得十分开心，被他这么一搅和，四散逃开来，免得被他击中，气得叔公直向他叫骂：“我操你妈的！你那是加特林！“  
马克西姆不怒反笑，还笑得极大声，对于自己把好好的一个烟花聚会变成战场的成果十分满意。  
”你还笑？“叔公直跺脚。”你他妈是狗吗？“  
”你听说过那个传说吗？“格鲁申卡和我聚在角落里，对我说：”双头人的故事。“  
”你是说，从前人类有两个头，四只手和四只脚，被神明分为两半的故事？“  
”因为那样的人太强大，令神明害怕。所以人类接下来的一生都在寻找自己被分开的另一半。而当他们找到了，就连神灵也无法阻挡他们。“格鲁申卡凝视着远处马克西姆燃烧的烟火。”他们就是那两半。“  
”你说马克西姆和李？“  
”对。“  
我笑了，说：“是啊，刚刚其中一半还骂另一半是狗呢？“  
”文小姐，不是所有关系都是纯粹又美好的。有时里面充满了不足和杂质，但并不代表那就是不完美的。“格鲁申卡缓声说。  
我没有回答，因为我不知道他们之间的关系是否真的像格鲁申卡说得那样无懈可击，但就我看来，李和马克西姆的关系更像路易斯小姐说的那样“地狱都比他们好一点“。  
过了几天，格鲁申卡突然提出想要去马克西姆的猎场看看，马克西姆一口答应下来了，收拾了点东西，说走就走。这是事来得突然，格鲁申卡从来没跟我说起过，在此之前，马克西姆带去猎场的人除了叔公，就只有我，然而这一次马克西姆压根就没考虑过我。我不知道怎么形容，我为这事妒忌得发狂，又不好表现出来，就拿家里的女佣人出气，她们在端碗时不注意，汤汁撒到了我的手上，我就动手扇了其中一个丫头的脸。  
这事被叔公看得一清二楚，吃过了饭，就把我单独留下来，教训我说：“冤有头债有主，你有气就撒到债主头上，动手打佣人算什么本事？“  
叔公那轻蔑的语气激得我更加恼怒，便反驳道：“是，我没本事，我一点本事都没有，我不是您的孙侄女，格鲁申卡有本事，您去认她做孙侄女吧。“  
叔公剜了我一眼，压低了声音，威慑道：“你会不会好好说话？“  
我不敢再回嘴了，放低了姿态，低声说：“您就这样让格鲁申卡想干什么就干什么吗？“  
”就像你说的，那是她的本事，你没有，你就看着别人好好学。光在那干瞪眼有什么用啊？“叔公也放缓了声调。  
”不就是些魅惑人的本事。“我啐道。  
”你可不能这么说。“叔公悠然地微笑，说：”知道我为什么有三个丈夫吗？“   
我困惑地看向他，不知道为什么他突然提起这个话题。  
“因为您贪得无厌。“  
叔公大笑。“这也算是其中之一吧。“  
”到底是为什么？“  
”因为我想得到谁，就能得到谁。“  
”我不明白。“  
叔公咂了咂嘴，思考了片刻，说：“你见过马克西姆妒忌的样子吗？“  
”没有。而且您为什么突然提起这个？“  
”想见见吗？“  
我想起马克西姆自格鲁申卡来了以后对我的漠视，一赌气之下，回答：“想，特别想。”  
“那我带你去见一个人。”  
就这样，只有我和叔公两个人，驱车前往了州立监狱。在停车场，我们刚一下车，叔公朝远处一个人影唤了一声，那人应声而来。  
“介绍一下，乔瑟夫·费奇，这是我孙侄女，李郁文。”叔公等乔瑟夫来到了我们跟前，介绍道。  
来人个子不高，身材瘦削，双颧突出，一双蓝眼睛，黑头发，用油抹到脑后，神情阴鹜，乍一看去十分令人惧怕。不过他对我的态度还算友善，朝我点点头，礼貌地称了一声：“文小姐。”  
“费奇先生。“我应道。  
叔公先问道：“你今天也来看他？“  
乔瑟夫答道：“我刚到，还没见到他。“  
”真不巧，我们今天也来看他。“  
乔瑟夫打量了我一眼，稍一思索，目光便回到我叔公脸上，说：“你们去吧，我下次再来，本来也没有什么重要的事。“  
”这怎么好意思……“叔公客气道。  
”他大概更想看到你们。“乔瑟夫说。”去吧。“  
”看你说的……“叔公暧昧地笑道。”走吧，郁文。“  
我们和乔瑟夫告了别，便往监狱里去。搜身检查时我问叔公：“我们是来看亚历山大的吗？“  
叔公点点头，说：“刚刚那位乔瑟夫·费奇是他的手下。“  
”手下？“我左右扫了一眼，看他们检查完了，我就赶紧走上前去贴着叔公并行，问：”亚历山大被关了这么多年，在外面还有他的势力吗？“  
叔公听了我的话，竟还带着些许敬佩地感叹道：“这就是他的能耐啊。“  
”您为什么带我来看他？“  
”你听我们讲他听了这么些时候，难道不想听听他自己是怎么说的吗？“  
我们被带到了探视室，坐着等候亚历山大被带出来。我很难说我不感到紧张，心里猜想着那到底是怎么样的人，曾经能与马克西姆一争高下。正当我猜想着，囚犯室的门被打开了，里面走出来一个穿着橘色囚服的高大身影，来人长了一头金白交杂的头发，被整整齐齐地用头油抹到了脑后，一双令人惊叹的海水蓝眼睛，面容周正，微笑时眼便会泛起和他年龄相称的皱纹，一只耳朵上缺了一半，神色和马克西姆有几分相像，姿态却远比马克西姆体面周正。  
他坐到我们面前，凝视着叔公，说：“来了就来了，还带个客人啊？”  
叔公打开烟盒，抽了根烟，说：“这是我孙侄女，郁文。”  
“克莱恩先生，你好。“我招呼道。  
“你想干什么？“亚历山大直接问。  
我不安地瞟了一眼叔公，只见他怡然地抽着烟，瞥着亚历山大，也不说话。  
我只好诚实回答：“克莱恩先生，你能说说你和叔公从前的事吗？”  
亚历山大听了我的话，才看向我，说：“你直接问他呀，他对我做了什么，他最清楚。”  
我看向叔公，他眼神冰冷，说道：“我什么都没对你做，亚历山大，而你殴打我，强奸我，你说的对，我清楚得很。”  
“你我都知道，如果没有那个俄国人，今天我就不会仍然坐在这里。“亚历山大愤怒地靠向前，他的气息喷在玻璃上，将他的面容扭曲成模糊的一团。“你也不会这么想。看看你，衣着光鲜，风光十足，冠冕堂皇地控诉我。但我告诉你，你曾经就是我的婊子，什么都改变不了，你曾经是，你永远都会是。”  
叔公面不改色，冷冷地说：“是吗？你的婊子现在要从这里走出去，你呢？”  
说毕，叔公站起来，朝门口走去，我本想跟上前去，他却伸手将我的肩膀往下一压，示意我坐回去，我便没动。亚历山大的眼神一直跟着叔公离开的身影，直到门关上了，才重新面对我。  
即使隔着一层探视玻璃，亚历山大的气势仍叫我害怕，我鼓起勇气问：“你介意跟我说说你是怎么跟我叔公扯上关系的吗？“  
“你真的想知道？“  
“你其实有点像在我们家的禁忌，马克西姆不喜欢我们谈论起你。“  
我成功了，这句话让亚历山大十分满意，他像取得了什么胜利一样笑出了声，说：“因为他知道，我的存在证明了他不是不可取代的，他们不像他们想要人们以为的那么完美。”  
“那你愿意跟我说说为什么吗？“  
“你知道吗？“亚历山大冲我露出了个微笑，说：“小丫头，我发现我还挺喜欢你的。”  
“为什么？“  
“你令我想起以前的李。“  
“我经常听见人们这么说。“  
“他以前可不像现在这么刻薄，至少对我来说。“  
接下来亚历山大跟我讲了他和李的故事：  
我是因为杀了个警察所以进了监狱的，这个罪名让我从进监狱那一刻就名声大噪，因为我的肤色，我自然而然地加入了雅利安兄弟会的帮派，因为我知道人无论走到那里，都需要群体的力量。很可惜，当时的李不懂得这个道理，他总是独来独往，自然而然地，他就成了众多人欺凌的对象，人们总是这样，不喜欢可以自给自足的异类，即使在充满这个社会的异类的监狱也是如此。在我真正和他碰上面之前，我也曾看到过他，在饭堂的角落里独自吃饭。但我不曾真正注意过他，在那时，他和我处在两个完全极端的位置上，我没过多久就成为了雅利安兄弟会的领导，而他则是监狱里众所皆知的婊子，谁都可以上他，没有任何人会在意。  
之后那个俄国人进了监狱，情况就改变了，我们雅利安兄弟会曾经试图招揽他，却被他拒绝了，他来自一个集体主义盛行的国家，也不知道是不是物极必反，他很排斥加入我们这样的群体。我们本来就因为他这种自视甚高的傲慢态度很恼火，然而不仅如此，他还会为李出头，跟那些欺凌李的人打架，因此常常被关禁闭，我们认为这很好笑。那时的马克西姆和李在监狱里就像两条互相取暖的野狗，是人人都戏弄的对象。  
李跟你说过吗？我们是怎样相遇的……对，在饭堂的储藏室，那时他试图偷一个玉米罐头，被我抓到了，我知道他是为了马克西姆偷的。说句实话，当时的我不知道为什么，对于他和马克西姆的关系感到不快，我虽然不认识他们，但是他们拥有的关系，是整座监狱里所有人都没有的。我试图在他身上搜出什么罪证来，让他也进禁闭室去，我不知道，为了能给他们之间的关系搞出点乱子来，其实一个玉米罐头没什么大不了的，很多人为了吃得更好一点，都通过贿赂雅利安兄弟会的方式加加餐，我本可以任由他这么做，但因为心里的那点不快，我抓住了他。  
但他身上除了一本图画本，什么都没有，我将那本图画本打开来看，里面画满了我的样子。我惊呆了，我从来没想过他私底下这么爱慕我，或者说，我从来没想过这个世界上会有人用这么隐秘而温柔的方式爱我，我的不快消失了，变成了另一种完全不同的东西。我将他的图画本夺了过去，轻易放他离开了。  
在那之后，他便钻进了我的脑海里，从此以后再也无法抹去。忽然间，他在人群里是那么显眼，他走路的方式，他微笑的方式，他说话的方式，在我眼里都变的那么与众不同。我发现我从来没有好好打量过他。  
文小姐，你看如今的他，华衣加身，风光无限，但在我心里，他都比不上从前我第一次碰见他的时候，那时候他一无所有，但他年轻、骄傲，好像对一切都不屑一顾，你不知道，他当时有多美，我突然理解了为什么人们喜欢调戏他，或者做更加过分的事，他长了双深不见底的黑色眼睛，当他凝视你的时候，那就像个诱惑人跳入的深渊。他真的很美，美得很适宜，既不会让人觉得过分明艳，也不会让人觉得平庸。倒不如这么说，他美得让人不安，那种美是游走在两性之间的，让人怀疑自己。  
我很快明白过来，马克西姆根本不是为他出头，而是想要独占这种美丽。每每想到这里，我都怒发冲冠，他心底里爱的人明明是我，马克西姆却强迫他，将他绑在自己身边。  
之后的日子里，我无时无刻不想着怎样将他带到我自己的身边来，但这种渴望是不能表露的，如果我被发现我渴望一个黄种人，我在雅利安兄弟会的威信会被摧毁的。每次我看见那个俄国人和他呆在一起，我都无比妒忌，我痛恨马克西姆，痛恨他的独立，痛恨他的不合群，痛恨他对我所爱之人的占有。  
后来在我冲澡的时候，李溜了进来，告诉我有人将要刺杀我，那一刻我更加确定他对我的爱意，我再也什么都顾不上了，我渴望他，就像渴望阳光，渴望自由，渴望生命一样。我和他做爱了，他对我的攻势毫无招架，温柔地顺从了我，我至今还记得他的头是如何靠在我的肩上，他混乱的气息喷洒在我的肩颈上，他紧紧地抱住我，像是抱住茫茫大海里的一块浮板。  
他是爱我的，爱得如此深刻，让我确信无疑。我什么都不顾了，我必须要得到他。即使这意味着我丧失在雅利安兄弟会的威信也无所谓，我高大，勇猛，我完全可以像马克西姆一样独立，在他身边。为了他，我打破了我曾经相信的一切。我和狱监做了交易，将他调到我的囚室。  
兄弟会里的人因此怀疑我，质问我为什么要将这么个低贱的婊子调到自己的囚室里，我用我的拳头告诉了他们答案，让他们不敢再质疑我。你看，我也可以像马克西姆一样保护他。  
我在监狱外面有个老婆，玛戈，李告诉你了？没错，她是个十足的疯子，当她知道我为了一个黄种人疯魔至此，她妒忌得发怒，骑到我身上，将我的左耳咬下来半截，所以我的耳朵才变成现在这个样子。  
当李看见我缺少了半截耳朵，十分心痛地对我说：“你何必如此？“  
我何必如此？我真想告诉他，只要他为我流露出这样的心痛，我就算受更严重的伤也无所谓。他真的很温柔，我不喜欢读书，他却十分喜欢，还做了监狱里的图书管理员。他常常读书给我听，我喜欢他读书时的语气，认真又柔和。有他在身边，我甚至时常觉得，我并不是在监狱，监狱是给人以痛苦和孤独的地方，但我丝毫没有觉得痛苦。他在我身边的日子里，是我生命里最快乐的十年。  
对，十年，整整十年，他陪伴在我身边，毫无保留地接纳我、爱护我。我在监狱外面还有个儿子，本来因为我杀了个警察，监狱方面对我的态度很不友好，他们禁止我探视我的孩子。李为了我 ，设法为我周旋，利用他是监狱心理医生的助手之便，说服了心理医生通过了我的心理测试，使我能够跟我的孩子团聚。  
难道在这个过程里一点爱都没有吗？一点点都没有吗？我不相信。即使我发现了他和马克西姆的私情之后，我依然不相信，时到今日，我都不相信，他从没爱过我。  
是的，我承认，我打了他，还强奸了他。因为他一直背着我和马克西姆偷偷相恋。这使我这些年坚守的一切都化成泡沫，我的爱忽然成了一个笑话，原来在这段关系里，第三者一直是我，我悲哀得发了狂，才动手打了他。但是又有谁明白我有多痛呢？那种痛侵蚀我的心，蔓延到四肢，痛得仿佛我整个人都会碎裂开来。  
即使是这样，我都心怀希望，希望着他至少爱我多一点，如果一定要和别人分享，那我能不能有多一点。为此我还跟马克西姆打架，他恨我将李打成重伤，我何尝不恨他？十年来他一直从我这里偷走我最重要的东西。  
之后的故事，你都知道了，李最终选择了他，选择带他离开，而把我留在了这里。而最令我痛恨的，不是李，也不是马克西姆，而是我自己。如你所见，我仍旧爱着他，即使他放弃了我，背叛了我，我心里仍然可悲地爱着他。  
我怨吗？我当然怨了，我真希望我从未遇见过他，那么我就不会在接下来的十几年里依然想念他，想念他读书时的声调，想念他身体的温度，想念他为我心痛的样子。  
即使他抛下了我，但我依然不相信他从没爱过我，哪怕到今天，我都是这么相信的。

他说完了，探视的时间也到点了。我和他告了别，心中满是悲哀。当我走出监狱，叔公正坐在车里，抽着烟等我。  
我做回车里，一言不发，叔公掸了掸烟灰，问我：“听完了？“  
”你爱过他吗？“我悲戚地问。  
叔公转头看着我，问：“你知道我最喜欢做什么吗？“  
”什么？“  
”当我年轻的时候，我喜欢坐在一个男人面前，凝视他们。或者说，任何人吧，我凝视他们，没过多久，他们会开始坐立不安，那就是他们脆弱的时刻。我享受这种时刻，享受他们的不安，享受他们因为我而怀疑自己，就是这种时刻，郁文，这就是他们会爱上我的时刻。总有一天，你也会学会这种手段。这能让你驱使他们做任何事。“  
”这就是你对他做的事，李，你利用他的脆弱。“  
“没错。”  
“你为什么要这么做？“我想破脑袋都想不出这对叔公来说有什么好处。  
“监狱这么无聊，总该让我找点乐子吧？“叔公几近挑衅地回答。  
“你真是活该！“我带着怒气说道。“你真是活该被打，活该被强奸。”  
叔公转而凝视我，用他那双深渊般的眼睛，然后说：  
“没错。“


End file.
